Para Volver A Amarte
by Kimmys K. Gray
Summary: Tras las noticias de televisión y revistas Sakura se entera de la infidelidad por parte de su esposo Sasuke Uchiha. Ella decide ponerle fin a su matrimonio, pensó que de toda esa relación solo tuvo fracaso, o eso creyó hasta el día que se entera de la existencia de alguien que llega a su vida para cambiarla por completo
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen. Son propiedad de: Masashi Kishimoto. La historia si es completamente mia.**

 **Bien, antes de comenzar la lectura quiero aclarar que este es el primer Fanfic que escribo, de verdad espero que sea del su agrado y disfruten mucho leyéndolas. Se que no es la mejor narración de todas y quizá se me escaparon algunos errores ortográficos por allí, pero les pido por favor que le den una oportunidad a no historia ya que prometo ir mejorando con cada capitulo. Sin mas qué decir me retiro dejándoles el primer capítulo de: PARA VOLVER A AMARTE**.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1.**

* * *

Al llegar a su casa notó que todas las luces estaban apagadas, algo que le pareció extraño ya que aún eran las siete de la noche y su esposa no se acostaba tan temprano, además, tampoco le avisó si saldría a algún lado.

Sasuke llego completamente agotado del trabajo, lo que más anhelaba era llegar a su casa, darse un relajante baño y acostarse a ver una película con su bella esposa: Sakura.

En lo que se aseguró de guardar su auto sacó sus llaves de la casa ya que dedujo que Sakura no estaría para abrirle, abrió la puerta y encendió las luces. Con lo último que esperaba encontrarse era con todas sus maletas puestas en una esquina cerca de la puerta, estaba seguro que su esposa no iba a salir de viaje, bueno... Los padres de Sakura vivían en un estado diferente al de ellos pero esas eran demasiadas maletas para llevar.

Revisó todos los lugares de la planta baja buscando a Sakura. En la sala, la cocina, el baño de invitados y la biblioteca. No estaba por ningún lado, ahora solo le quedaba revisar en la planta de arriba, quizá ella estaría en la habitación de ambos. Subió las escaleras con lentitud ya que estaba demasiado cansado y estresado como para subir veloz, y en cuando llegó arriba escuchó desde lejos el sonido de unos sollozos.

Ésto ahora sí lo puso alerta ya que la dueña de aquellos sollozos era nada menos que Sakura. No lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacía la habitación, en cuanto abrió la puerta se encontró con toda la habitación en penumbra, encendió la luz y ahí encontró a su esposa; llorando hecha un ovillo sobre la cama.

\- Sakura... ¿Qué te pasa? -Cuestionó pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, ella solo lo ignoró y silenció sus sollozos.

Sasuke se acercó a paso inseguro y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, estiró su brazo para acariciar la mejilla de ella pero no se esperó el repentino rechazo de Sakura que lo alejó de un manotazo.

\- No me toques. -Susurró.

Sakura se levantó de la cama sin mirarlo y caminó hacia la puerta, antes de salir Sasuke reaccionó rápido y la tomó por el brazo.

\- Sakura dime que...

\- ¡Que no me toques! -Gritó.

Sasuke apartó el agarre y Sakura por fin lo miró a los ojos, aún seguía derramando lágrimas y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas pero por tanta presión que hacia al llorar.

\- No quiero que me vuelvas a tocar nunca en tu maldita vida. -Terminó y se dispuso a salir de la habitación pero de nuevo el agarre de Sasuke la detuvo.

\- Sakura necesito que te calmes y me expliques qué es lo que te pasa.

Lo último que quería Sasuke era discutir con su esposa así que trataría de arreglar todo el asunto con calma y sin alzar la voz ni decir cosas que puedan herirla.

La tomó suavemente por los hombros y la puso de frente a él, acomodó un mechón rosa de ella que se escapaba de su coleta y limpió las lágrimas que ensuciaban su hermoso rostro. Ella se dejó hacer sin rechistar.

\- Dime por favor qué es lo que te pasa. -Susurró- Sabes que no me gusta verte así.

Ella miró los penetrantes ojos negros de él, esos en los que solía perderse todos los días y noches. Sakura había estado enamorada de esos ojos desde el primer día que los vio, había jurado amor eterno y fidelidad viendo esos hermosos ojos azabache. Como amaba a ese hombre; Sasuke había sido el primer hombre en su vida y aunque ella no había sido su primera mujer él le había jurado que si sería la última.

Pero Sasuke traicionó esa palabra, el amor que le tenía, su matrimonio, todo. La había traicionado y dejado en ridículo.

\- Pasa Sasuke... -Comenzó y sorprendió al pelinegro con el hecho de que no lo estaba llamando como usualmente solía hacerlo: Sasuke-kun.- Pasa que quiero que te vallas de ésta casa por que se acabó.

El pelinegro soltó sus hombros y pasó una de sus manos por su cabello, de verdad que estaba haciendo bastante esfuerzo en calmarse y tratar de entender las palabras de Sakura.

\- No entiendo de lo que estas hablando. -replicó.

La pelirosa soltó de pronto una carcajada incrédula que terminó de confundir a Sasuke. Luego vió como ella cruzó la habitación para llegar de nuevo a la cama, tiró las sábanas al suelo y sacó una revista debajo de la almohada y se la lanzó a los pies.

\- ¡De eso es lo que hablo!

Tomó la revista rápido y se encontró con una foto en la portada donde salia él junto con una chica rubia que sabia perfectamente quién era. La foto fué tomada el día anterior cuando iban saliendo del un lujoso hotel pero las cosas no eran como Sakura pensaba.

\- Sakura esto no es...

\- ¡Ni te atrevas a negarlo! -Gritó- ¡Vamos! ¿Porqué no hechas un vistazo al resto de la noticia? -Lo retó.

El pelinegro quiso ignorar lo que decía la revista pero no resistió la curiosidad.

 ** _"El día de ayer la súper modelo juvenil y recientemente declarada Bomba sexy de Tokio: Hotaru Akemi. Fue encontrada saliendo del lujoso hotel cinco estrellas Luxor junto al empresario mas joven y reconocido del todos los tiempos: Sasuke Uchiha._**

 ** _De parte del integrante de la dinastía Uchiha no se obtuvo información alguna ya que el joven desapareció después de ser tomada la fotografía pero la misma noche Hotaru declaró a través de una llamada telefónica a nuestra revista y dijo las siguientes palabras: «Sasuke y yo quedamos en cenar esta noche por qué me dijo que tenia muchas cosas que contarme, quería mi compañía ya que está pasando por días muy tormentosos, su matrimonio se está terminando y cada día más su futura ex esposa le hace más daño. No tenía planeado nada después de la cena pero somos amigos tan íntimos que una cosa llevó a otra y ustedes ya saben en lo que terminó todo. Sasuke me prometió en cuanto terminara su matrimonio quería estar únicamente conmigo ya que no soportaba estar un día mas sin confesarme todo su amor hacía mi persona.» luego de dichas palabras la chica corto la llamada sin responder preguntas pero lo que aún sigue en la incógnita es la causa del divorcio de Sasuke Uchiha con su esposa. ¿Infidelidad por parte de la mujer? Quizás..."_**

No se atrevió a leer ni una palabra mas plasmada en aquella revista, todo era una sarta de mentiras por parte de la chica, esa noche no había pasado absolutamente nada.

\- Todo este tiempo... -Comenzó Sakura después de notar que él ya había abandonado la lectura- Todo este maldito tiempo he creído que tenia el matrimonio más perfecto del mundo, un esposo amable, buen compañero y comprensible. Pero todo era una mentira... No puedo creer que me hayas hecho ésto -Lo miró, con su mano puesta en el corazon. Sentía que todo su mundo se estaba yendo picada abajo- Dime Sasuke... Ayer mientras hacíamos el amor ¿Pensabas en ella?

Al pelinegro le enfureció una pregunta tan absurda, le era imposible creer que su esposa estaba creyendo más en una maldita revista amarillista antes que su palabra... Bueno, aunque en sí Sakura no le estaba dando oportunidad de hablar y explicarse bien. Pero ahora con esa pregunta de Sakura sentía su sangre hervir, él jamás pensaría en otra mujer mientras hacía el amor con Sakura, si para él ese era un momento sagrado, no había llamada u otra cosa que los interrumpiera solo ellos dos; uno pensando en el otro.

\- Sakura todo es una mentira, no puedes creer es cosas como éstas.

Ella se acercó a él a paso rápido y le plantó una cachetada que le dejó la mejilla muy enrojecida al pelinegro. Luego salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras de prisa, Sasuke no perdió tiempo y reaccionó enseguida; no podía creer que Sakura le hubiera pegado aquella cachetada pero eso era insignificante para él al hacerse la idea de perderla. Fue tras ella y la encontró de pie cerca de la puerta y junto a las maletas.

\- Te vas hoy mismo de ésta casa y no regresas nunca más. -Ordenó.

Sakura en ese momento recordaba que ella siempre se había jurado nunca dejarse pisotear ni humillar por ningún hombre. Amaba a Sasuke, si, pero él no sería la excepción. Ésta sería la primera y la última vez que la humillaría de esa manera.

\- Sakura tienes que creerme, esa mujer está mintiendo. - se defendió ya hastiado de la situación, con el estrés y cansancio de trabajo él lo único que quería era terminar con la absurda pelea e irse con Sakura a la cama.

\- ¡Dije que te vayas! -Gritó completamente histérica- ¡no quiero verte jamás en mi vida, quiero que te vayas y terminemos con este matrimonio tal y como tú le dijiste a esa mujer!

Sasuke guardó silencio completamente decepcionado de la desconfianza por parte de su esposa. Por más que se defendiera sabía que Sakura no le daría la razón. Bueno, él la conoció así de testaruda y eso era algo que Sakura nunca cambió en sus dos años de matrimonio.

Chasqueó la lengua y caminó hasta la puerta, ahí se detuvo al lado de Sakura y la miró, ella solo lo ignoró y él decidió que por el momento sería mejor irse. Abrío la puerta dispuesto a salir de allí cuando la voz de ella lo detuvo.

\- ¿Acaso piensas dejar tus maletas?

Ninguno de los dos sé atrevió a mirarse.

\- Mandaré a mi asistente mañana por ellas.

Y cerró de un portazo.

Sakura quedo del otro lado como paralizada, sorprendida aún por el fracaso que tuvo como matrimonio, de la traición de Sasuke y de lo idiota que fue el día anterior creyendo en los miles de "Te amo" que le dijo Sasuke mientras hacían el amor. Se sentía la mujer mas idiota del mundo luego de sentirse la más feliz, se daba asco ella misma el solo pensar que su marido vino a tocarla a ella luego de tocar a esa desvergonzada mujer.

Sus piernas no soportaron más su peso y cayó de rodillas en el piso, las lágrimas no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia y los sollozos escapaban de sus labios cada vez más alto.

Del otro lado Sasuke aún se mantenía de pié sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta, podía escuchar los sollozos de Sakura y de verdad que le dolía causarle un dolor innesesario. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de entrar, tomarla entre sus brazos y no soltarla jamás pero sin duda alguna lo mejor era darle un poco de tiempo a Sakura, esperar a que ella pasara toda su rabia para luego hablar con mas calma.

Ahora lo primero que debería hacer era ir a hablar con esa niñata de Hotaru para poner claras las cosas y hacerla decír la verdad aunque tenga que ser obligada.

Soltó el pomo de la puerta y se retiró de la casa, abordó su auto y partió. Definitivamente esa no seria la buena noche que el esperaba tener pero al día siguiente resolvería todo el problema a como diera lugar.

Al día siguiente no supo absolutamente nada, ni una llamada o siquiera un mensaje de texto, estaba muy segura de que ya a él no le importaba en lo mas mínimo su matrimonio.

Ya eran más de las 3 de la tarde, aún seguía con su pijama puesta y acostada en el sofá viendo en la televisión programas los cuales a ella ni siquiera le gustaban, no había comido nada ni tampoco se había preocupado por arreglarse. Lo único que había hecho en todo el día fue cepillar sus dientes y tumbarse en el sofá.

Debido al aburrimiento que tenía ya hasta empezaba a quedarse dormida de nuevo, sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse lentamente cuando escuchó el estruendoso sonido de su celular que la hizo pegar un brinco y caerse del sofá. Alcanzo su celular en la mesita que tenia en frente, le pareció extraño que la llamada entrante se tratara de un numero desconocido pero de igual forma contestó.

\- Sí. Diga.

Del otro lazo de la linea se escucho una pequeña carcajada de una mujer.

 _\- ¿Es usted la señora de Uchiha? -Cuestionó la persona que llamaba._

\- Sí, soy yo ¿Con quien hablo?

 _\- Eso no importa._ -Aseguró la mujer- _Solo te llamo para decirte que le eches un vistazo a la televisión, en el canal de farándula están pasando algo que te puede interesar mucho._

La mujer cortó apenas terminó de hablar sin darle tiempo a Sakura para preguntar quien carajos era. Dejó el celular a un lado y tomo rápido el control remoto, cambió de canal al de farándula y allí se encontró con una noticia que tenia como nota: **_"CONFIRMADO EL DIVORCIO DE SASUKE UCHIHA"._**

Sakura se puso pálida y su cuerpo se quedo totalmente paralizado, en la pantalla aparecía una grabación que tenia la fecha de ese mismo día, Sasuke iba saliendo de un restaurante junto a la misma chica del hotel, ambos se vieron sorprendidos por una ola de paparazzis que detuvieron su andar y empezaron a fotografiarlos. Lo que vio a continuación fue lo que término de romperle el alma, la chica se lanzó a los brazos de su esposo y le plantó un apasionado beso que fue la causa de otra oleada de fotografías y aplausos.

La persona que narraba la noticia decía que los dos habían sido vistos entrando al restaurante y disfrutando de un rico almuerzo, luego de terminar salieron muy sonrientes y demostraron ante todas las cámaras el amor que sentían el uno por el otro y para terminar el día en bandeja de plata la chica confirmo que su ahora novio estaba muy seguro de divorciarse.

No aguantó mas, apagó la televisión y lanzó el control remoto muy lejos de ella.

\- Eres un desgraciado Sasuke... -Susurró.

Tomó de nuevo su celular y marcó el numero de su mejor amiga: Ino. Quien contestó al primer timbrazo.

 _\- Sakura ¿Estás bien?_ -La voz de Ino sonaba muy preocupada- _Vi las noticias en la televisión y..._

\- ¿Estás en tu casa? -Interrumpió.

Ambas se mantuvieron en silencio unos pocos segundos.

 _\- Si, estoy en casa..._

\- Esperame iré para allá -Interrumpió de nuevo y cortó la llamada sin esperar respuesta por parte de su amiga.

Ahora fué su celular el que fué a parar muy lejos de ella, toda su tristeza fué reemplazada por una furia que no podía controlar, no le importaba si su celular y el control remoto estaban destrozados, de hecho pensó que si no salía de allí terminaría destrozando toda la casa.

Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, saco ropa del armario y luego se metió a bañar. En cuanto estuvo aseada y vestida salio de la casa pero ahora fue ella quien se vio rodeada de cámaras y reporteros.

Los Flashes y preguntas a gritos no tardaron en llegar, Sakura no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. Solamente miraba de un lado a otro y respiraba lo más hondo que podía para que sus lágrimas no salieran.

Detrás del montón de reporteros apareció un auto deportivo negro que Sakura reconocía muy bien y que fué como un milagro cuando lo vio aparcar ahí. Del auto descendió un pelinegro de piel pálida que se abrió paso entre la gente a empujones, se quitó la chaqueta negra de cuero que llevaba y le tapó el rostro a la pelirosa.

\- ¡Ya basta, dejenla en paz y larguense! -Gritó el pelinegro a los reporteros.

\- Sai ¡Sacame de aquí por favor! -Pidió Sakura al borde del llanto.

El pelinegro escuchó perfectamente a la pelirosa, la sujetó fuerte y avanzó con ella entre la gente.

\- ¡Señora Uchiha! ¡¿Es éste el hombre con quien engaña a su esposo y el causante de su divorcio?! -Preguntó a gritos uno de los paparazzis.

Tanto ella como el pelinegro ignoraron la pregunta del hombre y siguieron abriendo paso a empujones, cuando lograron llegar al auto Sai hizo entrar a Sakura con dificultad ya que seguian rodeados y luego subió él.

El auto arrancó rápido dejando atrás a la ola de gente, tuvieron que tomar un camino diferente para poder llegar a la casa se Ino sin que los siguieran. En todo el trayecto ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ella no quería decir ni una sola palabra porque sabia que si decía una palabra terminaría derrumbándose en el llanto.

Al llegar a casa de Ino, Sakura tomó asiento en el sofá más cercano mientras que Sai ponía al tanto de todo a su novia. Ino lanzó una maldición por todo lo que le contó su novio y se sentó al lado de la pelirosa.

\- Sakura... No hace falta que reprimas todo el dolor que estas sintiendo, sé que tienes ganas de llorar y desahogar todo.

La pelirosa negó con la cabeza.

\- No voy a derramar ni una lágrima mas por ese imbécil.

Ino y Sai guardaron silencio.

\- Quiero divorciarme lo antes posible, Ino. Tu eres la mejor abogada que conozco...

\- ¿Sakura estás...?

De nuevo la pelirosa interrumpió a Ino.

\- Estoy segura de ésto... Me quiero divorciar lo antes posible y terminar con toda ésta pesadilla.

Cada palabra de la pelirosa sonaba muy decidida, a Ino no le quedó duda de que estaba hablando muy en serio y aunque le tenía mucho cariño a Sasuke no permitiría que le hiciera todo ese daño a Sakura y se fuera como si nada.

Así pasó un mes desde todo el problema con Sasuke. No lo había vuelto a ver ni a saber alguna noticia de su nueva relación desde que supo de aquella primicia en la televisión, si sabía que él la había estado buscando para hablar de cosas que ella desconocía pero Ino como su amiga con complejos de hermana mayor no le había permitido al pelinegro verla. Ambas chicas habían estado viviendo juntas en la casa de la pelirosa desde la misma tarde que le pidió que llevara el caso de su divorcio, por supuesto que cambiaron las cerraduras de todas las puertas para negarle la entrada a Sasuke y las maletas de él, pues había cumplido su palabra de mandarlas a buscar con su asistente, cosa que la pelirosa agradeció ya que lo último que quería era ver el rostro del que pronto pasaría a ser su ex esposo.

Era lunes por la mañana y ya sabia que estaba sola en casa porque Ino había salido muy temprano para resolver algunas cosas en su oficina. Eran aproximdamente las ocho de la mañana cuando ya la pelirosa salía del baño luego de su aseado, todo el mes se había sentido un poco mejor estando evitando todas las revistas y noticias de farándula, también sus salidas eran escasas ya que no quería que la pillara algún paparazzi y empezara a meterse en su vida. La mañana para ella había iniciado muy tranquila, bajó a la cocina para prepararse un buen desayuno ya que se había levantado mas hambrienta de lo normal.

Ella no era muy fanática de desayunar pancakes ya que era muy dulce para su gusto en la mañana pero ese día lo único que deseaba era comerse tres o cuatro pancakes.

Preparó la mezcla y la vertió en la sartén. Cuando ya hubo terminado se sentó a comer, el primero le supo a gloria pero cuando empezó a comer el segundo empezaba a sentir asco hacía su comida. De hecho se pregunto que rayos hacía comiendo eso y no le dio tiempo de pensar en nada más cuando tuvo que pararse de la silla y salir corriendo al baño para vomitar.

Se sentía muy mareada y su estomago aún estaba revuelto a pesar de que ya había vomitado todo. Sakura pensó que de seguro los pancakes le habían caído mal ya que ella no era la mejor cocinando pero desechó esa posibilidad cuando miro a el estante con sus productos personales. Viendo allí sus toallas sanitarias en un paquete sellado le hizo recordar que ese mes no había menstruado.

Su piel se puso mas pálida de lo que estaba y empezó a sacar cuenta con sus dedos, no podía creer que tuviera dos semanas de retraso. Siempre llevaba un control menstrual ordenado, ella no tenia retraso de mas de dos días y que ahora se tardara tanto significaba solo una cosa.

\- No puede ser...-Susurró para si misma- No, no no... Esto no puede ser verdad.

Se repetía una y otra vez que no podía haber la posibilidad de que estuviera esperando un bebé. Se reincorporó rápidamente y se lavó los dientes, fue a su habitación para buscar sus píldoras anticonceptivas en la mesita de noche, casi se le cae la mandíbula cuando vió que se había pasado un día de las píldoras pero estaba tan a la defensiva que se dijo que lo más seguro era que su retraso se trataba solo de algún desorden hormonal debido al estrés que estuvo viviendo en el mes.

Sin embargo necesitaba estar segura de todo, por lo que salió corriendo fuera de la habitación para buscar el teléfono en planta baja pero detuvo su carrera cuando estuvo a punto de bajar la escalera.

\- No debería bajar tan deprisa... Si me tropiezo y caigo puedo hacerle daño -En serio quería estar equivocada pero tampoco podia correr el riesgo de que, en caso de estar embarazada, hacerle daño al bebé.

Bajó las escaleras con cuidado y cuando tuvo su celular en manos marcó al numero de Ino.

 _\- ¡Ah Sakura! Ya estaba a punto de llamarte no sabes las buenas noticias que te tengo, ahora mismo voy camino a casa con Sai._

\- ¡Ino! Me dan ansias de escuchar esa buena noticia pero antes necesito que me hagas un favor.

 _\- ¡Claro!_

Sakura estaba hecha un lío en la sala de estar, caminaba de un lado a otro y estaba segura de que si seguía así terminaría por hacer un hueco por donde iba pasando.

\- Necesito que pases por la farmacia y... y... -No sabia como decirlo.

 _\- ¿Y qué?_

\- ¡Me compres una prueba de embarazo! -Soltó sin mas.

 _\- ¡¿Qué?!_

Casi la deja sorda el grito de Ino.

\- Hey no saques conclusiones antes de tiempo, ni yo misma creo que pueda estarlo pero siento que debo hacerme una prueba.

 _\- Si estás tan segura de que no lo estás entonces ¿Para qué necesitas la prueba?_

\- Vale, Vale. Tengo dudas ¿Puedes comprarme la prueba? Quiero dos o tres, ya sabes que no se puede confiar del todo en esas cosas

 _\- Está bien..._

Cuando Ino llegó no perdió tiempo y se encerró junto a Sakura en la habitación de la pelirosa. Excluyendo de todo a un confundido Sai que se quedó en la sala viendo la televisión y esperando que su novia y Sakura terminaran con lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo.

\- Ino en serio te agradezco ésto -Dijo Sakura cuando su amiga le hubo entregado las pruebas.

\- De nada tonta, no sabes lo mucho que me divertí comprandolas -Soltó una carcajada- Sai casi se desmaya cuando escuchó que las pedí

Sakura apenas y mostró una sonrisa, la verdad que agradecía mucho que Ino tratara de levantarle en animo pero ella estaba muy preocupada por el resultado que le dieran las pruebas de embarazo.

Sasuke y ella una vez tuvieron una conversación sobre hijos y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que esperarían al menos 3 años para tenerlos y es que ahora, a sus 22 años no se sentía lo suficientemente capacitada para convertirse en madre y menos en la situación en la que se encontraba ahora.

Sin esperar ni un minuto más se encerró en el baño y se hizo las tres pruebas, ahora solo tenia que esperar 5 minutos como lo indicaban en la cajita y luego vería las tres al mismo tiempo.

Ya habían pasado como veinte minutos y aún no veía el resultado, se sentía a punto de desmayar cada vez que iba a tomar la prueba pero por suerte Ino estaba con ella y tomo los 3 aparatitos y los miro. Sakura tapó sus ojos con ambas manos y le pregunto a su amiga que decían las pruebas.

\- Según esto Sakura... Estas embarazadisima.

Fué quitando lentamente las manos de su rostro, su cara se veía pálida. No lo podía creer, justo en el momento en que pasaba por el mayor fracaso de su vida se enteraba de que estaba esperando un bebé del hombre que ahora más odiaba.

\- E-Estoy... Embarazada -Dijo al mismo tiempo que llevaba ambas manos hacia su vientre.

* * *

 ** _Continuará_**...

* * *

 ** _Sé que es un capítulo un poco corto pero bueno, quería llevar la historia con calma :D y agrego de nuevo que ésta es la primera historia que escribo :3 de verdad espero que les gustee y se motiven a dejarme un lindo review para motivarme a mi 3_**

 ** _Acepto cualquiera sugerencia que quieran hacerme :v_**

 ** _Nos leemos a la próxima ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto sus personajes NO me pertenecen. Son propiedad de: Masashi Kishimoto. La historia si es completamente mia.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2.**

* * *

Apretó la almohada aún más a su pecho y cerró los ojos en un intento inútil de que sus lágrimas dejaran de salir, su rostro estaba un tanto hinchado y sus mejillas tan rosadas como su cabello. Hacía ya dos días de que se había enterado de su embarazo y hasta ahora no lo podía asimilar.

\- Sakura... Tienes que dejar de llorar -Dijo Ino sentándose junto a ella en la cama- pareciera que en vez de haberte dicho que estás embarazada te hubiera dicho que tienes cáncer.

Sakura se mantuvo en silencio pensando en las palabras de su amiga.

\- Sé que ésto es algo inesperado para ti... Pero no puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo llorando como si eso te fuera a dar una solución.

la rubia limpió los restos de lágrimas en el rostro de la pelirosa y le acomodó un mechón detrás de su oreja.

\- Enterarme de este embarazo inesperado no es el problema -Dijo, su voz salía apenas en susurros- El problema es que no sé como controlar esta situación, no me siento preparada para ser mamá y ademas de eso no le puedo dar un hogar adecuado.

Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, ya le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar en como afrontar todos los sus problemas con Sasuke y ahora su estado. Ella estaba muy decidida en separarse del pelinegro, sin embargo, ahora que esperaba un hijo de ambos le preocupaba como lo pudiera tomar él.

Y lo que más le empezaba a preocupar ahora era la crianza del bebé, ahora que ellos no estarían juntos le preocupaba como pudiera afectar todo esto a su hijo en unos años. Crecer en una familia de padres separados era algo que podía afectar mucho la autoestima y la seguridad de un niño. Sakura no sabía lo que era crecer en una familia de padres divorciados, ya que sus padres hasta ahora mantenían un matrimonio sólido y feliz, pero al ser amiga tan íntima de Ino; quien si venía de una familia separada conocía de ella las inseguridades que le trajo ésto. Tener que dormir en una casa diferente cada dos semanas, tener que pasar una navidad con uno y luego con el otro, tener que celebrar su cumpleaños con la ausencia de uno de ellos; todo esto era algo que le afectaba mucho a un niño aunque no lo pareciera.

\- Yo no soy madre y tampoco pienso serlo hasta unos años pero si algo recuerdo de las tantas cosas que dice mi madre es que nadie nunca está preparado para ser padre o madre, en eso cuentas tú, no lo estás ahora mismo pero con los meses yo sé que aprenderás y terminarás siendo una experta -Ino le sonrió y Sakura, conmovida por sus palabras, se quitó las manos del rostro y casi se lanzó sobre su amiga para darle un abrazo.

\- Gracias Ino.

Limpió el resto de lagrimas con el dorso de su mano y fué el turno de ella para sonreír.

Quizás fue algo que nunca planeó y se enteró en el momento más doloroso de su matrimonio pero se admitía a si misma que bajo los problemas y preocupaciones se escondía una felicidad que iba creciendo poco a poco y que con los días sería aún mas notable.

* * *

Se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras que con la otra sostenía en teléfono en su oreja, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había intentado comunicarse con Sakura. De nuevo lo mandaba a la contestadora y cuando intentaba llamar al celular de ella sonaba fuera de servicio, se planteó por milésima vez en el día ir a la casa que ambos compartían y si era posible plantarse en la puerta y tocar el timbre hasta que ella al fin se convenciera de abrirle. Pero también, por milésima vez, desechó la idea.

Ya una vez había intentado hablar con ella llendo hasta allá para hablar pero se encontró con todas las cerraduras nuevas para negarle la entrada, no quería otra humillación como esa.

También había estado esperando que ella tal vez saliera un momento de la casa para así poder tener una oportunidad pero Sakura parecía haberse perdido dentro de aquella mansión. Por una parte lo entendía, ya que se enteró que unos paparazzis la estuvieron acosando unos días y sabía que a ella, al igual que a él, no le gustaba tener esas personas cerca ni aparecer en ninguno de esos escándalos. Entendía lo incómodo que le resultaba eso a Sakura, ya que estuvo pasando por lo mismo durante todo lo largo del mes.

Aunque para su fortuna no había tenido un encuentro directo con los paparazzis desde aquella vez que citó a Hotaru Akemi para resolver el problema y ella se aprovechó de la situación para echarle más leña al fuego. El motivo de que los medios hayan dejado de acosarlo un poco era que no había vuelto a ver a la chica desde aquella vez, había intentado comunicarse con ella varias veces para que terminara con la mentira que estaba construyendo, sin embargo, quien contestaba sus llamadas era el manager de ella, alegando que la joven estaba de viaje en Nueva York para la semana de la moda.

Por una parte agradecía que la chica hubiera desaparecido pero por otro lado le molestaba que ella se fuera y dejara todo un nido de problemas innecesarios en su matrimonio.

Colgó el teléfono y lanzó un suspiro de cansancio al mismo tiempo que se relajaba en su butaca. Ultimamente no le estaba llendo muy bien en todo; había tenido algunos problemas con la empresa, su discusión con Sakura, ahora también una demanda de divorcio y para terminar de completarla, en la noche tenía que asistir a una fiesta en celebración del cumpleaños de un amigo de la familia Uchiha.

Tenía que asistir a esa estúpida fiesta aunque no quisiera ya que para el anfitrión de la celebración seria como un insulto que el pelinegro no asistiese.

Al caer la noche y regresar a su apartamento se vió muy tentado a llamar a su padre para que excusara su ausencia en la fiesta pero debido a los últimos escándalos en su vida, sus padres no estaban muy contentos con él y no le aceptarían esa falta.

A regañadientes fué a darse un baño y cuando hubo terminado eligió uno de sus trajes mas elegantes. Se puso uno de sus elegantes relojes Rolex y su anillo de matrimonio, cualquiera en la situación en la que se encontraba él no lo usaría, pero y estaba acostumbrado a llevarlo consigo.

Cuando llego a la fiesta se encontró con algo que ya esperaba: Un montón de gente que no hacían más nada que comentar con otros lo mucho que tenían y lo exitosos que eran. Saludó algunas personas e ignoro a algunos reporteros que habían en el lugar. A lo lejos, cerca de la barra vió a su hermano Itachi y no dudo en acercarse a él.

\- ¿Donde están Mamá y Papá? -Preguntó sin saludar a su hermano.

Itachi, que en ese momento se estaba dando un trago de su Whisky, dejó el vaso a un lado y puso atención a Sasuke.

\- Estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar -Respondió con evidente sarcasmo- Y Mamá y Papá están en éste momento con Jiraiya, deben estar felicitándolo.

Sasuke asintió y pidió también un vaso de Whisky al Barman.

\- ¿Que tal está todo con Sakura? -Cuestionó Itachi.

Sasuke lo miró.

\- ¿También te crees todo eso que pasaron en la televisión?

Itachi guardó silencio un momento ya que el barman se acercó a traer el vaso de Whisky.

\- Yo te conozco bien, Sasuke. Sé que quieres mucho a Sakura pero déjame decirte que todo lo que paso contigo y esa muchacha haría dudar a cualquiera. Creo que has dejado que toda la situación se te escapara de las manos.

\- Esa mujer está mintiendo.

\- ¿Y ya has hablado con ella para que desmienta todo?

\- No. Está fuera del país.

Itachi arqueó una ceja y señaló algo sobre el hombro de Sasuke.

\- A mi no me parece que esté fuera del país -Dijo Itachi.

Sasuke se giró sobre sus talones y sintió como la furia entraba a su cuerpo cuando vio en la entrada del salón a la rubia con varias personas a su lado y saludando a otras.

Dio un paso dispuesto a enfrentar a la chica sin importarle el lugar pero su hermano lo detuvo sosteniéndolo del brazo.

\- No hagas ninguna estupidez, Sasuke.

El pelinegro hizo un esfuerzo para calmarse y le dio la razón a su hermano, debía controlarse para no hacer ninguna estupidez ya que enfrentarla ahí mismo podía hundirlo aun mas.

En vez de seguir viendo como la joven modelo saludaba hipócritamente a las personas a su alrededor le dio la espalda se concentró en beber su Whisky.

\- Esa chica se ve bastante joven -Mencionó Itachi- y también bastante plástica.

Sasuke rodo los ojos a un lado e ignoró el comentario.

La noche continuó mas animada de lo que Sasuke se imaginaba, afortunadamente Hotaru parecía no haber notado su presencia y él desde que la vio en la entrada no supo más de ella, además, mentalmente deseaba que ella se hubiera ido del lugar.

Estuvo conversando un rato con algunos amigos de la familia y también varios compañeros de trabajo que estaban presente pero cuando ya casi iba a ser media noche se encontraba solo en la barra, bebiendo acompasado para no embriagarse.

\- ¿Porqué has estado evitándome toda la noche querido?

A su lado escuchó la voz de todos sus problemas con Sakura, ahí estaba sentada hablándole como su tuviera un alto grado de confianza con él.

Le dio un sorbo a su bebida y la miró. Ella mantenía una sonrisa cínica y sus ojos color ámbar brillaban mucho, sin embargo, se notaban vacíos.

\- ¿Qué intentas hacer? -Cuestionó Sasuke refiriéndose a montón de mentiras que la rubia había dicho.

Ella cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, un movimiento muy sensual para la vista de cualquier hombre, menos de Sasuke, que lo unico que sentía era furia.

\- Sasuke ya es momento de que dejes de resistirte a mi y haganos formal ésto -Su mano tocó la mejilla por unos segundos hasta que Sasuke la alejó con un manotazo si delicadeza alguna.

\- Ya deja de actuar como una estúpida ofrecida.

La chica borró la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro y se puso de pie frente al pelinegro. Sasuke por primera vez se había dado cuenta de como iba vestida la rubia, un vestido negro, corto y ajustado a su cuerpo que podía dejar poco a la imaginación y unos tacones plateados que Sasuke no entendía ni como podía andar con ellos. Una mujer muy sensual sin duda alguna pero no era de su tipo y además, no entendía porque esa chica con un porte como ese y la fama que tenía, estaba tan obsesionada con el hasta tal punto de mentir para perjudicarlo.

\- Sasuke-kun...

\- No me llames así -La interrumpió- Y ni siquiera debería permitirte que vengas hasta aquí a hablarme como si no hubieras hecho nada. Pero aprovechare para decirte una cosa... -Hizo una pausa- Déjame en paz, tanto a mi como a mi esposa, no quiero que te acerques a nosotros ni vuelvas a decir ninguna de las estupideces que has dicho hasta ahora.

Hotaru se acercó y lo abrazó tomándolo desprevenido, por suerte todas las personas estaban entretenidas en otras cosas y no los vieron pero eso fue una gran ventaja para la modelo, que en medio de aquel abrazo alcanzó su único objetivo en la noche: Dejar una pequeña pastilla en la bebida del pelinegro.

Sasuke la alejo con cuidado para que ella no troperzara y cayera pero no espero con que ella se fuera sin protestar o intentar algo más. La vió alejarse con su elegante andar y una vez que se perdió entre la gente volvió a tomar la misma postura de antes.

Le dió un sorbo a la bebida y se quedó vagando en sus pensamientos por varios minutos.

De repente empezó a sentirse un poco mareado y con sueño, se extrañó mucho ya que había estado bebiendo moderado y hasta el momento se sentía muy bien.

\- Maldición -Susurró.

Desde lejos Hotaru observaba como al pelinegro le hacía efecto la droga que había puesto en su bebida, veía como el se frotaba los ojos en un intento inútil de aclarar su vista pero ella sabia que no le resultaría.

La chica sonrió ampliamente y ordenó a su guarda espalda que preparara el auto.

\- Ya es hora de dormir Sasuke-kun -se levantó del asiento que ocupaba y de nuevo fué hacía el pelinegro que ahora se encontraba sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano y hasta empezaba a sudar- ¿Qué te pasa Sasuke? Te ves muy mal.

\- ¡No me pasa nada, largate de aquí!

\- Pero es que te ves muy mal, solo quiero ayudarte, déjame llevarte con tu hermano para que te lleve a tu casa.

Lo menos que quería era la ayuda de esa chica pero en ese momento se sentía tan mal que no podía negarse y acepto que Hotaru lo llevara con Itachi.

La mujer lo tomo con dificultad pasando un brazo por sus hombros y lo ayudó a caminar. En el estado que se encontraba no sabía ni le importaba si alguien los fotografiaba, tampoco tenía ni idea de hacia a donde se dirigía, apenas y podía dar algunos pasos.

Hotaru caminó con el hasta afuera del salón y una vez que estuvieron lejos de la gente otro guarda espalda de ella se acercó y la ayudó con Sasuke. El hombre tomó al pelinegro como ella lo traía y siguió con él hasta el estacionamiento seguido por la emocionada rubia.

\- ¿A... Adonde... vamos? -Preguntó sintiendo con su conciencia se perdía poco a poco.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna y lo último que supo era que lo subieron a un auto junto a Hotaru y se alejaron de aquella fiesta.

* * *

Sakura se levantó esa mañana sintiéndose mejor que otras veces, no había tenido mareos ni náuseas pero con lo que si se había levantado era con unos antojos tremendos de comer aceitunas negras.

Ella odiaba las aceitunas, tanto las verdes como las negras, pero extrañamente quería comerlas esa mañana y no se quedaría tranquila ni satisfecha hasta comerlas.

Otra de las cosas que le agradaba esa mañana era que, después de las maravillosas palabras de Ino el día anterior, se sentía muy bien emocionalmente. Era como si después de hablar con su amiga hubiera terminado de asimilar su embarazo.

Luego de ducharse bajó hacia la cocina donde se encontró a Ino leyendo algún documento mientras comía su cereal integral.

\- ¿vas a salir? -Preguntó la rubia cuando vió a Sakura vestida con Jeans y camisa y no con un pijama.

\- Iré al supermercado ¿Me acompañas?

\- Me gustaría pero como ves tengo que hacer algunas cosas -Levantó el documento- Pero... ¿Estas segura de salir? No vaya a ser cosa que te encuentras con unos de esos reporteros acosadores que son capaces de romper el vidrio de tu auto para poder entrevistarte.

\- Me recogeré el cabello, me pondré un gorro y unos lentes de sol -Sonrió

\- vaya... Un poco mas y te vistes de abuelita para que no te vean.

Sakura se echó a reír y caminó hasta el refrigerador, sacó una jarra de agua y luego tomó un vaso.

\- No he salido de aquí en todo este mes, además de ir al supermercado tengo ganas de pasar por la clínica -Dijo mientras se servia el vaso de agua.

\- ¡¿A la clínica?! -Ino se escandalizó- ¿Te sientes bien?

Sakura bebió tranquilamente su agua antes de responder.

\- No me pasa nada, es que solo sé que estoy embarazada y ya, por eso quiero ir para hacerme algunos exámenes y saber cuando tiempo tengo de mi bebé.

Ino notó un brillo especial en los ojos de la pelirosa cuando esta nombró a su bebé. Sin duda la rubia sabía que Sakura cada día mas empezaba a emocionar el hecho de ser madre.

\- Si vas a salir entonces ten mucho cuidado, mira que aquella vez tuviste mucha suerte de que Sai pasara por aquí y te viera metida es ese alboroto.

Recordar aquel momento incómodo cuando tantos reporteros y paparazzis la acosaron en la entrada de su casa y le preguntaron una y otra vez si había cometido adulterio era muy incómodo para ella, además le recordaba que fué por culpa de Sasuke que le pusieron esa etiqueta.

Y ahora que el pelinegro entraba a sus pensamientos se estaba planteando si debería verlo también ese mismo día para hablarle de su estado. Aunque su relación con el estuviera completamente rota no le quitaría el derecho de formar parte de la vida de su futuro hijo y mientras más rápido supiera más fácil serian las cosas.

Se despidió de la rubia y una vez que tomó sus llaves de la casa y el auto salió. Al cerrar la puerta sé fijo que en el suelo habían varias cartas y una sobre manila amarillo.

\- ¿Porqué no habrán dejado esto en el buzón? -Se preguntó a si misma mientras recogía los sobres.

Pensó que quizás habían cambiado de cartero y por eso dejó los sobres ahí por error así que no le prestó mucha importancia y fué hasta el garaje. Cuando abordó su auto lanzó las cartas al asiento del copiloto y encendió el vehículo, aquellas cartas y sobres no le quitaban mucho su atención hasta que vió en el sobre manila su nombre escrito con marcador rojo junto con una nota que decía: Urgente.

Primero tomó una de las cartas y la abrió pero esta solo obtenía unos recibos de condominio que ya había pagado, las otras eras para Ino pero la ultima que tomo antes del sobre si era para ella.

Era una carta escrita en computadora y que solo estaba conformada por un párrafo no muy largo.

 _ **Este pequeño regalito es para que mates todas tus dudas sobre el engaño de tu esposo, veamos si después de ver ésto te quedan ganas de seguir con él**._

 ** _No me agradezcas por esto_**

 ** _Att: Anónimo._**

Sakura arrugó el papel en sus manos y sintió un terrible escalofrío cuando posó su vista en el sobre que aún se mantenía sellado.

Hizo de la carta una bola y la lanzó al asiento de atrás, agarró ahora el sobre y lo destapó con prisa, casi rompiéndolo.

Adentro yacían varias fotos que al sacarlas no hicieron mas que dejarla sin aliento

\- ¿Qué...? -No pudo ni siquiera terminar de hablar.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer acompañadas de una decepción y furia que jamás pensó tener.

Habían cinco fotos en total, una mas terrible que la otra. La primera la imagen era un tanto borrosa pero igual se notaba claramente a Sasuke abrazado con la misma chica de la revista, parecía que estaban en una fiesta. La segunda foto hasta le hizo temblar las manos, esta vez la imagen era nítida y se veía a Sasuke sentado en un sofá con la chica sobre sus piernas. Y no pudo ver la tercera sin sentir unas terribles náuseas como las que tenía en las mañanas. Se mostraban a ambos desnudos en una cama, cubiertos a medias con una sábana y besándose apasionadamente.

Soltó las fotos sin terminar de ver las últimas, no quería ver unas imágenes tan explícitas del engaño de su esposo.

Estaba molesta consigo misma por creer en Sasuke sus dos años de matrimonio, todo ese tiempo mantuvo una venda en sus ojos que en muchas oportunidades pudo haberla quitado y no quiso.

Tantas veces que su madre le repetía que sasuke no era un buen hombre para ella, pero como siempre, Sakura confiaba tanto en sasuke que hasta ponía las manos en el fuego por el.

Aún recordaba que cuando le dió a su madre la noticia de que se casaría con el pelinegro la mujer se puso histérica y se opuso rotundamente al matrimonio, aún así, aceptó a regañadientes que Sakura no daría ni un paso atrás, sin embargo, el día de la boda en vez de felicitar a su hija lo que hizo fue acercarse a los recientes esposos y le dijo: _Te estaré esperando en casa Sakura._

De momento y hasta hace un mes pensaba que nunca iba a tener que tomar esa palabra pero ahora se daba cuenta de que su madre tenía toda la razón, Sasuke no era un buen hombre para ella.

 ** _\- ¡No te puedes casar con ese muchacho ¿Acaso crees que eres algo serio para él? Solo quiere divertirse un rato contigo. Él Tiene dinero, lujos y las mujeres que quiera. Dime algo Sakura... ¿Quieres formar parte de sus cinco o seis matrimonios? Porque se nota por encimita que vivirá de mujer en mujer y de matrimonio en matrimonio dejando hijos regados por ahí -Recordó las palabras de su madre cuando le anunció su compromiso._**

Aunque no le gustaba aceptarlo, lo hacía, su madre tenía razón. ¿Qué podía esperar de un hombre proveniente de una familia millonaria, acostumbrado a que no le faltara absolutamente nada, por supuesto que ello entraba tener todas las mujeres que quisiera.

De momento pensó que no debía echar aquellas repugnantes fotos a la basura, pues estaba completamente dispuesta a ir hasta donde Sasuke, enfrentarlo y hacerle saber lo patán y sinvergüenza que era.

encendió el auto y lo puso en marcha con cuidado, no se le ocurrió otro lugar en donde pudiera estar el pelinegro que no fuera el apartamento que ocupaba cuando era soltero.

El apartamento de Sasuke no estaba muy lejos, se encontraba casi al centro de la ciudad, cerca de la empresa. Era el edificio más lujoso por lo que contaba con una de las mejores seguridades, sin embargo, ya a ella le conocían ahí así que entrar no seria ningún problema. En cuanto llegó a la residencia saludó al vigilante, que la dejó pasar como si ella fuera un residente más. Aparcó en un lugar no muy apartado de la salida y entró al edificio con las fotos en mano; en la recepción solo se encontraban unas cuantas personas que estaban tan sumidas en sus propios asuntos que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de su presencia, tomó el ascensor por lo mas rápido y presionó en el panel el piso número 5. Mantenía un semblante tranquilo pero lo cierto era que estaba a punto de explotar de la rabia.

Llegó al piso y salió del ascensor como alma que lleva el diablo, sentía su rostro caliente y en sus ojos se empezaban a agrupar unas traicioneras lágrimas. Unas náuseas leves la hicieron detenerse en el pasillo por un momento, rogó mentalmente que esas náuseas no siguieran.

Y como escuchada desde el cielo el malestar se pasó con los segundos, apretó las fotos hasta arrugarlas un poco y avanzó por el solitario pasillo con paso decidido. Una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta del apartamento tocó ésta como si quisiera echarla abajo, no le importaba si los vecinos del lugar escuchaban el estruendoso sonido. Con los primeros tres golpes no obtuvo respuesta alguna pero no se rindió y toco otra vez con la misma intensidad, sin embargo, tampoco obtuvo respuesta; enfurecida, le dio un golpe más seguido de una patada a la madera y estaría segura que mas tarde su pie vería las consecuencias.

\- Abre la maldita puerta, Sasuke Uchiha -Dijo, colérica y con unas lágrimas traicioneras a punto de salir.

Tocó otras veces mas, solo que cada vez menos fuerte, ya que sentía un terrible dolor en el pecho y un incómodo nudo en la garganta que la hicieron retroceder varios pasos hasta chocar su espalda con la pared y, poco a poco deslizarse por esta hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. No puedo soportarlo más y dejó salir aquellas lágrimas contenidas acompañadas de varios sollozos. Se sentía patética y humillada e imaginó que lo más probable era que Sasuke no se encontraba en el apartamento porque estaría con ella, burlándose junto a esa chica de lo patética que se debió ver ella al abrir el sobre y mirar las fotos.

Como pudo controló sus sollozos antes de que algún chismoso se diera cuenta de ella y la viera en esa situación, otra humillación más, pensó cuando se imagino que alguien la viera. Se levantó y limpió las gruesas lágrimas que se escurrían en su rostro, miró por ultima vez el sobre donde yacían las fotos y lo tiró cerca de la puerta.

\- Hasta nunca, Sasuke Uchiha -Con su pié hizo el sobre deslizar por debajo de la puerta y tras limpiar restos de una lágrima se marchó de aquel lugar.

Al subir a su auto solo se quedó sentada sosteniendo el volante y con la mirada fija en el frente, que no había más que otros autos. Así estuvo por varios minutos, perdida en sus pensamientos y sin siquiera encender el motor, pensaba en tomar decisiones muy importantes, unas que quizás no fueran las mejores pero todo era por una vida mas tranquila. Sin humillaciones, sin infidelidades y sin reporteros que le estuvieran persiguiendo para saber cosas de su vida privada.

Dos toquecitos al vidrio hizo que diera un pequeño brinco y voltear la mirada a su lado para encontrarse con el vigilante del edificio, seguido de un largo suspiro Sakura tocó un botón en el panel de la puerta e hizo que el vidrio se bajara.

\- Disculpe señora Uchiha -Dijo el hombre, haciendo que la pelirosa soltara un bufido de fastidio cuando escuchó el apellido del pelinegro- Lleva más de quince minutos dentro de vehículo sin encenderlo ¿Se siente bien?.

No, no se sentía nada bien, de hecho se sentía terrible. Tenía ganas gritar lo mucho que odiaba a Sasuke, o mejor dicho, gritarselo a él; además, las ganas de tirar todo lo que estuviera a su paso eran mas grande que ella y ahora que se daba cuenta, estaba apretando tanto el volante que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Lo mejor sería irse antes de que terminara rompiendo su auto.

\- Estoy bien, no se preocupe -Contestó y seguido de una amable despedida con el hombre subió el vidrio, encendió el auto y se fué de la residencia.

En el camino también iba vagando en sus pensamientos, claro que pendiente de los semáforos y retrovisores. En ese momento le era imposible no pensar en cada momento que pasó con Sasuke, la primera vez que se vieron, su primera cita, el primer beso, la primera vez... ¡Por dios! No podía creer que él hiciese una cosa tan baja, jamás se lo imagino así y entonces se preguntó ¿Porqué eran aquellas muestras de amor y amabilidad con ella? Tanta atención y compresión ¿Que era todo eso y con qué fin?. Si hasta unas horas antes de leer aquella maldita revista su marido se había mostrado atento con ella.

Su vista se empezó a nublar debido a nuevas lágrimas que se juntaban en su ojos esmeraldas, no quería llorar pero con tantos recuerdos de ella y Sasuke antes de todo él caos de ahora era imposible evitarlo. En una avenida aprovecho la poca circulación de autos y se orillo rápidamente, no podía conducir así, si por mala suerte tenía un accidente automovilístico esto podría hacerle daño a su bebé.

Una vez mas apretó el volante con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos estuvieron blancos y dejó salir algunas lágrimas, apoyó su cabeza del volante y así se mantuvo varios minutos. Al levantar de nuevo la mirada vió del otro de la calle un hombre que iba saliendo de una cabina telefónica, como si esto se tratara de alguna señal apagó el motor del auto y descendió de el sin importarle que aún tuviera rastros de lágrimas. Se aseguró de que no estuviera pasando carros y cruzó la calle, algunos la veían curiosos y otros como si estuviera loca; quizá y tenía el rimel corrido y los ojos algo hinchados pero eso no le importó.

Se detuvo a un metro lejos de la cabina, pensando en lo que le diría su madre al contestarle, lo más probable es que le recriminara por no haberla llamado ni a ella ni a su padre en todo el mes completo. Continuó y entro en la cabina, sacó una moneda y la insertó en el aparato, marcó y a los tres primeros pitidos escucho la voz de su padre.

 _\- ¿Diga?_

Apretó el teléfono y en su rostro se asomó un pequeña sonrisa. Gracias al cielo que contestaba su padre.

\- Papá -Su voz salio en un hilo.

 _\- ¿Sakura? ¡Oh! Cariño, hace bastante tiempo que no llamabas ¿Como estas?._

La pelirosa se quedó unos segundos en silencio.

 _\- Hija... ¿Sigues ahí?_

Suspiró.

\- Papá... ¿Puedo regresar a casa? -susurró.

Ahora fue el turno de su padre para quedarse en silencio por unos segundos que a Sakura le parecieron eternos, hasta por un momento pensó también que la llamada se había cortado pero un carraspeo de su padre le confirmó que no.

 _\- No puedo creer que me preguntes algo así -_ Le reprendió su padre _\- ¡Por su puesto que puedes regresar cuando tu quieras y no es necesario que lo preguntes._

Debió esperar una respuesta así de su padre, sin embargo, por lo que se daba cuenta, sus padres aún no sabían nada de su problema con Sasuke. Y no le parecía extraño, ya que ellos no acostumbraban a ver canales de chismes ni revistas amarillistas, apenas y compraban el periódico.

 _\- Sakura... ¿Qué pasa?_ -Cuestionó el hombre- _¿Estás teniendo algún problema?._

\- No -Mintió- Bueno, quiero hablarles de algunas cosas en cuanto llegue.

 _\- ¿Quieres que vaya por ti?_

\- No hace falta papá -miró hacia su auto, podía irse en el, pero se tardaría mucho y no le gustaría andar en la carretera en la noche - Compraré un boleto de avión para esta misma tarde.

 _\- Entonces me llamas para ir a recogerte en el aeropuerto_.

\- Claro papá y por favor... No le digas nada a mamá de que voy para allá.

Su padre le dio una respuesta positiva y después de una despedida Sakura colgó el teléfono.

Salió de la cabina y una fría brisa le golpeó el rostro terminando de secar algunos rastros de lágrimas que aún tenía. Volvió a su auto y sin pensarlo dos veces se fué a casa.

Al llegar se dió cuenta de que Ino había salido como le dijo pero así le pareció mejor, así no tendría que sentarse a narrar todo un discurso de explicaciones porque estaba completamente segura de que su amiga no la dejaría ir sin antes darle explicaciones y agregando a eso, tampoco quería contar ese momento humillante de la fotos.

Subió a su habitación y tomó de primera el ordenador portátil que estaba sobre el escritorio, la encendió y entro en la pagina web de la aerolínea, para su pequeño voto de suerte en el día, la pagina mostraba que había un vuelo a Osaka para la una de la tarde. Miró hacia el reloj sobre su mesita de noche, bien, eran las diez de la mañana. Le daba tiempo preparar bien las maletas y tomar un baño largo y relajante para olvidar por unos segundos todos sus problemas. Compró su boleto en linea y una vez que terminó apagó el ordenador y se dispuso a hacer las maleta.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con cuidado y los volvió a cerrar en seguida cegado por la luz que entraba por el ventanal a su derecha, sacó una mano de entre las sabanas y se la llevó a la cabeza ¡Joder! Sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar. No sabía porqué le dolía tanto así si no había bebido tanto ayer, o bueno, al menos no recordaba haber bebido tanto.

Mientras se masajeaba la cabeza y pensaba en el porqué del dolor se quedo totalmente en blanco cuando se dió cuenta de que no recordaba en qué había terminado aquella fiesta.

Abrió los ojos de repente sin importarle la luz cegadora de la ventana y se dió cuenta de que esa no era su habitación, mirando a su lado derecho vió un sofá con su ropa sobre el y algunas botellas de champán vacías en el suelo. Se preguntó ¿Que rayos ha pasado? Ahora miró a su izquierda y se quedó totalmente congelado cuando vió la figura de aquella chica rubia que tantos problemas le estaba causando, ella estaba acostada boca abajo a su lado, desnuda y con una de las sabanas blancas apenas tapando la mitad de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué pasó? -Se preguntó de nuevo mentalmente.

Se pasó una mano por su cabello para quitar los mechones desordenados que estaban sobre su frente, estaba totalmente en blanco, confundido y con un malestar insoportable.

Se levantó con mucho cuidado de la cama para no despertar a la rubia, hizo de la sabanas una toalla, agarró toda su ropa y zapatos y se metió al baño de la habitación. Una vez adentro dejó su ropa caer al suelo y bajó la tapa de inodoro para sentarse sobre el.

Una vez más se preguntó ¿Qué rayos pasó anoche?

Se levantó del inodoro y se metió a la ducha, giró la llave y dejó que el agua fría cayera sobre su cuerpo, vaya, el agua fría le estaba prestando de maravilla, se sentía realmente mal y esa ducha logró relajarlo un poco. No le quitó el molesto malestar estomacal que tenía pero al menos calmó su dolor de cabeza.

Se quedó unos minutos inmóvil bajo la ducha, mirando hacia el suelo como el agua se iba por el agujero del drenaje y fué entonces que los recuerdos de la noche anterior empezaron a llegar a su mente en pequeños FlashBacks, era como si el fuerte dolor de cabeza no dejara entrar sus recuerdos.

El momento que estuvo solo el la barra.

El momento cuando Hotaru se acercó a él para hablar y el abrazo.

El mareo después de haber tomado el trago de whisky

Y luego cuando Hotaru regresó para "Auxiliarlo" prometiendo que lo llevaría con su hermano.

Luego de qué caminar un poco hacia no sabe que lugar no supo más nada porque se desmayó.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y le dio un golpe a la pared.

\- ¡Esa maldita me drogó! -Susurró.

Cerró la llave de la ducha y salió rápido de allí, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, al menos su traje no estaba sucio ni tan arrugado. Ya aseado, vestido, peinado y sintiéndose mejor que cuando despertó, salió del baño y se encontró con una Hotaru todavía rendida en su sueño.

Caminó a paso rápido hasta la cama y le dió un fuerte golpe al colchón para que la rubia despertara.

\- ¡Levántate ya! -Gritó.

La chica pegó un respingo y se sentó el la cama mirando a Sasuke sorprendida por el hecho de que la levantase así y también por verlo a él ya vestido. Se acomodó la sabana en su cuerpo para taparse bien y se puso de pie.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, porqué me levantas así? -Cuestionó ella, con su mejor cara y tono de voz inocente.

Sasuke la miro incrédulo.

\- ¿Qué me pasa? -Repitió- Tienes el descaro de preguntarme ¡¿Qué me pasa!?

Ella dió un pequeño salto hacia atrás cuando el pelinegro le volvió a gritar.

\- Amor, no tienes porque reaccionar así...

\- ¡No seas estúpida! -Interrumpió- ¿Crees que ya no me di cuenta de que ayer me drogaste?

Hotaru abrió los ojos de sobre manera por la rapidez del pelinegro al darse cuenta de que ella le había puesto algo en la bebida, a eso se debía su furia, seguro él le gritaria barbaridades de improperios pero... ¿Qué más da? Ya había cumplido su objetivo y de ahora en adelante al pelinegro no le quedarían mas salidas. Aunque de todas maneras no iba a admitir haberlo drogado.

\- Sasuke-Kun...

\- Te dije que no me llames así.

Ella asintió.

\- Sasuke, estás confundiendo las cosas. Ayer estabas algo pasado de copas y me llamaste para conversar y bueno, terminamos aquí.

\- ¡No mientas! Yo sé muy bien que no estaba ebrio y que misteriosamente empecé a sentirme mal luego de te fuiste después de darme aquel abrazo ¿Quien crees que soy mocosa? No puedes engañarme haciéndome creer que estuve vuelto un desastre con la bebida.

La rubia abrió la boca para objetar algo, sin embargo sus palabras no salieron.

Sasuke rodeó la cama hasta quedar frente a ella a un metro de distancia, la miró de arriba a abajo. Ella estaba completamente desnuda, él también lo estaba; era obvio que la modelo aprovechó toda la situación para hacer de las suyas. Aún así, Sasuke no podía creer que su cuerpo reaccionara en aquel estado, de ser así, al menos recordaría un poco lo que pasó. En esas circunstancias no podía creer en nada.

\- ¿No acostamos? -Sabía que la pregunta era tonta pero por primera vez en su vida quería estar equivocado en algo.

\- Hicimos el amor toda la noche -Contesto ella.

Él puso los ojos en blanco al mismo tiempo que se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

\- Maldición -susurró y le dio la espalda.

\- Sasuke...

El pelinegro sintió la pequeña mano de la rubia sobre su hombro, aquel contacto le hizo sentir un escalofrío desagradable, no era como los escalofríos excitantes que les provocaba el contacto de Sakura. En el contacto de la rubia hasta se podía sentir un aura hipócrita. Sasuke se volteó rápido y tomó a Hotaru de la muñeca ejerciendo un poco de fuerza.

\- Recuerdo haberte dicho ayer que no te volvieras a acercar ni a mi, ni a mi esposa. Ahora te lo vuelvo a repetir: No te acerques a nosotros. No sé que fue lo que pasó ayer en la noche entre tu y yo pero tú si debes saber que para mi no significó nada, así que no te hagas ninguna ilusión.

Dicho ésto soltó la mano de la rubia, busco rápidamente sus pertenecias, que solo eran su billetera, las llaves de su auto y su celular. Tras lanzarle una ultima mirada fulminante a la chica que aún se mantenía de pié en su mismo lugar salió de aquella habitación dando un portazo.

En el rostro de Hotaru se dibujo una sonrisa cínica después de que Sasuke cerró la puerta, su plan había salido a la perfección, ahora solo tocaba esperar un poco más para atraparlo completamente y tenerlo solo para ella porque estaba segura de que su esposa ya no volvería con él ni aunque Sasuke le bajara la luna, ya a esa hora la pelirosa debía haber visto las fotos de ella y el pelinegro.

Mató dos pájaros de un solo tiro, fue lo que pensó.

Emocionada, buscó en una gaveta en la mesita de noche y sacó su celular, marcó el último numero que la llamó la noche anterior y le contestaron al primer timbrazo.

 _\- ¿Está listo todo? -_ Preguntó una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea

\- Si mamá, lo hice todo -contestó, sin ocultar su emoción.

 _\- ¡Que bien! ¿Crees que hayas quedado embarazada?_ -Cuestionó la mujer.

\- Estaba drogado mamá, no había forma de que tuviéramos sex...

 _\- ¡Eres una idiota!_ -Interrumpió la mujer- _tenías que acostarte con él y quedarte embarazada para que el plan funcionara_.

\- ¡Estaba inconsciente mamá! No había manera de que hacerlo tener una erección ¡Por dios! Y de igual manera no funcionaria.

 _\- Bien, Bien, tienes razón._

\- Pero igual él cree que tuvimos sexo toda la noche -Sonrió- Quedarme embarazada no será el problema, eso lo puede hacer cualquiera y sé que Sasuke caerá por completo.

Ambas sonrieron.

 _\- ¿Y que hay de la fotos, las has enviado?_ -Preguntó la mujer en la linea.

\- Por supuesto, a ésta hora ya las debe haber visto.

\- _¡Perfecto! Entonces nos veremos luego para que me cuentes más detalles_

Hotaru le dió una respuesta afirmativa y luego de despedirse de su madre colgó la llamada. Miro la cama donde durmió con Sasuke y la sonrisa en su rostro se agrandó más, al paso que iba todo, el plan terminaría en todo su éxito.

Al salir de hotel tomo el primer taxi que vió venir, estaba seguro que su auto seguria estacionado en el mismo lugar donde lo dejó ayer. Abordó el auto y le dio una breve explicación al chófer de donde tenia que llevarlo, el hombre lo miró algo curioso por uno segundos antes de poner el auto en marcha, de seguro era porqué, gracias a los últimos escándalos, el rostro de Sasuke se le hacía conocido. El pelinegro sabía que tomar un taxi era algo inseguro para él; podía llamar a su asistente y decirle que le mandara uno de los chóferes de su padre, sin embargo, no quería esperar ni un segundo en aquel lugar.

El trayecto se le hizo mas cortó de lo que pensaba quizás era porque iba completamente sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del camino recorrido. El taxi lo dejó justo en frente de la residencia de apartamentos donde había estado viviendo el mes, pagó al hombre y bajó del auto.

\- Buen día señor Uchiha - Saludó amablemente el vigilante.

Sasuke solo le asintió en modo de saludo y siguió su camino.

\- Oh. Señor, su esposa vino hace un rato.

Se detuvo y miró al vigilante.

\- ¿Sakura estuvo aquí? -La pregunta fué más para el mismo que para el hombre pero de igual forma éste asintió a su pregunta.

Sasuke ahora se acercó a el señor.

\- ¿No le dijo nada, para que vino o a quien quería ver?

\- No, solo paso y estuvo unos minutos en el edificio, luego salió aunque se notaba algo extraña, como alterada.

¿Alterada? Bueno, Sakura normalmente se alteraba por la mas mínima cosa, lo más probable era que ella se molestara por no haberlo encontrado ahí.

Agradeció al hombre y siguió su camino hacia el edificio, también agradeció mentalmente tener una amistad con el vigilante y éste lo tuviera al tanto de todo. Cuando llegó a su apartamento abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue un sobre medio arrugado en el suelo, agarró confundido el objeto preguntándose si sería Sakura la que dejó eso allí. Al sacar el contenido del sobre se quedo de la misma manera que se quedó cuando vió a Hotaru a su lado. Paso rápido las fotos viéndose a el y a la modelo besándose y quitándose las ropas.

Claro, ahora empezaba a entender todo, el plan de Hotaru era acostarse con el, tomar aquellas fotos y enviárselas a Sakura. Por esto mismo es que ella debió haber venido y salido alterada.

\- Sakura -Dijo y maldijo una vez mas a Hotaru en su mente.

Rompió una por una la fotos y lanzó los restos en el mismo lugar donde las encontró, luego de ésto cerró rápido la puerta del apartamento y salió practicamente corriendo de allí.

Tenia que hablar con Sakura y explicarle todo lo antes posible, tenía que decirle lo sucedido la noche anterior y que los dos cayeron en la trampa de la rubia.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _Bueno, ya que llegaron hasta aquí de verdad les agradezco de nuevo por la aceptación de esta historia, espero de verdad que este capitulo les haya gustado y les prometo que para el próximo no me voy a tardar tanto el subirlo._**

 ** _Quiero aclara que puse en esta historia como antagonista a Hotaru ¿La recuerdan? Ella apareció en uno de los tantos rellenos de Naruto Shippuden y le puse como apellido "Akemi" porque no recuerdo como era el de ella xD. Bueno, la puse a ella porque pues ya basta de poner a Karin como la villano, hay que darle un descanso a la pobre xD._**

 ** _Y antes de irme quiero decirles a partir del próximo capitulo estos dos van a tener un poquito de acercamiento y ademas revisaremos un poco el pasado._**

 ** _Gracias a su reviews, los respondí todos. Y a las anónimas: Guest, Tsuki, chibidrop, Roxas y ypg. Muchas gracias._**

 ** _Espero que este cap también merezca sus lindos reviews 3_**

 ** _¡Hasta La Próxima!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen. Son propiedad de: Masashi Kishimoto. La historia si es completamente mia.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3.**

* * *

 ** _Tomó asiento en la silla tras el mostrador después de estar de un lado a otro atendiendo mesas por casi dos horas. Esa mañana habían tenído una clientela fenomenal, de momentos se preguntaba ¿De donde salía tanta gente loca por el café? Quizá estarían todos estresados y eso era lo único que los calmaba. Pero por fin, a la hora del medio día todo el local se quedó vacío, tan solo estaban TenTen y Lee, que se encargaban de preparar los pedidos; y ella, que no dejaba de refunfuñar «¿Donde se metió Ino Yamanaka?» Se suponía que su amiga rubia estaría ahí para ayudarla pero justo ese día tenía una pequeña emergencia la cual creía que se llamaba: Sai Shimura._**

 ** _Sakura Haruno regresaba a su cuidad natal: Osaka, cuando estaba de vacaciones, ya que estudiaba en la universidad de Tokyo. La diferencia de éste verano era que al fin se libraría por completo de la universidad, ya se por fin había terminado la carrera y solo le quedaba regresar a tokyo para celebrar con sus compañeros de clases y luego regresar de nuevo a casa. Sus días libres los ocupaba trabajando en la cafetería de la madre de Ino, tenía un buen sueldo, así que no se quejaba. Ni ahora mismo que estaba que se acostaba sobre el mostrador y quedarse dormida gracias al cansancio._**

 ** _Se dispuso a leer un libro que llevaba para entretenerse cuando estuviera aburrida, solo que cuando estaba apunto de abrir éste la campanilla en la puerta de entrada sonó captando toda su atención. Vió entrar a un rubio seguido de un pelinegro, ambos iban vestidos con unos elegantes y pulcros trajes negros que a primera vista se notaban que eran carísimos. Sakura se preguntó si estarían equivocados de lugar porque normalmente hombres como esos: Elegantes, guapos, jóvenes... Guapos, guapos y guapos. Solían ir a la hora de almuerzo a restaurantes extremadamente caros donde la comida gourmet no te llenaba ni la quinta parte del estómago._** ** _Los dos iban tan enfrascados en su conversación que entraron, se sentaron en una mesa con vista hacia la otra calle y ni siquiera notaron su presencia. Ni siquiera notaron que el lugar estaba completamente vacío. Sakura se levantó de su lugar con pereza, quejándose en silencio por el dolor que sentía en sus pies, tomó una libreta y un lápiz y se acercó a ellos._** ** _\- Bienvenidos ¿Qué van a ordenar? -Dijo robando la atención del rubio, el otro la ignoró y siguió leyendo un documento en sus manos._** ** _\- Hola -Saludó el rubio mostrando una sonrisa._** ** _Sakura no dijo nada de momento, miro a su lado y atrás de ella para ver si el saludo era con ella._**

 ** _\- Eh... Hola. -Contestó dubitativa._** ** _\- ¿Como te llamas?_** ** _Bien, ahora si que estaba confundida, no era normal que los clientes prefirieran saber su nombre antes que pedir la orden. Normalmente pedían sin siquiera mirarla._** ** _\- Ya deja el fastidio, Naruto. -Habló el pelinegro por primera vez, aún sin salir de su lectura._** ** _Sakura empezó a sentirse incomoda._** ** _\- ¡Vamos Sasuke! Mirala es muy tierna. -Insistió el rubio._** ** _Ella se sonrojó de sobremanera y quitó la vista del rubio pero su sonrojo fue el doble cuando miró al pelinegro y notó que él la estaba mirando detalladamente. ¡Por dios! Es más guapo de lo que pensó._** ** _\- Disculpen... ¿Pedirán algo? -Dijo una vez que se recupero y se concentró en anotar los pedidos en la libreta._** ** _\- Yo quiero un Capuccino -Ordenó el rubio._** ** _\- Yo un té -Ordenó el pelinegro._** ** _Sakura lo miró de nuevo._** ** _\- Tenemos té Rojo, té Semifermentado y té Negro. -Dijo._** ** _Él de nuevo puso su mirada sobre ella, haciendo que sus nervios fueran más grande que ella._** ** _\- Té Negro. -Y siguió con su lectura._** ** _Sakura asintió, anotó y se retiró de allí. Le pasó la orden a TenTen para que los preparara y se volvió a sentar tras el mostrador, empezó a leer o mejor dicho a fingir que lo hacía porque estaba mirando de reojo hacia la mesa ocupada por los dos elegantes chicos, el pelingro estaba sentado justo quedando de frente hacia ella, una linda vista sin duda, linda y sexy vista._**

 ** _\- Está listo, Sakura. -Anunció TenTen._** ** _Ella cerró de nuevo el libro y agarró la bandeja con los pedidos, pidió a todos los cielos que su torpeza no le hiciera de las suyas en ese momento, es por eso que ella nunca se encargaba de atender las mesas, ese era trabajo de Ino._** ** _\- Con permiso. -Dijo antes de poner la bandeja sobre la mesa._** ** _\- Gracias, Sakura. -Dijo el rubio._** ** _Ella lo miró ¿Como sabía...? Claro... Seguro escuchó cuando TenTen la nombró. No respondió pero si le mostro un linda sonrisa y se retiró._** ** _Bien, ahora sí se pondría a leer el libro y así lo estaba haciendo, se olvidó de ellos por cinco minutos pero su curiosidad de jugó una mala pasada, fué como si un diablillo en su hombro le susurrara al oído "Mira hacia al frente". Y lo hizo, pero no esperó encontrarse con la mirada de él ¡Por dios! Sintió un escalofrío cuando vió esos ojos negros ¡Él estaba mirándola! Y al parecer no tenía pensado dejar de hacerlo. Fue como un minuto que para Sakura le pareció una hora y al final fue ella quien se dió por vencida en la guerra de miradas. Miró el libro por un segundo y luego otra vez a él, ya no la estaba mirando._** ** _Media hora después fue la voz del rubio quien la hizo salir de su lectura, estaba riendo y le dijo a su amigo "Nos vemos en la oficina". Cuando Sakura los miró el rubio iba saliendo del la cafetería despidiéndose de ella con un movimiento de mano y su compañero venía hacia ella. Sakura sintió que sus mejillas ya estaban ardiendo y apretó los puños bajo el mostrador para que él no los viera y también para controlar el tonto nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo._**

 ** _\- Dame la cuenta por favor. -Dijo él al mismo tiempo que sacaba la billetera de su traje._** ** _Sakura sacó rápido la cuenta y le dijo la suma a pagar. Él sacó tranquilamente una tarjeta de crédito y se la entregó._** ** _\- Espero que haya disfrutado su té -Dijo cuando le entregó su tarjeta de crédito y su recibo._** ** _La mirada de él cruzó con la suya y Sakura creyó ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios._** ** _\- Lo disfruté._** ** _Se dió la vuelta y se retiró de local con un elegante caminar que Sakura vió hasta que el se metió en un elegante auto que de seguro costaba más caro que la casa de sus padres._** ** _Vió el auto alejarse y se dijo que jamás volvería a tener tan cerca a un chico tan guapo como ese, quizá y tuvo mucha suerte el día de hoy, si, seguro solo fue eso. Además, esos dos tenían una etiqueta en su frente que decía "Rodeados de chicas más guapas que tú, Sakura". Definitivamente ya tenía un amor platónico, al igual que cuando tenia dieciséis años y se enamoró locamente del vocalista de My Chemical Romance, su banda favorita._**

* * *

Apenas puso un pié fuera de la residencia no dudó en tomar el primer taxi que vió. Maldijo una y otra vez no tener su auto en ese preciso momento y maldijo también a la culpable de ello. En cuanto abordó el vehículo le dijo al chófer su destino y luego se ocupo en hacer una llamada a su asistente, le pidió rápido que buscara su auto y que estuviera al pendiente de su llamada para decirle a donde lo llevaría, luego de ésto llamó a Ino Yamanaka, era algo que nunca espero hacer ya que no soportaba a la rubia del todo pero en serio tenía que hablar con ella ahora. Y como siempre, su llamada fue contestada de la peor manera.

Le dijo, o mejor dicho, le ordenó que le pasara a Sakura porque necesitaba con urgencia hablar con ella pero la rubia le dió una respuesta negativa y aseguró que no estaba con la pelirosa en ese preciso momento, sin embargo, aunque extraño, si le dijo que ella había salido de casa y que justo ahora no sabía donde estaba. Esto le dibujo en la mente a Sasuke más o menos la razón de aquella salida: venir hasta su apartamento. Pero ya que no lo encontró ahí lo mas probable es que estuviera de vuelta en casa.

Cuando llegó a su antiguo hogar le pagó al taxista más de la suma y se bajó diciéndole al hombre que se quedara con el cambio, podía ver la mansión a unos diez metros lejos de él y al fin vió una cabeza rosa saliendo de la casa. Caminó sin apresurarse y cuando estaba cada vez más cerca se dio cuenta de que Sakura iba sacando una grande y pesada maleta de la casa. Ella parecía estar tan concentrada de que no le faltara nada que ni siquiera notó que se acercaba.

\- ¿A dónde vas? -Preguntó tomándola por sorpresa.

Sakura dió un pequeño brinco por el susto y una vez que cruzó mirada con él se quedó como si acabara de ver a un fantasma. Sasuke se acercó un poco más a ella pero Salir lo alejó de una fuerte bofetada.

\- Eres un descarado -Murmuró Sakura, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlar toda la ira que entró a su cuerpo apenas vió al pelinegro.

Sasuke solo suspiró y se llevó una mano hacia la parte afectada, que le ardía demasiado por cierto, si había algo de lo que nunca dudaba era de la fuerza que tenía su esposa aunque nunca espero que la usara con él, sin embargo, entendía lo motivos de ella para darle tal golpe. No se lo merecía, no, ya que estaba muy consciente de que no estaba siendo infiel; pero estaba muy seguro que aquellas fotos tomadas mientras estaba inconsciente eran algo que Sakura vió como clara muestra de su supuesta infidelidad y se sentía extremadamente ofendida por el abuso.

\- ¿Como te atreves a venir aquí después de humillarme haciéndome ver esas malditas fotos? -De nuevo la voz le salió en un murmullo.

\- No estaba consiente -Susurró mirándola directamente a los ojos verdes de ella.

Sakura soltó una risa irónica al mismo tiempo que limpiaba una lágrima disimuladamente antes que resbalara por su mejilla.

\- ¡Claro! -De nuevo rió- ¡Dime...! ¡¿No estabas consiente de que mientras tu disfrutabas y te burlabas de mi por mandarme fotos tuyas con otra yo estaría aquí muriéndome de la humillación?! ¿Es de eso que no estabas consiente?

\- Déjame terminar de hablar para que me entiendas.

\- ¡No! No te dejo terminar de hablar por que no quiero escuchar ni una más de tus mentiras y mucho menos tratar de entenderlas ¡Ya me cansé Sasuke Uchiha! No sé por cuanto tiempo estuviste engañándome ni con quienes pero ya no tengo esa venda en los ojos ¡Ya no te creo nada! -Concluyó y se dispuso a tomar su maleta para meterlas en su auto e irse de allí pero Sasuke la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

\- ¿A donde piensas ir?

Sakura se liberó de su agarre en un movimiento brusco.

\- No quiero que me toques... Y adonde voy ya no es asunto tuyo.

\- Eres mi esposa así que sí es mi asunto.

Sakura lo miró incrédula.

\- ¿Acaso también pensaste en mi como tu esposa cuando hacías el amor con esa mujercita y se tomaban fotos?

\- Maldición, nunca me escuchas... -Susurró.

Sakura abrió la boca para seguir protestando pero Sasuke le hizo callarse cuando la tomó de la cintura y se la montó en el hombro como si se tratara de un saco de patatas. Sakura solo pudo reaccionar cuando ya estaba de cabeza y empezó a patalear por su libertad, sin embargo cuando Sasuke le advirtió que si seguía haciendo eso podían caer los dos ella se detuvo, pensando en que si caía podía hacerse daño ella y hacerle daño también al bebé.

\- ¡Sasuke quiero que me bajes! -Gritó y le dió un golpe en la espalda.

Pero él hizo caso omiso y agarró la maleta con la mano que tenía libre, lanzando ésta dentro de la casa

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -Cuestionó Sakura viendo su maleta en el suelo y escuchando el "Click" de la puerta al cerrarse

\- No vas a ir a ningún lado -La acomodó mejor en su hombro y empezó a subir las escaleras con ella pero de pronto notó algo extraño... Sakura había dejado de protestar y estaba muy tranquila ¿Acaso se había desmayado?

\- Sasuke voy a vomitar -Murmuró.

Él la bajó enseguida y tuvo que sostenerla de los hombros para que no cayera sobre sus rodillas, estaba empezando a sudar y su rostro estaba demasiado pálido.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Sakura asintió.

\- Solo necesito sentarme.

Sasuke la sorprendió de nuevo pasando un brazo por debajo de sus piernas y levantandola, subieron las escaleras con más cuidado, esta vez Sakura no protestó, ya que no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo y se dejó llevar a la habitación que compartía con el pelinegro. Él la colocó con cuidado el la cama y se hizo un espacio para sentarse en la orilla.

\- ¿Necesitas algo?

La pelirosa se tapó el rostro con una mano.

\- Si... Necesito que te vayas.

\- Me iré después de que estés mejor.

Sakura sintió un extraño dolor en su pecho cuando escuchó a Sasuke.

\- No es la primera vez que te cargo así ¿Que te pasó?

\- No me pasó nada, ya vete.

Sasuke suspiró.

\- Sakura... ¿Has estado comiendo bien? Estás demasiado delgada.

Ella ignoró su pregunta e hizo ademán de levantarse pero el mareo seguía y la obligó a recostarse de nuevo, cada movimiento que dió fue bajo la fija mirada de Sasuke que intentaba averiguar si ella estaba enferma ya que no le pareció normal que Sakura se viera tan débil y pálida.

\- Te hice una pregunta.

\- No tienes que fingir estar preocupado por mi.

\- Te estas comportando como una niña, Sakura.

Cuando se sintió que estaba un poco mejor se levantó rápido de la cama como si ésta le quemara y salió de la habitación, no miró atrás para ver si él venía tras ellas, no le importaba si se quedaba en la casa pero ella tenía que salir lo antes posible de ahí, no podía estar ni un segundo más cerca de Sasuke. En cuanto llegó a la sala principal recogió su maleta y la acomodo como estaban antes, mientras hacía ésto escuchó los pasos de Sasuke bajar por la escalera y antes de que lo esperara estuvo detrás de ella y la agarró del brazo.

No supo como ni en qué momento lo hizo pero en cuanto menos lo pensó ya estaba entre los brazos de Sasuke con los labios de él sobre los suyos. Sentir el contacto de sus labios era algo que desde un principio le hacía perder la cabeza, Sasuke era un hombre qué no solía decirle palabras de amor, sin embargo todas ellas se las decía a través de sus besos. La única diferencia es que ahora que la besaba ya no sentía lo mismo, cualquier roce de él le recordaba su infidelidad y se le hacía insoportable saber que antes de ella también estuvo besando a otra. Le repugnaba.

Ésta vez no lo separó de ella con empujones ni gritos. Puso sus pequeñas manos sobre su pecho y fue alejándose lentamente y al mismo tiempo sintiendo que moría lentamente.

\- No me hagas esto. -Susurró intentando tragar el inmenso nudo que se empezó a formar en su garganta- Por favor no me hagas ésto.

Se separó de él y dió dos pasos atrás antes de darle la espalda, agarró la maleta y abrió la puerta, en ningún momento sintió que el se moviera de su lugar, ella metió la maleta en el auto y volvió a mirarlo. Sasuke seguía parado en el mismo lugar mirando cada uno de sus movimientos, Sakura terminó de guardar su equipaje pero antes de irse fue hasta la puerta de su casa y miró a un Sasuke entre molesto y decepcionado.

\- ¿Sabes algo, Sasuke? -Comenzó- Cuando me enteré de tu engaño sentí que me derrumbaba por dentro y hasta llegué a pensar que no podía vivir sin ti...

\- Sakura no... -Trató de interrumpir pero ella lo detuvo haciendo un gesto con la mano.

\- No logré asimilarlo hasta hace unas horas, fue fuerte, pero lo entendí. Entiendo que quizá yo no soy tú felicidad y ya no me amas. Pero lo que aún no logro entender es por qué engañarme, y por qué tu falta de sinceridad; eso es a lo que no encuentro respuesta. Pero ya no hay ningún motivo para tratar de tener respuestas a preguntas que no importan, ésto se acabó. Yo me iré y dejaré tu camino libre, ya no tendrás más ataduras.

\- No sabes lo que estás diciendo -Murmuró

\- Si lo sé -Insistió- Ahora Sasuke, te pido por favor que ya no insistas en hablar conmigo. Le pedí a Ino que llevara todo el asunto del divorcio así que tendrás que ponerte en contacto con ella.

\- Te vas a arrepentir de ésto -Dijo, calmado.

\- ¿De qué? ¿De haberte dejado? -Cuestionó incrédula.

\- No... Te arrepentirás de no haberme creído.

Sakura suspiró.

\- Suerte, Sasuke.

Le dió la espalda y se fué a su auto. Abordó y arrancó el vehículo haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no mirar a Sasuke a través del retrovisor, no sabia de donde había sacado todo ese valor para decirle esas palabras, sin embargo, sabía que si lo miraba aunque sea de reojo terminaría derrumbándose en el auto. Ya no quería llorar por él y ya no debía hacerlo. Aún seguía amándolo pero sobre todas las cosas también se amaba a ella misma y no se permitiría que le hicieran una bajeza como lo hizo Sasuke y tampoco permitiría que la humillara como lo hizo con las fotos.

Cuando llegó al aeropuerto bajó rápido su maleta y fue casi corriendo a la sala de abordaje ya que solo le faltaban siete minutos para que su avión despegara, por suerte llegó a tiempo y subió sin problema alguno. Ocupó un puesto del lado de la ventana y cuando ya el avión estuvo por los aires su mente empezó a jugar con sus sentimientos, pensar que estaba dejando la mitad de su vida atrás le rompía el corazón. Formó sus estudios en Tokyo, su amiga Ino vivía allí y la mayoría de sus amigos también, pero más que todo pensó: Dejé a Sasuke atrás.

Tres horas mas tarde ya estaba en el aeropuerto y por fin en el día vio a alguien que le alegró su estado de animo. Su padre la esperaba sonriente con un cartel en sus manos que decía "Mi Florecita". Único de Kizashi.

\- Cuidado y no te reconozco -Abrazó a su padre.

\- Vi a otras personas que lo hacían y me dije: ¿Porqué no hacerlo yo? -Sonrió.

Ya en camino a casa los dos se mantuvieron en un silencio que no era del todo incómodo. Kizashi Haruno iba concentrado en el camino y soltando gruñidos algunas veces cuando otro auto se le atravesaba y Sakura iba viendo por la ventana las calles pobladas de Osaka, recordando cuando mas joven también iba por allí.

\- ¿Me vas a decir que te pasa?

La voz de su padre la sacó de sus pensamientos, lo miró unos segundos y luego miró sus manos hechas un lío en su regazo.

\- Sé que algo anda mal, no sé con exactitud de qué se trate pero sin duda algo anda mal.

Sakura cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió dio un largo suspiro. Era mejor contar las cosas a su padre en ese momento.

\- Me voy a separar de Sasuke -Soltó.

Kizashi no dijo nada, ni hizo algún gesto, pareció como si no la hubiese escuchado pero Sakura sabía que sí y le preocupaba que se tardara tanto en decír lo que pensaba.

\- ¿Puedo saber las razones? -Preguntó al fin, muy serio.

\- Él... Ya no me ama.

\- La verdad, Sakura -Exigió Kizashi más serio aún.

Sakura cerró los ojos de nuevo y puso la misma cara que ponía cuando sus padres la regañában por hacer alguna travesura junto a Ino.

\- Sé que los problemas con tu esposo es algo de pareja pero te juro que si él te hizo algo malo lo voy a...

\- ¡Tranquilo! -Interrumpió antes de escuchar lo que su padre podia hacerle a Sasuke- Sasuke... Él me engañó.

\- Ese maldito -Susurró.

\- Pero ya no me importa, he decido terminar con todo.

\- Tiene suerte de que esté a kilómetros lejos de mi y me alegra mucho que pongas tu valor por sobre todas las cosas.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa forzada, su padre siempre se llevó bien con Sasuke pero sabía que nunca le dejaría pasar una falta. Ahora, tocaba el siguiente paso: Confesar que no llegaba a Osaka sola.

\- Hay algo más -Comenzó.

Kizashi suspiró y apretó el volante.

\- No he venido sola -Murmuró.

Se detuvieron un momento en un semáforo y esa fue la oportunidad de Kizashi para verla confundido ¿No ha venido sola? El hombre recordó haberla recogido en el aeropuerto solo con una maleta, no traía ningún perrito o alguna otra mascota.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

Sakura sonrió y se llevó las manos hasta su vientre.

\- He traído a tu nieto.

La cara que puso el hombre fue todo un monumento para Sakura, era entre sorpresa y felicidad. Salió del asombro cuando un pitazo detrás de ellos les avisó que ya la luz del semáforo había cambiado a verde, él recuperó su compostura y miró al frente, sonriendo.

\- ¡Es la mejor noticia del mundo!

Ambos rieron a carcajadas por minutos pero luego, Kizashi volvió a tomar un semblante serio y Sakura se pudo imaginar el porqué.

\- ¿Entonces que va a pasar con...?

\- Él no sabe nada. -Interrumpió.

Kizashi se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que soltaba un suspiro.

\- Sakura... Sabes que él tiene derechos y responsabilidades ¿Verdad?

\- Sasuke perdió sus derechos una vez que me engañó -Dijo, omitiendo el episodio de las fotos para evitar que su padre descuartizara a Sasuke- y no necesito que se haga responsable, puedo hacerlo yo sola.

\- Es una decisión muy importante.

\- Lo pensé mucho antes de decidirme.

Kizashi asintió en silencio y no trató más del tema. Al llegar a casa Sakura bajó del auto y fue directo a la casa seguida de su padre que traía la maleta. Al entrar en la sala de estar la inundó un agradable olor proveniente de la cocina, era el agradable aroma de la comida de su madre.

\- ¿Le dijiste que vendría? -Le susurró a su padre.

\- No. -Contesto también en susurro.

Fue hasta la cocina y ahí se encontró con Mebuki Haruno, la mujer estaba de espaldas ocupada revolviendo un guiso.

\- Hola mamá.

Mebuki se volteo y la miró con sorpresa, luego sonrió y agarró un pañuelo para limpiarse las manos.

\- No sabia que ibas a venir -Dijo, recibiéndola con un beso en la mejilla.

A Sakura no le pareció extraño que su madre le diera un recibimiento poco cálido como ese, sabía que su madre no era un tipo de mujer que mostrara sus sentimientos.

Solo se preguntaron una a la otra como estaban y después de ésto Sakura se fué con su maleta a su antigua habitación. Estaba igual a como la había dejado, el mismo color rosa pálido en las paredes, su pequeña cama y varios muebles puestos en el mismo lugar de siempre. Dejó la maleta a un lado y se acostó en su cama.

Así se quedó por casi una hora y se levantó cuando escuchó la voz de su madre avisando que ya la cena estaba lista. Bien, ya era hora de decirle el motivo de su visita a Mebuki. Bajó las escaleras y se encontró a sus padres sentados en la mesa esperando por ella, les sonrió y tomó asiento. A mitad de la cena le llegó la pregunta que le ponía los nervios de punta.

\- ¿Y porqué tu marido no vino contigo? -Cuestionó Mebuki.

Sakura tragó saliva.

\- Sasuke y yo... -Hizo una pausa y logró obtener toda la atención de la rubia- Nos vamos a divorciar.

Lo único que se escuchó en el lugar fue el estruendoso sonido que hizo el tenedor al chocar con el plato de vidrio, la mujer quedó tan sorprendida que soltó el objeto sin importale que pudiera romper el plato. Se puso de pie lentamente con su mirada fulminante puesta en la pelirosa.

\- ¡Lo sabia...! -Murmuró- ¡Sabía que ese matrimonio iba a terminar de ésta manera!

\- Mebuki calmate -Espetó Kizashi.

\- ¿Como quieres que me calme? -Miró a su esposo- Le advertí mil veces que ese muchacho no era bueno y ella no me hizo caso.

Sakura se mantenía cabizbaja con los puños apretados y mordiendo su labio inferior.

\- ¿Qué fué lo que llevó ese supuesto amor al final? -Continúo- Déjame adivinar... ¿Te dijo que no era suficiente para él? ¿O se consiguió a una chiquilla malcriada de su nivel?

\- ¡Ya basta mamá! -Esperó Sakura- Me equivoqué y lo acepto, tú ténias toda la razón pero no voy a permitir que me trates de ésta manera.

Mebuki abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerro de inmediato y trató de acompasar su respiración que se había acelerado por alterarse. Mantuvo una batalla de miradas con Sakura por varios segundos y pudo notar en los ojos verdes de su hija que ella decía la verdad al aceptar su error y el fracaso de su matrimonio.

Ahora mas calmada volvió a tomar asiento haciendo una seña a su hija para que hiciera lo mismo.

\- Lo siento... No me debí alterar de ésta manera -Murmuró.

\- Debo aceptar que tuviste toda la razón -Aceptó la pelirosa.

\- ¡Bien olvidemos eso! -Intervino Kizashi- hay cosas mas importante que decir.

Le lanzó una mirada cómplice a Sakura y ella sonrió nerviosa. No creía que la segunda noticia fuera tomada de mejor manera que la anterior.

\- ¿Acaso hay algo mas? -Preguntó Mebuki.

\- Si... Pues... Yo... -Titubeó- Estoy embarazada.

Todo se quedó en silencio, nadie dijo nada ni nadie se movió. Sakura miró de reojo a su padre y este también la miraba a ella, a la expectativa de la reacción de Mebuki, que extrañamente estaba calmada.

De pronto se levanto de la silla y casi se abalanzó sobre Sakura para darle un abrazo, ella tuvo que sostenerse de la mesa para no caer por el peso de su madre ¿Que le pasaba? Una reacción así por parte de Haruno Mebuki era una novedad.

\- ¡Por dios voy a ser abuela! -Gritó.

Sakura sonrió y miró a su padre que reía a carcajadas, bien, eso no se lo esperaba.

\- Mamá no me dejas respirar.

La mujer soltó a la pelirosa y la miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- No estas jugando ¿verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- ¡Que emoción! -Dió varios saltitos como una adolenceste enamorada tal cual- Al fin tendré un nieto que consentir y comprarle juguetes, pijamas, peluches ¡Ah!

Tanto Sakura como su padre se quedaron en silencio esperando a que la mujer terminara de celebrar ella sola que seria abuela muy pronto.

\- ¿De cuanto estás? ¿Ya sabes el sexo? -Se sentó al lado de ella para bonbardearla con preguntas.

\- Bueno, me enteré a través de una prueba de farmacia. Aún no sé que tiempo tengo pero estoy segura de que no paso los dos meses.

Mebuki la miró horrorizada.

\- ¡Pero que descuido! Tienes que saber de cuanto estas y como está el bebé -la reprendió- mañana mismo te llevaré para que te examinen.

A Sakura no le quedó de otra más que asentir, además, su madre trabajaba como médico general en uno de los mejores hospitales de Osaka y eso querría decir que la pondría en las mejores manos y también le ayudaría a como llevar una buena alimentación para mantener un embarazo estable.

Después de la cena donde las emociones sobraron, Sakura volvió a su habitación excusándose con que estaba muy cansada por el viaje. Esa misma noche antes de irse a dormir recibió la llamada de una alterada Ino pidiendo una explicación del porqué de su ida y del porqué solo se despidió con una simple nota. Sakura le explico parte de la situación que vivió en la mañana y así logro hacerle entender a su amiga los motivos de su decisión, luego la rubia le puso al tanto que seguía trabajando para que el divorcio saliera lo más rápido posible, cosa que Sakura le agradeció, pero con lo que no estuvo de acuerdo fue cuando Ino le avisó que por ley a ella le quedarían unas propiedades bastante valiosas que Sasuke compró meses después que contrajeron matrimonio.

 _\- Tienes una fortuna en esas propiedades, además de la mansión -Fue lo que le dijo la rubia._

Sin embargo ella se negó a ésto, alegando que no lo necesitaba y que por sobre todas las cosas ella no quería ni un centavo que viniera de Sasuke Uchiha.

\- Yo no me casé con Sasuke por dinero y tampoco me divorciare por dinero -Contestó ella.

Fue algo con lo que Ino estuvo en desacuerdo y le dijo que de cualquier manera la propiedad que le nombró y la mansión estaban a nombre de ella y por lo tanto la ley se las otorgaba. A regañadientes aceptó que tendría que quedarse con éso pero aseguró que lo mejor seria venderlas en un futuro ya que no pensaba usarlas. Luego dejando la conversación legal a un lado, su amiga le preguntó si de verdad pensaba ocultar su embarazo de Sasuke, a ésto Sakura le respondió que sí y le dijo lo mismo que le había dicho a su padre en el auto: "Sasuke perdió todos sus derechos una vez que me engañó".

Y por el tono en que Ino aseguró entender sus razones, ella sabía que no era así.

Después de hablar con Ino se dispuso dormir ya que no se había fijado que era media noche, se acomodó entre la pequeña cama y cuando ya iba a tocar la almohada escuchó que tocaban su puerta.

\- Sakura ¿Puedo pasar?

Era la voz de su madre.

\- Claro mamá.

La vió entrar ya vestida con su pijama, ella le sonrió y se sentó en la cama.

\- Quería hablar a solas contigo... De... Ya sabes.

Sakura negó lentamente con la cabeza.

\- No quiero discutir contigo, mamá. Así que mejor no hablemos de eso.

\- Oh no... Te aseguro que no quiero discutir. -Se apresuró a decir- solo quería preguntarte como te has sentido con todo eso del divorcio y el embarazo al mismo tiempo.

Le sorprendió esa muestra de tanta comprensión por parte de su madre.

\- Ha sido... Fuerte. -Contestó- enterarme de que mi esposo me engañaba y luego de que estoy esperando un hijo de él... Fue algo difícil de asimilar.

\- Entiendo. -Murmuró- ¿Como piensan arreglar todo respecto al bebé?

\- No se lo quiero decir...

\- ¿Porqué?

Sakura bajó la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior para evitar las ganas de llorar que se le acercaban.

\- Sasuke me humillo, mamá. Toda la prensa sabe que nuestro matrimonio se fue en picada abajo y que él se buscó a otra, por supuesto la prensa no acusó de infiel al gran miembro de la dinastía Uchiha, por lo que me acusaron a mi de adultera.

\- Sasuke es un mal nacido -Susurró Mebuki más para ella que para Sakura.

\- No me importa si le estoy quitando sus derechos y responsabilidades como padre. Yo solo quiero tener una vida normal como la que él no me cumplió, quiero que mi hijo viva tranquilo sin periodistas o paparazzis que lo persigan apenas lo vean en un parque o salir de la escuela.

La rubia se acercó mas a ella, agarro uno de los mechones rosas de su hija y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja.

\- Sé que fuí muy necia al principio cuando me enteré de que te ibas a casar con Sasuke Uchiha, aposté que tu matrimonio no iba a funcionar pero luego pensé bien las cosas y me di cuenta de que no quería un fracaso para ti... Es por eso que me molesté cuando dijiste que...

Se detuvo al mirar que su hija estaba llorando en silencio.

\- Quiero que sepas que te apoyaré en cualquiera decisión que tomes. -Continuó.- si lo que quieres es sacar a Uchiha de tu vida y la de mi nieto, entonces te apoyaré... Si acaso cambias de opinión y queres decírselo... entonces también te apoyaré.

Sakura suspiró y se lanzó a los brazos de su madre recibiendo en ella el consuelo que le hizo falta desde el primer día que su relación con el pelinegro se empezó a desmoronar. Esa noche lloró hasta que sintió que sacó un enorme peso que llevaba dentro de todo su cuerpo y lo que mas apreció que su madre estuvo ahí para decirle lo fuerte que era.

Al día siguiente se despertó con su rostro un poco hinchado debido a que lloró pero no era nada que un poco de maquillaje no pueda tapar, se levantó con unas leves náuseas pero estas desaparecieron enseguida. Se dió una larga y relajante ducha, se vistió y bajó hasta la sala donde se encontró a su madre que estaba viéndose en un pequeño espejo comprobando que su labial rosa pálido estaba perfecto. Así era ella, estaba en sus 49 años y se mantenía realmente estupenda.

\- ¡Oh! Buenos días ¿Lista para salir? Te he hecho una cita con la ginecóloga Tsunade -Anunció Mebuki.

\- Sí, estoy lista... ¿Donde está papá? -Cuestionó echando un vistazo hacía la cocina para ver si estaba ahí.

\- Salió mas temprano, hoy tenia cosas importantes que hacer en uno de los negocios.

Sakura asintió.

Su padre era dueño de varios comercios en la cuidad, por lo que a veces iba de un lado a otro y tenía que levantarse mas temprano de lo usual. Entendía porque siempre en las noches llegaba muy agotado.

Después del desayuno ambas fueron al hospital donde trabajaba Mebuki, entraron a la consulta cinco minutos después de que llegaron. Sakura tuvo el grato honor de conocer a la doctora Tsunade Senju, una rubia de 50 años que tenia unos exagerados pechos que los mostraba orgullosamente en un lindo escote debajo de su bata de doctora.

\- Bien Sakura, ya estoy al tanto de que no sabes exactamente cuando tiempo tienes de embarazo así que lo veremos con una ecografía ¿De acuerdo? -Anunció la doctora haciendo una señal a Sakura y a Mebuki para que la siguieran a una pequeña sala donde estaban todos los instrumentos.

Se acostó en una camilla, bajo un poco su pantalón y subió su blusa como se lo indicó Tsunade.

\- ¿Nerviosa? -Cuestionó su madre que estaba a su lado muy sonriente.

Sakura asintió a su pregunta.

\- Sé como se siente -Siguió Mebuki, le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Sakura y le guiñó el ojo.

La doctora le aplicó en el vientre un gel frío y seguido empezó a pasarle el transductor sobre el vientre. Tsunade le dijo que lo que se reflejaba en la pantalla a su derecha era la imagen de su bebe pero Sakura de verdad no logró distinguir bien.

\- Tú bebé tan solo tiene 7 semanas. Es muy pequeño por ahora así que por eso no se puede ver bien, apenas y está tomando forma.

\- ¿A partir de cuanto podré saber su sexo? -Preguntó emocionada.

\- A partir del cuarto mes.

Sakura sonrió y siguió mirando la borrosa imagen en el monitor. Estaba tan emocionada en ese momento, aunque su bebé ahora solo tuviera el tamaño de una uva ella ya empezaba a creer que podía sentir sus sentimientos. Sin duda alguna ese fue el regalo mas bonito que pudo tener a pesar de su fracasado matrimonio.

* * *

En toda la mañana no había dejado de pensar en lo que le había dicho su abogado, tan solo una miserable semana que Sakura se había ido a quien sabe donde y ya Ino Yamanaka esta remitiendo contra él para acelerar el proceso de divorcio. Sinceramente ya no pensaba seguir insistiendo en recuperar algo que por necedad su esposa dió por perdido, si lo que ella quería era el divorcio pues se lo iba a dar, aún así no pensaba quedarse como el malo de la película; de alguna manera tenía que demostrar que todo eso de su infidelidad había sido un teatro que Hotaru Akemi montó sola. Ahí es cuando Sakura se arrepentiria de no haberle creído.

Se encerró en su oficina ordenando a su secretaria: Konan que no quería recibir ninguna llamada y menos alguna visita, sin embargo hubo alguien que ignoró su orden y se abrió paso en la oficina sin hacer caso a Konan. Era Itachi, por suerte, ya que de haber sido alguien más le habría sacado de allí a punta de paradas.

No prestó atención al "buenos días" que le dijo su hermano y siguió ocupándose de algo en su ordenador. Itachi se sentó en la silla frente a el y lanzó un largo suspiro.

\- Estoy Ocupado ¿Que quieres? -Preguntó Sasuke sin mirarlo.

\- ¿De verdad no estás enterado de nada?

Ahora Sasuke si puso toda su atención en su hermano y notó un deje de preocupación en su rostro.

\- ¿Enterado de qué?

Itachi se acomodó en su asiento.

\- La empresa en Europa esta entrando en crisis, inexplicablemente ha desaparecido una suma exuberante de dinero y mi padre decidió que uno de nosotros deberá ir hasta allá para asegurar que la empresa no se vaya a banca rota.

Sasuke sostuvo por unos minutos la respiración.

\- ¿Y quien irá?

\- Tú, Sasuke.

Dió un leve golpe en el escritorio y se recostó en el respaldo de su silla, tapando sus ojos con una mano y lanzando una maldición muy bajito. Realmente no creía que fuera el mejor para ir hasta el otro lado del mundo para resolver un problema cuando ni siquiera terminaba de resolver los suyos, claro que negarse no era una opción, por que viendo la situación no era para tomárselo con calma y conociendo a su padre que pondría las manos en el fuego confiando de que él era el indicado para irse hasta Europa.

En cuanto su hermano se marchó estuvo trabajando bastante tranquilo y sin interrupciones por casi dos horas, de repente el intercomunicador sonó y se dijo que seguro se trataría de algo urgente ya que Konan no lo interrumpía si el se lo ordenaba.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -Dijo cuando presiono uno de los botones en el aparato.

\- _Señor, hay una mujer aquí que quiere verlo y dice que es de extrema urgencia_.

\- ¿Como se llama?

 _\- Akemi Hotaru_.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¡Por dios! no otra vez ésta mujer -Susurro para si mismo- Konan ordena a seguridad que la saque de aquí.

 _\- ¡Okey!._

Luego de dar la orden escuchó que discutían en el pasillo, sonrió imaginando a su cuerpo de seguridad sacando a esa insoportable mujer de ahí, debía ser todo un show. Ahora solo esperaba que ella no volviera atreverse a venir hasta su trabajo como si él le debiera algo.

Al final del día fue hasta la mansión Unchiha Principal para reunirse con su padre y que este mismo le pusiera al tanto de los problemas, al llegar se encontró con Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha conversando en el salón principal, saludó a su madre con un beso en la mejila y a su padre con un apretón de mano.

\- Hijo que bueno que has venido -Dijo su padre- Hay cosas importante que tenemos que hablar.

\- Itachi me puso al tanto de una parte, de igual forma quiero que me des mas detalles.

Mikoto se retiró para que ellos pudieran conversar a solas y una vez que solo eran ellos dos; Fugaku empezó a relatar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. En todo el rato Sasuke lo escuchó sin ninguna interrupción y entonces entendió que de verdad la empresa necesitaba atención inmediata antes de que entrara en completa crisis y luego la banca rota. También entendió por que su padre quería que fuera él el que se encargara y no Itachi, ya Sasuke había estado a cargo de la empresa en Europa y lo había hecho de maravilla, conocía muy bien como llevarla así que era el mas indicado ahora.

\- Creo que será por dos o tres meses, todo depende de como tu empieces con el trabajo -Finalizó Fugaku.

\- El tiempo no importa mientras haga bien mi trabajo.

\- Bien... ¿Puedes irte este fin de semana? El viernes tal vez.

\- Claro.

El Uchiha mayor asintió.

Cuando por fin estuvo entre la soledad de su apartamento lo primero que hizo fue ir directo a la ducha, mientras el agua tibia caía en su cuerpo pensó en que irse de Japón por un tiempo no resultaba tan mal. No era como si tuviera la costumbre de huir de sus problemas pero ésta vez podía hacer una pequeña excepción.

Ya en la comodidad de su cama estuvo mirando fijamente al techo con su mente totalmente en blanco, si mal no calculaba estuvo así por unos díez minutos. Miró al despertador en la cómoda y comprobó que ya era pasado de la media noche, lo mejor era dormir. Estuvo con los ojos cerrados un buen rato pero no le daba ni una pizca de sueño, acomodó su cuerpo de lado y en el movimiento la poca luz de luna que se filtraba por su ventana hizo que su anillo de oro brillara llamando su atención.

Se puso de nuevo boca arriba y levantó su mano frente a él, aún portaba su anillo de matrimonio. Esto le hizo preguntarse ¿Llevaria puesto Sakura también su anillo?

No, seguro que no.

En su rostro se dibujo una fugaz sonrisa irónica ¿Qué hacía aún con esa cosa? Se quitó el anillo y lo dejó descansando en la cómoda... Que difícil era desprenderse de esa pelirosa cabezota.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _A duras penas pude subir éste cap hoy :'c mi internet anda pésimo y por ello tampoco me puedo tomar el rato para responder sus reviews pero aun así les agradezco ;). Al principio pise un flash back de como sasuke y sakura empezaron a conocerse y en el próximo cap lo seguiré colocando... ¡Ya tengo el siguiente por la mitad! así no los dejo esperar tanto._**

 ** _¡Los quiero! espero se animen dejarme lindos reviews, me encanta leerlas son unos pancitos_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen. Son propiedad de: Masashi Kishimoto. La historia si es completamente mia.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4.**

* * *

 ** _A punto de ser las nueve de la noche ella junto a Ino Yamanaka estaban limpiando todas las mesas de la cafetería antes de irse a sus hogares, la rubia limpiaba y recogía los porta servilletas más rápido aún porque tenía los minutos contados para llegar a su cita con Sai. Sakura por su parte se tomaba todo su tiempo: limpió las mesas con paciencia, y las que "Limpió" Ino también y ahora se encontraba a punto de barrer el piso._**

 ** _Esa noche como era viernes a sus compañeros Lee y TenTen les tocaba salir más pronto que ellas, por lo que ahora eran solo quedaban ellas dos y por como pintaba todo, era a Sakura quien le tocaría cerrar el local._**

 ** _\- ¡Por dios, solo me queda media hora! -Dijo Ino, mirando la hora en su celular escandalizada._**

 ** _\- Anda... Ya casi termino, yo me encargaré de cerrar todo bien -Mencionó Sakura concentrada de que en el suelo no quedara ni una sola mota de polvo._**

 ** _Si le hubiera visto el rostro a su amiga al mencionar aquello habría notado su inmensa sonrisa y el brillo en los ojos que mostró la rubia. Se le lanzó a darle un abrazo por la espalda haciendo que Sakura diera un traspié y se aguantara a duras penas de no dar de bruces en el suelo._**

 ** _\- ¡Eres la mejor amiga del mundo! -Gritó- En serio eres la mejor... ¿Quieres que le diga a mi madre para que te dé el lunes libre?... ¡Si quieres te compro un pastel!_**

 ** _Sakura sonrió y negó con una mano._**

 ** _\- Es un favor incondicional, no me tienes que agradecer con nada._**

 ** _La rubia la apretó más fuerte._**

 ** _\- En serio te amo, Sakura -Le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de soltarla y luego tomó su cartera y las llaves de su auto- ¡Nos vemos y gracias!_**

 ** _Sakura la vió salir corriendo del lugar para luego abordar su auto e irse. Continuó con su oficio tranquila, ya estaba casi a punto de terminar cuando se entretuvo con el recuerdo del chico pelinegro que estuvo en la cafetería dos semanas atrás. ¡Vaya! Cuantas ganas tuvo de poder admirarlo otra vez pero estaba segura que él no volvería a pasar otra vez por allí._**

 ** _Cuando cogió la pala para recoger lo que limpió escuchó que la campanilla de la entrada sonó avisando la entrada de alguien. Como Sakura estaba de espalda hacia la entrada no pudo ver quien era pero aun así se dijo que a esa hora ya no atendería a nadie._**

 ** _\- Disculpa, está cerrado. -Avisó sin mirar al recién llegado._**

 ** _\- Es una lástima._**

 ** _«¡Esa Voz!» Pensó de inmediato dejando el oficio._**

 ** _Se volteó rápidamente y se encontró con_** ** _la elegante figura de aquel pelinegro con el que había estado pensando solo hace unos minutos, después de dos semanas con una pequeña esperanza de que el volviera a tomarse un café ahí pero se había dicho que él no era un hombre de visitar cafeterías de clase media y que no lo volvería a ver siquiera para admirarlo._**

 ** _\- Lamento haberla molestado -Se disculpó._**

 ** _La gruesa voz de él la sacó de sus pensamientos y al notar que hizo un ademán de retirarse ideó rápido alguna excusa para que no se fuera. Miró hacia el mostrador se lamento de que no estuviera ni Lee ni TenTen para hacer algún pedido, aunque... Si quizás quería un café podía prepararlo ella misma, eso si se le daba bien._**

 ** _\- ¡Puedo hacer un excepción! - Dijo demasiado alto, en seguida se dio cuenta de ello. Carraspeó y agregó- Puedo hacer una excepción, señor._**

 ** _\- Muchas gracias señorita..._**

 ** _\- Sakura._**

 ** _Él asintió con una sonrisa de medio lado_**.

 ** _Sakura en seguida le invitó a sentarse en la misma mesa que él ocupó días atrás cuando estaba con el chico rubio. Una vez que su cliente se sentó ella fue literalmente disparada hacia el mostrador para buscar la libreta y lápiz para anotar, aunque mentalmente se dijo que no le seria necesario ya que no creía que el pidiera tanto pero ya era una costumbre de ella anotar todo._** ** _Volvió junto a él y dió un carraspeo bajito para llamar su atención._**

 ** _\- ¿Pedirá lo mismo de la vez pasada? -Cuestionó bajito, aunque segura de que él la escucharía._**

 ** _\- Tiene usted una memoria increíble -Mencionó el pelinegro._**

 ** _Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de rosado enseguida y tuvo que mirar a un lado para que no lo notara._**

 ** _\- De tantas personas que atiende usted, me recuerda muy bien y lo que pedí en aquel entonces -Concluyó._**

 ** _Sakura se dijo que ya de seguro todo su rostro estaba completamente rojo._**

 ** _\- Yo no soy quien toma los pedidos, solo fue en aquella ocasión, es por eso que... -Negó con la cabeza- ¿Que va a pedir?_**

 ** _El pelinegro no le quitó la mirada de encima ni un segundo, podía sentir el nerviosismo de ella y notar el sonrojo que se plasmaba en sus mejillas._**

 ** _\- Lo mismo de la vez pasada._** ** _Sakura asintió y se retiró rápido a preparar el pedido._**

 ** _Una vez que estuvo en la cocina agradeció que él no pidiera algo más porque estaba segura de que no seria capaz de preparar un pastelillo como los que hacía Lee, o un delicioso dulce como los de TenTen, aunque, ahora que estaba en la cocina se preguntó ¿Dónde carajo están los sobres de té?. Buscó por todas parte hasta que en una de las gaveta mas altas se encontró con todos los sobres de té._**

 ** _Preparó todo lo más rápido que pudo y lo puso en una bandeja, antes de salir le pidió al cielo que su torpeza no hiciera acto de presencia. Salió de la cocina y se dirigió a paso lento hacia la mesa._**

 ** _\- Aquí está. -Murmuró dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa - ¿Desea algo más?_**

 ** _\- Sí..._**

 ** _Ella puso atención._**

 ** _\- Quiero que se siente y me haga compañía_**.

 ** _Sakura no pudo ocultar su asombro... ¿Le estaba pidiendo que se sentara con él? ¡Pero si apenas y pudo tomarle la orden! Estar más de cinco minutos sentada en la misma mesa con ese hombre la haría llorar de los nervios._**

 ** _Lentamente negó con la cabeza y le sonrió gentilmente._**

 ** _\- Lo siento pero no tengo permitido sentarme con mis empleados._**

 ** _Él paseó su vista por todo el lugar para comprobar que si estaba completamente vacío._**

 ** _\- No hay nadie, su superior no se dará cuenta_**.

 ** _Suspiró y se dijo mentalmente «No perderé nada en sentarme con él solo un rato». Apartó la silla frente a él y al fin se sentó, sin mirarlo pero consiente de que él si le tenía la mirada puesta encima._** ** _De reojo se fijo como el daba el primer sorbo a su té y luego dejaba de nuevo la taza en su lugar._**

 ** _\- ¿A que mas se dedica además de trabajar aquí?_**

 ** _Le escuchó hablar y levantó la mirada para prestar atención_**

 ** _\- A nada más, señor -Contestó._**

 ** _\- Me llamo Sasuke, no me digas señor, apenas tengo veintiún años._** ** _Sakura lo miró sorprendida, sin poder creer que él tuviera esa edad. Era solo un año mayor que ella y se notaba que era alguien con éxito y muy importante, muy diferente a ella; que apenas terminaba la universidad y trabajaba de cajera en una cafetería para cubrir los días que tenia libre._**

 ** _\- ¿No estudias, Sakura? -Volvió a romper el silencio._**

 ** _\- Si estudio... Bueno, estudiaba. Ya terminé la universidad -Contestó con una sonrisa._**

 ** _\- Felicidades, Sakura._**

 ** _Ella le agradeció y cuando fijó que él le iba a hacer otra pregunta ambos pusieron su atención hacia la calle que se empezaba a mojar gracias a que la lluvia que comenzó a caer de improvisto._**

 ** _\- ¡Ay no! -Susurró._**

 ** _Justo ese día no había traído el auto de su madre y tenía que caminar dos cuadras hasta llegar a la estación del autobús, de allí hasta allá llegaría toda empapada y lo más seguro es que el lugar estaría abarrotado de gente huyendo de la lluvia que no le dejaría buscar un espacio techado para no mojarse._**

 ** _\- Llueve fuerte... ¿Como te vas? -Cuestionó Sasuke notando un deje de preocupación en ella._**

 ** _\- Yo... Me voy en autobús._**

 ** _\- Te llevaré a tu casa si me lo permites._**

 ** _Sakura parpadero en reiteradas ocasiones y negó rápido con la cabeza._**

 ** _\- No se preocupe, no quiero molestarlo._**

 ** _\- No es molestia para mi. Además, no me sentiría nada bien sabiendo que usted se ha ido sola a estas horas -Hizo una pausa esperando respuesta por parte de ella pero Sakura se quedó en silencio y él prosiguió- Déjame llevarte a su casa, no pretendo hacerte nada, no pienses mal._**

 ** _Ella sonrió y de nuevo negó._**

 ** _\- No pensé que pudiera hacerme algo malo es solo que no quiero molestarlo..._**

 ** _\- Ya te dije Sakura, no es molestia._**

 ** _Sakura miró de nuevo hacia la calle y la lluvia ahora caía mas fuerte, sería una completa idiota si no aceptaba la oferta de Sasuke._**

 ** _\- Está bien -Murmuró._**

 ** _Cinco minutos después Sasuke ya hubo terminado su té y Sakura retiró todo a la cocina, lavó las tazas y dejo todo en completo orden, al salir de la cocina se encontró al pelinegro en el mostrador sacando su tarjetas para pagar. Sin duda tenía la mente en otro mundo porque no recordaba que tenía que cobrar._**

 ** _Al asegurarse de que cerró todo bien fue con Sasuke hasta su auto y en cuanto lo abordó quedó como paralizaba, no por lo lujoso y genial que era el auto por dentro, si no por el perfume embriagador que la inundó apenas tomo asiento en el puesto del copiloto. Un olor a perfume de los caros, era exquisito, seguro era más exquisito olerlo de la piel de él. Estaba tan hipnotizada imaginando como seria abrazar a Sasuke y oler ese perfume de él que no se dio cuenta cuando encendió el auto y empezó a andar._**

 ** _\- Dime tu dirección._** ** _Y eso fue lo que rompió su burbuja._**

 ** _\- ¿Ah... Qué?_**

 ** _\- Dime cual es tu dirección._**

 ** _Le explicó rápido la dirección de su casa y luego se enterró en su asiento muerta de vergüenza por que seguro Sasuke se dio cuenta de que ella estaba ensimismada._** ** _Estuvieron en silencio como por cinco minutos. Sasuke concentrado en el camino y Sakura mirando por la ventana para evitar que el viera el sonrojo que estaba segura que tenia._**

 ** _\- ¿Sales con alguien, Sakura?_**

 ** _De pronto la pregunta de Sasuke rompió el silencio._**

 ** _\- Yo... Eh... -Titubeó- No..._**

 ** _Él sonrió._**

 ** _\- ¿Entonces no te molesta si te invito a cenar?_**

 ** _Sakura tuvo que morder su labio inferior para no gritar de emoción._**

 ** _\- Sé que no nos conocemos pero... ¿Que mejor que una cena para hacerlo?_**

 ** _\- ¿Hacer qué? -Cuestionó medio asustada._**

 ** _Sasuke soltó una pequeña carcajada._**

 ** _\- Conocernos, Sakura... ¿En que pensaste?_**

 ** _Ella hundió más en el asiento, avergonzada._**

 ** _\- No pensé en nada más... -Mintió._**

 ** _Hubo un pequeño silencio._**

 ** _\- Entonces ¿Quieres cenar conmigo?_**

 ** _Hace unas semanas atrás estaría diciendo que sí incontables veces porque desde que vió a Sasuke entrar en la cafetería no pudo evitar sentirse atraída por él, porque ¿Que chica no quería andar con un hombre así? Aunque ella como adulta que era se dijo que solo sería algo platónico porque las probabilidades de volverlo a ver eran nulas y por sobre todas las cosas ella sería como inexistente para él._**

 ** _Ahora estaba ahí, en su auto, a menos de un metro de distancia y con una invitación a cenar que esperaba por una respuesta. Pero ahora, aunque sentía emoción por la invitación no estaba segura de aceptar ya que él seguía siendo un desconocido._**

 ** _«No quieres aceptar ir a cenar con él pero dejas que te lleve a tu casa... En su auto»_** ** _se dijo mentalmente y se rió de si misma. Tenía que aceptar que todo era algo que no se esperaba pero que antes se moría porque sucediera._**

 ** _\- Está bien, acepto. -respondió al fin._**

 ** _\- ¿El viernes está bien? -Preguntó mirándola directo a los ojos y fue ahí cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de que el auto estaba parado a una cuadra antes de su casa._**

 ** _\- El viernes me parece bien._**

 ** _\- Dime la hora y el lugar donde buscarte._**

 ** _\- Creo que a las siete está bien y mejor que me busques en la cafetería, a esa hora es que termino._**

 ** _Sasuke asintió y volvió a poner el auto en marcha._**

 ** _Una vez frente a su casa, Sakura se apresuró a desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad y abrir la puerta._**

 ** _\- Hasta el viernes, Sakura._**

 ** _\- muchas gracias por traerme._**

 ** _Se bajó del auto antes de que el dijera algo más cerró la puerta y corrió hasta la puerta de su casa, sacó sus llaves y antes de meter éstas en el picaporte miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro, el auto de Sasuke comenzó a andar y se perdió en la primera esquina. Ella se quedó parada allí mirando por el camino donde se había ido el pelinegro y suspiró con una sonrisa en su rostro._**

 ** _\- No lo puedo creer. -Susurró._**

* * *

Tan solo llevaba Cuatro semanas en Londres y ya se sentía completamente estresado, agobiado y cansado; pasaba el día en reuniones que duraban más de cuatro horas y cuando no, estaba encerrado en la oficina presidencial leyendo documentos y trabajando en su portátil. Su tiempo se veía tan limitado que apenas le alcanzaba para comer un almuerzo decente y dormir al menos seis horas.

A la cuarta semana fué que pudieron dar con la razón de la perdida exuberante de dinero y esta era que alguien había logrado acceder al sistema de la empresa desde afuera e hizo una transferencia a una cuenta en Francia. Esto fue un gran avance sin duda pero lo que le preocupó a Sasuke fue que aún no habían podido dar con la persona que hizo la estafa o localizar el computador donde la hizo.

Conforme pasaban los días su preocupación iba en aumento porque los accionistas se empezaban a quejar y aunque el pelinegro les aseguraba que pronto lo resolverían y que ahora contaban con un sistema de seguridad mas efectivo los viejos accionistas no dejaban de poner 'peros'.

El jueves pasado las doce de la media noche le llegó una llamada que no dudo en contestar porque estaba seguro que era importante, contestó y escucho la gruesa voz del agente que llevaba el caso de la empresa. Sasuke no supo si sentirse preocupado y aliviado por esa llamada.

 _\- Señor Uchiha, hace unas horas dimos con el computador donde se hizo la transferencia y el banco en Francia que recibió el dinero._ -Habló el agente.

Sasuke se levantó rápido de la cama, quedando sentado en la orilla de ésta, impaciente por que le dieran más detalles.

\- ¿Ya saben quien efectuó la estafa? -Cuestionó impaciente.

El hombre hizo una pequeña pausa en la que Sasuke escuchó el sonido de unas teclas y dedujo que estaría buscando un registro en el computador.

 _\- Rastreamos la dirección IP del computador donde hicieron la transferencia y dimos con el nombre de Satoshi Kazuo. La cuenta en el extrangero también está a nombre de éste hombre._

El nombre lo reconoció enseguida.

\- Es uno de los accionistas -Dijo más para si mismo que para el detective.

Tras terminar la conversación con el detective cortó la llamada y le marcó a su padre, le contestó de inmediato, con un tono de voz impaciente. Sasuke le puso al tanto de todo, contando todo exactamente como se lo habían dicho.

 _\- espero que resuelvas ésto mismo mañana_ -Le dijo su padre antes de despedirse.

Al día siguiente llegó a la empresa como todos los días: a las seis en punto de la mañana, tomó el ascensor hasta el último piso donde estaba su oficina y al llegar al pasillo lo recibió la secretaria con su tablet en manos.

\- Señor. Hoy a las diez tiene una reunión con el asistente del Señor Kirishima -Dijo la mujer leyendo la agenda- y hace un momento recibió dos llamas desde Japón, una de la abogada Yamanaka Ino y otra de una señora que solo me dijo su nombre.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y miró a la secretaria.

\- ¿Como se llama la señora y que quería?

\- Su nombre es Yami y solo me dijo que quería hablar con usted pero cuando le notifiqué que usted aún no llegaba sr puso un tanto molesta y me dijo que le devolviera la llamada por que necesitaba hablar con usted algo muy delicado.

No recordaba conocer a nadie con ese nombre y ahora no le daría importancia porque tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

\- Cancele mi reunión con el asistente de Kirishima y organice una con los accionistas para la misma hora que acabo de cancelar -Ordenó y la mujer empezó a tomar nota de inmediato- también llame a la Señorita Yamanaka y digale que me comunicaré con ella en la tarde... A la señora Yami... Ignorela, no se de quien se trata -Concluyó y siguió caminando hacia su oficina.

A las diez en punto entro a la sala de reuniones donde lo esperaban todos los accionistas, en los rostros de los señores se veía la impaciencia por saber que les diría Sasuke Uchiha en la repentina reunión, todos preguntándose si tal vez le darían malas o buenas noticias. Pero al que Sasuke le puso mas atención fue al hombre de actitud estirada que miraba a los demás como si fueran poca cosa para él, se mantenía muy tranquilo.

Con un educado "Buenos días" el pelinegro tomó asiento en la silla central de la mesa y empezó a relatar los motivos por lo que los había traído allí. Puso a cada presente al tanto de la investigación que se llevó con extremo cuidado y hasta donde habían ido a parar la cantidad exuberante de dinero que desapareció de la cuenta empresarial. Todos quedaron impresionados y empezaron a comentar sus opiniones y para gusto de Sasuke pudo ver que el señor Satoshi Kazuo. El hombre empezaba a ponerse nervioso y no decía ni una sola palabra; después de que era uno de los que más opinaba.

Pero la sorpresa mas grande que se llevaron los accionistas fue cuando el Uchiha reveló el nombre de la persona dueña de las cuentas bancarias y el computador, todas las miradas se concentraron en Satoshi que al verse acusado y blanco de las dudas se levantó bruscamente de su asiento y señaló a Sasuke.

\- ¡Tú no puedes acusarme de algo así chiquillo prepotente! -Gritó el hombre- !No tienes pruebas de nada de lo que dices¡

\- ¡Calmese Kazuo-san! -Esperó uno de los accionistas.

\- ¡No me calmo! -Gritó de nuevo el hombre- Voy a demandarte por esto.

Sasuke mostró una sonrisa socarrona y miró al hombre con una ceja levantada.

\- Tengo pruebas de todo lo que he dicho -Habló totalmente calmado- y el que empezara una demanda contra usted será la familia Uchiha por estafa.

Satoshi apretó la mandíbula notablemente furioso.

\- El abogado de mi padre se pondrá en contacto con usted... Y le recomiendo que no inicie ninguna demanda por "Difamación" porque no hará más nada que pasar vergüenza -Se levantó de la silla- Se terminó la reunión.

Dicho ésto salió de la sala de juntas dejando a todos los ejecutivos boquiabiertos y sin palabras. Afuera se encontró con la secretaria que lo siguió como un perrito a su dueño.

\- Señor, durante la reunión la señora Yami volvió a llamar -La chica hizo una breve pausa- Dos veces...

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar a la secretaria, no molesto por ella, si no por la insistencia de esa tal Yami de la cual era primera vez que escuchaba.

\- ¿Te dijo ésta vez que era lo que quería?

\- No señor... Solo volvió a preguntar por usted y se puso... Algo histérica.

No respondió ni se tomó la molestia de pensar quien y para qué llamaba esa mujer. Se encerró en su oficina y se tiró en su asiento buscando relajarse un poco de tantas tensiones pero la calma no duró mucho cuando el pitido fastidioso de su intercomunicador sonó y luego escuchó la voz de la secretaria.

 _\- Señor Uchiha tengo a la señora Yami otra vez por la línea dos._

\- ¡Maldición! -Susurró y presionó un botón en el aparato para contestar- Pasame la llamada.

Levantó uno de los teléfonos sobre su escritorio y enseguida escucho una voz chillona que desconocía y la cual se estaba tomando el atrevimiento de hablarle como si lo conociera muy bien.

\- _¡Hasta que al fin contestas Sasuke! -_ Habló la mujer.

\- ¿Puedo saber quien es usted y para que insiste tanto en comunicarse conmigo?

\- _Por supuesto que te lo diré_ -Rió de manera siníca _\- Soy Yami Akemi, la madre de Hotaru y te hablo para que dejes de esconderte y te hagas cargo de tus actos._

Sasuke, al escuchar el nombre "Hotaru" su paciencia se fue disparada a cero, todo lo relacionado con esa chica era sinónimo de problemas y ahora era su madre la que le presionaba para ¿Hacerse cargo de sus actos?.

\- No se de lo que me habla señora...

\- _Si que sabes_ -Interrumpió la mujer poniendo furioso a Sasuke- _¿Crees que no sé lo que pasó entre tu y mi hija?._

El pelinegro se frotó la frente intentando calmarse para no gritarle a la mujer lo perdida que era su hija y lo que ella había hecho con él para pasar una noche de la cual no recordaba ni un 5%.

\- Si su hija le cuenta todo lo que hace, como usted me lo está haciendo saber, entonces ¿Le contó como fué que me atrapó? -Soltó sarcástico

 _\- Claro... Tú te aprovechaste de que ella está perdidamente enamorada de ti y para calmar el despecho por tú divorcio te la llevaste a la cama._

\- ¡Usted no sabe de lo que habla! -Espetó furioso al escuchar que la mujer nombraba su pronto divorcio- Lo que sea que su hija le haya dicho es una total mentira... Como todo lo que suele decir Hotaru. Y si al caso vamos, su hija está bien grandecita como para que usted me llame reclamando por "Haberme aprovechado de ella" no creo que yo sea su primer hombre.

Escuchó como la mujer chasqueaba la lengua.

 _\- No sabes lo devastada que está mi hija._

\- Ese no es mi problema.

 _\- Si lo es Sasuke Uchiha... Porque el motivo de su depresión el algo de lo que tú también eres responsable._

El pelinegro puso los ojos en blanco y se dijo mentalmente que no creía ser el culpable de la inestabilidad mental de la modelo, porque no dudaba que esa chica tenia un pequeño problema.

\- Y según usted ¿Qué es eso de lo que yo también soy responsable? -Dijo irónico.

 _\- Mi hija está embarazada, Está esperando un hijo tuyo_. -Soltó Yami.

Sasuke sintió con si alguien le golpeara fuertemente en el centro de estomago y lo dejara sin completo aire, su única reacción fué ponerse de pie lentamente y volver a poner el teléfono en su lugar, terminando por completo la conversación.

Se echó para atrás con la mano unos mechones de cabellos que se colaban en su frente y luego apoyó ambas manos en el escritorio. No pensaba nada, estaba como en shock y de pronto soltó todo el aire que, sin darse cuenta, había estado reteniendo desde lo ultimo que dijo la mujer.

 _«Mi hija está embarazada, Está esperando un hijo tuyo.»_

Recordó las palabras de Yami.

\- Ésto no puede estar pasándome a mi -Se dijo a si mismo en un susurro y salió de la oficina sin saber siquiera a donde ir.

* * *

Esa mañana lo único que pudo levantarla de su cama fueron las terribles náuseas que la atacaron. En los últimos días había tenido mucho sueño y en las mañana le costaba un mundo levantarse de cama, al principio se había preocupado pero su madre le aclaró que eso era cosa del embarazo y ésto le calmo mucho. Salió del baño cubriendo su cuerpo con una toalla rosa y secando su cabello con una toalla blanca, al pasar por el espejo se detuvo con un sonrisa y lanzó a un lado la toalla que empleaba para secar su cabello, agarro ahora el borde de la toalla que rodeaba su cuerpo y la abrió dejando ver en el espejo su cuerpo completamente desnudo, se puso de lado y observó su vientre levemente abultado por sus tres meses de embarazo.

\- Pronto voy a parecer una vaquita -Susurró sonriente- Pero una muy bonita.

Acarició el vientre y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más. Luego de terminar de contemplar los cambios que empezaba a tener su cuerpo se vistió y bajó a prepararse su desayuno; como era de esperarse, sus padres no estaban. Su madre estaba siempre a primera hora de la mañana en el hospital y su padre salía casi siempre a las siete treinta, otros días acompañaba a su hija en el desayuno pero lo más normal era que la pelirosa despertara y se encontrara con la casa vacía.

En cuanto entró a la cocina lo primero que llamó su atención fué la nota que había sobre la encimera, cuando la tomo leyó la perfecta caligrafía de Mebuki.

 ** _"No hay nada para hacer la cena y hoy saldré algo tarde del hospital, por favor, pasa por el supermercado y compra lo siguiente:"_**

Sakura leyó las cosas que su mamá escribió en la nota y lo escrito a final.

" ** _Llevate mi auto"_**

Dejó en papel de nuevo sobre la encimera y empezó a hacer algo para desayuno. Cuando ya terminó de comer y lavar algunas tazas que estaban sucias en el lavavajillas agarró otra vez la nota, las llaves del auto de su madre y salió de casa para hacer las compras temprano.

Por fortuna las calles estaban despejadas y no tardó nada en llegar al supermercado donde Mebuki siempre suele ir, estacionó cerca de la entrada para luego no tener que caminar tanto con las bolsas y finalmente bajó del auto. Entre ingredientes y otras cosas también compró algunos dulces para ella ya que sus últimos antojos le pedían comer dulces, mayormente galletas con chispas de chocolate.

Pagó todo y salió de allí sin mucha prisa porque las bolsas no estaban tan pesadas como creía, no consideraba peligroso para su embarazo un poco de fuerza casi nula pero de momento recordó que si Sasuke, de saber que estaba embarazada, no la dejaría siquiera levantar una almohada.

Cuando llegó a su auto y empezó a meter las bolas en la parte de atrás del auto se sorprendió al notar que una chica se acercaba corriendo y mirando hacia atrás como comprobando que no la siguieran, ésta misma, en cuanto volteó y miró a Sakura le brillaron los ojos como si acabara de ver un mismísimo angel. Corrió hasta ella y la tomó de un brazo, jadeante y esperando calmarse para decir algo.

\- Oye... ¿Estás Bien? -Cuestionó Sakura mirando a la chica.

Y ahora que se fijaba bien creía haberla visto en alguna otra parte, era una joven de unos veinte años, de cabello rojo intenso y unos lentes del mismo color que complementaban unos ojos negros.

\- No... -Jadeó la chica.

De nuevo miró hacia atrás y Sakura también pero no se veía a nadie.

\- Me vienen siguiendo -Pudo hablar la pelirroja apenas se calmó un poco- Ayúdame.

\- Pero... ¿Porqué te siguen? ¿Te quieren robar? -Preguntó Sakura al mismo tiempo que terminaba de meter las bolsas en el maletero.

\- Peor... Son reporteros, paparazzis, desquiciados con cámaras -Le sacudió el brazo como para hacerla reaccionara y la ayudara a salir de allí.

En ese momento Sakura notó por el camino en el que apareció la chica que apareció un hombre que miraba, o mejor dicho buscaba por todos lados y tenía una cámara oculta en su espalda. De inmediato y tomando por sorpresa a la pelirroja la tomó por la muñeca y la jaló hasta ponerla frente a la puerta del copiloto, donde ese hombre no alcanzaría a verlas.

\- Te sacaré de aquí -Le dijo y abrió la puerta para que ella subiera.

Rodeó el auto actuando lo más natural posible y se subió.

\- Muchas gracias -Dijo la chica llevándose ambas manos a su pecho.

Sakura solo le sonrió, encendió el auto y arrancó mirando por el retrovisor a otros paparazzis que se empezaban a aglomerar en el lugar mirando a todas partes en busca de la chica. En parte todo ese alboroto que dejaban atrás le recordó aquella vez que la acosaron frente a su casa, sabía lo que era estar en una situación así y de seguro esa chica pelirroja estaba muy incómoda.

Ambas se mantuvieron en silencio por un momento y no fue hasta que Sakura se detuvo en un semáforo que le habló.

\- ¿Eres famosa o algo así?

La chica hizo un puchero al notar que Sakura no la conocía.

\- Si, soy modelo profesional -Contestó y le tendió la mano a Sakura para presentarse- Me llamo Karin ¿Y tú?

\- Sakura... -Estuvo apunto de decir "Uchiha" cuando se detuvo, pensado que, ademas de que ya no quería ni usar el apellido del pelinegro, tampoco le convenía que esa chica se enterara de quien era ella. No es que fuera muy famosa pero al ser la futura ex esposa de Sasuke Uchiha, de seguro todas las chicas como Karin si sabían de su existencia- Sakura Haruno.

Karin le mostró una linda sonrisa y volvió a acomodarse en su lugar.

Cuando el semáforo cambió a verde la pelirosa puso a andar el auto, pensando solo en una cosa... Quizá esa chica Hotaru y Karin eran amigas. La curiosidad le estaba matando ¿Y si le preguntaba algo sobre Hotaru? No ¿Para que quería saber ella algo de esa niña mimada?

«Quizá te diga algo que tu no sepas» Pensó.

Si, quizás y Karin le dijera algo que ella no sepa ¿Pero qué?

\- Oye Karin... Ahora que lo noto bien, si te he visto varias veces -Mintió para que la pelirroja no sospechara- Imagino que conoces a esta otra modelo... Hotaru.

\- ¿Akemi? -preguntó con una ceja levantada y frunciendo los labios.

\- Esa misma -Afirmó Sakura.

\- ¿Es amiga tuya?

Sakura le lanzó una mirada fugaz ya que estaba concentrada en el camino.

\- No, no somos amigas, solo he... Escuchado hablar de ella

\- Pues para ser sincera... Hotaru es algo extraña -Contestó. se acomodó en el asiento para quedar viendo a Sakura de frente- Ella es algo irresponsable en su trabajo y siempre que llega tarde inventa cualquier excusa para no quedar mal

\- ¿Miente? -Cuestionó Sakura.

\- ¿Estas de broma? Hotaru siempre miente, es la reina de las mentiras, y a veces no se preocupa por decir algo que sea de verdad creíble -Señaló Karin.

Para Sakura fue como si le dieran una pequeña bofetada, no sabía exactamente por que sintió en el fondo de su corazón algo de culpa. Quería pensar que entre todas esas mentiras podía estar involucrado Sasuke, pero no, las pruebas fueron demasiado claras.

\- Además... -Siguió Karin- Le gusta meterse con lo que no es suyo.

\- ¿Porqué lo dices? -Preguntó esperando que la pelirroja dijera si con eso se refería a la relación de la chica con Sasuke.

Pero Karin se vio demasiada molesta al recordar algo, se acomodó de nuevo en su lugar y cruzó los brazos en su pecho.

\- Estuvimos grabando un comercial hace un tiempo y ella se le estuvo insinuando a mi novio -Bufó- Es una resbalosa...

«¡Valla! Entonces a la chica le gustaba tener amantes de turno pero ahora va muy en serio con Sasuke» Pensó Incrédula.

\- Nunca le creas nada a Hotaru, ella siempre dice mentiras y logra lo que quiere usando como escudo su carita de niña inocente.

Sakura se quedó en silencio pensando en las ultimas palabras de Karin, si la pelirroja lo decía era porque la conocía muy bien, eran muy cercanas en cuanto al trabajo, seguro pasaban mucho tiempo juntas en un solo lugar sin soportarse.

A los pocos minutos Sakura dejó a Karin en uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad, la chica le dijo que estaba hospedada allí desde hace una semana y que se quedaría durante un mes, por si acaso Sakura gustaba visitarla y charlar un rato. Al bajarse Karin ella se marchó camino a su casa, todo el tiempo pensando en las palabras de la pelirroja: "Ella siempre dice mentiras" "A veces no se preocupa por decir algo que sea de verdad creíble".

Apretó el volante con fuerza y mordió levemente su labio inferior, preguntándose hasta donde conocía Karin a esa chica, cuantas ganas tuvo de profundizar el tema pero no quería que sospechara. De verdad quería creer que Sasuke no la engañó, quería equivocarse y arreglar todos los problemas... Pero ¿Y las pruebas? Ella vio claramente esas fotos donde ellos claramente se notaban muy apasionados besándose y luego... No lo quería no pensar. Quizá Hotaru fuera una mentirosa, si, pero ¿Como podía ir en contra de su palabra?

\- Yo los vi maldita sea -Susurró con voz ronca, matando todas sus dudas.

En la noche, después de la cena se encerró en su habitación excusándose con sus padres que tenía un pequeño dolor de cabeza y en parte no era mentira. Estuvo por horas en su cama dando vueltas buscando quedarse dormida pero nada, le parecía gracioso que en toda la semana estuvo muy soñolienta y ahora no podía ni pegar un ojo. Se dijo que tal vez era porque no aún no se ponía la pijama así que se levantó y se fue al baño para ducharse y regreso con un corto vestido de algodón.

En cuanto vió el despertador en la cómoda y notó que no era tan tarde pensó que sería una buena idea llamar a Ino, hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con ella y esperaba no interrumpirla en algo.

\- ¡Hasta que al fin llamas, Frentesota! -Contestó la rubia al primer timbrazo.

\- Lo siento, Ino cerda... ¿Qué tal estás?

\- Eso debería preguntarte yo, eres tú la que tiene un pequeñín metido en el vientre.

Sakura sonrió como si su amiga pudiera verla.

\- Yo estoy bien, y mi pequeñín también -Contestó imitando a Ino.

\- Que bien, si no me equivoco ya estás de tres meses ¿No?

\- Si... -Dijo y al mismo tiempo se tocó su vientre poco abultado.

\- ¡Uff que emoción! Pronto vas a estar redonda -Soltó una carcajada- ¿Ya sabes el sexo o vas a esperar hasta que nazca?

\- En mi ultima consulta le pregunté a mi doctora pero me dijo que mi bebé está en una posición que no se deja ver.

\- Hnn... Cuando se empiece a mover ya se verá -Agregó Ino- Pero... No sé si son cosas mías o de verdad te escucho un poco preocupada ¿Algo anda mal?

Sakura se quedó en silencio un momento, dudando si preguntarle o no a Ino.

\- Bueno... No es que algo ande mal... Quería preguntarte pues ¿Como van los tramites de mi divorcio.

Del otro lado de la linea se escuchó el sonoro gruñido de Ino.

\- He hecho todo lo que está en mis manos desde que me lo pediste para acelerar el proceso y todo va muy bien, a más tardar estarás divorciada en dos semanas, hace días que quería decirte pero como no me llamabas pensé que estarías dándote un respiro a los problemas y no quería agobiarte.

\- ¿Y te has reunido con Sasuke?

\- No, hace unos días lo llamé a su oficina para decirle que en pocos días tendría que firmar el divorcio pero me atendió su hermano y me dijo que se encontraba de viaje en Europa por cuestiones de trabajo. Intenté hablar con él pero su secretaria dijo que se encontraba en una reunión y más al rato me devolvieron la llamada diciéndome que él se comunicaría conmigo pero hasta ahora sigo esperando -Concluyó Ino, esperando la respuesta de Sakura.

Pero la pelirosa se quedó sumida en sus pensamientos.

\- Ya dime Sakura... -La interrumpió la voz de Ino -¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? ¿Quieres saber si Sasuke ha salido en más escándalos con...?

\- ¡No! -Interrumpió- Solo quería saber si él no iba a interponerse a que me quedaran algunas de sus propiedades.

Se ingenió enseguida esa mentira para que la rubia no sospechara.

\- Pues... Hasta ahora no ha reclamado nada, creo que sabe que eso te pertenece.

Asintió como si Ino pudiera verla. Lo siguiente que conversaron solo fueron cosas triviales y que no iban ni al caso de lo que le importaba a Sakura. Cuando terminó la conversación se acomodó en su cama quedando viendo directo al techo, pensando en una vez más en las palabras de Karin y ahora también en las de Ino. Entonces Sasuke estaba fuera del país, eso no le pareció nada extraño, sabia que el pelinegro siempre viajaba por asuntos de trabajo pero estos no se extendían más de una semana.

Entre pensamientos sin darse cuenta se quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

En el apartamento donde había estado viviendo mientras tanto, estaba todo en completo desastre, algo que era increíble ya que Sasuke odiaba que las cosas a su alrededor no estuvieran en orden. Sobre uno de los sofás estaba tirada una de sus camisas arrugada y una corbata, un par de zapatos tirados uno lejos del otro, sobre la mesa varios envases vacíos de comida instantánea y la cocina con varios trates sucios. Sin duda todo vuelto un desastre.

En la habitación las cosas no estaban tan mal como el resto del apartamento, lo único desastroso era la cama, donde Sasuke llevaba acostándose por días sin preocuparse en acomodarla. El cuerpo del pelinegro estaba tendido a lo largo de ésta tapado hasta la cabeza con una de las sabanas y durmiendo sin moverse ni un poco para que su dolor de cabeza no explotara, pero el cielo parecía estar en contra de él porque el fastidioso sonido del timbre se escuchó hasta el ultimo rincón de la habitación e hizo que su dolor de cabeza retumbar.

Ignoró a quien sea que estaba esperando fuera del apartamento y se dispuso a seguir durmiendo pero esa persona parecía no darse por vencido. El timbre sonó de nuevo y seguido de ésto tocaron bien fuerte la puerta, a regañadientes se quitó la sábana de encima y se levantó de la cama, tendría que abrir y si era posible echar a patadas a quien molestaba su sueño. Cuando iba cruzando la sala de estar se volvió a escuchar el timbre y se tuvo que sostener la cabeza porque sentía como si ésta le fuera a axplotar en ese mismo momento. Abrió y se encontró con una desagradable y gritona sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto? -Hizo ademán de cerrar la puerta pero su rubio amigo lo detuvo con la mano y entro sin su permiso.

\- Imaginé que estarías hecho un desastre pero verlo es algo increíble -Comentó Naruto paseando su vista por el lugar de deteniendola en el pelinegro que solo llevaba puesto un pantalón de pijama y el cabello todo enmarañado- Estás hecho una basura.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada asesina y cerró la puerta.

\- Gracias, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor. -Comentó sarcástico y camino a uno de los sofás para sentarse.

Naruto sonrió y apartó algunos papeles desordenados que estaban en uno de los sofás para hacer un espacio y sentarse.

\- Ya me pusieron al tanto de tu situación -Dijo Naruto.

El rubio se enteró de los problemas que estaba teniendo su amigo apenas hasta hace unos momentos ya que había estado de luna de miel en Estados Unidos, como todo recién casado quería que su atención solo la tuviera su esposa y por esto estuvo alejado de los negocios y otras cosas por cinco meses.

\- Si te refieres a lo de el problema con la empresa, ya esa situación está a camino de ser resuelta -Avisó.

\- Si, ya me dijeron algo así -Comentó Naruto- Pero parece que tus problemas con Sakura no se están resolviendo de la mejor manera.

\- No quiero hablar de eso.

\- Veo que la cosa a sido muy fuerte porque por la pinta que traes estuviste bebiendo ayer hasta olvidar tu propio nombre y tú no eres así. La ultima vez que te vi así fue aquella vez que...

\- Cállate idiota -Interrumpió- No me digas que tu también te crees todo el cuento que inventó esa mocosa y ahora vienes a darme sermones...

\- Sabes que tu y Sakura son mis amigos y los quiero a los dos por igual pero en serio que te pasaste...

\- ¡Maldición! Yo no hice nada... Esa modelo mediocre dijo una sarta de mentiras a la prensa y luego se aprovechó de una fiesta para ponerme que se yo en una bebida y lograr que me acostara con ella -Se pasó una mano por el cabello- ya estoy harto de repetir ésto, si no me crees tu tampoco pues no me importa.

\- ¿Entonces porque no hiciste lo posible por arreglar las cosas con Sakura?

\- Si lo hice, pero Sakura lo que tiene de bonita e inteligente también lo tiene de necia, se negó a hablar conmigo, inició un proceso de divorcio y luego se fue no sé a donde. No sé nada de ella.

\- Todavía estás a tiempo de buscarla y arreglar las cosas -Agregó Naruto.

\- Si fuera tan fácil como dices -hizo una pequeña pausa para esperar a que Naruto dijera algo pero el rubio guarda silencio- Hotaru, está embarazada.

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó boquiabierto sin poder creer lo que su amigo le dijo.

\- Entonces vas a ser... -Naruto ni terminó de decirlo- Amigo lo has arruinado.

Sasuke se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta la cocina, estaba sediento.

\- No sé ni siquiera que pensar, no recuerdo absolutamente nada de esa noche -Se sirvió un vaso de agua y se lo bebió de un solo trago- lo único que si tengo claro es que todo fue una trampa, esa chica se tomó fotos conmigo mientras estaba inconsciente y se las mandó a Sakura.

\- Sakura debió haberse puesto muy furiosa -Comentó Naruto y por el gesto que hizo Sasuke con la cara le confirmó que tenía razón- ¿Ahora que vas hacer?

\- No lo sé... Tengo que regresar a Japón y resolver todo ese problema -Caminó directo a su habitación.

Naruto se quedó sentado en el sofá y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que el pelinegro desapareció de su vista.

\- ¿Cuando vas a regresar? -Gritó.

\- Lo antes posible -Contestó el pelinegro desde su habitación.

\- Yo saldré mañana a primera hora ¿Te apuntas o qué?

\- Bien.

Después de casi una hora salió de la habitación recién bañado, afeitado, peinado y con un impecable traje gris a medida, ahora si parecía al verdadero Sasuke Uchiha, el obseso del control, la puntualidad y limpieza. Cualquier otra personal que no lo hubiera visto como Naruto lo vio cuando llegó diría que jamas estuvo con resaca.

\- ¿Vas a la empresa? -Cuestionó el rubio echándole un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera- ya es casi medio día.

\- Lo sé, pero dedo hacer algunas llamadas y dejar todo en su lugar si quiero irme mañana.

El dolor de cabeza y el malestar de resaca se esfumaron luego de que se hubo dado un baño con agua fría. Y como lo dijo, fue hasta la empresa he hizo mas de veinte llamadas telefónicas a socios y abogados, se aseguró de dejar todo en completo orden. Para su suerte, al ponerse en contacto con su hermano, éste le avisó que él terminaría de hacerse cargo de los asuntos en Europa. Al día siguiente ya estaba en el aeropuerto con las pocas maletas con las que se había llevado y más temprano que tarde abordó en el avión privado que dispuso su amigo Naruto.

No dijo nada en las primeras horas, de hecho se había sumido en la lectura de un libro para que ésto hiciese de escudo a las conversaciones y preguntas del rubio. Cuando la azafata anunció que estaban a una hora y media de aterrizar fue que Naruto lanzó la primera pregunta que él mismo llevaba haciéndose desde que le colgó la llamada a la odiosa madre de Hotaru.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Sasuke?.

Cerró el libro en silencio y lo dejó a un lado, miró a su amigo.

\- Lo primero, le pediré que se haga una prueba, debo estar seguro de las cosas -Contestó y fijó su vista hacia una de las ventanas- En caso de que de verdad esté embarazada me haré cargo del bebé.

\- ¿Te vas a casar con ella? -Naruto lo miró sorprendido.

Él solo suspiró y frunció los labios pero no respondió la pregunta.

En cuanto el avión aterrizó se retiró a su apartamento poniendo como excusa a su amigo que aun tenia una cosas que organizar en su computador, Naruto le había invitado a ir a un supuesto nuevo y exclusivo bar donde el ambiente era muy vivo pero la verdad es que Sasuke, en esos momentos había estado repitiéndose una y otra vez en la mente que no iba a beber ni una gota de alcohol al menos hasta el año 2020, odiaba tener resaca, y la que le atacó la mañana anterior se asentó muy bien como diciéndole: El alcohol no resolverá tus problemas.

Esa noche, con el cansancio del viaje pudo quedarse dormido apenas tocó la cama, a diferencia de otros días que pasaba horas y horas pensando hasta la madrugada. La mañana siguiente se levantó temprano como todos los días y fue a casa de sus padres, solo se encontró con su madre porque, A pesar de ser domingo, Fugaku e Itachi se encontraban atendiendo algunos temas de trabajo.

\- Cariño, siento como si no te había visto desde hace años -Comentó Mikoto exagerando en cuanto al tiempo que llevaba sin verlo- ¿Ya desayunaste?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

\- Bien, desayunemos juntos entonces -Mikoto entrelazó su brazo con el de él y caminaron juntos hasta salir a la terraza donde tomaron asiento uno frente a otro en sillones- Tú padre me dijo que habías resuelto los problemas pero no pensé que volverías tan pronto.

La pelinegra le hizo una seña con la mano a una sirvienta para que trajera desayuno para dos y luego volvió su atención a Sasuke

\- Si... Tengo algunos problemas que resolver aquí -Murmuró viendo a cualquier punto menos directo a su madre.

Mikoto frunció el ceño y lo miró recelosa imaginando de que problemas hablaba su hijo pero queriendo que él confirmara que estaba en lo cierto.

\- ¿Puedo saber que problemas son esos?

Justo cuando hizo la pregunta aparecieron dos sirvientas trayendo con ellas las bandejas con desayunos y bebidas.

\- Prefiero no hablar de ellos -Contestó Sasuke una vez que las sirvientas se retiraron.

\- Sasuke, soy tu madre, conmigo no tienes que fingir que nada te preocupa- Le riñó Mikoto- Ademas, puedo darte un consejo si lo necesitas.

Sasuke guardó silencio y siguió comiendo como si Mikoto nunca hubiese dicho una palabra.

Viendo el inmenso muro que Sasuke estaba alzando para no contar nada Mikoto prefirió no seguir insistiendo más, aunque sabía que luego él le confiaría ese problema sin necesidad de que ella preguntara. Así eran sus hijos; tanto Sasuke como Itachi se encerraban en un caparazón cuando algo les disgustaba o tenían algún problema.

El desayuno fue ameno entre conversaciones triviales y algunas preguntas de Mikoto sobre que tal estaba el clima en Londres. En cuanto terminaron Sasuke se despidió de su madre con un beso en la mejilla y se fué.

Ese día no tenia planes de ir a la empresa pero decidió que seria lo mejor, quería ver que tal estaban las cosas y, además, se le ocurrió la idea de citar a alguien en su oficina para aclarar ciertos puntos.

Desde la mansión Uchiha hasta la empresa no se tomó ni quince minutos, llegó y todos le recibieron con un "Bienvenido" y una sonrisa. Entre éstos estaba su secretaria: Konan, que luego de darle la bienvenida le puso al tanto de todo sin dejar detalle alguno.

\- Hay una reunión para hoy a las once treinta de la mañana señor pero su padre no tenia previsto que usted se fuera a reintegrar hoy, por lo que el joven Itachi será quien asista en su lugar.

Sasuke solo asintió a lo que la mujer le decía mientras seguía caminando a su oficina seguido por ella. Antes de entrar se detuvo y miró un momento a Konan para ordenarle algo.

\- Llame a señorita Akemi Hotaru y digale que la espero en mi oficina a la una de la tarde.

Konan alzó ambas cejas impresionada de que su jefe citara a aquella chica la cual le había prohibido la entrada en todo el edificio.

\- ¿Está... Seguro, Señor? -Preguntó dubitativa.

\- Si. Y digale que no la quiero aquí ni un minuto antes ni un minuto despues, exactamente a la una de la tarde.

\- Entendido.

Seguido de ésto se encerró en su oficina y se dedicó a atender algunas cosas en su computador. Minutos después Konan le avisó por el intercomunicador que la señorita Akemi confirmó que estaría allí a la hora pactada. Sasuke en cuanto le escucho deseó que en vez de eso Konan le dijera que Hotaru no podía asistir porque se había perdido en un viaje por el triángulo de las bermudas...

Pero no siempre se tiene lo que se desea.

A la una de la tarde se escuchó de nuevo el intercomunicador seguido de la voz de su secretaria anunciando que la señorita Akemi de encontraba ahí.

\- Dile que pase. -Le ordenó a Konan.

Y a solo segundos la puerta de su oficina se abrió dejando ver la figura de la chica rubia acompañada por una mujer mayor, de cabello castaño oscuro y vestida muy elegante.

Ambas avanzaron por la oficina sin pedir permiso y tomaron asiento frente a su escritorio como si esa se tratara la sala de su casa, ninguna de las dos se les pasó por la cabeza cerrar la puerta, por lo que Konan se levantó de su sitio y cerró ésta.

\- No creo haberte dicho que trajeras compañía -Comentó Sasuke mientras guardaba algunas cosas que habían sobre el escritorio. Sabía que el comentario le molestaría a la compañía de Hotaru pero como bien dijo, él nunca le pidió que viniera con alguien para hablar de un tema demasiado personal. Ademas, ni siquiera sabía quien era esa mujer.

\- Sasuke, te presento a mi madre -Anunció Hotaru pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de su acompañante.

\- Un placer conocerlo en persona, señor Uchiha. -Agregó la mujer, haciendo notar en su tono de voz su arrogancia.

Sasuke contuvo las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco y darle la espalda a esas dos mujeres infernales.

En vez de eso, se presento a la señora señora con un simple "Un Placer conocerla" y las invitó a ambas a que tomaran asiento.

\- Imagino que sabes a lo que vengo a hablar contigo. -Inició Hotaru.

\- Si. Imaginas bien... Lo que no imaginaste es que seria mas cómodo que lo habláramos en privado -Terminando de decir ésto le lanzó una mirada fugaz a Yami Akemi.

\- Señor Uchiha -Interrumpió Yami- Mi hija aún es una joven que tiene el antifaz de la inocencia en sus ojos. Y yo estoy aquí para defender sus derechos.

Sasuke reprimió las ganas de soltar una pequeña carcajada.

\- Señora... Creo que se ha equivocado de oficina -Dijo con evidente sarcasmo- Ésta es mi oficina... No la oficina de los derechos humanos.

\- Bien ya basta -Intervino Hotaru mirando a ambos y terminando con la vista fija en Sasuke- Estoy Embarazada y tienes que hacerte responsable de tu hijo.

Esto último terminó con el poco humor que tenía.

\- ¿Estás segura de que es mio?

Hotaru abrió tanto los ojos como su boca y de puso de pie.

\- ¡¿Como te atreves a preguntarme algo así?! ¡Por supuesto que es tuyo! -Gritó empezando entrar en la histeria.

Sasuke también se levantó de su butaca, solo que mas calmado que la mujer.

\- Te creo... De momento, pero quiero que cuando nazca le hagamos una prueba de ADN.

\- ¡Estás muy equivocado si piensas que voy a dejar que mi nieto pase por semejante humillación! -Espetó Yami, siendo la última en ponerse de pie- Eres un hombre hecho y derecho, Sasuke Uchiha, sabes muy bien como se engendra un hijo, así que deja de darle vueltas al asunto y hazte cargo del hijo que has procreado con mi hija.

\- ¡Usted no sabe como va ésta situación! -Soltó Sasuke.

\- Es mi madre, Sasuke, por supuesto que sabe la situación. Sabe lo irresponsables que fuimos tu y yo esa noche.

Sasuke respiró profundo y contó hasta diez para no perder la calma.

\- Escuchen las dos... Voy a hacerme cargo de esa criatura y no es por que me lo están pidiendo ustedes, lo haré por que es mi deber.

\- Hablas como si fuera una cosa ¿Acaso no amas a tu hijo, Sasuke? -Hotaru puso su mejor cara de garito asustado y se llevó ambas manos al vientre.

\- Ni siquiera he asimilado la noticia, no te puedo decir que lo amo. Sin embargo, es mi hijo después de todo ¿No? En algún momento saldrá mi instinto de padre. -Hizo una pequeña pausa esperando una respuesta de Hotaru pero esta se mantuvo callada, al igual que su madre.- Deja tu numero de cuenta con mi secretaria, mañana empezaré a depositar para que cubras todos los gastos que vayas a tener con el bebé.

\- ¡Un momento, Sasuke Uchiha! -Espetó Yami- ¿Qué quieres decir con que empezarás a depositar para los gastos del bebé? ¿Es así como piensas hacerte cargo?

Sasuke solo levantó una ceja en respuesta.

\- Mi hija está esperando a tú primogénito, no merece que solo tenga un simple apoyo económico de tu parte ¡Tienes que casarte con ella!

De cualquier cosa que esa mujer gritona pudo haber dicho, esa era la más estúpida de todas. Ni siquiera se había puesto al tanto del proceso de divorcio que inició Sakura cuando ya le estaban exigiendo casarse. Y ademas con una cría que ni siquiera se veía capaz de llevar una familia... ¡Vaya! Era muy pronto para decir algo así pero, que complicado serian las cosas para su hijo con una madre como Hotaru Akemi, que ni siquiera sabía donde estaba parada, y con una abuela que se creía una semi diosa.

\- Señora, usted debe saber que yo no me puedo casar.

\- Por favor Sasuke Uchiha ¿A quién engañas? Medio país sabe de tu fracaso y que estás a ésto de divorciarte -Hizo una seña con su mano, como diciendo "Poco".

\- ¡Callese la maldita boca! -Gritó

Y eso fue el detonante de su furia, había estado haciendo hasta lo imposible por mantenerse calmado pero recordarle su divorcio y prácticamente mofarse de él era como despertar a un león dormido.

Ante tal grito por parte de Sasuke ambas mujeres pegaron un pequeño saltito y reprimieron un gritillo.

\- ¡Usted no sabe nada de lo que está pasando por mi maldita vida personal! Y ya que menciona sobre lo que habla medio país ¿Aún no sabe que la causante de los problemas con mi esposa es su hija?

Yami abrió la boca para decir algo pero Sasuke le obligó a cerrarla de nuevo cuando siguió hablando.

\- ¡Y no me venga con el tema de "Ambos fuimos irresponsables" por aquí la única responsable de todo lo que está pasando eres tú, Hotaru -Ahora se dirigió a ella- Veo que eres confidente de tu madre ¿Porqué no le cuentas que pusiste una droga en mi bebida para acostarte conmigo esa noche?

Hotaru se tapó la boca con una mano, impresionada, y soltó las primeras lágrimas. Su madre, que también se abría mantenido como en shock por el trato recibido de Sasuke, fingió estar el doble de impresionada con lo ultimo y se desplomó en el suelo.

\- ¡Mamá! -Exclamó Hotaru arrodillandose al lado de su madre- ¡Sasuke ayúdame!

Él se mantuvo quieto en su lugar, viendo el espectáculo barato que hizo la mujer al fingir un desmayo.

Que pésima actriz resultó ser la señora, fue lo que pasó por la mente de Sasuke.

Justo en medio de todo el teatro la puerta de su oficina se abrió y dejo ver a una preocupada Konan que se impresionó al ver a la mujer en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado, señor? -Espetó Konan.

\- Nada -Respondió él- Konan, pida ayuda para la señora.

Le ordenó a su secretaria y se encaminó hacia la salida.

Konan aun seguía entre impresionada y preocupada pero acató en seguida la orden y fue hacia su escritorio.

\- Señor ¿Qué hago una vez que atiendan a la señora? -Preguntó antes de que el pelinegro desapareciera entre las puertas del ascensor.

\- Saquelas de aquí y prohiban su entrada. -Dicho ésto desapareció de la vista de la secretaria.

Una vez que estuvo dentro de su auto el único que pagó la furia de Sasuke Uchiha fue el pobre volante, que aguantó los golpes que le dió hasta que se sintió un poco desahogado.

Arrancó el auto y se adentro en la autopista sin destino alguno, durante todo el trayecto lo único que hizo fue pensar en lo problemática que se había convertido su situación ahora. Una mujer haciendo hasta lo imposible para divorciarse de él y otra exigiéndole que se casara con ella, y lo peor de todo, es que no tenía defensa alguna.

Sin darse cuenta su auto lo llevo hasta la torre de oficinas donde estaba la firma para la que trabajaba Yamanaka Ino. No había tenido previsto ir hasta ahí pero ahora que estaba en el lugar seria mejor terminar por hablar algunos asuntos con la rubia.

Estacionó el auto en el primer puesto vacío que encontró y antes de bajar le echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera; eran casi las tres de la tarde, bien, Ino debería estar en su oficina a esa hora.

Bajó del auto y se adentró en el edificio. En la recepción se encontró con una secretaria que, las pocas veces que iba a ese lugar, lo quedaba mirando con la misma cara de boba. Al igual que siempre, Sasuke solo se dirigió a ella para saludar y luego se metió al ascensor, presionó el botón que dice P 3. En el panel y esperó a llegar.

En la planta no había absolutamente nadie, tan solo al final, que estaba la secretaria de Yamanaka. Ésta estaba arreglando algunas cosas y tenían pinta de irse.

\- Buenas Tardes -Saludó Sasuke.

La mujer puso atención en él apenas le escuchó.

\- Buenas tardes, señor Uchiha ¿Qué lo trae por acá? -Saludó ella, mostrando una sonrisa.

\- Tengo que hablar con la señorita Yamanaka ¿Se encuentra ocupada?

\- Oh no... -Contestó ella, haciendo un leve puchero- La señorita no se encuentra en éste momento. De hecho, salió de viaje estaba mañana para Osaka y no regresará hasta el miércoles de la semana que entra.

Sasuke maldijo mentalmente. Justo ese día esa rubia loca le dió por largarse hasta Osaka. Estaba apunto de preguntarse si no pudo elegir otro día para ir a visitar a sus padres pero en seguida recordó que los padres de Sakura también vivían en Osaka, lo que quería decir que había un 98% de probabilidades de que ella también estuviera allá.

Claro... Como no pudo haberlo imaginado antes. Como eso demostraba que todos los problemas le tenían la mente nublada.

\- ¿Quiere dejar algo dicho? -La pregunta de la secretaria lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- No... Está bien. Pasaré otro día -Contestó- Hasta pronto.

Se dio media vuelta y dio unos cinco pasos hasta que la voz de la secretaria lo hizo detenerse.

\- ¡Ah por cierto, señor! -Sasuke se volvió a mirarla- Muchas Felicidades.

Él no entendió.

\- ¿Porqué me felicita?

\- Bueno, por lo de su pronto bebé. -Mencionó la mujer.

Sasuke sintió como si la sangre dejara de correrle por las venas ¿Acaso ya todo el mundo sabía eso?

\- ¿Como usted sabe eso? -Se acercó de nuevo.

La secretaria pareció ponerse un poco nerviosa.

\- Bueno... La señorita Ino me lo comentó ésta mañana...

\- ¿Ino lo sabe? -Si Ino lo sabia... Entonces pronto Sakura también.

\- Si... La señorita estaba muy feliz.

De nuevo se quedó sin entender nada... ¿Ino feliz por el embarazo de Hotaru? ¡Por dios! De hecho ya estaría buscándolo con un lanzallamas para quemarlo hasta que solo quedaran sus cenizas.

\- ¿Que le dijo Ino? -Cuestionó y ésta vez la que pareció confundida fue la mujer.

\- Solo dijo que estaba muy contenta con el bebé de la señora Sakura y que iba a ayudar para la elección de nombres.

Y ahí fue que a Sasuke Uchiha se le fue el alma a los pies. Esa era la noticia más hermosa del mundo en el momento más horrendo de su vida.

Sakura... Su Sakura estaba esperando un bebé de ambos y se lo había estado ocultando. Claro, dudaba que ella tuviera planes de contarle, la conocía perfectamente.

Sin decir ni una palabra se retiró del lugar, escuchó que la secretaria dijo algo pero no le prestó no la mas mínima atención. Salió del edificio y abordó su auto lo más rápido que pudo, en cuanto salió de nuevo a la autopista lo hizo ahora con un rumbo fijo. Se estaba dirigiendo hacia las afueras de Tokyo.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _En cuanto al capítulo... Pues... ¿Creyeron que dejaría a sasuke mucho tiempo fuera? Jeje... Se la creyeron we xdxdxd. ya es hora de que juntemos a esos dos para que todo salga a flote. ¡Por cierto! Karin tuvo un papel bueno aqui, voy a darle un poco de mérito._**

 ** _Ahora sí me retiro, les mando un abrazo y besos. ¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen. Son propiedad de: Masashi Kishimoto. La historia si es completamente mia.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5.**

* * *

 ** _Sakura en toda su vida solamente había tenido citas con tres chicos y a veces pensaba que ni siquiera debía catalogar sus "citas" como tal._**

 ** _La primera vez que salió con un chico tenía catorce años, fue algo... De niños. Ella y el chico solo salieron después del colegio a una heladería cerca del instituto y pasaron un día de charla y de vez en cuando una caricia en la mano. Por supuesto, a ella le gustaba ese chico y hasta donde tenía entendido, él también gustaba mucho de ella. De hecho, le había insistido casi toda la mañana para que aceptara su invitación a comer helado._**

 ** _Al final del día, cuando ya ambos se despedían para ir a sus respectivos hogares él se le confesó y en el momento, le pidió que fuera su novia. Ella, emocionada y prendada hasta el cuello por ese muchacho, aceptó de inmediato y terminaron el día con un beso corto de despedida... Su primer beso._**

 ** _Desde ese día, estuvo saliendo con el chico durante cuatro semanas. La relación terminó tan rápido como empezó y esa fué la primera vez que a Sakura le rompieron el corazón._**

 ** _Su segunda cita fué algo más "madura" si así se puede llamar cuando se tiene una cita a los dieciséis años. También fué con un chico del colegio. Ambos salieron al centro comercial, comieron juntos y fueron al cine._**

 ** _La diferencia de ésa cita con la primera era que, ésta vez, no le gustaba el chico. Se podía decír que había aceptado por cortesía. Aunque no negaba que la pasó bien y le gustó mucho la película que vieron ese día._**

 ** _En varias ocasiones él intentó besarla, pero Sakura se negó y al fin, cuando llegó la hora de irse, ambos se despidieron cortésmente como si apenas tuvieran tres horas conociéndose... Desde ese día el chico no volvió a invitarla ni tampoco volvieron a cruzar palabra. En cierta parte, Sakura lo agradeció._**

 ** _En su tercera cita contaba con diecisiete años y como toda adolescente recién graduada de la preparatoria quería celebrar y disfrutar haber superado una de sus tantas metas. Fue con un chico un año mayor que ella, hermano de una de sus compañeras de clases._**

 ** _En la cita asistió con el chico a la fiesta de fin de año escolar, donde se pudo dar cuenta de que él era más popular de lo que parecía. Ésto no le molestaba, Sakura se decía que él podía tener las fans que quisiera; lo que si le incomodaba bastante era, que gracias a él, ella también fuera centro de atención._**

 ** _Ella catalogaba esa cita como: La peor de su vida. Y es que a mitad de la fiesta su chico la invitó a la segunda planta de la casa donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta, cuando estuvieron solos compartieron uno que otro beso los cuales le empezaban a subir la calentura, pero de eso, no quería avanzar más. Sin embargo, él la llevó a una de las habitaciones e intentó tocar más de lo que le permitió, aún así, él insistió e insistió pero Sakura no aceptó ninguna de sus propuestas descaradas de tener sexo._**

 ** _Ahí fué que terminó su cita..._**

 ** _Luego de que el chico le gritara que no volvería a salir con una mojigata como ella. A Sakura realmente no le molestó que él le dijera eso, ya que, a sus diecisiete años sabía que habían muchos chicos que les gustaba pasarse de listos y tomar todo fácil; y ella no era una de esas fácil._**

 ** _Luego del fatal episodio se prometió a si misma tener más cuidado con esas citas, pero realmente, conforme fue pasando el tiempo, no se interesó siquiera por tener una cita. Una vez que entró a la universidad se concentró tanto en sus clases que nunca se percataba si un chico la miraba._**

 ** _Tan sola sentimentalmente estaba que, en varias ocasiones, Ino le preguntó si sentía alguna atracción sexual por el sexo femenino y ocultaba ese secreto celosamente; pero a todas esas preguntas, la respuesta fué un sincero: no._**

 ** _Y gracias a su historial de "citas" cuando llegó el día en que se vería con Sasuke estaba tan nerviosa que por un momento pensó que, en cuanto lo viera, le pediría disculpa y le diría que mejor cancelaban la cita porque no quería volver a experimentar un episodio igual a los del pasado._**

 ** _Pero entonces fué cuando recordó una de las frases que Ino solía decir: "No todos los hombres son iguales. Algunos son buenos, otros son malos y unos cuantos ni siquiera deberían hacerse llamar hombres, pero a fin de cuentas, no son iguales."_**

 ** _Así fue que pudo calmar un poco sus nervios y cuando llegó la hora de encontrarse con Sasuke no se desmayó ni tampoco dijo nada estúpido. Por supuesto, quedó embelesada al ver su figura impecable y escuchar su voz aterciopelada pero de allí no pasó._**

 ** _Sasuke la llevó a un sítio realmente encantador y que a primera vista, se notaba que había que tener un buen dinero en la cuenta bancaria para pagar. Era uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de todo Osaka, el cual ella había asistido unas pocas veces junto a sus padres y solo en ocasiones especiales._**

 ** _Durante la velada, ambos conversaron sobre sus gustos y aficciones, nada de lo personal, o bueno; al menos ella no se atrevía a preguntarle nada con lo que seguro él se sentiría incómodo. ¿Qué si quería saber más? Sí, por supuesto, Sasuke emanaba un aura de misterio que a ella le daba ganas de dispersar con un solo manotazo pero a la misma vez no quería que le pasara como ese dicho de: "La curiosidad mató al gato"._**

 ** _Cuando el mesero les trajo sus platillos acompañados del mejor vino de la casa fue cuando Sasuke se vio más abierto a las preguntas._**

 ** _\- ¿En qué universidad estudiaste, Sakura?_**

 ** _\- En la Facultad central de Tokyo. -Al responder le pareció notar un gesto de sorpresa en Sasuke._**

 ** _\- ¿Qué carrera has estudiado?_**

 ** _\- Inicié con Comunicación Social pero luego me interesé mas en la Publicidad así que terminé recibiéndome como publicista._**

 ** _Sasuke solo asintió._**

 ** _\- ¿Y... Usted que carrera eligió? -Preguntó tímidamente._**

 ** _Sasuke antes de responder pareció pensar en algo._**

 ** _\- Ingeniería... También el la Facultad central de Tokyo._**

 ** _\- ¿En serio? Digo... Estudiamos casi al mismo tiempo, jamás llegué a verlo._**

 ** _\- La facultad central de Tokyo es muy grande y el edificio de Ingeniería está muy lejos del edificio de Publicistas. Era casi imposible que alguna vez nos viéramos._**

 ** _Sakura fué esta vez la que solo respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza._**

 ** _\- Ah... Y puedes tratarme de tú. Ya te lo he dicho antes. -Agregó Sasuke._**

 ** _\- Lo siento... Es que... No acostumbro a tomarme tanta confianza._**

 ** _Sasuke mostró una ínfima sonrisa que desalmó a Sakura de momento, de verdad creía que él era muy guapo pero tan solo una sonrisa y le hacia temblar las piernas._**

 ** _\- Imagino que si estudiabas en Tokyo vivías allá -Continuó Sasuke- Además, hay mas posibilidades de empleo allá... ¿Ya has pensado donde trabajar?_**

 ** _\- Mientras estaba en clases vivía allá con una amiga, compartíamos apartamento. De hecho lo seguiremos compartiendo porque en efecto, ya tengo el empleo, empezaré en cuanto terminen las vacaciones de verano._**

 ** _\- Vaya... Eres una chica con apenas veinte años, graduada y con trabajo. Fuiste a paso rápido ¿No es así?._**

 ** _\- Terminé la escuela muy joven y en la universidad mantenía mis materias en orden, no me dejaba quedar ni una. Supongo que eso fué lo que me hizo llegar hasta donde estoy tan rápido -Sakura hizo una pausa, dudosa entre hacer la pregunta o no- Esto... ¿Qué tal te van las cosas a ti? También eres bastante joven y ya has terminado la carrera._**

 ** _De nuevo, Sasuke se vio algo dudoso._**

 ** _\- Empecé hace poco a trabajar para una empresa -Esa fué toda su respuesta._**

 ** _La verdad, es que Sasuke no quería revelar a Sakura sobre que la empresa para la que trabajaba era de su propia familia y qué, prácticamente, tenía toda la vida resuelta sin esforzarse mucho... Cosa que no le gustaba._**

 ** _¿Y la razón por la cual quería tener esa parte oculta?_**

 ** _Pues estaba en que de verdad se sentía muy atraído por Sakura y el no era esa clase de hombre que le gustaba impresionar y "conquistar" a una mujer contando lo adinerada que era su familia. De ésta manera, si se mantenía bajo perfil, podría hacerle creer a ella que era un simple empleado más de una empresa._**

 ** _la cena siguió de manera tranquila y sin preguntas; solo varias anécdotas que ambos vivieron en su etapa de universitarios._**

 ** _Sasuke de verdad que por primera vez en su vida se divertía tanto con una chica solo con una simple conversación. Realmente estaba muy interesado en Sakura; ella era... Diferente a otras mujeres con las que había salido. Era sencilla, humilde y tenía esa faceta divertida que a él le hacia falta._**

 ** _Sin duda confiaba que ella no era de esas de las cuales apenas le contaba sobre su familia intentaban amarrarse a él solo por el interés de salir con Sasuke Uchiha._**

 ** _A mitad de una de esas anécdotas que contaba Sakura. Sasuke se distrajo notando que alguien sospechoso se había colado en el restaurante. Eran una pareja, la cual había visto en otras ocasiones; Sabía que ambos eran periodistas y siempre estaban buscando la manera de sacar información sobre él._**

 ** _Ahora mismo, seguro estarían pensando que se habían sacado el premio gordo si sacaban una foto de él en compañía de una chica que nadie conocía._**

 ** _Sasuke de inmediato empezó a idear alguna forma de sacar a Sakura de allí porque, si notaba ella también que alguien los quería fotografiar, empezaría a sospechar._**

 ** _\- ¿Quieres ir a otro lugar? -La interrumpió del pequeño discurso que tenia ella._**

 ** _Sakura miró su plato medio vacío y su copa de vino a medio tomar._**

 ** _\- Este lugar me parece agradable... Pero si te quieres ir está bien -Contestó ella medio desilusionada. Pensaba que la estaban pasando bien pero de seguro ella había estado aburriendo a Sasuke._**

 ** _Él llamó al mesero con una seña rápida y le pidió la cuenta. Hizo todo tan rápido que antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta ya estaban en el estacionamiento para encontrarse con el auto de Sasuke._**

 ** _Se sorprendió cuando el le tomó la mano y prácticamente la estaba obligando a caminar. Ella lo hacia lo más rápido que sus tacones le permitían._**

 ** _\- Sasuke... No puedo caminar rápido, puedo caerme. -De quejó cuando el aceleró el paso._**

 ** _\- Lo siento -Dijo y se detuvo para colocarse de frente hacia ella- Iremos a otro lugar ¿A donde quieres ir?_**

 ** _Sakura no contestó. De verdad que le pareció muy extraño ese cambio de actitud que tuvo Sasuke de repente, parecía huir de algo o alguien._**

 ** _\- ¿A donde quieres ir? -Repitió la pregunta. Pero Sakura siguió en silencio._**

 ** _Si, debía ser lo que ella sospechaba; Sasuke estaba huyendo de alguien. Cuando volteó hacia atrás para ver al restaurante vio una mujer, no pudo observar muy bien sus rasgos pero en efecto era una mujer; ella estaba parada cerca de la entrada, como mandando un texto en su celular y de vez en cuando los miraba... ¿Era de ella que estaba huyendo?_**

 ** _\- Llevame a mi casa, por favor. -Contestó desilusionada y esa desilusión fué en aumento cuando Sasuke pareció aliviado y le tomó la mano para llevarla hasta el auto._**

 ** _Una vez que estuvieron dentro del vehículo ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Sasuke se puso en marcha de inmediato y miraba por los retrovisores más de lo usual, como asegurándose de que no los estuvieran siguiendo._**

 ** _Sakura se seguía haciendo mil y una pregunta sobre su cambio repentino de actitud, la primera de ella era: ¿Porqué huía de aquella mujer?._**

 ** _Cuando llegaron a su casa Sakura se dispuso a bajar del auto sin siquiera molestarse en despedirse pero para su sorpresa, Sasuke la detuvo sosteniéndole de la mano._**

 ** _\- Espera... -Dijo él- Sé que estarás preguntándote por qué quise irme rápido de aquel lugar y..._**

 ** _\- No importa -Le interrumpió Sakura- No tienes porqué darme explicaciones._**

 ** _Sasuke negó con la cabeza._**

 ** _\- Quise irme de allí porqué habían unas personas que me incomodaban, solo fué eso, pero en realidad no quería que nuestra cita terminara así de rápido ni de ésta manera._**

 ** _«Entonces si estaba huyendo de esa mujer...» Pensó Sakura._**

 ** _\- La mujer que estaba en la entrada... ¿Era ella la que te incomodaba?_**

 ** _Sasuke hizo una pausa antes de responder._**

 ** _\- Si..._**

 ** _Sakura se soltó de su agarre lentamente._**

 ** _\- De verdad no quería que me dieras explicaciones porque creo que no las merezco, ya que tu y yo no somos absolutamente nada. Sin embargo... Eso no te daba el derecho de invitarme a salir cuando ya estas con alguien más. Yo no soy un juguete, Sasuke. -Con esas palabras decidió ponerle fin a aquella noche y se bajó del auto._**

 ** _Cuando ya estaba por abrir la rejilla que daba al porche de su casa sintió de nuevo el agarre de Sasuke._**

 ** _\- ¡Espera! No es lo que estás pensando -Dijo y vio que Sakura se relajó un poco y se atrevió a mirarlo de nuevo. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que decir porqué huyó de aquellas personas o si no la perdería de la manera más estúpida- Esa mujer de la entrada era una periodista._**

 ** _\- ¿Una periodista? -Cuestionó Sakura- No te estoy entendiendo._**

 ** _\- Esa mujer antes estaba a unas pocas mesas de nosotros acompañada de un hombre; me han estado persiguiendo desde que estoy aquí._**

 ** _\- No estoy entendiendo nada, Sasuke._**

 ** _\- Soy miembro de una familia prestigiosa, Sakura. Mi apellido es Uchiha. -Confesó al fin- Esa mujer junto a su acompañante solo querían sacar información de mi y por supuesto de ti por andar conmigo._**

 ** _Ella se quedó estupefacta por unos instantes. Desde el primer día que vio a Sasuke se dijo que quizás era adinerado pero desechó ese pensamiento. Imaginar que se ganaría todos esos lujos gracias a su trabajo. Jamás pensó que viniera de una familia que había construido prácticamente un imperio, de hecho, ni siquiera se había percatado de que no sabia el apellido de Sasuke hasta ahora._**

 ** _\- Dime algo, por favor -Pidió ante el silencio incómodo de Sakura._**

 ** _\- ¿Qué quieres que diga? -Le miró a los ojos- ¿Por no me lo dijiste desde el principio?_**

 ** _\- No quería que te sintieras atraída por mi solo por mi dinero y el prestigio de mi familia._**

 ** _\- No se con que clase de mujeres sueles salir, pero yo no soy de esa clase... Si me sentí atraída por ti desde el comienzo fue por tu personalidad y porque de alguna manera me encanta tu mirada y cada uno de tus gestos. Pero ahora que sé que eres tremendamente poderoso quiero que sepas que no me importa, de verdad que no me importa todo el dinero que tengas._**

 ** _Ahora fue el turno de Sasuke a quedarse estupefacto. Soltó el brazo de Sakura y se acercó más a ella hasta quedar a centímetros de distancia._**

 ** _\- No me habías dicho que te gusté desde el comienzo._**

 ** _Sakura se sonrojó de inmediato al darse cuenta que había hablado de más._**

 ** _\- Y-Yo... So-solo me... Me atraías. -Dijo entre titubeos._**

 ** _Sasuke de nuevo mostró esa sonrisa que anteriormente le hizo temblar las piernas... Y esta vez, volvió a causar ese mismo efecto en ella._**

 ** _\- Tu también me gustaste desde el comienzo, Sakura -Acortó aún más la distancia, ahora tenia su cuerpo pegado al de ella. Una de sus manos la sostuvo por la espalda y la otra le acunó el rostro- No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de besarte._**

 ** _\- ¿Porqué no lo haces entonces? -Susurró, dejándose llevar por lo que sentía y olvidándose del nerviosismo._**

 ** _\- Si te beso... Podría volverme adicto a tus labios, Sakura -Le dijo también en un susurro- Pero... Correré el riesgo._**

 ** _Y la besó..._**

 ** _Sus labios tocaron los de ella en una suave caricia que a Sakura le pareció casi un sueño todo aquello. Ambos comenzaron a mover sus labios, lentamente, disfrutando uno del sabor del otro; era un beso pausado y sin llegar a profundizarlo._**

 ** _\- Lo siento -Sasuke le susurró a los labios._**

 ** _\- ¿Por qué? -Cuestionó ella aun sintiendo los labios de Sasuke._**

 ** _\- Porque pasó tal y como dije... Me volví adicto a tus labios._**

 ** _Ella sintió como él sonrió y luego de eso, la siguió besando._**

 ** _Esa era, sin duda alguna, la mejor cita de su vida. Una en la cual había deseado que la besaran y en la cual deseaba ver de nuevo a ese hombre que le hacia temblar las piernas con una simple mirada._**

La mañana del día viernes había iniciado de manera fantástica, se dijo Sakura mentalmente cuando su madre la despertó para avisarle que Ino estaba allí, en casa, esperando por verla.

Se dió una ducha rápida de cinco minutos, se lavó los dientes y se vistió con un pantalón de algodón y una camisa de tirantes del mismo material. De esa manera era muy notorio su vientre de aún tres meses.

Al bajar la escalera y encontrarse con su amiga esta se lanzó a darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, luego siguió Sai, que también había venido.

Su madre y su padre se habían quedado ese día en casa y así manera los cinco, o si se podía decir, seis personas disfrutaron de una agradable mañana acompañada de risas y unas cuantas anécdotas locas y extrañas de Sai.

Cuando dieron la una de la tarde y ya hacía bastante rato que habían almorzado, Sai fué a su auto y de regreso traía con él un pizarron acrílico de tamaño mediano y unos marcadores de agua color Rosa y Azul.

\- ¿Para qué es eso? -Preguntó Mebuki.

\- Pues... Como ya esa barriguita se empieza a notar -Ino le dio una suaves palmaditas en el vientre a Sakura- Ya va siendo hora de que colaboremos con el nombre de bebé ¿Apuesto que aún no has pensado en uno, verdad?

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir la risa, esa mirada que le lanzó Ino era como la de una madre molesta.

\- No he pensado en ninguno. -Dijo casi en un susurro.

\- ¡Lo sabía! Así que he tenido la brillante idea de que todos colaboremos con un nombre; uno de niño y uno de niña, ya que no sabemos aún su sexo -Le quitó el pizarron a Sai- Los anotaremos aquí.

A todos les pareció una buena idea lo de la pizarra, sobre todo a Sakura que hasta ese momento no se había percatado que no tenía un nombre favorito para ponerle a su bebé, y su imaginación estaba bastante corta para idear uno.

Todos pusieron su granito de arena, hasta el mismo Sai. Los nombre fueron anotados en orden y señalando a quien se le habían ocurrido. Sakura no pudo negar qué, aún y con la ayuda de todos, seria muy difícil ya que todos aportaron nombre bonitos, tanto de niño como de niña y ella tendría la difícil tarea de decidírse por uno.

Cuando dieron las cinco de la tarde Ino y Sai se retiraron porque tenían que pasar a visitar también a la madre de Sai y media hora después sus padres intentaron convencerla de cenar afuera pero Sakura declinó alegando que tenía un poco náuseas. Aún así, les dijo que salieran ellos y que disfrutaran de una velada juntos.

Al principio Kizashi y Mebuki se negaron de salir y dejarla sola por esas pequeñas náuseas de su hija, pero Sakura los convenció de que se sentía bien, solo era algo pasajero.

Y así fué. A las seis de la tarde cuando la pareja se fue ya Sakura no sentía el malestar de estómago.

Aburrida, subió a su habitación con planes de acostarse a ver cualquier programa basura en la televisión pero en cuanto entró a la habitación su mirada fué a parar directo hacia el cesto de la ropa sucia; si, recordó que ayer había hecho planes de lavar la ropa hoy pero la visita de Ino le sorprendió y olvidó por completo la ropa.

Y ahora que no tenía nada que hacer, en vez de meterse a la cama se dispuso a lavar la ropa, metió todo al cesto y fué de nuevo a planta baja, quería lavar hasta lo que traía puesto, así que tomó prestada una camisa de su padre y se la puso. Le quedaba enorme, solo le faltaban unos diez dedos para que le llegara hasta las rodillas.

Sin más se puso manos a la obra, llenó la lavadora de agua, echó las medidas correctas de detergente y metió primero la ropa de lavado suave.

Mientras la lavadora hacia su trabajo ella fue a la cocina para prepararse un té, de momento miró hacia la ventana panorámica que daba hasta el jardín trasero; el cielo estaba gris y ya empezaban a caer unas pequeñas y tímidas gotas de lluvia; Sakura las ignoró y se dispuso a preparar el té.

Cuando ya hubo terminado he iba de nuevo camino hacia la sala de estar la vista hacia la panorámica la atrapó de nuevo; Ahora llovía, un tanto fuerte.

Cuando iba a tomar asiento en uno de los sofás escuchó el pitido de un auto, pero no le prestó atención... Tomó asiento y disfrutó de su té caliente.

Un minuto después volvió a escuchar el sonido, así que dejó la taza en la mesa de centro y fué hasta la ventana que daba hacia el frente; apartó la cortina y miró, Había un auto parado frente a su casa, pero ella no lo conocía. Era lujoso y de color plateado pero jamas lo había visto en su vida, así que le restó importancia; quizá y estaban esperando a alguien de la casa de al lado o la del frente.

Cerró la cortina para volver a la comodidad del sofá pero dió unos dos pasos y escuchó unos golpeteos a la puerta, fuertes.

Sakura se asustó y se asomó de nuevo por la ventana; el auto seguía ahí pero no podía ver quien tocaba la puerta.

De nuevo tocaron.

\- ¿Quién es? -Preguntó sin estar segura de que la hayan escuchado.

En unos segundos llego la respuesta. Esa voz la dejó completamente paralizada.

\- Sakura, abreme la puerta... Por favor.

Su corazón dió un vuelvo cuando escuchó la voz de Sasuke y sus piernas empezaron a temblar... ¡Ahí estaba de nuevo! Esa reacción que solo causaba Sasuke cuando estaba cerca. No importaba cuanto tiempo tenían de casados, si estaban peleados o no; Siempre que lo tenía cerca se ponía tan nerviosa como una adolescente virgen.

Solo que ahora, ahora se repetía mentalmente mil veces que tenía que ser inmune a Sasuke, sin efecto, pero no perdía la esperanza de que algún día dejara de ser tan débil a su simple presencia... Para no decir de otras cosas.

\- Sakura, abre la puerta, sé que estas ahí... Te vi en la ventana.

¡Claro! Para eso el pitido antes de ir a tocar la puerta, para comprobar que alguien estuviera en casa. Y ella como un inocente pez, tiró de ese anzuelo.

\- Sakura... Me estoy congelando aquí afuera.

Al fin reaccionó y fue hasta la puerta. Apenas y tocó el pomo se detuvo. Si Sasuke estaba ahí era por alguna razón, y si la veía se podía enterar de que le está ocultando algo del cual él también tiene derecho.

Los nervios invadieron su cuerpo y miles de preguntas pasaron por su mente ¿Y si Sasuke estaba ahí porque se enteró de que ella ocultaba algo? O peor aún ¿Si ya sabía todo? ¡No! Eso era imposible.

Posiblemente la visita de Sasuke era por las cosas del divorcio y nada más, seguro que era eso, sin embargo, no podía bajar la guardia. Se iba enterar de todo al verla... Aunque con esa camisa de su padre que llevaba puesta no se le notaba nada.

 _«Que cobarde has resultado ser, Sakura Haruno»_ Escucho una extraña vocesita en su mente, esa que solía escuchar cuando realmente estaba haciendo algo mal.

Sí, admitió en ese preciso momento que era una cobarde, que le daba miedo que Sasuke se enterara de la verdad y que prácticamente estaba yendo en contra de su moral, porque el motivo por el cual dejó a Sasuke fué porque él le ocultó cosas y ahora ella hacía lo mismo. No lo valía... No valía la pena ser una persona con actos como los de él.

Sin más se armó de valor y abrió la puerta, solo bastó que la abriera un poco para que Sasuke empujara y entrara sin pedír permiso alguno.

\- Eres demasiado cruel cuando te lo propones -La voz le temblaba. No estaba mintiendo cuando decía que se estaba congelando del otro lado.

Sakura lo miró de arriba abajo, su traje negro estaba casi empapado.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -Cuestionó cruzándose de brazos.

Ahora fué Sasuke quien la miró de arriba abajo, con una ceja levantada, como preguntándose porqué rayos ella vestía una camisa que obviamente era de Kizashi.

Ella apretó más los brazos en un intento inútil de ocultar su cuerpo.

\- Te pregunté que haces aquí -Repitió.

\- ¿Donde están tus padres? -La ignoró olímpicamente, mirando a su alrededor para ver si los padres de Sakura estaban cerca.

\- No están en casa -Respondió ya enfadada.

«Perfecto» pensó Sasuke con alivio. Así sería más fácil hablar las cosas sin que se esté arriesgando a que la madre de Sakura se aparezca con una olla de agua hirviendo y se la eche encima.

\- Si no vas a decir nada entonces vete de aquí Sasuke. -Abrió más la puerta para que él se diera cuenta de que hablaba en serio.

Sasuke suspiró, calmado, y caminó hasta ella. Pudo notar el nerviosismo de la pelirosa cuando lo veía acercarse. Él, cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de ella la tomó suavemente por los hombros, pero no la movió, solo la sostuvo de estos y la miró fijamente y ella también a él.

\- Por primera vez en tu vida, Sakura, vas a escucharme -Le dijo casi en un susurro- Me vas a escuchar sin decir ni una palabra, no quiero que me interrumpas.

Sakura no dijo nada, estaba como paralizada, ni siquiera rechazó el contacto de Sasuke. Estaba confundida, no sabía de que iba esa actitud tan extraña de él.

Aprovechando que ella no movía ni un dedo, Sasuke le soltó la mano de la puerta y cerró ésta empujandola con su pie. Luego la tomó de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia los sofás.

\- Sientate -Le ordenó sereno.

Ella le obedeció y en cuanto estuvo sobre la comodidad del sofá lo vió a él sentarse también en el sofá frente a ella, fué que reaccionó y su cerebro le permitió formular una pregunta.

\- ¿Sobre qué vas a hablar?.

\- Sobre nosotros -Contestó con una serenidad que mantuvo los nervios de Sakura bajo perfil.

\- Sasuke... No hay nada que hablar sobre nosotros. Ésto ya...

\- ¡Sakura! -La interrumpió con un tono más severo- Te pedí que por Primera vez en tu vida me dejes hablar sin interrumpir y sacar tus propias conclusiones.

Sakura abrió la boca para replicar pero Sasuke le lanzó una mirada que la hizo cerrar la boca de nuevo.

\- Bien... -Comenzó- en primera, quiero aclarar que voy a hablarte sobre los motivos de nuestra pelea... Sé que te va a resultar incómodo pero creo que merezco al menos defenderme antes de ser juzgado.

Sakura vió como, cuando dijo lo ultimo, bajó la cabeza y fijó la mirada en el suelo. Era primera vez que veía a Sasuke de esa manera, como asumiendo que estaba derrotado. Debía admitir que no le gustaba para nada verlo así; le hacía sentir una dolorosa punzada en el pecho.

\- Cuando te dije que todo lo que viste sobre esa chica modelo y yo en aquella revista era mentira, lo decía con toda la verdad -Volvió su mirada a Sakura- Ése día iba saliendo de un restaurante en ese hotel luego de una cena de negocios y esa chica se tropezó conmigo, ella dijo que le había lastimado el pie y yo por pura cortesía le ayudé. En ningún momento me fijé que había paparazzis alrededor, confiaba que ese lugar tenía una buena seguridad. Pero es claro que su intensión desde el principio fué que me pillaran con ella para luego empezar a decír no se cuantas estupideces a la revista.

Sakura estuvo a punto de preguntar sobre el día que los vió por la televisión, dándose un beso pero Sasuke se adelantó a hablar.

\- Luego de que me fuera de la casa si me puse en contacto con ella. Quedamos de vernos y le hice saber la manera en que me estaba perjudicando, ella me pidió disculpa en ese mismo momento. No me confíe del todo pero mantuve la esperanza de que nos dejara en paz. Sin embargo... -Sasuke mostró una sonrisa irónica- Ella volvió a jugar sucio... Todos los reporteros empezaron a llegar y traté de salír de inmediato de ese lugar pero ella fué tras de mi y fue ahí cuando se lanzó a besarme...

Sasuke guardó silencio durante un momento, mostrándole a Sakura la oportunidad de hablar, pero ella no lo hizo.

Ambos mantuvieron la vista puesta una sobre la del otro. De esa manera Sasuke continuó hablando.

\- Cuando te busqué... Y tu me evadiste -Suspiró, aún sin quitar la mirada de ella- Supe que estaba al borde de perderte, confiaba en que un poco de tiempo enfriaria las cosas...

\- Pero ¿Qué me dices sobre las fotos? -Se atrevió a interrumpir.

\- Esa fué su jugada final... Cuando asistí a la fiesta del viejo jiraiya -Mencionó el nombre del hombre ya que Sakura también le conocía- Esa noche sabía que ella había asistido pero yo la ignoré y ella me estuvo evadiendo, algo que agradecí... Hasta que me quedé solo en la barra y ella me abordó. Parecía que no tenía intenciones pero de igual manera le exigí que nos dejara en paz, ella fingió aceptar y antes de irse me dió un abrazo.

Sakura recordó que en las fotos había una que era exactamente como lo estaba describiendo Sasuke.

\- Luego de que se largara seguí bebiendo. -Continuó- pocos minutos después me sentí terriblemente mareado aunque solo llevara pocas copas. Empecé a sudar y ver borroso, ella fué la única que lo notó y me ofreció su ayuda alegando que me llevaría con Itachi pero me llevó fuera del lugar y al poco rato perdí la conciencia... En la mañana cuando desperté aturdido me costó recordar lo que pasó pero a fin de cuentas, recordé pocas cosas y caí en cuenta de que me había drogado... No tenía conocimiento de esas fotos hasta que las vi en mi apartamento. Sabía que habías sido tú quien las había dejado allí y te busqué, porque sabía que estarías sintiéndote mal y humillada, pero llegué tarde.

Sakura apartó la mirada de él, recordando aquel espantoso día; él momento en que vió las fotos, cuando buscó a sasuke en su apartamento y cuando lo vió a él en la casa donde ambos vivían; el día en que lo abandonó por completo.

\- No era consiente de esas fotos, Sakura -Concluyó.

¿Debía creerle? Pensó de primera. No quería volver a apostar todo cuando las posibilidades de perder eran muchas. Sí sabía que en el mundo que rodeaba a Sasuke habían muchas mujeres malas, que esperaban el más mínimo momento de despiste para perjudicar a cualquiera de los dos, pero en este caso, las pruebas fueron muchos. Aunque también, recordaba que en aquellas fotos repugnantes nunca se vió la cara de Sasuke, sin embargo la de ella sí. Claro que estaba segura que era él pero... ¿Sería consiente? Ahora que Sasuke le contó sobre la fiesta empezaba a dudar.

\- ¿Como esperabas que reaccionara ante toda ésta confesión? -Cuestionó sin mirarlo.

\- Tu eres impredecible, Sakura. Nunca sé como vas a reaccionar. -Añadió- Y realmente no espero nada de esta confesión. Solo, como te dije al principio: merezco defenderme antes de ser juzgado.

En todo momento procuró hacer ver como si no sabía nada sobre el estado de ella, quería que ella misma se lo confesara, o al menos comprobar si ella se atrevería a hacerlo ya que él estaba allí. También omitió el hecho del estado de Hotaru, no creía prudente decír eso aún.

\- Yo... No sé que decir.

\- No tienes que hacerlo... De momento.

Sakura se tapó el rostro con ambas manos para evitar que unas lágrimas traicioneras salieran. Odiaba estar tan sensible, odiaba mostrarse tan débil siempre y odiaba en ese momento a Sasuke por venír a decirle todas esas cosas justo cuando ella pensó que ya no lloraría más por él. Ahora se sentía terriblemente confundida.

No supo que más hacer si no que levantarse del sofá he irse hacia la cocina para no verlo. Pero él la siguió.

\- Las posibilidades de que me creas son nulas, pero al menos me he desahogado... ¿No quieres hacerlo tu también? -Escuchó a su espalda.

Éso ultimo la dejó como piedra ¿A qué se refería exactamente?

Se giró sobre sus talones y lo encaró. Hasta ahora se fijaba de que Sasuke se notaba más delgado y tenía ojeras...

\- Yo no necesito desahogarme contigo -Mintió.

\- No es bueno mentirse a si mismo Sakura.

Ella apretó los dientes y se dispuso a salír de la cocina, pasando al lado de Sasuke. Este solo la siguió con la mirada.

Sakura pretendía seguir con sus labores como si Sasuke no estuviera allí. Sabía que no terminaría de lavar toda la ropa gracias a la interrumpcion del pelinegro, así que tomó de nuevo el cesto y se dispuso a llevarla de nuevo a su habitación. No dió ni cinco pasos cuando Sasuke le arrebató el cesto de manera brusca y la puso en el suelo.

\- ¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!? -Le espetó enojado- ¡Tu no puedes alzar peso!

Sakura iba a replicar pero de pronto fue como si se quedara muda.

Sasuke se plantó frente a ella y su mirada casi le traspasaba el alma.

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé?

-¿Sa-Saber... Qué? -la pregunta apenas le salió en un titubeo.

\- ¿De cuanto estás, Sakura?

Ella inhaló aire al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos de sobre manera... ¡Lo sabe! Sasuke sabe todo y esa seguro era el unico motivo de su visita. Sus piernas empezaron a temblar y de pronto sintió como perdía el equilibrio pero él la sujetó de ambos hombros como lo hizo antes y la apegó a su cuerpo.

Sin decir nada pasó un brazo por debajo de sus piernas y la levantó. En ese momento no articulaba ninguna palabra, de hecho, ni siquiera pensaba en nada. Era como si su mundo acabase de detenerse.

Sasuke subió las escaleras en silencio y la llevó a su habitación. Una vez que estuvieron en ella dejó a Sakura en la cama con cuidado. Ella apenas y tocó el colchón se cubrió con una sabana y se acurrucó hecha un ovillo dando la espalda hacia él.

\- ¿Por qué me no me habías dicho nada? -Preguntó pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna- Sakura estoy hablando contigo.

\- ¡No quería! -Soltó de repente- No quería que supieras nada porque tengo miedo de la clase de vida tormentosa que le vas a dar a mi bebé, no quería porque tengo miedo de que te empeñes en quitármelo y yo no tenga ningún derecho.

Su voz salía apenas en un hilo, estaba reprimiendo con todas su fuerza soltar el llanto frente a él. Cerró fuerte los ojos como si la respuesta de él la fuese a golpear. Pero en vez de eso, no escuchó nada de él, solo sintió como la cama cedía al peso de él.

\- ¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy? -Le escuchó decir.

Ella se limitó a apretar entre sus dedos la sábana. Lo sintió moverse y de pronto, escuchó su voz muy cerca de su oído.

\- Háblame, Sakura.

Se incorporó rápido y se levantó de la cama, alejándose de él. La cercanía de Sasuke le hacía poner nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué... Qué quieres que te diga?

\- ¿Cuanto tienes de embarazo? -Se levantó lentamente pero no buscó acercarse a ella.

Sakura sintió sus mejillas arder cuando él le hizo la pregunta y miró cualquier punto menos a él cuando respondió.

\- Estoy de tres meses -Susurró.

\- Pensé que querías esperar más tiempo...

\- ¡Fue inesperado! -Lo interrumpió- Sí quería esperar un poco más de tiempo pero tuve un descuido con las pastillas anticonceptivas y he aquí el resultado. No es algo que hice a propósito y pero no lo considero un error ni un problema.

Sasuke se acercó en silencio a ella. Tomó una de las manos de ella mientras que con la otra le acunó el rostro. Todo esto tomandola por sorpresa.

\- Perdóname -Susurró.

Los ojos de ella empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. No entendía a que iba aquella disculpa pero lo cierto era que cuando lo escuchó decir esa simple palabra le dieron ganar de lanzase a sus brazos y no soltarlo. Aún así, se contuvo.

\- Ésto debió ser muy duro para ti -Continuó- Perdóname por no estar ahí para ti... Pero...

\- ¡Oh, Sasuke! -Chilló lanzándose a sus brazos y fué realmente confortable que él la recibiera- ¡Perdóname tú a mi por ocultarte algo tan importante!

No aguantó más y soltó los primeros sollozos.

\- No sabes cuanto me dolió... Ver todas las noticias... Tú con esa mujer -Dijo entre sollozos- Pensé que mi mundo se había acabado... Sé que pareceré la mujer mas tonta del mundo pero te creo... Creo en ti.

Sintió como él la apretaba más entre sus brazos.

\- Ya basta -Le susurró- No quiero oírte llorar más.

Ella deshizo un poco el abrazo y lo miró a la cara, su rostro estaba repleto de lágrimas y sus ojos verdes parecían haberse puesto más intensos.

\- Creo en ti -repitió también en un susurro- Te Amo, Sasuke.

Él se volvió a acunar el rostro con su mano. Se acercó a ella y dejó un casto beso en sus labios que para Sakura fue como si le devolvieran el alma.

\- Sigues sin ser bueno con las palabras -Comentó ella sonriendo.

\- Sabes que prefiero demostrartelo antes que decirlo... Pero siento la necesidad de hacerlo ahora -Le dio otro beso corto- Te Amo, Sakura.

Ella volvió a unirse con él en el abrazo y así permanecieron durante unos minutos, como para asimilar el hecho de que de verdad se tenían el uno al otro en ese momento. Luego, cuando Sasuke retrocedió para que ambos se sentaran en la cama una de sus manos rozó el vientre de ella y sintió su pequeña hinchazón.

\- ¿Puedo...? -Le señaló el vientre cuando ya estuvieron sentados.

\- Por supuesto -Contestó ella.

Sasuke alargó su brazo y la tocó. Se síntió nervioso y emocionado al mismo.

\- ¿Ya sabes...? -Dejó la pregunta a medias pero ella le entendió de ígual manera.

\- No... En mi última consulta no se pudo ver.

Asintió y retiró la mano. De pronto le echó un vistazo a la habitación y se fijó que en una esquina estaba puesta un pizarron mediano con un montón de nombres.

\- ¿Qué es eso? -Se levantó y tomó el pizarron.

Sakura sonrió.

\- Lo trajo Ino -Dijo Sonriente- Se le ocurrió la idea de que todos contribuyeran con el nombre del bebé asi que plasmó ahí la idea de todos.

Sasuke la miró primero a ella luego otra vez el pizaron y empezó a leer los nombres escogidos por cada uno.

 ** _Mebuki_**

 ** _Niña: Misaki._**

 ** _Niño: Yuki._**

 ** _Ino_**

 ** _Niña: Mirai._**

 ** _Niño: Sageki._**

 ** _Kizashi_**

 ** _Niña: Yume._**

 ** _Niño: Satoshi._**

Sasuke leyó los primeros tres y cuando llegó al último lo leyó con una ceja levantada.

 ** _Sai_**

 ** _Niña: Ino ;)_**

 ** _Niño: Sai ;D_**

\- Sai no se lo tomó muy en serio -Se apresuró a decir Sakura cuando vió el gesto incrédulo en Sasuke.

\- Ya veo -Dijo volviendo a leer los nombres, luego miró a Sakura- ¿Tienes lo marcadores?

Sakura asintió y fué a buscarlos en la gaveta de la cómoda, le entregó uno a Sasuke y él, lo primero que hizo fué tachar con una X el nombre "Satoshi" que sugería poner el padre de Sakura.

\- ¿Por qué lo tachas? -Le dijo haciendo un puchero.

\- No es un nombre agradable -contestó recordando al accionista de la empresa en Londres que había hecho la estafa, el tipo se llamaba de la misma manera.- El nombre de Ino si me gusta.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Digo... El que suguiere ella -Se corrigió. Luego empezó a escribir unos él tambien.

Sasuke

 _ **Niña: Sarada.**_

 _ **Niño: Sageki.**_

Sakura se acercó más curiosa y leyó los nombres.

\- Oh... Es un nombre muy hermoso -En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa- ¿Cuando se te ocurrió?

\- Hace un momento -Admitió. Y es que desde Sakura le dejó que tocada su vientre empezó a imaginarse cual sería su sexo y por supuesto, cual nombre le quedaría mejor.

\- Gracias por sugerir uno tu también, la verdad es que me he dado cuenta de que no tengo mucha imaginación para esto de los hombres -Comentó aún un poco avergonzada por haber ocultado a Sasuke su embarazo.

Él volvió a dejar el pizarron donde estaba y le devolvió el marcador a Sakura.

\- ¿Cuando vuelves a tener consulta?

\- Esperaré a que la doctora me haga la cita.

\- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

Sakura parpadeó en reiteradas ocasiones.

\- Por supuesto... Puedes asistir cuantas veces quieras.

El mostro una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

\- ¿Tienes que volver a Tokyo esta noche? -Miró hacia la ventana- Aún llueve muy fuerte...

\- Me quedaré en un hotel por esta noche pero debo irme mañana a primera hora.

\- Puedes quedarte aquí -Se acercó a él y le sostuvo ambas manos.

\- Sakura... De verdad me gustaría quedarme, no me quiero separar de ti ni un segundo pero no quiero incomodar a tus padres... Sobre todo a tu madre.

\- Yo hablaré con ellos, lo entenderán -Dijo no muy segura de que así sea.

\- No te preocupes, estaré bien -La acercó aún más a si mismo y le dio un beso en la frente.

Cuando ambos volvieron abajo Sakura le volvió a sugerir que se quedara esa noche y casi logra convencerlo pero de nuevo imaginó a la madre de Sakura toda colérica y echándole a patadas de allí a media noche. No quería ser molestia para ellos y tampoco quería pasar un mal rato, así que prefirió no quedarse.

\- Me pondré en contacto contigo mañana por la tarde -Le dijo cuando ya estaban cerca de la puerta- Aún tenemos muchas cosas más que hablar.

\- ¿Sobre qué? -Preguntó un tanto nerviosa.

\- Sobre nosotros, Sakura, únicamente de nosotros ¿O se te olvida que los papeles de divorcio están casi en nuestras puertas?

\- Sí... Cierto -Asintió.

\- Bien, te llamaré mañana -Le dió un beso en los labios- Ah... Y nada de llorar.

Sakura asintió.

En cuanto abrió la puerta una ráfaga de viento extremadamente frío los arropó e hizo que ha Sakura le temblara hasta el ultimo hueso de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Por dios hace demasiado frío! -Exclamó abrazándose a si misma. Luego miró a Sasuke, no permitiría que se fuera así- ¡Dame un segundo!

Y salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

Cuando volvió traía con ella un abrigo de su padre, una bufanda de lana y un paraguas.

\- Ponte ésto. -Empezó a enrrollar la bufanda en el cuello de él.

\- Sakura... No hace falta...

\- ¡No quiero que te resfries! -Le reprendió.

Sasuke de repente se sintió de nuevo como cuando era un crío y su madre le abrigaba hasta las orejas.

Se dejó poner la bufanda, el abrigo y aceptó el paraguas pero se dijo que él no sería el único al que reperndieran esa noche.

\- Listo -Dijo Sakura cuando terminó de abrigarlo.

\- Gracias por ésto pero quiero que sea la última vez que subas las escaleras de esa manera -Le hizo recordar que había subido corriendo- No quiero que te caigas y te lastimes.

Ella bajó el rostro.

\- Lo siento... Fué como si me hubiera olvidado por un momento.

Sasuke le levantó la cara tomandola por la barbilla y le dió otro beso, este más profundo que los anteriores.

\- Buenas noches.

En cuanto salió de la casa agradeció inmensamente que Sakura le hubiera abrigado por que estaba haciendo un frío aterrador. Se subió rápidamente a su auto y arrancó no sin antes echar un vistazo a la casa.

Cuando llegó al hotel se encontró con que ya estaba registrado, esto gracias a su asistente personal y guardaespaldas: Hozuki Suigetsu. Ese hombre solía ser un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo pero Sasuke tenía muy claro que era muy eficiente a la hora del trabajo.

Cuando estuvo en la seguridad de su habitación se quitó todo el escudo anti frío que le había puesto Sakura. Miró un momento el abrigo, pensando que eso era una prueba de que su Sakura había vuelto, esa Sakura que siempre era cariñosa y que siempre le cuidaba. Sentía como si en vez de tres meses hubiese estado separado de ella por años.

Cuando se quitó toda la ropa, vestido con solo el albornoz, agarró su celular y marcó el numero que Suigetsu le había facilitado. Esperó unos segundos y al quinto timbrazo escuchó la voz chillona de una mujer.

 _\- ¿Hola?_

\- Tenemos que hablar, Hotaru, a solas.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _Bien, hasta aquí llegamos ¿Qué tal les pareció? Sé que estuvo un poco corto el cap pero pues sentí que debía dejarlo hasta ahí... ¡Capitulo únicamente dedicado a Sasuke y Sakura! Al fin pude darle un acercamiento a estos dos, se lo merecían..._**

 ** _Agrego aquí esta pequeña noticia: Mis lectoras, desde hace unos... Días atrás he empezado a escribir otra historia muy diferente a ésta ¡Pero alto ahí! No tengo pensado publicarla hasta que este fanfic entre en una etapa mas profunda, ya que, no quiero sobre explotarme yo misma. Apenas llevo 2 capítulos pero llevaré todo con calma._**

 ** _Bueno ahora si me retiro, de nuevo muchas gracias por sus reviews, follows y favs._**

 ** _¡Hasta la proxima!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen. Son propiedad de: Masashi Kishimoto. La historia si es completamente mia.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6.**

* * *

El sábado por la mañana justo como se lo propuso salió camino a Tokyo en su auto. El clima aún seguía muy frío, así que se tomó el atrevimiento de ponerse otra vez el abrigo de Kizashi que le había presentado Sakura... Su Sakura.

Sonrió de medio lado al recordarla. Había sido un total alivio que ella decidiera creer en el, sin embargo, tenía en cuenta que debía hablar otro asunto más delicado con ella. Le aterraba la idea de como ella se pueda tomar las cosas cuando le diga sobre el embarazo de Hotaru, pero por el mismo motivo esperaría a asegurarse bien sobre el estado de la modelo.

Chasqueó la lengua y puso los ojos en blanco unos instantes, luego se concentró en la carretera. De verdad que solo recordar esa mujer y le empezaba a hervir la sangre, más también recordó la conversación con ella la noche anterior; era realmente molesta, muy molesta, malcriada y tonta. Una piedra en el zapato sin duda alguna.

 ** _\- ¿Qué quieres, pedirme disculpas luego de lo que nos hiciste a mi madre y a mi en tú oficina?_** -Fué lo primero que le dijo cuando Sasuke le habló al teléfono.

\- Necesito que tu y yo hablemos mañana, por la tarde, solos. Sin tu madre, ni padre, ni amigas. Solo nosotros -Le ordenó, ignorando lo que ella le dijo anteriormente.

 ** _\- Bien ¿Donde nos encontraremos?_**

\- Te enviaré una dirección con la hora mañana -Le dijo en tono glacial, mostrando su desinterés hacia ella- Ah y una cosa... ¡Nada de reporteros! Si me llego a enterar que hay uno cerca, así no sea culpa tuya, vas a ver serias consecuencias.

Y colgó.

Sacudió la cabeza obligándose a olvidar esa conversación telefónica y pensar en algo mejor; como por ejemplo, que ella: Sakura, estaba muy bien. No se le notaba delgada ni pálida, de hecho, su piel estaba mas hermosa, su cuerpo estaba mas hermoso y sus ojos... Esos ojos verde esmeralda se notaban más brillantes que antes, haciendo notar la clara ilusión que le hace el embarazo.

Cuando llegó a tokyo ya casi iban a dar las cuatro de la tarde, estaba cansado, lo admitía, pero no iba postergar ni un día más los problemas que tenía que resolver. Lo primero que hizo, después de una larga ducha, fue mandar un texto a Hotaru; con la dirección del lugar en donde se verían y la hora, la citó para las seis de la tarde exactamente. Luego llamó a Suiguetsu para pedirle que se asegurara de que a los alrededores no hubiera ni un camarografo.

Por último, pero no menos importante, llamó a casa de Sakura. Por suerte fué ella misma quien contestó. Ambos se aseguraron de que el otro estuviera bien y, luego de varios minutos, se despidieron.

Cuando dieron las seis ya Sasuke estaba en el lugar de encuentro; había elegido un campo de golf que quedaba llegando a las afueras de la ciudad, al que normalmente estaba vacío todos los sábados. En el lugar había también un restaurante, donde él la esperaba sentado en uno de los reservados.

\- Señor Uchiha -Le llamó uno de los camareros, el lo miró enseguida- Su compañera ha llegado.

Sasuke asintió y le hizo una señal al hombre con la mano como diciéndole "Déjala entrar".

El camarero se retiró con una reverencia y a los segundos apareció Hotaru, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, imaginando que todo sería en plan de reconciliación.

\- Sientate -Le ordenó Sasuke en tono glacial.

Ella obedeció en silencio. Tomó asiento quedando de frente con él.

\- ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe ésta invitación? -Cuestionó, pero antes de que Sasuke respondiera ella continuó- Voy a aprovechar que me has citado aquí para entregarte esto.

Sacó de su cartera prada un sobre impecable con el sello de uno de los mejores hospitales de Tokyo y se lo pasó al pelinegro deslizandolo por la mesa.

Sasuke miró cada movimiento de ella y cuando el sobre estuvo libre de las manos de Hotaru él lo tomó y lo abrió sin prisas, comprobando lo que el imaginaba que era; Los resultados de una prueba de embarazo.

\- Me la hice por si acaso tenías dudas -Afirmó ella.

Sasuke sintió un escalofrío al leer en el papel la palabra «Positivo».

\- Espero que con esto se aclaren todas tus dudas y logres asimilar que serás padre -Hotaru continuó esparciendo su veneno.

\- Bien, lo acepto, me vas a hacer padre -Dijo él, más para si mismo que para ella.

La mujer mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando le escuchó decir aquello. Pero en cuanto Sasuke siguió hablando, dicha sonrisa se esfumó.

\- Quiero aclararte que el hecho de que me vayas a dar un hijo no significa que me voy a casar contigo -Hizo una pausa- Además, sostengo la idea de que cuando la criatura nazca le hagamos una prueba de ADN.

\- ¡Eso es absurdo! -Espetó, casi gritando- No voy a dejar que me humillen de esa manera... ¡Acepta que es tuyo! Porque eres el único con quien he mantenido una relación sexual en mucho tiempo.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro para que le ayudara a mantener la calma.

\- Ya te dije que si la prueba afirma que es mío, entonces te pediré mis más sinceras disculpas.

\- No veo el motivo para hacer eso, tu sabes muy bien que pasamos toda una noche teniendo relaciones y ninguno de los dos nos cuidamos, es normal que suceda esto... Además ¿Cual es el miedo? Si dentro de poco serás un hombre soltero y sin compromiso.

\- Te equivocas -Mostró una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado.

Hotaru se tensó al escuchar eso. Tomó una bocanada de aire y la soltó lentamente antes de hablar.

\- ¿Esa mujer y tu...? -La pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire gracias a la interrupción de Sasuke.

\- Mi esposa y yo arreglamos las cosas.

Ambos quedaron en silencio durante varios segundos; Ella muda de la impresión y Sasuke a la expectativa de cualquiera reacción de ella.

\- ¡No puede ser! -Gritó Hotaru rompiendo con el silencio- ¡No puedes volver con ella cuando yo voy a ser la madre de tu hijo... No puedes hacerme esto!

\- De igual forma voy a hacerme cargo del bebé.

\- ¡No me importa el maldito bebé! -Gritó de nuevo- ¡Tienes que casarte conmigo!

Hotaru se levantó de su asiento y rodeó la mesa para llegar a donde estaba Sasuke. Él, al notar sus intenciones, también se levantó y detuvo a tiempo la bofetada que ella iba a darle.

\- Si no te casas conmigo... Lo voy a matar -Susurró dejando caer unas lágrimas delgadas.

Sasuke sintió la sangre hervir cuando escuchó aquello. Tenía un vago pensamiento de que esa mujer estaba un poco trastornada, pero no hasta llegar al extremo de matar a una vida que crecía dentro de ella y que, aunque él aún no lograba aceptar, le dolía. Le dolía que ella amenazara con matar a una criatura que posiblemente sí fuera su hijo.

\- Si le haces daño, por mas mínimo que sea, me encargaré de destruir tu asquerosa carrera y hago que te pudras en la cárcel.

Ella puso los ojos como platos y se soltó del agarre de Sasuke.

\- ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué luchas por ella cuando soy yo la que te va a dar el mejor regalo que podrás tener en la vida? -Las lágrimas aún seguían cayendo por su rostro perfectamente maquillado.

Sasuke prefirió no responder la pregunta.

\- Acepta que me haré cargo de ustedes -Dijo refiriéndose a ella y al bebé- Nunca les va a faltar nada, pero no me voy a casar contigo. Te cité aquí únicamente para dejarte claro eso y que, por favor, dejes de interferir en mi matrimonio o atente a las consecuencias.

Dejando bien dicho eso, pasó por el lado de ella y salió del reservado en silencio.

Ella quedó de pie, en el mismo lugar, con las lágrimas saliendo a toda prisa de sus ojos y el cuerpo temblando por la rabia acumulada.

\- Señorita... -La voz del camarero inundó el reservado- ¿Va a pedir algo? Todo corre a cuenta del señor Uchiha.

Ella no respondió, en vez de eso, salió del lugar a toda prisa.

Después de la discusión con Hotaru no se le ocurrió otro lugar a donde ir si no que a casa de su madre, tenía que contarle todo a ella también para que Mikoto le diera ese consejo que tanto necesitaba. Estaba hecho un verdadero lío, claro que era un gran alivio haber podido arreglar las cosas con Sakura y haberle aclarado a Hotaru que cumpliría su responsabilidad sin necesidad de casarse con ella. Pero todo esto no le quitaba el peso de encima.

Le preocupaba como pudiera tomar Sakura el hecho de que Hotaru también estuviera embarazada. Sabía de sobra que no lo tomaría nada bien, aún así, mantenía la esperanza de que, contando bien las cosas y en el momento indicado, la pelirosa entendiera el asunto.

Al llegar a la mansión Uchiha no esperó siquiera que el ama de llaves le abriera la puerta, entró por cuenta propia y fué hasta la sala principal donde sabía que su madre siempre estaba leyendo en compañía de un té.

En efecto, allí encontró a la pelinegra, rodeada por ese aura de tranquilidad que a Sasuke tanto le gustaba. En cuanto su madre lo vió le sonrió y le llamó con una mano para que se acercara.

\- No esperaba verte por aquí, hijo. -Dejó el libro a un lado e hizo espacio en el sofá para que Sasuke sentara junto a ella.

Él caminó a paso lento y se sentó junto a su madre, ella al principio tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro pero al percibir la preocupación de su hijo frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Pasa algo? -Acunó el rostro de Sasuke con sus manos.

\- Estoy realmente jodido -Admitió. Sabía que a Mikoto no le gustaba que él o Itachi dijeran esas palabras pero no encontraba otra manera de expresarse.

\- Sasuke... Puedes contármelo -Dijo, omitiendo la palabrota de su hijo.

\- Voy a ser padre -Soltó al fin.

Las manos de Mikoto se deslizaron con cuidado por el rostro de Sasuke hasta llegar a su regazo.

\- Cuéntame todo -Exigió, muy seria para el gusto del pelinegro.

\- Sakura está...

\- ¡Saku! -Exclamó emocionada e interrumpido a Sasuke- ¡Saku embarazada! ¿De cuanto está?

\- De tres meses.

\- ¡Oh por dios! -Dijo emocionada. Luego, repentinamente, volvió a ponerse muy seria- Pero... ¿Eso por qué te tiene así? Algún día tenía que pasar.

A Sasuke le sorprendía realmente que su madre omitiera los problemas que tuvo meses atrás, la existencia de Hotaru y el abandono de Sakura.

\- Déjame explicarte todo.

Empezó a relatar todo desde el principio, era primera vez que se abría a contar un problema tan personal con su madre. La puso al tanto de todas las jugadas de Hotaru tal y como lo hizo con Sakura y, finalmente, le soltó que la chica también estaba en estado.

\- No puede ser... -Mikoto se puso una mano en la frente y guardó silencio unos segundos- Esa mujer es una verdadera arpía... ¿Estás seguro de que en realidad está embarazada?

\- Me mostró los análisis, parecían auténticos ya que estaban sellados y firmados por un doctor.

Mikoto frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Y estás seguro de que es tuyo? Digo, no es que te pregunto esto porque seas mi hijo pero es que me parece demasiado sospechoso.

\- Le he dicho que le haré un prueba de ADN al bebé cuando nazca pero se pone como fiera cada vez que se lo digo, dice que es una ofensa para ella.

\- Lo sería para cualquier mujer, Sasuke. Pero el que nada debe, nada teme.

\- Esa noche que estuvimos juntos... Según ella tuvimos relaciones pero yo no recuerdo nada.

\- ¿Tu realmente sentiste al día siguiente como si lo hubieras hecho? -Cuestionó Mikoto mirando fijamente a su hijo.

Sasuke también la miró de la misma manera.

\- Sí... -Contestó recordando lo cansado que estaba su cuerdo cuando despertó aquel día.

La pelinegra asintió en silencio, colocó una mano en el hombro de su hijo y se acercó un poco más a él para hablarle más bajo.

\- Si es así, entonces tienes que asumir tu responsabilidad como el caballero que te enseñé a ser... Con esto no quiero decir que te cases o vivas con ella pero debes de hacerte cargo de ambos y querer a ese niño tanto como el que tendrás con Saku.

\- Ese no es el verdadero problema -Se tapó los ojos con un brazo- Sakura no me lo va a perdonar.

\- Ya veo que no le contaste esa parte de la historia con la profundidad con la que lo has hecho conmigo... -Suspiró- Pero hazlo; busca el momento indicado y cuentale todo completamente. No digo que no sera duro, seguro que Sakura se molestará mucho pero lograra asimilar que esa mujer jugó contigo de la manera más sucia.

\- No te imaginas lo peligroso que es molestar a Sakura.

Mikoto sonrió. Ella conocía lo temperamental que podía ser Sakura.

\- No te tardes tanto para aclarar las cosas -Le susurró al oído.

Luego de conversar con su madre se sintió un poco más aliviado. Luego cenó con ella y cuando dieron las diez de la noche se fue a su apartamento.

Se duchó rápido y en cuanto terminó se vistió y preparó dos maletas.

«Ve con ella, le diré a tu padre que estarás ausente unos días» Recordó las palabras de su madre.

Como ya era bastante tarde decidió que haría uso del avión privado de su familia, por suerte estaría disponible para esa noche y ahora mismo lo estaba esperando en el aeropuerto.

De camino al aeropuerto no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había dicho Hotaru anteriormente en el reservado del restaurante, esa mujer ya le había demostrado una vez que era capaz de hacer lo que sea por lograr obtener lo que ella quería así que temía que pudiera cometer alguna locura con su embarazo.

— Juugo. —Llamó a su guardaespaldas que estaba junto a su chofer.

— Diga, señor.

— Me voy a quedar uno o dos meses en Osaka. Allá no necesitaré que me cuiden.

— ¿Está seguro señor?

— Si, necesito que te quedes aquí y mantengas bien vigilada a la señorita Hotaru Akemi.

— Entendido señor —Contestó Juugo algo indeciso. El sabía perfectamente quien era la mujer que el pelinegro había nombrado pero jamás pensó que tuviera verdadero interés en ella.

— Quiero que la mantengas vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día todos los días... Si notas que está actuando extraño o que se dirige a algún lugar sospechoso... Llámame.

— Entendido señor.

Luego de dar sus ordenes sacó su celular y marcó el número de la casa de Sakura. Esta vez, a diferencia de otras, no le contestó ella. De hecho, en muy mal momento contestó la señora Haruno.

 _\- ¿Diga?_

— ¿Puede comunicarme con Sakura, por favor?

El silencio se interpuso en la llamada por unos segundos.

 _— Así que eres tú, Sasuke Uchiha_ —El tono de Mebuki sonaba bastante molesto— _Hace mucho tiempo que no te escuchaba ¿A qué se debe tu llamada_?

Sasuke puso los ojos el blanco.

— Quiero hablar con Sakura, señora. —Dijo sin más.

Del otro lado de la linea se escucharon varias voces y luego Sakura se puso al teléfono.

 _\- ¿Sasuke?_ -La voz de ella se escuchaba sorprendida.

\- Disculpa por llamarte a esta hora ¿Te desperté?

 _\- ¡No! para nada, justo ahora estaba leyendo un libro pero... ¿Porqué llamas tan tarde, pasó algo malo?_

\- No pasa nada, solo quería decirte que voy a Osaka.

 _\- ¿Ahora?_

\- Sí...

 _\- Sasuke... Ya es muy tarde, la carretera puede ser peligrosa..._

\- Iré en el avión privado -La interrumpió- Llegaré allá en unos minutos.

 _\- ¡Oh, ya veo!_ -Exclamó.

\- Pero también llamaba para pedirte algo -Se pasó un dedo por el tabique en muestra de nerviosismo. Le parecía algo tonto que se pusiera nervioso al pedirle algo a su propia esposa.

 _\- Está bien ¿Qué necesitas?_

\- Voy a quedarme en el apartamento que tengo allá... Pienso pasar un tiempo y... Quisiera que te quedaras conmigo... Desde hoy.

Escuchó un sonoro suspiro de ella.

 _\- Creo que es algo apresurado, Sasuke. Apenas ayer fué que hablamos y arreglamos las cosas pero aún así pienso que deberíamos manejar todo con más calma..._

\- Lo entiendo...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Fué Sakura quién rompió aquella pausa.

 _\- A mi madre no le agradará nada esto_ -Soltó una risita que confundió a Sasuke- _¿A qué hora pasas por mi?_

El pelinegro no supo que decir al principió pero luego, con una sonrisa en el rostro, entendió que ella si había aceptado.

\- Te llamaré cuando vaya llegando.

* * *

Sakura hizo una pequeña maleta con todo lo necesario para pasar la noche y el día de mañana, sabía que Sasuke quería que ella volviera a vivir junto a él pero no pensaba llevarse todo esa misma noche. Pensaba que mañana tendría más tiempo.

Cuando estaba por cerrar la pequeña maleta que llevaría con ella sintió la presencia de su madre que estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta, no sabía cuantos minutos estaría allí parada pero estaba segura de que, en cuanto se diera la vuelta para salir, le reclamaría por cualquier cosa.

Mebuki no se había tomado muy bien cuando le dijo que ella había conversado con Sasuke y que habían arreglado las cosas, sin embargo, no dió una opinión desagradable como solía hacerlo en el pasado. Solo se limitó a mostrar que le disgustaba que su hija se tomara a la ligera todo lo que pasó y además de eso le aconsejó que tuviera cuidado con cada decisión.

\- ¿Estás segura de lo que haces? -Preguntó una vez que vio a la pelirosa lista.

\- Es mi esposo, tampoco es como si me voy con un extraño.

\- Eso lo sé muy bien, pero ten en cuenta que él te ocultó cosas. Haya sido un mal entendido o no, Uchiha actuó mal... Creo que deberías ser mas prudente.

Se paró frente a Mebuki.

\- Quiero arreglar las cosas, mamá. Sé que antes no quería hacerlo pero ahora sí y Sasuke también lo quiere hacer.

Los rasgos de la mujer se relajaron un poco.

\- No quiero que te vuelva a herir -Dijo en un tono bastante suave. Tanto que sorprendió a Sakura, ella no conocía a su madre por ser una persona que demostrara demasiado sus sentimientos y ahora mismo, que mostrara tanta preocupación era para ella impresionante. Y si lo pensaba bien, al parecer el responsable de esa demostración parecía ser el pequeño que crecía dentro de ella.

\- Todo estará bien -Se acercó a ella y le colocó una mano en el hombro.

Justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono y Sakura sabía que ese tenía que ser Sasuke.

\- Nos vemos mañana -Le dió un beso en la mejilla a su madre y bajó rápido la escalera con su maleta.

\- ¡Baja con cuidado Sakura! -Le gritó su madre.

Ella no le respondió nada pero si le hizo caso. En cuanto respondió el teléfono solo escuchó la voz de Sasuke decir "Ya estoy aquí" y colgó el teléfono sin responder.

\- Ya me voy mamá -Dijo y salió de casa.

Afuera estaba el mismo auto gris en el que el pelinegro había ido el día anterior. De el descendió Sasuke que se apresuró a acercarse para ayudarle con la maleta.

\- Gracias -Dijo ella sonriente.

\- Es mi deber - le devolvió una sonrisa de lado y le dio un corto beso en los labios como siempre solía hacerlo al llegar a casa.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento todo solía estar como ella recordaba, no se había movido ningún objeto de su lugar y cada rincón estaba reluciente. Esto claro que era porque Sasuke le pagaba a alguien par que mantuviera el piso limpio, ya que desde que se casaron no habían vuelto allí.

\- Mandé a que llenaran la despensa pero no sé exactamente que compraron. -Dijo cuando acomodó las maletas de ambos en un espacio cerca del sofá.

\- No importa, no tengo hambre. Mañana veré que hay para preparar.

Él solo asintió y se fué directo a la habitación para comprobar que esta también estuviera arreglada y en efecto lo estaba.

\- ¿Todo en orden? -Preguntó Sakura detrás de él.

\- Sí... -Se volteó para mirarla- ¿Quieres tomar un baño?

\- Tomé uno antes de salir de casa... Pero si quieres que te haga compañía, no tengo problema -Contestó sintiendo como sus mejillas se empezaban a calentar.

Pocos minutos después ambos estaban sumergidos en la bañera con el agua bastante tibia y bajo el olor de las sales aromáticas que a Sakura tanto le gustaban.

Esa era la primera vez que tenían un encuentro tan íntimo desde que se habían peleado y separado. El momento les hacía sentír como de vuelta en casa, uno disfrutando del calor que desprendía del otro.

\- ¿Por cuanto tiempo estarás en Osaka? -Sakura fué la primera en hablar luego de minutos de silencio.

Sasuke paseó sus manos por el vientre poco abultado de ella antes de responder.

\- El tiempo que sea necesario.

\- ¿Y tu trabajo? -Sakura se acomodó un poco para poder mirarlo bien a la cara.

Él estaba con los ojos cerrados, notablemente relajado. Los abrió cuando la sintió moverse.

\- Pienso quedarme aquí, contigo, hasta que tu quieras que volvamos a nuestra casa. -Sakura no respondió nada, lo que permitió a Sasuke seguir hablando- Sé bastante bien que no quieres volver aún porque aquí no hay cámaras que te persiguen a todos lados y estás más tranquila, pero prometo que cuando te sientas segura de volver no dejaré que ningún periodista intente siquiera acercarse a ti.

Sakura apretó los labios y apartó la mirada de él.

\- Ya me prometiste eso una vez -Recordó aquella vez que le prometió algo igual y no pudo evitar ponerse triste.

\- Las cosas van a cambiar, Sakura, nuestra seguridad va a cambiar. A partir de hoy no dejaré a nadie que tenga malas intenciones se acerque a ti.

Ahora ella se volvió a acomodar pero para poder abrazarse a él.

\- Confiaré en ti.

Cuando estuvieron en la habitación y a punto de irse a la cama Sakura recordó que el día anterior Sasuke le dijo que aún tenían otras cosas que hablar. Imaginarse o preguntarse si eso sería un tema bueno o malo le asustaba un poco, confiaba en todo lo que Sasuke le había dicho pero ¿Sobre qué más quería hablar? ¿Sería quizás sobre la decisión que ella había tomado de ocultar la existencia del hijo de ambos?

\- Sasuke-kun... -Llamó para atraer su atención.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -El terminó de enviar algunas cosas en su celular y se reunió en la cama con ella.

\- Ayer dijiste que aún teníamos cosas que hablar ¿Sobre qué te referías?

Sasuke se puso tenso al escuchar aquello pero logró ocultarlo muy bien. El tema al que se refería anteriormente era bastante complicado; tenía nombre y apellido los cuales no quería nombrar ni mentalmente. Él sabía perfectamente que tenía que hablar sobre 'ese' tema con Sakura pero lo debía hacer en un momento que encontrara indicado.

\- Bueno... Es sobre... Ya sabes, volver a nuestra casa cuando tú quieras -Mintió.

\- Ya, entiendo -Musitó dejando la preocupación a un lado.

Se sintió realmente mal por volverle a mentir a ella pero no quería que por esa confesión la pudiera perder de nuevo cuando apenas la había recuperado.

Estaba siendo egoísta, sí. Porque solo estaba pensando en ahorrarse un dolor él a medida que incrementaba más un futuro dolor para Sakura. Pero el remedio que encontraba para esto era "Se lo diré, pronto, en el momento indicado". Aunque fuera bastante estúpida esa manera de pensar, confiaba que todo estaría bien.

\- Mañana tengo mi cita del cuarto mes -Sakura habló para interrumpir sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Ya estás de cuatro meses? -Primero vino la sorpresa y luego la vergüenza. Porque como padre él debía saber cuanto tiempo tenía su hijo.

\- Mañana entro en mi cuarto mes -Ella le tomó una de sus manos y se la llevó al vientre para que ambos pudieran tocar el lugar donde se encontraba su bebé- La doctora me dijo que esta vez quizás si podamos saber el sexo del bebé... ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

\- Por supuesto -Contestó sin pensarlo dos veces.

Con la emoción que empezó a sentir porque vería a su hijo por primera vez en eco, se olvidó de todo lo demás. En ese momento se concentró más en escuchar todo lo que Sakura le empezó a contar sobre lo que sentía y lo emocionada que se puso a ver el eco del bebé.

Al día siguiente ambos acudieron al hospital donde Sakura llevaba su control médico. Tanto ella como Sasuke se sentían nerviosos porque sería la primera vez que verían la ecografía de su bebé juntos. Pero esto no era lo único que rondaba en los pensamientos de Sakura, había una pequeña cosa que le empezaba a preocupar y a incomodar.

Y era el hecho de que, después de estar tres meses, casi cuatro, separada de Sasuke y luego de que ayer por fin volvieran a dormir juntos, él no se había interesado ni un poco en tocarla. Esperaba que al menos esa noche le diera más que solo un par de besos cortos, ella quería que le hiciera el amor pero Sasuke no hizo más que abrazarla.

Lo primero que pensaba era que, probablemente, los cambios en su cuerpo debido al embarazo se notaban mas de lo que ella pensaba y por eso Sasuke no la encontraba tan deseable como antes. Rezaba por que no resultara ser eso pero es que no encontraba otra cosa que pensar, si hasta compartieron un baño juntos y no pasó a ser más que eso; un baño.

Eso era algo que le había empezado a molestar desde esa mañana, moría por preguntarle si estaba pasando algo, si no la deseaba porque estaba aumentando de peso, pero no creía que ese fuera el momento indicado.

Cuando llegaron al hospital él le abrió la puerta del auto y le ofreció su mano para ayudarle a bajar, todo esto en completo silencio. Esa mañana Sasuke había estado más callado de lo usual y ella no sabía si era por cosas de hormonas pero esa actitud por parte de él ya la estaba exasperando, aunque estuviera acostumbrada a ello.

No tardaron ni diez minutos en la sala de espera cuando la chica de recepción le avisó que podía pasar con la doctora Tsunade, ambos entraron al consultorio y encontraron a la mujer rubia guardando algunas cosas en un archivo y que, cuando a penas los vió, le regaló una sonrisa a ella y una mirada llena de confusión al pelinegro.

\- Nuestra cita del cuarto mes ¡Que rápido va el crecimiento de ese bebé! -Exclamó Tsunade volviendo su atención hacia Sakura y sonriendo.

\- Si... Yo soy la que más siente que crece demasiado rápido -Contesto Sakura acercándose hasta donde la doctora para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla- Doctora Tsunade, él es mi esposo, Sasuke Uchiha.

La rubia hizo un gesto de impresión y también se presentó con el pelinegro dándose un apretón de manos.

Usual de esa mañana, Sasuke se presento con la doctora y habló tan bajo que dudaba si Tsunade pudo escucharlo bien.

\- ¿Y bien, pasamos con la ecografía para ver que tal va ese pequeño y saber su sexo? -Aventuró Tsunade.

\- ¡Por supuesto! -Exclamó Sakura emocionada.

La doctora fue delante de ellos hasta la sala donde tenía todos sus instrumentos y cuando estuvieron allí Sakura se acostó en la camilla y se preparó para en chequeo.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke se mantenía algo alejado, no sabía porqué estaba tan nervioso si él tenía muy claro lo que mostraba una ecografía. Normal, la imagen del bebé que se formaba en el vientre de Sakura, solo eso, no tenía porque estar nervioso.

\- Bien... Comencemos. -Avisó La doctora.

Con solo esas dos palabras dichas por la mujer el pelinegro sintió que el corazón se le aceleró, no recordaba la última vez que estuvo tan nervioso... ¿Quizás el día de su boda? La de verdad no recordaba si estuvo tan nervioso como ahora mismo pero si estaba seguro que ahora si lo recordaría muy bien.

\- ¡Mira Sasuke-kun!

La voz emocionada de Sakura lo sacó a empujones de sus pensamientos para ver en una pantalla la imagen algo borrosa de su bebé. Fueron solo instantes para que se olvidara de todo lo que sentía hace unos minutos. Estaba como embobado con la imagen que ni se dió cuenta cuando se acercó hasta Sakura y le tomó la mano.

\- Ese es nuestro bebé -Dijo Sakura con la voz más suave que nunca y mirando la imagen al mismo tiempo que él.

\- ¿Ya podemos saber qué es? -Cuestionó Sasuke sin dejar de ver la ecografía.

\- Umm... Parece que este pequeño es algo tímido. -Agregó Tsunade sonriendo- Por la posición en la que está no podemos saber aún si es niño o niña.

\- ¿En serio? -En la voz de Sakura se notó su decepción- Pensé que hoy si podría saberlo.

\- No te desanimes, quizá para el próximo mes esté en una posición en la que se vea mejor.

\- ¿Pero... Está todo bien, no hay ningún problema? -Sasuke se dirigió a la doctora.

\- Si, todo indica que está bien... Sakura es una buena mami y ha seguido todas mis recomendaciones para tener a este pequeño muy fuerte.

Sakura sonrió con la mejillas teñidas de rosa.

\- Bien, eso es todo. Les voy a imprimir la ecografía y a ti, Sakura -Miró a la pelirosa- te voy mandar unas vitaminas que debes empezar a tomar.

De vuelta a casa ambos iban en completo silencio como anteriormente, Sakura se sentía algo tensa por ello, así intentó sacar tema de conversación para probar si Sasuke no se había quedado mudo después de salir del consultorio de Tsunade.

\- ¿Qué te gustaría que fuera? -Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar.

Sasuke volteó a mirarla durante unos segundos y luego volvió la vista hacia la carretera.

\- No tengo preferencia... Solo quiero que nazca sano.

\- Cuando pienso en como será... Me imagino a un niño.

Ella observó la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en los labios del pelinegro.

\- No me lo imagino aún pero es bueno que ya vayamos eligiendo un nombre ¿No crees?

\- Me gustaron los que tú sugeriste.

\- ¿De verdad?

Ella asintió.

\- Ya te dije que ni había pensado en ningún nombre y sinceramente no soy buena para eso... No se me ocurre ninguno.

\- Si estás de acuerdo con los que yo sugerí, entonces está bien.

Y hasta ahí duró la conversación. Ni él ni ella dijeron nada más hasta que llegaron al apartamento. Sakura se ocupó en preparar algo para almorzar mientras que Sasuke se fue dar un baño.

Mientras terminaba de preparar la comida pensó que ahora si le preguntaría porqué estaba tan distante. Le asustaba cual pudiera ser la respuesta pero no podía seguír así como iban hasta ahora.

Cuando estuvieron juntos en la mesa pensaba tanto en como se lo preguntaría que sin darse cuenta terminó preguntándoselo en voz alta.

\- ¿Ya no me deseas?

Sasuke paró de comer enseguida y la quedó mirando unos segundos sin decir nada.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sasuke... Tuvimos cuatro meses separados, ayer dormimos juntos y no pasó nada entres nosotros ¿Qué está pasando?

\- No... No está pasando nada. Es solo qué... -La oración quedó colgando en el aire.

\- ¿...Solo que qué?

Sasuke se frotó la cara con una mano al mismo tiempo que soltaba un suspiro.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que ya no te deseo?

Sakura sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban,

\- Es que... bueno... -Bajó la cabeza y miró los dedos de sus manos que se movían inquietos en su regazo- Yo pensé que ya no sentías deseo por mí porque estoy... embarazada y he subido algo de peso...

\- No es eso, no me importa que hayas aumentado de peso, de hecho me gusta, te ves muy hermosa con tu cuerpo de embarazada.

Sakura sintió alivio luego de escuchar aquello.

\- Pero... -Sasuke continuó y Sakura se volvió a preocupar de lo que pudiera decir- Admito que muero por hacerte el amor, es solo que... no sé si tu puedas porque... ya sabes, quizá le haga daño.

A Sakura se le escapó una carcajada cuando escuchó lo último, pensar que ella había estado preocupada y Sasuke también pero de algo tan tonto.

\- ¿Crees que si tu y yo tenemos intimidad eso le hará daño al bebé? -Sasuke asintió lentamente y ella no pudo evitar que se le escapara otra carcajada- Sasuke-kun... No le pasará nada, está bien seguro aquí.

Se llevó una mano hasta su vientre y se acercó a su esposo para dejarle un corto beso en los labios.

Más tarde, ambos se encontraban compartiendo el calor del otro en su cama después de haber hecho el amor. Sakura descansaba su mejilla derecha en el pecho de Sasuke disfrutando de los latidos del corazón de él.

\- ¿Sakura? -La voz de Sasuke la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Umm? -murmuró ella.

\- Te amo.

Sakura sonrió y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo directo a los ojos antes de responder. Ella estaba acostumbrada a que Sasuke le demostrara que la amaba antes de que se lo dijera ya que él no era muy buena con esas palabras.

\- Yo también te amo pero... ¿Porqué así tan de repente? -La sonrisa aún se mantenía resplandeciente en su rostro.

\- Solo sentí la necesidad de decírtelo.

Ella dejó un beso cortó en sus labios y él le acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja antes de continuar hablando.

\- Quiero que sepas que... Aunque la gente diga lo contrario, nada de lo que siento va a cambiar.

De repente la sonrisa en el rostro de Sakura se esfumó y dió paso a un fruncimiento de ceño.

\- No importa lo que pase -Continuó él- lo que digan o quién se quiera interponer... Nada de lo que siento cambiará... Nunca.

\- Sasuke me estás asustando -Admitió Sakura.

\- Solo quería decirte todo lo que he estado reprimiendo en el tiempo que estuvimos separados.

Ella no dijo nada más, aceptó lo que le dijo él, pero pensaba que aquella confesión inesperada parecía más a una despedida.

Conforme pasaban los días ambos volvían a ser los mismos Sasuke y Sakura de antes, habían decidido quedarse en el apartamento unos meses más hasta que Sakura entrara en su noveno mes.

Y ya que ese sería su hogar temporalmente, Sasuke había convertido una de las tres habitaciones del apartamento en una oficina donde no le faltaba nada para trabajar tranquilamente desde casa, claro que esto también era con la intención de cuidar más de cerca a su esposa, porque desde que fué con ella a la consulta del cuarto mes su instinto protector se volvió más intenso.

Poco a poco los días fueron pasando hasta que pasaron dos meses en los cuales la pelirosa alcanzó su sexto mes de gestación. Estaba tan emocionada de asistir a su consulta mensual para saber si esta vez podría saber el sexo de su bebé, ya que en la consulta del quinto mes tampoco pudieron verlo; ahora cruzaba los dedos y rogaba para ésta vez resultara posible que su bebé estuviera en una posición en la que dejara ver su era niño o niña.

\- Lo siento, Sakura... Quizá para el próximo mes -Esa fué la respuesta que obtuvo una vez más por parte de la doctora Tsunade.

Tanto ella como Sasuke se desanimaron un poco pero a diferencia de Sakura, él aún mantenía la esperanza de que para el próximo mes si pudieran saber el sexo del bebé.

\- Me rindo ¡No lo sabré hasta que nazca! -Se quejó Sakura cuando cruzó el umbral del apartamento y fué hasta el sofá más cercano para tumbarse en el como si se tratara de una cama.

\- Quizá para el próximo...

\- ¡Quizá para el próximo mes! -Interrumpió a Sasuke- ya estoy harta de escuchar lo mismo.

Sasuke se sorprendió del tono de voz que estaba usando ella, no pensaba que eso le fuera a afectar tanto, de hecho no veía porque tenía que hacer tanto drama. Pero al fin y al cabo, era una mujer embarazada y con las hormonas a flor de piel.

\- Creo que es mejor esperar hasta el final -Sugirió al mismo tiempo que hacía un espacio en el mismo sofá que ella y se sentaba.

Sakura se limpió una delgada lágrima que se escapó de uno de sus ojos y se acomodó para quedar sentada al lado de su esposo.

\- ¿Tu quieres esperar hasta el final?

Sasuke solo asintió.

\- Yo quiero saber antes... he esperado saber su sexo y así empezar a comprar sus cosas, no quiero comprar algo de niña y que resulte ser un niño o viceversa.

\- Si ese es el problema entonces compraremos todo para ambos sexos.

Sakura frunció los labios negó lentamente.

\- No pienso hacer un gasto así de innecesario.

Sasuke se pasó una mano por el rostro y dejó salir otro sonoro suspiro. Aún se preguntaba como es que su esposa no se acostumbraba al hecho de que él podía darse un gasto como ese y más.

\- Sakura... El dinero no importa, compraremos lo que tú creas que necesites y no quiero que vuelvas a decir que serán gastos innecesarios ¿bien?

Ella asintió como si se tratara de una pequeña a la que acaban de regañar pero de un momento a otro en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa.

\- ¡Se está moviendo! -Exclamó emocionada.

\- ¿Qué?

Tomó ambas manos de él y se las llevó hasta su ya abultado vientre y ambos sintieron como el pequeño dentro de ella se movía.

Sasuke se quedó inmóvil, como si así pudiera sentir más como su hijo se movía. Era la primera vez que lo sentía, los dos habían esperado ese momento y no había sucedido hasta ahora.

\- Estoy tan feliz -Escuchó como la voz de sakura salía en un hilo y se dió cuenta de que ella estaba llorando. Una vez más, las hormonas estaban haciendo acto de presencia.

\- No por favor -Se apresuró en limpiar sus lágrimas.

\- Son lágrimas de felicidad -ella se limpió las mejillas- solo son lágrimas de felicidad.

El pelinegro se acercó a ella y la atrajo hasta si en un abrazo, él también estaba feliz de haber sentido a su hijo moverse, de poder estar acompañando a sakura en todo el proceso de embarazo y simplemente, de poder tenerla a su lado. Estaba tan feliz como ella pero de repente, como si se tratara de una alarma en su cabeza.

\- Tengo que hacer algunas llamadas -Deshizo el abrazo de repente, dejando a una Sakura confundida.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo? -Cuestionó preocupada por el cambio de actitud.

\- No, solo debo hablar algo con mi padre.

Sakura asintió y lo vió marcharse en dirección a su oficina.

Cuando ya estuvo encerrado entre las cuatro paredes de su oficina sacó enseguida su celular y marcó el número de su jefe de seguridad, Juugo.

 _\- Señor ¿Qué se le ofrece?_ -Contestó el hombre apenas atendió la llamada.

\- Juugo ¿Como está avanzando lo que te encargué antes de irme?

\- _Sin novedad, señor. La mujer no ha hecho nada fuera de lo cotidiano, de hecho ni siquiera ha salido de viaje, solo la he visto ir hasta la clínica y a la agencia donde labora._

\- Perfecto, sigue avanzando sin que ella se dé cuenta.

 _\- Entendido..._

\- ¡Ah! -Interrumpió- Y quiero que te pongas en contacto con ella de mi parte, dile que hablaré con ella más tarde; que espere mi llamada.

 _\- Muy bien señor._

Cortó la llamada y salió de su oficina para volver a encontrarse con su esposa, la pelirosa en ese momento iba camino a la cocina, con un pijama para embarazada que le hacía lucir su panza más pronunciada. Aquella vista le encantaba a Sasuke, él no se esperó verla así tan pronto, de hecho ambos habían quedado de acuerdo en que los hijos llegarían en dos o tres años más tarde, pero ahora, que todo había sucedido sin planearlo; le alegraba demasiado aunque no haya sido en el mejor momento por el que pasaba su matrimonio.

Sakura lo vió cuando salió de la oficina y le regaló una de sus más confortables sonrisas.

\- Prepararé la cena ¿quieres algo en especial?

\- No... Lo que tu hagas está bien -Contestó de manera pausada ya que su mente no estaba del todo en aquella corta conversación.

Ella solo asintió y siguió su camino hacia la cocina, Sasuke la siguió con la mirada y se preguntó cuando sería que aquella mujer asimilaría que él podía contratar todo un ejército de sirvientas para hacer todas las labores del hogar y así ella no tener que mover ni un dedo. Claro que eso era un caso perdido, ni siquiera se atrevía a proponérselo de nuevo ni porque ahora esté embarazada, Sakura era una joven acostumbrada a hacerse todo ella misma y ni él ni nadie podía cambiar eso.

Dejó de mirarla cuando ella también le lanzó su mirada y siguió hasta la habitación de ambos; apenas y cerró la puerta de la habitación su celular sonó y en la pantalla registró el numero de Juugo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -Contestó de inmediato.

 _\- Señor, me puse en contacto con la señorita Hotaru en cuando usted me lo pidió y ahora ella me exige que la deje hablar con usted, parece molesta y dice que es urgente._

\- Bien, entonces le hablaré ahora -Cortó de nuevo la llamada y con un largo suspiro de cansancio marcó al numero de Hotaru.

 _\- ¿Sasuke?_ -al primer timbrazo la chica contestó y se escuchaba bastante ansiosa.

\- Si, soy yo... Mi jefe de seguridad me dijo que...

 _\- ¡Como te atreves a hacerme esto!_ \- interrumpió histérica- _¡Te desapareces sin rastro como si nada y me dejas sola pasando por todo este proceso tormentoso e insoportable! ¿¡Acaso se te olvidó que estoy embarazada de tú hijo!?_

Sasuke tuvo que alejarse un poco el celular del oído para que los gritos de la mujer no lo dejara sordo.

\- No, Hotaru. No se me olvidas que estás embarazada... Y te pido una disculpa por desaparecer sin avisar.

 _\- No me interesan tus disculpas, sabes que tienes un compromiso conmigo y ni siquiera te interesas en cumplirlo ¿No quieres a tu hijo, acaso no te importa ni un poco?_

Estuvo a punto de decir que indirectamente si estuvo al pendiente de ella pero seguro que a la modelo no le agradaría que le dijera que la estaba manteniendo vigilada.

 _\- Ni siquiera has ido conmigo a las citas con el obstetra_ -Continuó ella- _No sabes lo difícil que es para mi todo esto._

Escuchar aquello le hacía sentir el hombre más miserable del mundo. Sabía que Hotaru siempre le agregaba algo de drama a todo pero en esto si podía sentirla muy dolida.

\- De nuevo te pido disculpas, entiendo que estés enojada por dejarte sola pero...

\- _¿Te interesa más tu esposa y no el hijo que te voy a dar_? -Le interrumpió ella de nuevo.

\- No pienso poner eso en discusión en este momento -Espetó enojado- Viajaré mañana hasta tokyo y te acompañaré en lo que pueda.

Dicho esto cortó la llamada sin darle tiempo a Hotaru de responder algo. Miró el celular y luego lo aventó hacia la cama, ahí iba la razón de todos sus males, esa mujer, que aunque llevaba un hijo suyo, no inspiraba en el ni un poco de cariño.

Cuando salió de la habitación fué a reunirse con su esposa en la cocina, ella estaba entretenida picando algo para la cena. En momentos como esos era que a Sasuke le provocaba confesar todo el lío que tenía armado fuera de casa pero debía admitir que tenía miedo, de herirla y que luego no tendría ninguna posibilidad de recuperarla.

— Sakura...

Ella dio media vuelta apenas escucho su voz.

— ¿Qué pasa cariño?

No, definitivamente no podía decirle nada ahora.

— Yo... Tengo que salir de viaje mañana.

— ¿Qué pasó, algún problema? —En el rostro de Sakura se vio reflejado enseguida la preocupación.

— No, solo que tengo algunas cosas que hablar personalmente con mi padre y...

— Está bien —Sakura lo interrumpió antes de que terminara— Yo mientras me quedaré en casa de mi mamá... ¿Tardarás mucho?

— Solo será un día —Vio que Sakura asintió con una sonrisa— ¿Estarás bien?

— ¡Por supuesto! Justamente Ino viene mañana así que aprovecharé para que me ayude con unas Compras.

Al día siguiente por la mañana ya Sasuke se encontraba en el aeropuerto apunto de abordar su avión privado. Horas después ya se encontraba en Tokyo bajo la comodidad de la mansión que compartía con Sakura, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba allí pero aún cuando nadie ponía un pie en esa casa se mantenía impecable.

Después de darse un baño y cambiarse se ropa, llamó a Hotaru, la mujer se puso contenta cuando le avisó que estaba en tokyo y que quería verla. Por seguridad, prefirió que se reunieran en el mismo restaurante de la ultima vez, con las mismas condiciones: Nada de cámaras ni periodistas.

Pero como Sasuke sospechaba, la capacidad intelectual de aquella mujer era escasa, porque aunque le dijo "hablaremos en privado" cuando llegó al reservado del restaurante, ella estaba allí... Con su madre.

\- Al fin te veo -Ella fué a darle un abrazo pero el paso que Sasuke retrocedió fué una clara señal de rechazo.

Pero algo le pareció extraño, además de un tercero allí, y era que aún la modelo no se le notaba casi nada del embarazo a pesar de sus cuatro meses... O quizá era porque traía ropa holgada.

\- Es un gusto volver a verlo, Sasuke Uchiha -Habló la madre de Hotaru.

\- Lamento no poder decir lo mismo... -Se detuvo al no recordar el nombre de ella.

\- Yami -Le recordó al mismo tiempo que luchaba con una ganas inmensas de poner los ojos en blanco.

Lo tres tomaron asiento y fue Yami la que se adelantó a hablar.

\- Sasuke, tanto mi hija como yo queremos saber por qué has desaparecido tan inesperadamente cuando tú mismo prometiste que si te harías cargo de tú hijo.

La sangre le empezó a hervir cuando aquella mujer le empezó a hablar como si tuviera años conociéndolo y también porque se metía en un problema que claramente ella salía sobrando.

\- No daré explicaciones en absoluto, a ninguna de las dos. Si dije que me haría cargo pero señora... -Miró a Yami- le dejé muy claro a su hija que mi compromiso no era con ella, si no con mi hijo.

\- Pero ni eso has hecho -Intervino Hotaru.

\- ¿Acaso no te parece sufriente la cantidad de dinero que transfiero a tú cuenta?

\- Pues no, no me parece sufriente. Y no es solo eso... Tampoco le das la atención que él necesita.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Te recuerdo que aún no ha nacido. Pero si ese es tu problema entonces no tengo problema en acompañarte a tus consultas mensuales y...

\- ¡No! -Interrumpió Yami de repente. Y Hotaru, que segundos antes se le empezaba a dibujar una sonrisa, ahora se quedó como en blanco y mirando a su madre con el ceño fruncido- No hace falta que la acompañes si para eso estoy yo.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y miró a Hotaru.

\- Ayer me reclamaste porque no re acompañaba, ahora que estoy dispuesto a hacerlo, tu madre dice que no.

Yami se apresuró a responder antes que su hija.

\- Hotaru cree que es algo muy íntimo.

Ambas mujeres asintieron así que prefirió dejar el tema a un lado.

\- Entonces... ¿Ya sabes que sexo es?

Hotaru estiró su mano por encima de la mesa para alcanzar la de Sasuke.

\- Aún no lo sé. Pero estoy ansiosa por que sea un niño precioso igual que tú.

Sasuke retiró su mano enseguida.

\- Entonces espero que entiendas que estaré aquí solo una vez al mes pero estaré bien al pendiente de ti... Y de mi hijo.

Luego de aquella reunión volvió a su mansión, no sabía si estaba agotado por el viaje o por la reunión con esas dos mujeres.

* * *

Después de un largo día de compras junto a Ino volvió al apartamento con un montón de bolsas con cosas para el bebé. Se lanzó en el sofá, agotada y se quitó las sandalias que llevaba, sentía que su pies iban a explotar y el dolor de espalda empezaba a acentuarse más.

\- Así que los achaques del embarazo si son terribles como todos dicen -Se dijo a si misma.

Si estuviera en casa de su madre estaría segura ella le ayudaría con un masaje pero quiso volver al apartamento porque estaba segura de que Sasuke volvería al día siguiente por la mañana y quería estar allí cuando llegara.

En la mañana, como esperaba, Sasuke llegó temprano; le avisó que todo estaba bien. Sakura le mostró todo lo que había comprado para el bebé pero ese día Sasuke no parecía de humor. Ni siquiera sabia si la escuchaba, parecía con la mente en otro lado.

\- ¿Seguro que todo está bien?

\- Todo perfecto, Sakura. Dejalo ya -Y con aquella respuesta se encerró en la habitación dejando a una sorprendida Sakura.

En todo el día la pelirosa había evitado entrar a la habitación para no encontrarse con Sasuke, pero cuando ya empezaba a caer la noche le empezaba a preocupar que el pelinegro no saliera de allí así que se acercó y tocó la puerta dos veces pero como no obtuvo respuesta decidió entrar.

Ahí lo vio completamente rendido en el sueño, parecía muy cansado pero aún así Sakura se dijo que tenía que despertarlo para que comiera algo.

\- Sasuke... -Susurró al mismo tiempo que lo movía suavemente del hombro. Él se removió pero siguió durmiendo- Cariño, despierta para que comas algo...

El volvió a moverse y está vez si despertó, miró a la pelirosa y la atrajo hacia si para que se acostara a su lado y la abrazó.

\- Vamos a dormir.

\- Sasuke apenas son las...

\- Shh... No digas nada, vamos a dormir.

Aunque no tenía ni una sola pizca de sueño y que además era muy temprano prefirió quedarse junto a su esposo sin protestar, de todos modos estaba cómoda entre sus brazos así que luego de unos minutos cerró los ojos y acompañó a Sasuke en un profundo sueño.

No sabía cuanto rato habían dormido pero estaba segura de que era tarde de la madrugada cuando el sonido del celular de Sasuke los levantó a ambos.

\- ¡Maldición! -Exclamó Sasuke cuando se levantó a buscar su celular.

No tenía pensado contestar ninguna llamada pero notó que insistían demasiado y además de eso cuando vió de quién de trataba no perdió tiempo en contestar.

\- _¿Qué pasa, Juugo?_

Mientras tanto Sakura se mantenía acostada y con los ojos cerrados, sabía que ese con quién hablaba Sasuke era el jefe de seguridad, así que lo más probable era que esa llamada significara algún problema

Sasuke notó que Juugo estaba algo nervioso.

 _\- Eh... Señor disculpe que lo llame a estas horas._

\- Ya no importa ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

 _\- Se trata de la señorita Hotaru._

Al escuchar el nombre Sasuke se puso alerta.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? -En su tono ya empezaba a notar su mal humor.

 _\- Al parecer ella notó que la manteníamos vigilada y en un descuido desapareció de nuestra pista._

\- ¿¡No saben donde está!? -Exclamó.

Entonces miró hacia Sakura, ella se mantenía aún acostada y con los ojos cerrados pero sabía que estaba despierta así que salió de la habitación para continuar la conversación. Cuando estuvo afuera continuó reclamando.

\- ¿Como es que no saben donde está... Desde cuando la perdieron de vista?

 _\- Desde las once de la noche señor, estuvimos buscándola por todos lados y llamando a su celular pero es como si hubiera desaparecido._

\- ¡Maldita sea! -Susurró para si mismo- ¿vieron alguna ruta que haya tomado?

\- _No señor, ella estaba en su apartamento y creo que recibió de visita a una amiga luego su auto salió del edificio pero quien iba en él no era ella si no la chica que había ido a visitarla_.

\- ¿Están seguros de que no está aún en el apartamento?

 _\- No señor, nos aseguramos de que no está allí, ni en casa de sus padres y tampoco en los lugares que frecuenta_.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Como odio esta maldita mujer! -Pensó en voz alta- Saldré para allá ahora mismo, mantenme informado.

Y sin más cortó la llamada.

Fué de nuevo a la habitación y encendió las luces.

\- Tengo que salir a Tokyo ahora mismo -Le avisó a Sakura- Te llevaré a casa de tus padres, ponte algo rápido.

Sakura se sentó en la cama y quedó mirando al pelinegro sin entender.

\- Apenas son las cuatro de la madrugada ¿Qué es tan urgente para que salgas así?

Sasuke continuó cambiándose de ropa y respondió sin mirarla.

\- Te dije que te pusieras algo rápido, ahora no es momento de preguntas.

La pelirosa se cruzó de brazos y no se preocupó por moverse ni un poco.

\- ¿Se trata de tus padres, Itachi o alguien de tu familia?

Sasuke dio media vuelta y la miró.

\- Se trata de trabajo, Sakura. Y si no vistes rápido te dejaré aquí sola.

\- ¿Sales como loco de una ciudad a otra solo por algo de trabajo? -Cuestionó ella mientras observaba al pelinegro moverse de un lado a otro buscando lo necesario que llevar.

\- ¡Ya basta, Sakura! -Gritó- ¡Dime de una vez si te vas a quedar o si te llevo a casa de tus padres porque justo ahora me está esperando un avión!

Sakura se levantó en silencio de la cama, pasó en silencio por su lado y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

\- Puedes irte, Sasuke. -Dijo cuando abrió completamente la puerta.

El pelinegro se quedó quieto en su lugar por unos segundos, con el ceño fruncido y mirando a Sakura con un gesto de incredulidad. Luego, sin decir nada, ahora fue él quien pasó por el lado de ella y salió de allí.

Sakura cerró de un portazo y recostó su cuerpo de la puerta. Cerró los ojos y soltó un largo suspiro para calmarse, no quería llorar, no debía llorar. No podía creer el trato que había tenido Sasuke hacia ella ese día y para completar, prácticamente pagaba con ella la rabia que pescó después de aquella llamada.

¿Qué podía ser tan importante en la empresa como para que se pusiera así? Y no solo eso ¿Qué tan importante podía ser ese problema como para que él saliera así? Si Sasuke jamas se había puesto de aquella manera por más problemas que tuviera durante el trabajo, si él siempre mantenía su vida personal muy alejada del trabajo.

Definitivamente algo estaba pasando con él, no solo por lo ocurrido recientemente, ella también lo había notado preocupado días atrás pero el pelinegro no mencionaba nada para que ella pudiera brindarle ayuda.

Esa noche Sakura prefirió olvidar todo lo que acababa de pasar, pero se dijo mentalmente que en cuando Sasuke regresara tendrían que hablar un par de cosas...

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _¡Hasta aquí llegó este capítulo mis lectoras!_**

 ** _Realmente agradezco a todas esas fieles que a pesar del tiempo aquí están leyendome ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Por el apoyo, por sus reviews y por estar al pendiente de la historia. De verdad espero que este cap les haya gustado y les advierto que para el próximo si se van a estresar un poco porque vienen cosas turbias xD._**

 ** _Bueno, sin mas que decir, me retiro. Besos para todas!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto y su personajes NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia si es completamente mia.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7.**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha jamás se caracterizó por ser un hombre de perder la paciencia y mucho menos por ser agresivo, él, ante todo problema actuaba de manera racional hasta tal punto que parecía nunca molestarse.

Pero esta vez, definitivamente desconocía él mismo sus pensamientos, lo único que tenía en mente en ese preciso instante era que, en cuanto encontrara el paradero de Hotaru le gritaría hasta del mal de que se iba a morir. Quería olvidarse por unos segundos de el caballero que Mikoto hizo de él y hacerle ver a Hotaru, por las malas, que a Sasuke Uchiha no se le podía retar.

Personalmente, no se preocupó en buscarla porque en realidad ella a él no le interesaba, más si el bebé que llevaba en el vientre y fué por ello que puso a todo su equipo de seguridad que buscara hasta en el último rincón de la cuidad. Sin embargo, aún nadie sabía de ella, era como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra.

No sabía a donde pudo haber ido, ni con quién, pero lo que si era claro era que no estaría haciendo nada bueno, aunque más le valiera, por el bien de ella, que no se le ocurriera hacer ninguna locura.

Cuando ya empezó a caer la noche seguían sin noticias de ella, ni en su propio trabajo le dieron rienda suelta, su manager aseguró no tener ni idea de donde podría estar y su madre... Pues hizo una de sus patéticas actuaciones y fingió un ataque de nervios porque "Su princesita" no aparecía.

Después de la visita a la escandalosa mujer Sasuke se dió por vencido y regresó a casa. Intentó ponerse en contacto con Sakura pero ella no contestó, ni las llamadas al teléfono del apartamento ni las de su celular.

Estaba seguro de que ella estaría furiosa con él y que le debía una disculpa por dejarse llevar por la furia del momento. Pero justo ahora tenía un dolor de cabeza infernal y lo unico que quería era cerrar los ojos un descansar como mínimo una hora.

Sakura pasó todo el día en casa de sus padres y tenía pensado quedarse a pasar la noche allí, ya que no sabía cuando regresaba Sasuke, no tenía ningún interés de pasar la noche sola en el apartamento. Como era de esperarse, Mebuki la increpó con preguntas pero Sakura evadió todas y cada una de ellas.

Sinceramente no quería que su madre supiera que había tenido una discusión con su esposo porque sabía que ese mismo tema las llevaría a discutir.

Esa noche sus padres saldrían a cenar afuera como todos los fines de semana y esta vez, como las anteriores, Sakura se negó a acompañarlos, no porque se sintiera mal o por el mal genio que traía en todo el día; Sino porque de verdad no le gustaba hacer un mal tercio en la cena de sus padres.

A las ocho treinta de la noche sus padres se fueron y ella se encerró en su habitación a ver una película y no supo si era por cuestión del embarazo o porque estaba levantada desde muy temprano pero cuando la película apenas llegó al minuto quince ya Sakura estaba profundamente dormida.

Se despertó cuando creyó escuchar el timbre de la casa pero luego se dijo que no podían ser sus padres porque ellos tenían llaves, estaba casi segura de que estaba empezando a soñar y que el sonido del timbre fue cosa de su imaginación. Luego, escuchó de nuevo el timbre y esta vez si salió de la cama.

Bajó las escaleras con cuidado aún soñolienta, deteniéndose al pie de los escalones para soltar un bostezo antes de abrir pero parecían bastante impacientes.

Echó un vistazo por la mirilla pero no vio a nadie y no le quedó otra que abrir. Todo el sueño y cansancio que tenía sé esfumó cuando vió la figura que se alzaba frente a ella.

Era ella, la misma mujer que ocasionó tods sus problemas con Sasuke: Hotaru Akemi.

\- Tengo que hablar contigo -La mujer quedó mirando su vientre abultado por unos segundos y luego volvió a poner su atención en el rostro de Sakura.

\- Yo no tengo absolutamente nada que hablar contigo -Sakura iba a cerrar la puerta cuando ella la detuvo y entró a la casa sin su permiso- ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? ¡Largo de mi casa!

Hotaru se plantó dentro de la casa y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Vine hasta aquí para hablar contigo y eso haré.

La furia empezó a crecer dentro de Sakura y la liberó un poco cuando cerró de un portazo que seguro se escucharía en todo el vecindario.

\- Ya te dije que no tengo nada que hablar contigo...

\- Tengo entendido que tu y Sasuke decidieron... Volver -La rubia tuvo la osadía de interrumpir a Sakura.

\- Nada de lo que Sasuke y yo hagamos te incumbe ¿Aún no te das cuenta que aquí tú sobras? -Atacó la pelirosa.

Hotaru se mordió el labio, molesta porque veía que Sakura no caía en su juego.

\- ¡Eres una estúpida! -Gritó colérica.

\- ¡No te atrevas a insultarme! -Espetó Sakura dando un paso hacia adelante y obligando a Hotaru a retroceder uno- Tú no eres nadie para venír hasta aquí a gritarme e insultarme niña desubicada.

\- Mira Sakura...

\- ¡No me llames como si me conocieras! no permito que una mocosa como tú me trate como si yo estuviera a su nivel, tampoco dejaré que hables nada porque simplemente no tengo nada que tratar contigo... Lo único que si quiero que tengas claro es que ¿Acaso crees que Sasuke se fijaría en una niña como tú que ni siquiera debe saber ir al baño sola aún? -Sakura atacó de nuevo dejando a Hotaru muda reprimiendo su rabia- Deja de soñar niña. Sasuke es un hombre con una vida hecha, que no se fijaría jamás en una mujercita de la vida loca...

\- ¡Pues lamento decir que si se fijó en ésta mujercita! - Hotaru volvió a interrumpir. La cara se le empezaba a poner roja por la rabia acumulada y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- ¡Sasuke y yo mantuvimos una relación y ahora estoy esperando un hijo de él.

Esta vez fue Sakura quién quedó muda, no sabía si escuchó bien lo que acababa de decir esa mujer pero como si Hotaru pudiera leer su mente en ese momento repitió lo antes dicho.

\- Estoy esperando un hijo de Sasuke -Se abrió el ancho abrigo que traía puesto y su vestido ceñido al cuerpo dejó ver su embarazo de poco tiempo.- Vine hasta aquí únicamente para decirte que no descansaré hasta que Sasuke se haga cargo de nuestro hijo como lo manda dios y la ley.

Sakura sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho y unas ganas inmensas de gritarle a esa mujer el inmenso desagrado que le tenía pero el simple hecho de pensar que todo el tiempo confió en Sasuke y él no había hecho más nada que decir un montón de mentiras ¡Ni siquiera podía creer lo estúpida que fue al perdonarlo con la primera excusa con que él vino!

La furia, tristeza y dolor no le permitían decir ni una palabra más, tan solo alcanzó a caminar hacia la puerta y abrir esta en una clara señal para que Hotaru saliera de allí, sin embargo, la chica no se movió ni un poco, dispuesta a continuar con la discusión porque notó que había tomado delantera.

\- ¿Acaso no te bastó con ver aquellas fotos?

Sakura sintió la sangre hervir cuando recordó las fotos.

\- Largarte de mi casa ¡Antes de que haga una maldita locura! -Gritó tan fuerte que Hotaru no lo pensó dos veces para salir de allí.

Sakura cerró la puerta tras si y se fué casi dando tumbos hasta su habitación, se lanzó a la cama y dejó salir todo... Lloró igual o peor que cuando vió las fotos de Sasuke en la revista. Se sentía de lo peor, eran tantas cosas que su mente en ese momento estaba bloqueada. Lo único que se repetía en su mente una y otra vez eran la palabras que le había dicho poco tiempo atrás.

 ** _«Quiero que sepas que... Aunque la gente diga lo contrario, nada de lo que siento va a cambiar...»_**

 ** _«No importa lo que pase, lo que digan o quién se quiera interponer... Nada de lo que siento cambiará... Nunca.»_**

Al principio no tuvo ni idea de lo que significó todo aquello... ¡Pero claro! Todo era parte de una manera sencilla de liberar su cargo de conciencia.

No podía, no podía asimilar que Sasuke le haya dicho un montón de mentiras y para colmo había embarazado a otra mujer. Era demasiado para un solo día, sentía que el alma se le destrozaba y la furia aún seguía dentro de ella, lo único que quería en ese momento era gritar hasta quedarse sin voz si era posible

Lloró, lloró y lloró hasta que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida... No supo exactamente cuanto tiempo durmió pero cuando sus padres llegaron se despertó y sintió que tenía los ojos hinchados por el llanto, además, el rostro le ardía mucho y no quería que ellos la vieran así.

Sintió que uno de sus padres abrió la puerta para ver si ella estaría allí pero se hizo la dormida. Imaginó que ellos se quedaron despiertos un rato más en su habitación porque escuchaba la televisión encendida y la risa escandalosa de su madre de vez en cuando... A menos que estuvieran haciendo otras cosas pero Sakura prefirió ni imaginarselo.

No tenía planeado salir de la habitación, ya eran las once treinta y lo mejor para su cerebro era que se fuera a dormir, antes de eso se dio un baño con agua tibia y luego se metió a la cama. Estuvo como media hora buscando una posición cómoda pero en todas sentía un dolor de espalda fastidioso, luego, cuando creyó estar cómoda, su mente no hacía mas nada que formular preguntas como: "¿Cuanto tiempo tendría de embarazo Hotaru?" o "¿Estarían engañándome después de que perdoné a Sasuke?" una tras otra daban vuelta en su cabeza y eso le atormentaba. No pudo evitar volver a dejar salir las lágrimas recordando lo idiota que fué al perdonar a Sasuke y lo imbécil que era él por mentir de esa manera... Hasta se cuestionaba en ese momento si de verdad él quería darle la atención al hijo que esperaba porque en realidad lo quisiera y no por mera obligación.

Entre preguntas volvió a quedar dormida, definitivamente, ese día había tenido un descanso patético y para colmo sus sueños no le ayudaban. Cuando ya estaba completamente rendida empezó a soñar con el momento en que discutió con Hotaru y en el momento en que ella le confesó que también estaba embarazada, se sintió muy terrible en ese momento y en su sueño se sintió sofocada, con el cuerpo como si estuviera hirviendo y su rostro ardía demasiado. Se iba a desmayar ¡Era seguro que se desmayaria! Pero cuando creyó desfallecer...

Se despertó con la respiración agitada y se pasó una mano por la frente para quitar en sudor, no se había dado cuenta que estaba sudando a mares, tanto que empezaba a sentir la humedad hasta entre sus piernas.

Intentó moverse para encender la lámpara que estaba a su lado pero cuando lo hizo sintió una punzada de dolor en el vientre que la dejó privada. Se relajó y respiró profundo a esperar que el dolor pasara, luego sin necesidad de que se moviera la punzada volvió más fuerte que la hizo soltar un gemido de dolor.

Se llevó una mano al vientre mientras que con la otra logro encender la lampara. El dolor seguía presente he iba cada vez en aumento, no podía ni moverse, apenas logro levantar un poco la cabeza para mirar hacia abajo y entonces fué ahí que sintió su corazón acelerarse cuando sus ojos vieron la mancha de sangre formada entre sus piernas.

Sus respiración empezó a ser errática y el dolor le era tan insoportable que no pudo evitar dejar caer unas lágrimas inconscientemente. Estaba privada, intentaba llamar a sus padres pero le faltaba el aliento.

Sakura con la poca fuerza que sentía que tenía tomó aire y gritó fuerte.

\- ¡Mamá! -Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo. Dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada con el rostro fruncido por el dolor pero volvió a gritar- ¡Mamáaaaa!

Las punzadas cada vez se asentaban más.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y quién apareció por ella fué un nervioso Kizashi que cuando encendió la luz y vió a su hija sangrando y quejándose del dolor se puso pálido y corrió al lado de ella.

\- ¡Sakura!

\- Papá... Me... Duele -Chilló entre jadeos.

\- ¡No te muevas, hija! Iré por tu madre.

Kizashi desapareció de la habitación tan rápido como dijo aquello y segundos después apareció con Mebuki. Asustada y con las manos temblorosas corrió también al lado de Sakura y apartó las sábanas manchadas de sangre y le puso ambas manos en el vientre a la pelirosa.

\- Mamá... ayúdame... Por favor -Susurró casi sollozando- No quiero perder a mi bebé.

Mebuki miró a su esposo y le ordenó que llamara una ambulancia rápido, a lo que Kizashi salió casi volando. La madre de Sakura era médico y estaba acostumbrada a atender emergencias pero en este caso no podía hacer nada si se quedaban en casa, necesitaba los equipos necesarios para atender a su hija y los más correcto era llevarla de urgencia al hospital.

Sakura gritó fuerte cuando sintió otra punzada y empezó a respirar más errático.

\- Sakura, Cierra las piernas y no hagas ningún movimiento -Ordenó Mebuki con las lágrimas a punto de salir- Te vamos a ayudar hija, todo estará bien.

La pelirrosa sollozaba fuerte más por el susto que por el dolor. Cada punzada la dejaba sin aliento pero el dolor que le provocaba la idea de que pudiera perder a su bebé era más fuerte que todo.

Minutos después, cuando apareció la ambulancia y los paramedicos subieron a Sakura a la camilla siguiendo las estrictas indicaciones de Mebuki y la llevaron con urgencia al hospital.

* * *

A las dos de la madrugada Sasuke estaba completamente rendido ante el sueño y no se levantó ni porque sonó el celular. Sabía que se trataba de Juugo para avisarle alguna novedad en cuanto a Hotaru, pero dejaría eso para mañana. Minutos después el celular volvió a sonar y no le prestó atención, sin embargo, estaban siendo demasiado insistentes. Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis llamadas y ya estaba entrando la séptima.

Se desperezó y agarró el celular al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una maldición al aire, estaba medio adormilado aún pero se puso atento cuando vió en la pantalla «Ino». Él y la rubia no eran los mejores amigos pero aún así creía necesario que ambos se tuvieran agendados, lo que se le hacía extraño era que ella lo estuviera llamando y a esa hora.

\- Diga -Respondió.

\- _Sasuke, ha pasado algo terrible_.

Se puso más alerta aún cuando la escuchó y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue «Sakura». Apartó las sabanas de un solo manotazo y se levanto con el teléfono aún en la oreja.

\- ¿Qué pasa Ino? habla de una vez.

Escuchó como la rubia titubeaba nerviosa y que alguien le hablaba a su espalda.

\- _Es Sakura... Me llamó una amiga de Osaka y dijo que vió una ambulancia en casa de los padres de Sakura y que la sacaron a ella en camilla_.

\- ¿¡Qué!? -El terror entro en su cuerpo de inmediato- ¿Está bien...? ¿¡Ino, Sabes si está bien!?

 _\- No lo sé, no lo sé -_ Chilló _\- Ella llamó al hospital y al parecer le dijeron que..._

\- ¿Qué le dijeron, Ino? -Esto ultimo salió en un susurro.

 _\- Ay Sasuke... Parece que Sakura perdió al bebé._

Durante unos segundos no dijo ni hizo nada, solamente dejó caer el celular al piso y se quedó con la mirada fija en algún punto entre la oscuridad de la habitación. Y no reaccionó hasta que escuchó a Ino continuar hablando sola.

No le prestó atención al celular en el suelo y a lo que estuviera diciendo Ino al aire, lo primero que vino a su mente fue «Tengo que volver». Tardó al menos diez minutos en vestirse y salió de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo, la única manera que tenía para trasladarse en ese momento era su auto, aunque se tardaría mucho más pero la desesperación que le causó saber que Sakura podía estar mal no le dejó pensar en organizar un vuelo; agregando a eso, a esas horas de la madrugada seria bastante complicado poner el avión privado de su familia a su disponibilidad y sinceramente en un momento como ese no cabía en su cabeza la palabra «Esperar».

No sabía cuanto tiempo estuvo conduciendo pero cada minuto que pasaba se le hacía eterno, ya el cielo se estaba aclarando cuando apenas iba llegando a la ciudad. Pensó en llamar a Ino para preguntarle si sabía donde tenían a Sakura pero recordó que había dejado el móvil en casa.

lanzó una maldición al aire pero de pronto recordó que seguramente estaría en el hospital donde trabajaba Mebuki Haruno. De eso no le cabía duda y aceleró el vehículo en dirección al lugar.

Cuando llegó no se fijo siquiera si había estacionado bien el auto, se bajó y entró rápido al hospital, con lo primero que se encontró fue con la amplia sala de espera donde varias personas y enfermeros iban de aquí para allá pero ninguna de esas caras le era conocida.

\- Señorita... -Dijo cuando se acercó a la recepcionista- Necesito que me diga si Sakura Uchiha está internada en éste hospital.

La chica busco enseguida en la computadora a su lado y luego volvió al pelinegro.

\- Si está, señor, pero tengo ordenes de solo darle información a sus familiares.

\- Soy su esposo. -Dijo en tono amenazante.

La chica titubeó antes de hablar.

\- Puede... ¿Puede decirme su nombre?

El pelinegro puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Sasuke Uchiha.

La chica asintió nerviosa y volvió a revisar en el computador

\- La señora Uchiha llegó en un estado delicado y le atendió el doctor...

\- Sasuke...

Escuchó la voz de Mebuki Haruno a su espalda, se dió media vuelta y se encontró de frente con la mujer, vestida con su ropa habitual de doctora y acompañada de un semblante demasiado serio para el gusto del pelinegro.

Mebuki se acercó a él y aunque en sus vidas solo habían cruzado palabras una sola vez, Sasuke no esperó para preguntar por la pelirosa.

\- ¿Como está Sakura? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Donde está? -Cuestionó impaciente.

\- Ella está bien...

\- ¿Y el bebé? -la pregunta le salió casi sin aliento.

\- Está bien, Sasuke... Ambos están bien.

Soltó el aire contenido al escuchar aquello.

\- ¿Donde está? Tengo que verla.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- No puedo dejarte verla.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y soltó un suspiro para calmarse, tenía muy claro que él no era del completo agrado de Mebuki Haruno pero creía realmente estúpido que la mujer se pusiera con todo ese tema justo ahora.

\- Señora, debo ver a Sakura y le pido por favor que me permita hacerlo -Pidió lo más tranquilo que pudo.

\- Aquí no se trata de lo que yo te deje hacer... Aunque no eres santo de mi devoción yo te dejaría verla sin objeciones... Pero es mi hija la que pide no verte.

Negó con la cabeza sin entender.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Sasuke, mi hija tuvo una amenaza de aborto que puso en peligro la vida de su bebé... No sé que problema hayan tenido ustedes dos pero pienso que eso mismo fué lo que le afectó. Ahora mismo la noto muy preocupada aunque le he pedido que se mantenga calmada -Soltó un suspiro- Si ella misma pidió que no la vieras entonces yo creo que es lo más prudente si eso la mantiene tranquila.

Volvió a negar con la cabeza.

\- Señora tengo que hablar con mi esposa y eso... -Justo en ese momento vio al padre de Sakura salir de una habitación.

Pasó de Mebuki y fué directo a donde salía Kizashi, él hombre también intentó no dejarlo entrar pero también logro pasar de él.

Una vez adentro cerró con bastante cuidado cuando vió a la pelirosa descansar en la cama con los ojos cerrados, por suerte los padres de Sakura no intentaron entrar para sacarlo de allí. Se acercó poco a poco a la cama y la vió abrir los ojos lentamente.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -Susurró Sakura mirando otro punto que no fuera él.

\- Sakura, me preocupé cuando me enteré que estabas aquí y vine lo más rápido que pude ¿Estás bien?.

Ella frunció el ceño y volvió a mirarlo.

\- ¿Que si estoy bien? -Preguntó incrédula- ¿Acaso no me ves? Estuve a punto de perder a mi bebe... ¿y tu aún preguntas si estoy bien?

Se quedó de pie a un metro lejos de ella.

\- Lo siento...

\- ¡No! ¡No lo sientes! -Interrumpió- ¡No sientes el horrible susto que pasé cuando pensé que perdería a mi bebé!

Se limpió de un manotazo unas lágrimas.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio, notaba lo furiosa, dolida y molesta que ella estaba.

\- ¡Tu no sientes lo horrible que es que una mujer llegue de imprevisto a tu casa y te diga que está esperando también un hijo de tu esposo! -Espetó con resentimiento y continuó afirmando lo que había dicho al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de sasuke- ¡Si! Esa mujer infernal fué hasta casa de mis padres y me lo dijo todo.

Sasuke tomó una bocanada de aire, retrocedió un paso y se pasó una mano lentamente por el cabello. Esa mujer, esa mujer era la culpable de todo otra vez. Una vez más Hotaru se había metido a su vida y estuvo a centímetros de ocasionar una daño irreparable.

\- Sakura ¿Qué te hizo esa mujer? -Se acercó de nuevo a ella.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- No hagas como si realmente te importara.

\- ¡Sakura! ¿Esa mujer te hizo algo, te agredió? -Su tono de voz empezó a sonar severo.

\- Solamente me hizo saber lo mentiroso que has sido todo este tiempo.

\- Nada de lo que ella dice es verdad, hay una explicación para todo este enredo.

\- ¡La única explicación que hay es que me engañaste, embazaste a otra mujer y luego viniste a volver con tus mentiras! -Espetó enojada y empezando a respirar errático. Sabía que no podía alterarse así que le pondría fin a la discusión- Largate de aquí ahora mismo.

El pelinegro trató de insistir en quedarse un momento más pero recordó que ella no podia alterarse, de momento lo mejor sería irse y luego hablar con más calma... En cuanto a la causante de todo ese problema, ya le pondría claro el error que cometió al retarlo y poner en peligro la vida de Sakura.

En silencio, se dió media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Una vez afuera se encontró con las duras miradas de Kizashi y Mebuki Haruno y más adelante con sus guardaespaldas, se acercó a uno de ellos; a Juugo, y le exigió información.

\- Disculpe señor, creíamos que la habíamos encontrado pero cuando llegamos al lugar, ella no estaba.

Sasuke asintió lentamente con el ceño fruncido.

\- Ese fue el plan de Hotaru, desaparecer durante la noche porque sabía que yo iría a por ella y así separarme de Sakura -Hizo una corta pausa y lo siguiente que dijo fué más para él que para Juugo- Lo que sí me pregunto es cómo llegó hasta Sakura tan fácilmente.

Los dos guardaespaldas se quedaron en silencio.

\- Suigetsu... -Llamó al chico- Necesito que me prestes tú celular.

Suigetsu obedeció sin rechistar y le entregó el móvil al pelinegro.

\- ¿Qué es lo que planea hacer, señor? -Cuestionó Juugo.

\- Quiero que la busquen y me avisen apenas la encuentren -Se dió media vuelta- Mientras tanto yo haré un par de llamada.

Apenas dió unos cinco pasos y se detuvo.

\- Y más les vale que la encuentren... Si quieren conservar su trabajo -Dicho esto desapareció de la vista de ellos.

Y una vez que estuvo en su auto marcó el número de alguien que sabía que podía ayudarlo de muchas maneras posibles, fué una llamada breve, sin saludo ni despedida, tan solo Sasuke le dijo lo que necesitaba y la persona a la linea le dió una respuesta afirmativa. Al final, ambos quedaron en reunirse esa noche.

Luego se puso en contacto con el hospital donde estaba internada Sakura, pidió, o mejor dicho, ordenó que le informaran de inmediato sobre cualquier cosa que pasara con su esposa y aprovechó también para ordenar que pusieran seguridad a la habitación donde se encontraba ella.

Para finalizar, se puso en contacto con la compañía donde trabajaba Hotaru y con estos solo les dejó claro que tenía algo importante que hablar con ellos.

Después de llamar puso en marcha el auto y se fué directo al apartamento, necesitaba dormir aunque sea una hora más o terminaría siendo un desastre al final del día. Apenas entró observó las cosas que Sakura había comprado para el bebé. Agarró una de las prendas y sintió una presión en el pecho al recordar el peligro que ella pasó.

Dejó la prenda en su lugar y se encerró en la habitación y de allí no salió hasta dos horas después que recibió la llamada de Juugo con la grata y a la vez desagradable respuesta de que ya sabía donde estaba Hotaru.

Salió de inmediato para el lugar que le había dicho Juugo, y con él llevaba la misma furia de antes. Minutos después detuvo el auto frente a un hotel de lujo y no dudó en bajar y entregar las llaves al valet parking, al entrar miró varias caras conocidas pero no le prestó atención a ninguno. Fué directo a los ascensores del hotel donde lo esperaba su jefe de seguridad.

\- No ha salido de aquí -Aseguró Juugo.

\- Excelente, llevame hasta el piso donde se hospeda.

Juugo asintió y pidió el ascensor, en cuanto las puerta se abrieron entraron y en cada piso a medida que la máquina se detenía también se iba llenando de gente. Cuando llegaron al piso diez descendieron del ascensor y se encontraron con el amplio pasillo.

\- Es la suite número setenta. -Avisó Juugo, a lo que Sasuke asintió.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la suite y Sasuke llamó con tres golpecitos. Desde adentro se escuchó la voz de ella decir "Un momento" y segundos después abrió para encontrarse con el pelinegro.

Al principio ambos solo se miraban, él con odio y ella con sorpresa y luego ella se lanzó a abrazarlo emocionada. Solo que esa emoción pasó al terror en un segundo cuando Sasuke la alejó de él con un empujón y luego la tomó del cuello.

\- ¡Sasu...! -Intentó decir.

\- ¡Como te atreves a acercarte a mi esposa, maldita estúpida! -Le exclamó con ira.

Ella cerró los ojos fuerte e intentaba quitarse las manos de él.

\- Señor, calmese -Le susurró Juugo a su lado.

Soltó a la mujer al escucharlo y retrocedió un paso, ella calló de rodillas, tociendo y agarrando bocanadas de aire desesperada. Agradeció mentalmente de que no estuviera solo porque habría perdido la compostura y se olvidaría por un momento el respeto hacia las mujeres.

\- Te dije que no me retaras ¡Te lo advertí! -Le gritó.

\- De... ¿De qué... Hablas?

\- ¡No te hagas la desentendida! -Le agarró del brazo e hizo que se levantara- Tenías planeado esto desde un principio ¿Verdad?

Ella negó desesperadamente con la cabeza.

\- Te juro que no hice nada -Empezó a llorar.

\- ¿Nada? ¿Te parece nada ir hasta casa de los padres de Sakura y decirle quien sabe cuantas de tus estupideces?

\- Solo le dije que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo ¡Eso no es ninguna estupidez!

\- ¡A ti no te correspondía decir eso! -Esta vez la sostuvo de ambos hombros- Es claro que no lo hiciste con una buena intención. Solo querías seguir causando más problemas.

\- Lo único que yo quiero es que ella también tenga claro que no descansaré hasta que te cases conmigo y te hagas cargo del hijo que espero.

Esta vez Sasuke la soltó con más cuidado y ella quedó de pie. Aunque seguía llorando no inspiraba ni un poco de lástima o cariño en el pelinegro.

\- Se acabó mi paciencia, Hotaru. Te dije que no siguieras metiéndote entre Sakura y yo o verías las consecuencias... Y tu peor error ha sido enfrentarte a Sakura.

Dicho esto le dió la espalda y se retiró sin mirar atrás.

Al salir del hotel sintió como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima, pero sabía que aquello no había terminado aún.

Horas más tarde estaba en su apartamento en compañía de un hombre al cual le tenía mucha confianza. Su nombre era Hatake Kakashi, un investigador privado que a pesar de tener cuarenta años se veía bastante joven.

\- Y dime, Sasuke. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres saber?

\- Todo... Desde sus padres, los colegios donde estudió, si tiene o no antecedentes penales, si estudia en la actualidad y desde cuando inició su carrera como modelo.

\- Entendido. ¿Algo más?

\- Si. Quiero saber sobre las parejas que haya tenido y lo más importante... Qué relación tiene con el personal de la clínica central de Tokyo.

\- Perfecto, te traeré esa información detallada lo más rápido que pueda.

\- Gracias, Kakashi.

\- Y ya que estoy aquí... ¿Qué tal si vamos a beber unas copas?

El pelinegro negó lentamente.

\- No puedo, pasaré ésta noche en el hospital.

Kakashi lo miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Hospital? ¿le pasó algo a alguien de tu familia?

\- Si... Es Sakura, ella está embarazada y ayer tuvo un percance pero por suerte todo está bien.

Kakashi sonrió y le dió unas palmaditas a Sasuke en el hombro.

\- ¡Vaya! No sabía que Sakura estaba en la dulce espera, te lo tenías bien guardado... Y que bueno que no haya pasado nada, deben tener mucho cuidado.

\- Si, lo mejor era tenerlo guardado, al menos hasta que nazca.

\- Te entiendo, a veces cuando las personas se enteran de estas cosas no mandan sus mejores deseos... Bien, me retiro, espero volver a verte pronto y cuida bien de Sakura.

Se despidió de Kakashi y, antes de salir para el hospital, se dió una ducha y se cambió de ropa por algo más cómodo: Unos vaqueros, una camiseta de algodón y una chaqueta.

No creía que los padres de Sakura y ella misma quisiera que él estuviera allí, pero no le haría caso a eso, iría de todos modos para estar disponible a todo lo que se le ofreciera.

Antes de salir ordenó que cerraran la seguridad del apartamento, y también de la casa de los padres de Sakura. Definitivamente no podía confiarse de nada y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse. Esa misma tarde se juró a si mismo a poner fin a todo el desastre que Hotaru armó y así lo cumpliría, sin embargo, no la podía subestimar, él sospechaba que algo andaba mal con esa chica y necesitaba saber con urgencia qué era eso que andaba mal y el hecho de que mandara a investigar hasta el ultimo detalle de su vida era una clara prueba de que ese era el comienzo del fin que le pondría Hotaru.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _Wow! Pasé por aquí antes de lo que ustedes se esperaban Jaja. Bueno, aunque me aparecí con un capítulo un poco corto... Espero como siempre que lo hayan disfrutado y si se sintieron mal (así como yo al escribir este cap) no se preocupen :D aquí cada quién tendrá lo que se merece._**

 ** _Aprovecho aquí rapidito para agradecer a todas por sus reviews: Cinlayj2 / XXxSmartCookiexXx / Araceli Uchiha / Karina Gallardo / Ryomaysakuno9 / Vbalor / Guest / Cristylin / Aura117_**

 ** _*Y todas las demás que me han enviado reviews en los capítulos anteriores al 6*_**

 ** _También aprovecho decirles (no sé si recuerdan que lo dije antes) que estoy escribiendo otra historia. Me he tomado un poco de tiempo para escribir poco a poco y hasta ahora he completado 3 capítulos, como dije anteriormente, no quiero hacerla publica aún porque quiero avanzar mas con mi FanFic actual antes de publicar otro... ¡Pero lo bueno de esto! Es su cuando lo publique no me tardaré tanto como con: "Para Volver A Amarte". Quizá para el siguiente cap les de un adelantito para que sean ustedes las que decidan cuando publicarlo ;)_**

 ** _En fin, me despido, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Besos a todas!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia si es completamente mia.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 8.**

* * *

Ya era el tercer vaso de café que llevaba en la noche mientras descansaba solo en la sala de espera del hospital general de Osaka. Veía la gente ir y venir, inmiscuidos en sus propios asuntos, las caras de preocupación que muchos llevaban no hacía más que exasperarle e imaginarse la idea de que algo malo pudo haberle pasado a Sakura y al bebé. No, definitivamente, si algo malo hubiera pasado no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Negó lentamente alejando esos pensamientos y se tomó el último sorbo de su café. A un lado de la silla donde estaba sentado había una papelera la cual le facilitó la tarea de levantarse para ir a botar el vaso desechable, lo arrojó y cuando se deshizo de el su atención fué a parar a la pareja que conversaba a unos metros lejos de él.

La señora Mebuki y el señor Kizashi conversaban en susurros pero no parecía como si estuvieran discutiendo, de hecho, se veía como si la mujer le estuviera aconsejando algo pues el señor solo asentía a todo lo que ella le decía. Al final Mebuki le puso una mano en el hombro a su esposo y le dió un corto beso en los labios, le dijo algo más que Sasuke tampoco pudo escuchar y luego el hombre caminó en dirección a la salida del hospital.

Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por las grandes puertas, después posó su vista en la mujer, que miraba a su marido desde el mismo lugar donde habían estado hablando. Mebuki le echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera y una vez se aseguró de la hora dió media vuelta dispuesta a retirarse.

\- Señora Haruno... -La llamó Sasuke antes de que ella desapareciera entre los pasillos del hospital.

La mujer se detuvo, indecisa. Ella jamás compartía con Sasuke y estaba más que clara de que la apatía que sentía por el era mutua. Sin embargo, de igual forma se detuvo y esperó a que el joven viniera hacia ella.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Uchiha? -Preguntó con educación.

Sasuke se detuvo a un metro lejos de ella, indeciso de hacer la petición o no, era algo que se había planteado preguntar desde muy temprano a la Haruno mayor pero debido a la escasa confianza entre ellos, simplemente no se había atrevido. Pero ahora, quizá por impulso se atrevió a llamarla... Ahora no había vuelta atrás, o hacía la pregunta o quedaba en ridículo ante la mujer.

\- Quiero saber... Si usted tiene unos minutos para conversar conmigo -Pidió en voz baja.

Mebuki ocultó su pequeña sorpresa bajo su imperturbable rostro serio.

\- ¿Sobre Sakura? -Indagó.

\- No... -Se apresuró a responder- Bueno, es algo relacionado... Pero no directamente sobre Sakura.

Antes de responder soltó un sonoro suspiro.

\- Por supuesto, vamos a mi consultorio -Dicho esto se dió media vuelta camino a su consultorio y Sasuke la siguió guardando la misma distancia.

Una vez en el consultorio Mebuki le invitó a tomar asiento en la butaca frente al escritorio de ella mientras hacía otras cosas a las que el pelinegro no prestó atención.

\- Debo admitir que me sorprende el hecho de que quieras hablar conmigo -Puso un vaso con café recién hecho frente a Sasuke en el escritorio- Jamás me imaginé conversando contigo... ¿Sobre qué quieres tratar?

Ella tomó asiento también en su butaca con un vaso de café en manos.

\- Yo... quería preguntar... ¿Con cuanta frecuencia atiende usted a personas que entran aquí con algún problema de alcohol o drogas?

\- Siempre entran personas con sobredosis de drogas, algunas en un estado de ebriedad tan alto que hasta quedan inconscientes y esto las induce a un coma alcohólico. La mayoría de las veces les atiendo yo y basta decir que son casos muy penosos puesto que las personas en algunas ocasiones llegan bañados en su propio vómito u orinados encima... Para no mencionar otra cosa.

El pelinegro hizo una mueca de asco al escuchar lo último.

\- Pero ¿Para qué quieres sabes algo así? -Continuó Mebuki.

Sasuke no sabía por donde empezar, no quería guardarse la verdad y que luego la mujer tergiversara las cosas, pensando que él estaría ingiriendo drogas o pasándose con el alcohol. Por otro lado, ser completamente sincero significa incluir a Mebuki en sus problemas con Sakura, lo cual tampoco era bueno. No le gustaba que nadie se metiera en sus problemas y sobre todo si eran del tema marital, agregando a esto que él no era de todo el agrado para la madre de Sakura, por ende ella siempre apoyaría a su hija y vería su caso como algo imperdonable.

Se sentía como entre la espada y la pared, no podía retroceder porque no tenía escapatoria y tampoco podía avanzar porque el filo de la delgada hoja de la espada le atravesaría el pecho. No ser sincero podía generar un mal entendido y salir con la verdad por delante podía ocasionarle una fuerte y desagradable discucion con todos los Haruno.

\- Sasuke Uchiha -Espetó Mebuki con un tono tal cual aplicaría una madre que llama la atención de su hijo para soltarle una reprimenda- Si tienes algo que agregar te aconsejo que lo digas ahora porque en este momento puede ser algo que tenga solución, sin embargo, para mañana será tarde.

La miró unos segundos, soltó un largo suspiro de cansancio y por ultimo se pasó una mano por el cabello para recoger lo mechones desordenados sobre su frente.

\- Sabe por qué ocurrieron los problemas entre Sakura y yo ¿No es así? -Comenzó.

Mebuki asintió.

\- Por supuesto... Problemas ocasionados gracias a un tercero. Creí que era un tema el cual ya habían aclarado ustedes dos -Volvió a tomar su café para dar un sorbo- sinceramente confíe en que después de su areglo ustedes continuarían como antes pero no espere que siguieran los problemas... Aunque no sé sobre que trata ahora ya que Sakura no ha querido confiarme nada.

\- Vienen de la mano -Aclaró- La mujer que se metió entre nosotros le hizo una visita a Sakura horas antes de que sucediera el percance.

\- ¿¡Que hizo qué!? -Casi escupe el trago de café que se estaba dando.

\- Ella le dijo que también esperaba un hijo mio -Agregó.

La mujer dejó caer el vaso en sus manos. El liquido se derramó en el suelo mojando una buena parte de la alfombra, sin embargo, resultando irrelevante para las dos personas en el consultorio. Mebuki dejó caer la espalda en el respaldo de la butaca al mismo tiempo soltaba todo el aire y se llevaba una mano a la frente.

\- No puede ser... -Cerró los ojos- Mi pobre hija.

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio.

Mebuki abrió de nuevo los ojos y se levantó rapido de la butaca, rodeando el escritorio llegando tan rápido a Sasuke que lo único que pudo hacerlo reaccionar fue la bofetada que ella le propinó.

\- ¡Eres un sinvergüenza! -Exclamó furiosa- ¿Como te atreves a mentirle a mi hija de esa manera tan... Tan...? ¡Horrible! -Retrocedió dos pasos antes de continuar- haces de las tuyas con esa mujer y luego vienes con tu carita muy lavada a buscar a Sakura como si nada hubiera pasado. ¡Te aprovechas del inmenso amor que tiene por ti!

\- ¿Quiere dejarme terminar? -cuestionó sobando el área afectada en su rostro.

\- ¿Terminar qué? ¿Terminar de confesar todas tus pasadas y mentiras?

\- ¡Las cosas no son como parece! Si tan solo me diera la oportunidad de terminar de hablar posiblemente entendería un poco mejor -Espetó él también levantándose de la butaca- Esa mujer me ha engañado a mi así como lo ha hecho con todos los que me rodean ¡Jamás tuve algo con ella ni pienso tenerlo! ¿Parece como una mentira, no es así? Pues aquí viene la parte interesante. Esa tipa me drogó en una fiesta a la que asistí y le mandó un montón de fotos a Sakura donde claramente se nota que fueron tomadas conmigo inconsciente...

Mebuki guardó silencio y dejó que él continuara.

\- No sé qué pasó esa noche, lo último que recuerdo es que ella se ofrecía para ayudarme y mi fuerza de voluntad era tan poca que no pude desistir ¡estaba casi desmayado! ¿Como cree que me levanté al otro día? -Preguntó incrédulo- Ni yo mismo tenía idea de donde estaba metido. Solo sé que tenía un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios y que esa estúpida mujer me aseguro que mantuvimos relaciones. ¡No recuerdo nada! ¡No fui consiente de nada! Y sinceramente estoy dudando de que ese hijo que ella asegura que es mio en realidad no lo es. Pero... ¿Cree que es fácil resolver algo como ésto? Alguien puede venir y decirme "Hey, solo dile a tu esposa que la mujer está embarazada y ya" ¡Pero no es fácil maldita sea!

Se apartó de un manotazo los mechones que una vez más se posaban en su frente. La frustración había invadido su cuerpo sin previo aviso que hasta se olvidó de con quien hablaba, se mostraba vulnerable ante una persona que jamás imaginó siquiera estar junto a ella en una misma habitación.

Volvió a sentarse. Molesto, lanzó un gruñido antes de esconder su rostro entre sus manos.

\- Termina de tomarte tu café -Sugirió Mebuki muy calmada para sorpresa del pelinegro- Calmate para que hablemos con calma.

Sasuke obedeció en silencio, agarró el vaso de café y le dió un pequeño sorbo al liquido amargo.

Mebuki, que miraba con cautela cada movimiento del Uchiha, tomó asiento de nuevo en su lugar. Antes de continuar con aquella conversación le hecho un vistazo a su reloj, eran ya las once y cuarenta de la noche, sin duda seria larga. Su hija ocupando una de las habitaciones, debía de cubrir guardia y ahora una conversación con Sasuke Uchiha... Si, sin duda seria una noche larga.

\- ¿Más tranquilo? -Cuestionó. Sasuke asintió- Hoy si que me has sorprendido, Uchiha.

Sasuke la observó inexpresivo.

\- Los comentarios sarcásticos para después, por favor.

\- La razón por la cual me preguntaste todo esto de los pacientes que llegan en estado de ebriedad o sobredosis de drogas, es por lo que sucedió con esa mujer ¿O me equivoco? -Cambió radicalmente de tema.

\- Exactamente... Había querido hacer preguntas como éstas pero no encontraba a quién hacérselas, y sinceramente fue difícil sopesar la idea de que usted sería la indicada.

Hubo un pequeño lapso de silencio entre ambos, en el que Mebuki reparó en la enorme mancha de café que aún se extendía lentamente en su alfombra. De momento le había restado importancia pero ahora que aclaraba su mente se lamentaba al saber que al día siguiente esa mancha sería un gran problema.

Recogió el vaso vacío y lo echó a la papelera cerca de ella. A continuación, volvió su vista al pelinegro, dispuesta a responder sus preguntas, no si antes dejar escapar un largo suspiro de cansancio.

\- Me has dicho que esa mujer te dió alguna clase de droga que te hicieron sentir terriblemente mal y que al día siguiente, al despertar, no tenías idea de lo pasó en la noche... -Agregó y continuó en cuanto recibió un gesto afirmativo de parte del pelinegro- Es similar a lo que sucede con algunos pacientes que llegan aquí cuando se exceden de sustancias psicotropicas. Al día siguiente cuando despiertan no recuerdan absolutamente nada, a excepción del momento en que tomaban la droga. Sin embargo, sabemos que la amnesia se debe a que simplemente quedaron inconscientes luego de haber ingerido la droga.

\- Pero de no quedar inconscientes ¿Cree que el cuerpo pueda reaccionar a... Ya sabe... Querer hacer otras cosas.

La mujer arqueó la ceja.

\- Eso es imposible, una persona en alto estado de ebriedad no puede mantener una relación sexual, sobre todo un hombre. Su cuerpo no reacciona, es imposible que tenga una erección cuando no tiene ni la voluntad de mantenerse despierto... Lo mismo sucede si está drogado.

\- Quiere decir que es casi como estar en coma.

\- Exacto, es como estar en coma ¿Y qué sucede cuando la persona está en coma? Su cuerpo no reacciona.

\- Maldición... -Susurró para si mismo- Esa noche estaba bebiendo y... para completar la cosas, ella me droga.

\- Eso fue muy peligroso. Pudiste haber muerto -Agregó- Esa mujer, o sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo o de verdad es muy, muy arriesgada.

Sasuke se levanto del asiento y se paseó por la oficina de Mebuki envuelto en mil pensamientos. Entonces sin duda alguna era imposible que pudiera mantener una relación sexual durante esa noche, mucho menos hacerlo varias veces, como se lo había asegurado Hotaru.

\- Gracias... -Se volteó para mirar a Mebuki- Por tomarse el tiempo de conversar conmigo.

\- Oh, no te preocupes -Hizo un gesto negativo con su mano- De hecho te agradezco a ti por sincerarte conmigo. Pero... Lo que yo opine ahora sobre toda esta situación no tiene nada que ver con lo que opine mi hija, no puedo hacer más nada que esperar a que resuelvan este mal entendido si es que lo es y, por supuesto, que aclares tus ideas y tus propios problemas antes de hablar con Sakura. Recuerda que ella no debe andar con preocupaciones ni enojarse así que por favor ve con cuidado.

\- Lo haré.

\- Entonces, si me disculpas... Debo ocuparme en mis pacientes. -Se puso de pié.

\- Está bien, me retiro. -Se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse. Entonces recordó una cosa mas- Le pediré otra cosa.

\- ¿Qué? -Contestó mientras recogía unos historiales de su escritorio.

\- ¿Puedo pasar la noche en la habitación junto a Sakura? -Se sintió totalmente ridículo pedirle a la madre de Sakura algo así, como si se tratara de un adolescente que quiere pasar unos minutos a solas con su novia.

\- De eso nada.

Chasqueó la lengua, frustrado.

\- Pensé que había una clase de tregua entre nosotros.

\- La hay, pero ya sabes que Sakura no te quiere cerca.

\- Usted tiene toda la noche de guardia, estará ocupada. ¿Quiere dejar sola a Sakura y que nadie esté allí si necesita algo?

La mujer lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- Está bien -Contestó de mala gana- pero si ella despierta y no te quiere allí te sales enseguida si no quieres que haga que te saquen del hospital.

Sasuke sonrió triunfante y volvió a conducir sus pasos hasta la salida del consultorio. Una vez afuera sacó su celular, o mejor dicho, el celular que le había quitado a Suigetsu y chequeó la hora. Ya eran las doce y cuarto, había estado hablando con la doctora Haruno por un tiempo más prolongado de lo que se esperaba.

Por el momento no tenía ni una pizca de sueño pues con los vasos de café que había tomado no creía que le dieran ganas de dormir hasta varias horas mas tarde. Sin embargo, su cuerpo si clamaba a gritos un descanso y no exactamente en la silla donde estaba sentado hace unos minutos en la sala de espera. Por suerte en la habitación donde estaba la pelirosa había un sofá bastante grande como para descansar mientras velaba el sueño de ella.

Al llegar a la habitación esta solo era iluminada por una luz tenue que brindaba la pequeña lámpara al lado de la cama de Sakura, ella ajena a la presencia de él, descansaba tranquilamente con ambas manos situadas sobre su vientre abultado como si buscara de alguna manera abrazar a la vida que crecía dentro de ella.

Sasuke sonrió al ver aquella imagen, no cabía duda de que Sakura sería una excelente madre, cariñosa, paciente y amorosa. Aunque hubiera perdido la paciencia de momento por el tema del sexo del bebé, luego lo aceptó y de igual manera que él decidió esperar si era necesaria hasta el nacimiento de la criatura.

Se acercó a ella con mucho cuidado de no despertarla tomó una manta más gruesa que se encontraba perfectamente doblada a una esquina de la cama, la desdobló y cubrió el cuerpo de Sakura con ella, algo que la pelirosa agradeció con un leve movimiento acurrucandose bajo el calor de la manta.

De dió la vuelta y entonces observo el sofá que lo esperaba para pasar la noche. Soltó un suspiro, esa noche sería larga pero sin duda ese sofá sería más cómodo que las sillas en la sala de espera. Se sentó en el y apoyó en el respaldo también dejando su cabeza apoyada allí. Cerro los ojos y dejó su mente en blanco durante un buen rato, sabía que no se quedaría dormido pero al menos quería descansar la mente.

 ** _Intentó moverse una vez más desesperada por conseguir ayuda de alguien pero su cuerpo se negaba rotundamente a obedecer su mente. El dolor en su vientre era terriblemente intenso y por más que quería gritar de su boca no salía absolutamente ningún sonido. No sabía qué estaba pasando, no entendía nada, sentía un dolor muy grande en el vientre pero a la misma vez era como si ese dolor no existiera._**

 ** _Estaba desesperada, no sabía qué había pasado con su voz ni por qué su cuerpo permanecía paralizado, lo unico que podía hacer era respirar aceleradamente y llorar..._**

 ** _De pronto, como si le hubiera llamado con la mente, la puerta de su habitación de abrió y por ella apareció Sasuke pero... ¿Qué acaso no había discutido con él y después se había ido a Tokyo mientras que ella se iba a casa de sus padres? Negó con la cabeza, confundida, como si con aquel gesto pudiera hacer desaparecer la imagen de él y recreara la de alguno de sus padres._**

 ** _\- ¿Qué pasa Sakura, por qué gritas? -Cuestionó él notablemente asustado._** ** _Ella tomó aire y entonces se preguntó ¿Gritar? ¿En que momento había gritado si estaba completamente muda? ¿Qué hacía Sasuke allí?._**

 ** _\- Estás sudando y... -Sasuke miró entre las piernas de ella la enorme mancha de sangre- ¡Estás sangrando!_** ** _No supo como ni en qué momento pero su cuerpo obedeció a las ordenes de su cerebro y entonces estiró su mano para agarrar al pelinegro del cuello del traje negro que llevaba puesto._**

 ** _\- Me... Duele... -Logró decir entrecortado. Lo acercó más a ella y entonces le dijo más fuerte- ¡Salva a... Nuestro bebé!_** ** _Sasuke se deshizo rápido del agarre de ella y salió corriendo fuera de la habitación en busca de ayuda. Pocos minutos después volvió a aparecer seguido de Mebuki y Kizashi, ambos padres entraron en nervios apenas vieron a la pelirosa en ese estado, entonces Mebuki de acercó a ella y le examinó la temperatura, su pulso y por ultimo puso ambas manos sobre el vientre de ella._**

 ** _Sakura se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y tratando de mantener la respiración tranquila. Escuchó la voz de su madre llamarla y entonces abrió los ojos dejando escapar las lágrimas, Sasuke y Kizashi estaban parados a una distancia prudente y al pendiente de cada movimiento de Mebuki._**

 ** _\- Lo lamento, hija -Susurró la Haruno mayor con el rostro contraído por la tristeza._** ** _De pronto fué como si su respiración se hubiera detenido y las lágrimas fueran imposibles de contener pues salían como si hubiesen abierto unas compuertas._**

 ** _\- No... -Dijo con su voz como un hilo- No... No... ¡Noooo!_** ** _\- Lamento tu perdida, Sakura -Le dijo su madre una vez más- No puedo hacer nada._**

 ** _Los sollozos hicieron acto de presencia, provenientes de ella. Observó a Sasuke de nuevo, él se mantenía con su típico rostro inexpresivo aunque en sus ojos veía cierto rastro de decepción, lo único que hizo fué darse media vuelta y salir de la habitación en silencio._**

 ** _\- ¡No puede estar pasándome esto a mi! -Gritó y se llevo ambas manos hasta su vientre, fué en ese momento que sintió el dolor mas grande de su vida- ¡No, no, no!_**

\- ¡No...! -Se despertó sobresaltada intentando levantarse de la cama.

Sintió como unos brazos la sostenían fuerte y la animaban para que volviera a recostarse. Observó a su alrededor y recordó la habitación de hospital, el alivio entró a su cuerpo al percatarse de que solo había sido una pesadilla.

Suspiró y entonces fué cuando el olor de un perfume de hombre invadió sus fosas nasales, un olor exquisito el cual ella conocía muy bien. Observó los brazos que la sostenían y luego al rostro de esa persona, era él, era Sasuke.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Cuestionó, preocupado.

Sakura solo asintió deshaciendo el agarre de Sasuke.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Volvió a recostarse.

Sasuke retrocedió un paso y se llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos.

\- Noté que estabas muy agitada mientras dormías ¿Estabas teniendo una pesadilla? -Evadió la pregunta de ella.

Se llevó una mano a la frente.

\- Si... Era una pesadilla -Miró a su alrededor- ¿Qué hora es?

\- Casi las dos de la madrugada -Retrocedió una vez más hasta llegar al sofá y se volvió a sentar.

Sakura observó cada movimiento de él.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, quién te dejó entrar?

\- Tú madre... Y estoy aquí para cuidarte así que puedes dormir tranquila.

\- No pedí que nadie me cuidara -Hizo una pausa en la que procesó las palabras de Sasuke- ¿Mi madre te dejó entrar?

\- Sakura, te pido por favor que te mantengas tranquila. Necesitas descansar y eso quiero que hagas.

\- ¿Desde cuando te importa lo que me pasa?

\- ¡Siempre me preocupa lo que te pasa! -Se levantó del sofá- Esto que te sucedió fue un gran descuido de mi parte y lo admito. Pero no hables como si nunca me importara lo que te pasa.

Sakura lo escuchó en silencio y decidió dejar por terminado la conversación con Sasuke. Se cubrió con la manta hasta el cuello y le dió la espalda, estaba muy cansada, era un hecho y con solo ignorar la presencia de Sasuke en la habitación, cerró los ojos y minutos más tarde quedó profundamente dormida.

En la mañana el sueño aún se mantenía fuerte contra ella, ya de seguro eso era cosa del embarazo. Estaba dispuesta a dormir un rato más pues si todos le pedían que descansara entonces ella lo iba a hacer... O eso hubiera querido hacer si la voces de los presentes en la habitación no atrajeran tanto su atención.

Continuó con los ojos cerrados y haciéndose la dormida. Las voces eran la de Sasuke y la de Mebuki. Sakura se dijo a sí misma que algo raro debía estar pasando en el planeta, si es que su madre y el pelinegro nunca podían estar a un metro de distancia sin intentar de asesinar uno al otro.

\- Le daré de alta para esta tarde -Escuchó decir a Mebuki.

\- Me parece bien -Contesto Sasuke muy tranquilo.

\- Me imagino que querrás que vuelva contigo al apartamento.

Sakura frunció el ceño y luchó con las ganas de abrir los ojos y ver si esos dos de verdad estaban manteniendo una conversación pacifica o estaban fingiendo.

\- La verdad es que sí pero otra cosa es que Sakura quiera volver -Agregó Sasuke- En mi opinión, creo que debería venír conmigo. Usted pasa mucho tiempo ocupada en su trabajo y su esposo también así qué sería mas conveniente que yo la cuide.

\- Me parece bien -opinó Mebuki- hablaré con ella cuando despier...

\- ¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos? -Interrumpió a su madre haciéndose notar entre ellos.

Tanto Sasuke como Mebuki se miraron y luego a ella.

\- Debo retirarme -Avisó la doctora y se retiró de la habitación antes de que alguno de los dos dijera algo.

Sasuke la observó inexpresivo hasta que ella cerró la puerta, después reparó en Sakura, ella lo miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido.

\- No nos pasa nada -Aclaró.

\- Estaban hablando... Sin intentar asesinarse. -Agregó Incrédula.

\- Nunca he intentado asesinar a tu madre...

Iba a continuar pero dos leves golpes a la puerta los interrumpió. Sasuke fué quien abrió, ya que sabía que Sakura no podía recibir visitas de personas que no fueran familiares o amigos cercanos pues todos querían prevenir que Hotaru se le ocurriera la linda idea de aparecerse allí, y el que más quería evitar eso era Sasuke.

Al abrir, por suerte no se encontró con Hotaru, sino con una chica del tamaño de Sakura, de tez blanca y con un cabello largo hasta la cintura y de color rojo intenso. Al instante su rostro se le hizo bastante familiar pero no iba a indagar entre sus recuerdos ahora mismo.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? -Pidió ella amablemente.

\- ¿Quién es, Sasuke? -Escuchó decir a Sakura tras él.

La chica intentó echar un vistazo pero el cuerpo de Sasuke no le permitía ver nada.

\- Hola, me llamo Karin ¿Puedo ver a Sakura -Dijo.

Sasuke la inspeccionó y después volteó a mirar a Sakura.

\- Una chica llamada Karin.

La pelirosa se sorprendió, no esperaba la visita de Karin y menos en un momento y lugar como ese.

\- Deja que pase -Le hizo una seña con la mano.

Él se apartó de la puerta permitiendo así el paso a la recién llegada. Karin entró y enseguida vió a Sakura mostró un sonrisa.

\- Hola... Espero que me recuerdes.

\- Claro... -Contestó indesisa- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

La peliroja miró a Sasuke por un segundo y luego volvió a Sakura.

\- Vine a hablar contigo algo importante -Hizo una pausa- Pero quiero que sea a solas.

Todos en la habitación se quedaron en silencio. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco cuando escuchó a la chica pedir que la dejaran sola con Sakura, claro que él no tenía problema con eso, o almenos no sería así si se tratara de alguien más. No esa chica que se le hacía tan familiar que hasta le inquietaba.

Reparó en Sakura como preguntando con la mirada si quería que se retirara. Ella le respondió con una sonrisa... una sonrisa la cual necesitaba ver desde hace muchos días.

\- Llámame si me necesitas -Dijo antes de retirarse.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron a solas y en silencio. Sakura le mostro una sonrisa también a Karin para que ella se sintiera en confianza de continuar hablando.

\- Ah... Te estarás preguntando como es que supe que estabas aquí y qué es lo que quiero hablar contigo -Comenzó Karin.

\- La verdad es que sí...

Karin dejó su cartera en el sofá donde antes estaba Sasuke y luego tomó una silla que estaba en la habitación, la colocó al lado de la cama de Sakura y, una vez sentada, se aclaró la garganta para comenzar.

\- Pues, la razón por la cual estoy aquí es porque ayer me enteré de algunas cosas y pensé que debía hablar contigo cuanto antes.

\- Te enteraste de algunas cosas... ¿Sobre mi?

Karin asintió.

\- Mira, aquella vez que tu me ayudaste yo no tenía ni la menor idea de quién eras, solo te recordaba como una buena mujer que me ayudó y que cuando me pregustaste por Hotaru solo era por mera casualidad. Pero ayer me enteré de que eres la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha y eso...

\- Espera, espera -La interrumpió- es extraño que no lo supieras, ya que mi matrimonio se ha visto en escándalo, pero en este caso ¿Como fué que te enteraste?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Soy modelo, me desplazo en un mundo donde los chismes corren rápido.

Sakura respiró hondo para calmarse. Sentía el enojo crecer dentro de ella al escuchar «Hotaru» y «Sasuke» en una misma oración.

\- No te lo tomes mal, Karin. Pero no quiero saber nada que tenga que ver con esa chica...

\- Tienes que escucharme, Sakura -Interrumpió- No estoy aquí para decirte algo que te disguste, si no para advertirte sobre alguien y que en un futuro no te cause más sufrimiento.

Sakura no estaba dispuesta a escuchar nada que tuviera que ver con Sasuke y Hotaru. Si fuera por ella mandaría a esos dos a freír monos pero no podía dejar pasar por alto la insistencia de karin, así que aceptó escucharla.

\- Primero déjame empezar desde el principio -Comenzó- Yo sé quién es Sasuke Uchiha desde que empecé en el mundo del modelaje aunque él no tenga ni la menor idea de que yo existo, siempre estaba al corriente de los escándalos cerca de él porque, como te dije anteriormente, me desplazo en un mundo donde los chismes corren muy rápido, sabía que estaba casado aunque no con quién, realmente no me importaba. Y por supuesto, también me enteré que tuvo problemas en su matrimonio y esas cosas.

\- Supongo que sabes que la causante de todo fué Hotaru -Agregó Sakura.

\- Por supuesto, pero como te dije aquella vez que me ayudaste, ella no me cae bien. Así que los problemas en los que estuviera enredada no me importaban. Sin embargo ahora -Suspiró- Ahora que sé que quien ella quiere perjudicar es la misma persona que se ganó mi aprecio desde el mismo instante que aceptó ayudarme... Creo que es mi turno de hacer algo.

Hubo una pequeña pausa entre las dos.

\- ¿A donde quieres llegar, Karin?

\- Mira Sakura, no comprendo del todo qué está pasando entre ustedes. Solo sé que Hotaru un día llego a la agencia presumiendo a todos que iba a darle su primogénito a Sasuke... Cosa que ahora dudo -Esto ultimo lo dijo observando la barriguita de Sakura- Dije que quizá el muy idiota había dejado a su esposa por Hotaru pero como era de esperarse, Hotaru solo busca crear problemas. Y eso lo comprobé cuando tu esposo fué ayer al hotel donde nos hospedamos y trató a Hotaru como trapo viejo...

\- Espera ¿Qué Sasuke hizo qué? -Exclamó sorprendida.

\- Lo que oyes. No lo vi yo pero las demás chicas si estaban a escondidillas en sus puertas escuchando todo. Él la puso como zapato viejo y le dijo que le pondría fin a todo.

De nuevo hubo una pausa entre ellas.

\- Pero... ¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo?

\- Lo que quiero es advertirte que tengas cuidado, Sakura... Porque si Hotaru está amenazada por tu marido ella hará todo lo posible para estropear sus caminos.

\- ¿Sasuke discutió con ella en ese hotel frente a todo el mundo? -Cuestionó algo sorprendida, ella conocía a Sasuke por ser un hombre de no armar escándalos... Aunque a estas alturas ya nada debía sorprenderle.

\- No... Él llegó con un hombre y fueron hasta la habitación de Hotaru... Tu marido la agarró del cuello o algo así y luego discutieron. Pero eso no es lo importante ahora Sakura -Karin le tomó la mano a la pelirosa y se acercó a ella para hablar más bajo.- Tienes que cuidarte de ella, porque cuando se encapricha con algo o alguien es capaz de hacer lo que sea. Te lo digo por experiencia.

Aquella confesión le hizo poner la carne de gallina. Claro que ella sabía que no podía llevar las cosas a la ligera con esa mujer pero no pensaba que el atrevimiento de ella fuera más allá.

\- Karin... ¿A Qué te refieres exactamente cuando dices que ella es capaz de hacer lo que sea?

\- Me refiero que es capaz de buscar hacerte daño a ti o... a tu bebé.

Respiró hondo.

\- Tendré en cuenta tu advertencia -Dijo también en voz baja- De ahora en adelante tendré cuidado con ella.

\- Gracias por escucharme... Sinceramente no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mi.

La pelirosa dudó unos segundos pero de igual forma preguntó.

\- Puedo... ¿Puedo saber qué pasó entre tu y ella.

Karin puso los ojos en blanco e hizo un gesto de disgusto con la boca.

\- Ella y yo éramos amigas, las mejores... Pero eso fué hasta que se enredó con mi novio.

 _«Esa mujer no tiene limites»_ fué lo primero que pensó Sakura.

Karin al principio no quería hablar del tema que hubo entre ellas en el pasado, pero se sentía en confianza con Sakura así que continuó.

\- A ella no le importó que mi ex y yo estuviéramos a punto de casarnos... Se entrometió entre nosotros y fué tal su obsesión que me amenazó con matarme.

\- ¿¡Acaso está loca!?

\- Tuve que poner una denuncia para que ella no se me acercara pero quien lo tuvo más difícil fue mi ex. Él pagó por engañarme ya que Hotaru le hizo la vida imposible y cuando intentaba deshacerse de ella lo amenazaba con quitarse la vida ella misma.

\- ¡Por dios! -Sakura se llevó una mano a la frente- definitivamente está loca.

\- Es por eso que te digo que tengas cuidado con ella porque no mide límites.

Tanto Karin como Sakura querían seguir conversando pero la peliroja recibió un mensaje de su manager que la obligo a irse. Se despidieron con un abrazo y la peliroja aprovechó para perdirle a Sakura su número de teléfono y la dirección de su casa, pues ambas encontraban en la otra una bonita amistad y sería un verdadero desperdicio perder el contacto.

Cuando Karin se fué en seguida recibió la grata visita de su amiga Ino que casi le brincó encima preguntándole quién era esa, qué hablába con ella y en dónde la conoció. Sakura por supuesto evadió las preguntas y le dijo a su amiga que después le diría. Por ahora lo mejor era guardarse para ella todo lo que Karin le contó y disfrutar de la compañía de su mejor amiga.

* * *

Se mantenía impaciente en la sala de espera preguntándose donde había visto a esa peliroja antes y qué hacia allí. Por supuesto, podía ser amiga de Sakura pero lo que le parecía extraño es que la pelirosa nunca le había mencionado nada de ella.

\- Sasuke -Escuchó una voz femenina que lo llamaba desde la entrada.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con una nerviosa Ino que venía hasta él casi corriendo.

\- ¿Como está Sakura? -Cuestionó al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Está bien...

\- ¿Y el bebé? -Le interrumpió. La rubia ya no pudo evitarlo y dejó caer unas delgadas lágrimas, no se podía imaginar el inmenso dolor por el que podía estar pasando su amiga en ese momento.

\- También está bien -Avisó y en seguida vió el alivio entrar al cuerpo de la rubia.

\- Que bueno... -Soltó el aire contenido desde que puso un pie dentro del hospital- Quiero verla... ¿Donde está?

Sasuke le señalo la habitación pero también le avisó que aún no podía entrar a verla porque Sakura ya tenía una visita. Ino asintió y se quedó junto a él para esperar.

Pocos minutos después la puerta de la habitación de Sakura se abrió y entonces salió la peliroja. Ella pasó al lado de ambos sin mirarlos e Ino no esperó ni un segundo para ir junto a Sakura.

Al ver a la chica unos pocos metros lejos de él no pudo evitar contener su duda y se dispuso a alcanzarla para hablar con ella pero justo en ese momento su celular sonó y no pudo evitar contestar cuando vió en la pantalla que se trataba de Kakashi.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -Contesto deteniéndose en medio de la enorme sala de espera.

 _\- Sasuke... -_ suspiró _\- Inicié la investigación apenas me diste detalles y... Amigo creo que es mejor que nos reunamos._

\- ¿Pero tienes algo? -Cuestionó.

 _\- Ven a mi apartamento en unos minutos ¿Sí? Tienes que ver esto de inmediato_.

Le dio una respuesta afirmativa y cortó la llamada.

Minutos más tarde ya estaba estacionando en el parking del edificio donde vivía Kakashi. Quería quedarse en el hospital a disposición de su esposa pero también necesitaba saber que le tenía Kakashi. Sería mejor salir de dudas de inmediato y así podría arreglar las cosas rápido.

Entró al edificio y luego al ascensor que lo llevaría hasta el piso número diez donde estaba el apartamento de su amigo. Una vez frente a la puerta de Kakashi tocó tres veces y este le abrió segundos después invitándolo a pasar directamente hasta su oficina.

Sasuke fué en silencio hasta que estuvieron dentro del recinto de trabajo de Hatake kakashi, allí el peligris buscó un sobre manila en su escritorio y se lo pasó. Miró el sobre son recelo como si aquel objeto fuera la cosa más asquerosa del mundo.

Lo tomó y entonces fué cuando Kakashi habló.

\- Te vas a quedar igual que yo.

Sasuke abrió el sobre sin perder un minuto más y sacó varias hojas dentro de este. Empezó a leer la primera y a medida que leía cada palabra su ceño se iba frunciendo.

\- Pero qué... -Dijo- ¿Qué es todo esto?

Miró a su amigo y hizo un gesto con la boca que indicaba el mismo desconcierto que empezó a sentir Sasuke en ese momento. Ninguno de los dos lograba asimilar aquello, era completamente sorprendente.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _Hola, hola! Que bueno volver a pasar por aquí dejándoles el octavo capitulo de ésta dramática historia ¿Qué tal les pareció? Fue un poco corto, lo sé, pero no se imaginan la falta de inspiración que me invadió estos días, estuve en bloqueo total y si no fuera por la ayuda de alguien creo que no estaría trayéndoles este cap, agradezco a todos por sus reviews, follow y favs. No saben lo mucho que me emociona el hecho de que apoyen mi historia._**

 ** _Ahora sin más, me retiro. Les mando un beso y un abrazo a todas! Espero que tengan un excelente inicio de semana._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen. Son propiedad de: Masashi Kishimoto. La historia si es completamente mia.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 9.**

* * *

Al momento en el que su madre le dió de alta su padre e Ino estuvieron allí con ella y planeaban acompañarla a casa. Antes, Mebuki consultó con ella si quería ir a su casa o volver al apartamento donde vivía con Sasuke... A lo que ella prefirió la primera opción, aunque no negaba que a la hora de salir de su habitación un pequeño sentimiento de decepción y enojo se alojó en su corazón al darse cuenta de que Sasuke no estaba allí. Y no era difícil imaginarse donde podía estar ahora mismo.

Pero le restó importancia al hecho de si estaba o no, se concentraría más en celebrar que todo estaba bien con ella y su bebé, no pensaría en cosas malas ahora.

Su padre e Ino la llevaron a casa, sin Mebuki, ya que ella debía quedarse a seguir cubriendo su guardia pero cabe destacar que Kizashi le dejó muy claro que estaría muy pendiente de lo que la pelirosa necesitara. Al llegar al hogar de los Haruno, le hicieron saber que por ahora tendría como habitación la de invitados, porque tenía prohibido subir y bajar escaleras y esta habitación estaba en planta baja.

No le importaba quedarse en esa habitación un tanto pequeña, mientras tuviera todas sus cosas allí todo estaría bien.

\- No tengo trabajo durante una semana, así que me tendrás aquí metida -avisó la rubia.

\- Gracias, Ino... Necesité mucho de tu presencia estos días -Sakura no pudo evitar darle un pequeño abrazo a su amiga.

\- ¡Muy bien niñas! -Intervino Kizashi dejando algunas cosas de Sakura en un lugar donde no estorbaran- Como yo soy un padre increíble, iré a preparar el almuerzo.

Dicho esto se encaminó a la cocina y dejó a unas sonrientes Ino y Sakura solas en la sala de estar.

Durante ese momento de privacidad Ino aprovecho para que Sakura le respondiera algunas cositas que le tenían inquieta, enterándose ahora de algunos detalles algo decepcionantes.

\- Realmente no esperaba algo así de Sasuke -Dijo Ino- Pero si lo hubiera sabido antes no le habría avisado nada.

\- ¿Fuiste tú quien le avisó? -Indagó Sakura.

\- Siii... -Ino se llevó una mano a la frente- ¡Lo siento! Metí la pata...

\- No te preocupes -Le interrumpió- Él es el padre de mi bebé y tiene derecho... Ya no puedo hacer nada contra eso.

\- Es verdad... Y ahora que lo pienso, él se preocupó mucho cuando le avisé y hoy cuando lo vi se notaba también muy decaído.

\- Bueno, se quedó toda la noche cuidándome, seguro por eso lucía así. Ya no puedo negar que se preocupa mucho por nuestro bebé.

Se acarició el vientre con ambas manos.

Quizá y Sasuke solo se preocupaba por el bebé... Porque honestamente, las cosas entre ellos iban de mal en peor. Sakura hasta ahora no se negaba que seguía sintiendo mucho amor por el pelinegro, a pesar de las decepciones, lo amaba, sin embargo no aceptaba ninguna falta más de su parte y eso la llevaba a alejarse de él. No dudaba que el pelinegro ya solo estaba a su lado solo por el bebé, eso demostró hoy al estar ausente a la hora de que le dieran de alta.

* * *

Sasuke echó un vistazo una vez más a las hojas de papel en sus manos con la información de Hotaru Akemi. Se quedaba incrédulo con el contenido, él sospechaba que algo no estaba bien con esa chica, lo sospechó desde el principio, pero no hasta llegar a tanto.

\- La chica es problemática desde que estaba en la escuela -Agregó Kakashi a ese silencio que tenía rato entre ellos- Varias discusiones fuertes en la escuela, aunque por tonterías, claro. Y dos peleas con sus compañeras de clase durante la secundaria... La segunda causó que la expulsaran del plantel permanentemente.

El pelinegro lanzó los papeles sobre el escritorio.

\- Te leeré las cosas en orden -Continuó Kakashi notando el bloqueo de su compañero- Toma asiento.

Sasuke obedeció.

\- Si, explícalas en orden para entender bien.

\- Bien... Empezaré por las cosas que ya tu sabes pero que igual son muy importantes. -Comenzó- Hotaru Akemi actualmente tiene veinte años, sus padres se separaron cuando ella tenía entre doce y trece años y gracias a ello estudió en varias escuela cada año... Posiblemente el problema entre sus padres era el origen de su rebeldía, es lo primero que deduje, y cabe a destacar que hasta ahora los padres de ella viven en discordia.

\- ¿Y que hay sobre eso de Hospital De Konoha? -Dijo señalando los papeles.

\- Espera a que llegue a esa parte -Agregó y continuó- Al salir de la preparatoria estuvo metida en problemas con algunos compañeros y eso le costó dos o tres días en cárcel, ahora mismo guarda un expediente policial pero no pude averiguar mucho de eso... Esa etapa de su vida fué algo libertina, tanto como para verse incluida con problemas de drogas.

Sasuke se llevó una mano a la frente al mismo tiempo que soltaba un suspiro.

\- Pandillera, drogas ¿Donde tiene la cabeza esa mujer? -Se preguntó a si mismo.

\- Sus padres tomaron la decisión de enviarla a una universidad en los ángeles pero allá se encontró con la oportunidad de modelar y cuando le abrieron las puertas al mundo del espectáculo se olvidó de estudios -Kakashi tomó de nuevo los papeles y les echó un vistazo- En su primer año como modelo creó un vinculo con una compañera pero ambas terminaron en discordia y hasta hubo tribunales de por medio... Hotaru terminó con una linda orden de alejamiento.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Sabes por qué pusieron contra ella esa orden?

\- Amenazas de muerte.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

Sasuke dejó escapar un poco de aire que mantenía contenido. No se había fijado que estaba conteniendo el aire pero fué como si estuviera esperando algo así... Entonces esa sospecha que ya traía era más grande de lo que se podía imaginar y lo peor de todo es que estuvo tan cerca de Sakura y pudo haber llegado tan lejos.

\- ¡Maldición! -Susurró al aire y se levantó de la butaca dando la espalda de a su amigo- ¿Y que tiene que ver del hospital de Konoha?

Se volteó de nuevo a ver a Kakashi.

\- Eso es como un agujero en su vida... Algo que han procurado mantener en secreto para no hacer revuelo en su vida artística. -Hizo una corta pausa- Ella estuvo internada allí durante un año después de que descubrieran sus problemas con las drogas y antes de que la enviaran la universidad de los ángeles.

\- ¿Algún accidente? -Cuestionó incrédulo.

Kakashi negó.

\- El hospital de Konoha no es un hospital normal... Es un hospital mental.

Ahora si que se había quedado sin palabras... Todo iba más allá de lo que se imaginaba, la chica esta loca. De verdad tenía una inestabilidad mental, así debía ser, pues nadie pasaba un año en un hospital mental sin razón alguna y sumando a eso ¡También tuvo problemas de drogas! Era un hecho que no estaba bien de la cabeza.

\- Es una chica de cuidado, Sasuke -La voz de Kakashi sacó al pelinegro de sus pensamientos.

Y con aquellas palabras le vino a la mente Sakura.

Hotaru era peligrosa, no cabía duda. Y Sakura justo en ese momento estaba desprotegida...

\- Tengo qué irme -Salió con prisa de la oficina sin hacer caso a los llamados de kakashi.

\- Sasuke... Espera ¿A donde piensas ir?

Se detuvo en medio de la sala, volteó a ver a su amigo, con un gesto incrédulo y entonces le dijo qué era lo que tenía pensado hacer.

\- ¿Qué no te das cuenta? -Cuestionó aunque no esperaba respuesta alguna- Esa tipa puede estar pensado hacer cualquier cosa en este momento y Sakura no tiene ninguna opción para defenderse ¿Qué crees que pienso hacer? Es obvio que primero pondré la seguridad de mi esposa y luego buscare a esa modelo de quinta y le pondré reparo.

El peligris se relajó un poco.

\- Solo no vayas a hacer una locura -Sasuke asintió- Y pronto te tendré la demás información que me pediste.

Él solo asintió y salió del apartamento de Kakashi Hatake sin mirar atrás. Lo primero que hizo al meterse a su auto fué llamar a Juugo y asegurarse de que el hombre aún mantenía a Hotaru bajo custodia. La respuesta fué positiva, ella aún seguía en el Hotel pero no salía ni un segundo de la habitación, entonces Sasuke le ordenó de manera más estricta que la mantuviera vigilada.

Luego puso su auto en marcha en dirección a la casa de los Haruno donde estaba seguro que ya estaría Sakura. Le habría gustado estar allí para cuando a la pelirosa le dieran de alta pero no podía posponer la reunión con Kakashi y ahora mismo no se arrepentía de haber ido hasta allí, pues haberse enterado de todas esas cosas lo ayudaba a mantenerse alerta a cualquiera cosa que Hotaru quiera intentar.

En menos de lo que pensó ya estaba frente a la casa, no dudo en bajar del auto y cuando tocó la puerta de la casa se sorprendió de que fuera la misma Sakura la que le abriera.

\- Que bueno has venido. -Dijo ella muy seria- Tenemos que hablar un par de cosas.

Ella se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, una vez dentro le dijo que la siguiera hasta que ambos estuvieron adentro de la habitación de invitados de la casa, justo donde Sakura pensaba dormir temporalmente.

\- Antes de que empieces con lo que quieres hablar déjame pedirte algo... -Sasuke intentó iniciar con aquella charla pero ella lo detuvo.

\- No... Voy a ser yo la que inicie con esta conversación y quiero que te mantengas en absoluto silencio. -Ella lanzó una mirada severa y agradeció que Sasuke le haya echo caso.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, ella preparándose para continuar con esa conversación y él, esperando a que ella iniciara.

Sakura respiró profundo para mantenerse lo más tranquila posible. Aquello que iba a decir no era fácil para ella y en su estado debía llevar las cosas con calma, por lo que prefirió tomar asiento al borde de la cama y hablarle desde allí.

\- Escucha Sasuke... Hasta hace unos días atrás pensé que las cosas entre nosotros estaban completamente arregladas, viniste hasta aquí a contarme la supuesta verdad y yo no dudé en creerte -Puso su vista en él, en ese rostro serio y algo pálido que ahora mismo mostraba inconformidad- Pero me has decepcionado una vez más... Y esta vez no aceptaré que me quieras volver a ver la cara de estúpida...

\- Sakura, las cosas no... -Intentó Interrumpir.

\- Déjame hablar -Le detuvo- Déjame aclarar que en este preciso momento no estoy diciendo que continuaré con un proceso de divorcio pero que tampoco voy a seguir esta relación como si nada hubiera pasado... No te niego que aún siento enfado por todo lo que has hecho y es por esa misma razón que he decidido darle tiempo a todo esto, porque sería un grave error tomar decisiones mientras me siento muy enfadada. Lo mejor es esto Sasuke, darnos un tiempo, cada quien por su lado y, por supuesto, solo manteniendo un contacto para que estés al tanto de todo lo que tenga que ver con nuestro hijo...

Sasuke soltó un largo suspiro de frustración.

\- ¿Y qué va a pasar cuando nazca el bebé? -Cuestionó- Sabes muy bien que quiero estar ahí para él o ella.

\- Eso lo podemos hablar después de que esté con nosotros... Quiero que sea algo que llevemos en paz, sin tener que poner un tribunal de por medio.

Puso los ojos en blanco al mismo tiempo que se pasaba una mano por el cabello, vió a todos lados de aquella habitación, era pequeña y hasta empezaba a causarle claustrofobia. Necesitaba caminar y pensar las cosas, una y otra vez para ver si podía convencerse de que todo estaría bien si aceptaba lo que Sakura estaba proponiendo.

¿Vivir cada quién por su lado?

Si, sonaba muy simple pero ¿Qué tal si a Hotaru se le ocurría volverse a aparecer frente a Sakura? Podía hacer algo mucho peor.

Se pasó ambas manos por el rostro, intentando relajarse. Cada uno de sus movimientos bajo la mirada de Sakura, que esperaba paciente a que él respondiera.

\- Sakura... Perdona pero no puedo aceptar todo lo que estas diciendo -Dijo al fin.

Ella frunció el ceño en seguida y se levantó de la cama.

\- ¿Por qué nunca puedes aceptar nada de lo que digo? -Espetó- Siempre tienes que ser tú el que toma las decisiones ¡Y mira hasta donde hemos llegado! Quizá si algún día pudieras escucharme y hacerme caso llevaríamos todo esto en paz...

\- ¡La situación es más complicada de lo que tú piensas! -Se acercó a ella y la tomó de ambos hombros sin ejercer fuerza- No puedes comprenderlo ahora mismo pero estás en peligro, Sakura.

\- ¿Qué...? -Dejó escapar todo el aire que mantenía contenido.

En ese mismo instante las palabras de Karin vinieron a su mente como si ahora mismo la peliroja estuviera allí cerca de su oído susurrando aquello que le dijo en la habitación del hospital.

 ** _«Lo que quiero es advertirte que tengas cuidado, Sakura... Porque si Hotaru está amenazada por tu marido ella hará todo lo posible para estropear sus caminos»_**

 ** _« Tienes que cuidarte de ella, porque cuando se encapricha con algo o alguien es capaz de hacer lo que sea. Te lo digo por experiencia»_**

Volvió a sentir un terrible escalofrío al recordar la advertencia de Karin y el miedo empezó a escabullirse en su cuerpo.

 ** _«es capaz de buscar hacerte daño a ti o... a tu bebé»_**

Sintió un mareo que casi la hizo caer, por suerte Sasuke aún la mantenía sujeta de los hombros.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Escuchó la voz del pelinegro y la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Peligro... Dijiste? -Logró decir cuando sintió que desaparecía todo rastro de mareos.

Lo miró y obtuvo como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de él.

\- Te dije que no lo vas a comprender ahora mismo, y tampoco quiero que te sientas asustada ni nerviosa porque sé que te hará daño. Así que solo necesito que aceptes venir conmigo a nuestro apartamento.

\- ¡Espera un momento! -Se soltó de su agarre- Puedo aceptar que quieras cuidar de mi y todo eso, pero no veo la necesidad de volver al apartamento contigo. Estoy bien aquí con mis padres e Ino, no hace falta más.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y se lamentó que Sakura volviera a sacar ese lado tan necio que hace mucho mantenía guardado.

\- Tus padres trabajan, Sakura, e Ino no se va a quedar aquí contigo por mucho... No estarás segura si te quedas sola.

Ella intentó argumentar algo pero al no tener nada volvió a cerrar la boca y lo pensó una vez más. Sí, Ino volvía a Tokyo en cinco días, Mebuki debía cumplir su deber en el Hospital, todo el día. Y su padre también trabajaba horario corrido. Lo que significa que se quedaría sola todo el día.

\- Puedo volver solo con una condición -Dijo muy decidida.

\- ¿Cual?

\- Quiero mi propio espacio en el apartamento, no compartiremos habitaciones.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos.

\- De acuerdo -Aceptó- Te daré todo el espacio que necesites.

\- Pero no pienso irme justo ahora -Le dio la espalda al pelinegro- Quedé en pasar la tarde con Ino aquí en casa. Así que puedes venír por mi más tarde.

No hacía falta decir que en ocasiones Sakura sacaba de quicio a Sasuke, como en ese preciso momento. Pero aceptó, dejaría entonces que ella se quedara esa tarde allí porque Ino se quedaría con ella, de igual modo, él también necesitaba unas horas para arreglar algunos asuntos.

La conversación terminó allí, Sasuke salió de la casa de los Haruno con un simple "Cuídate" y obteniendo como respuesta un "Nos vemos más tarde". Apenas puso un pié afuera no dudó en sacar su celular y llamar a unas cuantas personas las cuales necesitaba su ayuda.

Horas mas tarde, Sakura e Ino estaban tan concentradas en su conversación que ninguna de las dos se había fijado de que ya había caído la noche. Estar separadas tanto tiempo no les dejaba estar al tanto de lo que acontecía en la vida de la otra, así que en cuanto se veían no podían parar de hablar.

Fué Ino la que se dió cuenta que ya eran casi las siete de la noche y estaban por finalizar aquella tarde de chicas cuando dos toques en la puerta les interrumpió. La rubia detuvo a Sakura antes de que se levantara y ella misma fué a atender, estaba al tanto de la visita de "La bruja" como la había bautizado, así que también estaba un poco sobreprotectora con la pelirosa.

\- Ino -Dijo Sasuke del otro lado del umbral.

La rubia le saludó de la misma manera que él y se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso al pelinegro. No hacía falta palabras, ya Sakura sabía muy bien porqué Sasuke estaba allí así que antes de irse solo pidió media hora para darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa.

Cuando ya estaba lista se apareció ante la vista de Ino y Sasuke luciendo un hermoso conjunto de ropa pre-mamá que Mebuki le había obsequiado.

\- ¡Wow! Pero si tenemos a una mami sexy -Le alabó Ino haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara.

Y a diferencia de la rubia, Sasuke no dijo absolutamente nada, solamente se quedó mirando a la pelirosa con una pequeñísima sonrisa y diciendo mentalmente que ella se veía más que hermosa con ese conjunto que le hacía resaltar mucho más su embarazo.

\- Ino... Sasuke y yo te dejaremos en casa de tu madre.

\- ¡Ah! Sabes que puedo tomar un taxi, no se tienen que molestar.

\- No es molestia -Intervino Sasuke- Puedo pasar por casa de tu madre y dejarte.

La rubia no le quedó de otra más que aceptar y así los tres se retiraron de la residencia de los Haruno. En todo el camino las únicas que hablaban eran Ino y Sakura porque Sasuke se mantenía completamente concentrado en manejar y la verdad es que no estaba interesado en intervenir en conversaciones de mujeres.

Pasaron dejando a Ino en casa de su mamá, las amigas se despidieron prometiendo verse un día antes de que la rubia fuera arribar a Tokyo y después de eso en el auto se hizo presente el silencio entre ellos hasta que llegaron al edificio donde los esperaba el apartamento que era más de Sasuke que de ella, aunque este último se empeñara en decir "Nuestro".

Al estacionarse a su alrededor los esperaban varios hombres que trabajan para Sasuke, uno de ellos tuvo la amabilidad de abrir la puerta de Sakura y ayudarla a salir del auto, lo cual agradeció enormemente, pues gracias a su abultadisimo vientre ya le estaba costando un poquito de esfuerzo levantarse.

\- Buenas noches, señora -Le saludó el amable guardaespaldas.

Ella le contestó de la misma manera amable y se dispuso a entrar al edificio sin esperar al pelinegro pero antes de siquiera pensar en dar un paso puso su vista en el auto blanco que se encontraba a pocos metros de ella, el cual le era muy conocido.

\- ¿Ese es mi auto? -Preguntó y luego se fijó que al lado de ese mismo auto también descansaba el deportivo azul que Sasuke comúnmente usaba en Tokyo.

\- Hace días pedí que trajeran nuestros autos -Escuchó la voz de Sasuke antes de que se pusiera a su lado- ¿Te molesta?

Ella negó.

\- No... Solo que no me lo esperaba.

\- Pensé que lo necesitarías aquí -Alegó.

\- Si pero sera realmente incómodo conducir con esta -Se señaló su panza, sonriendo por primera vez en tantas horas mientras entaba con Sasuke- Así que ahora no me molestaría que me pusieras un chofer.

\- De acuerdo -Aceptó satisfecho de aquella petición.

Ambos subieron juntos el ascensor en silencio hasta llegar al piso numero siete donde los esperaba su hogar y también uno de los empleados de Sasuke, bastante conocido para ella: Suigetsu. El chico la saludó muy respetuoso como siempre y luego les abrió la puerta del apartamento.

En el pasado Sakura se habría quejado y negado a tener tanta vigilancia sobre ella pero ahora no estaba dispuesta a opinar nada sobre el tema de que hubieran tantos guardaespaldas a su alrededor.

Como siempre, Los modales de Sasuke estuvieron presente y le permitió el paso a ella primero. Sakura entró al apartamento y pensaba ir directo a la habitación la cual días atrás compartía con el pelinegro. Pero para su sorpresa, dentro la esperaba una señora de avanzada edad, con una sonrisa y vestida de una manera muy formal.

\- Buenas noches mi señora -Dijo la mujer.

No tenía ni la menor idea de quién era, no la había visto jamás en su vida así que no le quedó de otra que darse media vuelta para mirar a la única persona que respondería su pregunta.

Sasuke estaba detrás de ella, mostró su arrogante sonrisa y pasó de ella para ponerse al lado de la señora. Ella lo siguió con la mirada y sin decir absolutamente nada.

\- Sakura... Esta es la señora Chiyo. Estará al pendiente de tu cuidado -hizo una pequeña pausa- Señora Chiyo, ella es Sakura, mi esposa.

La señora se acercó a Sakura y le ofreció la mano para presentarse una vez más, a lo que Sakura también atendió amablemente.

\- Mucho gusto señora Uchiha.

\- Si... Mucho gusto señora Chiyo -Devolvió Indesisa.

\- Puede llamarme solamente Chiyo -Agregó la mujer.

\- Seguro -Sakura le mostro su sonrisa para después mirar al pelinegro- Sasuke ¿puedes acompañarme a la habitación? Quiero que me ayudes a acomodar unas cosas.

Él pensó unos segundos antes de contestar.

\- Por su puesto -Dijo al fin.

Los dos se disculparon con la señora Chiyo y con Suigetsu que también estaba presente y se encerraron en la habitación.

\- ¿Se puede saber para qué contrataste a una mujer para que me cuidara? -Espetó bajito para que los de afuera no escucharan.

\- Yo no se nada sobre cuidados y menos si se trata de un embarazo, quiero que alguien experto esté aquí por si te sientes mal... Además, no quiero que te esfuerces cocinando o haciendo alguna otra cosa del hogar, para eso estará Chiyo.

\- Sasuke no seas paranoico, no me pasará nada...

\- Tu madre dijo que tenías que llevar tu embarazo con mucho cuidado -Le cortó en seguida- Así que dejaras que Chiyo nos ayude y espero que no protestes porque hasta tu madre estuvo de acuerdo con esto.

Dicho eso se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación sin dar oportunidad a Sakura de protestar algo mas. Pero ella no se quedó atrás, salió tras Sasuke aunque no dispuesta a seguir discutiendo con él y afuera se encontró una vez más con la señora y el guardaespaldas; observó que Sasuke les dijo algo a ambos que no alcanzó a escuchar y después, sin decir más nada se fué a encerrar en su oficina.

Sakura se quedó en medio de la sala, pensando en lo incómodo que se tornaba la situación, ella y Sasuke viviendo bajo el mismo techo tratándose uno al otro más como si fueran hermanos que marido y mujer, además de eso, con terceros a su alrededor.

\- ¿Desea que le prepare algo para cenar, Señora?

La voz de Chiyo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Puso su mirada en la mujer que esperaba paciente por una respuesta y no le quedó de otra que asentir.

Chiyo acató la orden y se fué a la cocina para empezar a preparar la cena, Sakura la observo moverse de un lado a otro buscando utensilios e ingredientes y entonces pensó que, no podía ser tan malo tener una empleada doméstica, no solo por la ayuda que le brindaría, sino porque también veía que la Señora Chiyo era muy amable y al menos tendría con quien conversar mientras se quedaba en casa.

\- ¿Es usted de aquí? -Cuestionó para empezar una conversación, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba ella también a la cocina y se sentaba en uno de lo taburetes que yacían cerca de la encimera.

Chiyo se detuvo por un momento.

\- Si... Yo vivo aquí en Osaka pero casi toda mi familia reside en Tokyo -Cometó la mujer.

\- ¿Vive aquí sola? -Preguntó notablemente asombrada.

\- Oh, no... Vivo aquí con mi nieto, él está estudiando la universidad aquí así que vino a vivir conmigo -Agregó y continuó con la preparación de la cena.

Y así comenzaron con una cómoda charla que les tomó bastante minutos y para cuando se fueron a dar cuenta ya estaban ambas sentadas al lado de la otra charlando como si fueran conocidas de toda la vida. Ambas hablaban y hablaban mientras Sakura ya disfrutaba de la deliciosa cena que Chiyo le había preparado... Lo único que pudo interrumpirlas fué la pequeña mueca que hizo Sakura.

\- ¿Todo bien? -Preguntó una preocupada Chiyo.

\- Ehh... Si, es solo que se movió. Se siente algo extraño cuando pasa, aún no me acostumbro.

\- Oh, es normal que se mueva para los meses en que estás... ¿Seis o siete?

Sakura miró asombrada a la mujer.

\- Seis ¿Como lo supo? -Agregó sonriendo y tocándose su abultado vientre.

\- Querida, soy una mujer de avanzada edad, no eres la primera mujer embarazada con la que he convivido.

\- Entiendo... -Dijo bajando cada vez más su tono de voz y, de momento a otro empezó a plantearse un pregunta que le hacía poner los pelos de punta- Usted... Quiero decir... Cuando tuvo sus hijos... ¿Dolió mucho?

Chiyo la miró con ternura, no era la primera vez que una primeriza le preguntaba eso y honestamente no podía decir que dar a luz era algo fácil, sobre todo por los dolores.

\- Bueno, cuando di a luz a mi primer hijo debo admitir que dolió un poco -Observó la cara de susto que puso la pelirosa- Pero a pesar de todo eso, cuando al fin tienes a tu bebé en brazos, es el momento más hermoso que puedas imaginar y es entonces que te dices: ¡Valió la pena todo ese dolor!

El semblante de Sakura cambió y la sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al imaginar ese momento, cuando tuviera a su bebé, niña o niño, no le importaba. Tan solo quería tenerlo ya con ella para mirar como sería su pequeño rostro, sus ojos... ¿Serían como los de ella o como los de Sasuke? Estaba completamente ansiosa por verlo al fin.

Más tarde, cuando ya se hizo la hora de que Suigetsu llevara a la señora Chiyo a su hogar y ella se quedó únicamente con Sasuke, se encerró en la habitación para evitarlo a toda costa, porque aún seguía en pié la decisión de mantener las distancias. Mientras esperaba que le diera sueño se mantenía entretenida leyendo un libro el cual había dejado olvidado hace un tiempo, estaba enfrascada en su lectura cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y dejó entrar a Sasuke.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -Inquirió dejando el libro a un lado.

Él se detuvo a mitad de la habitación y la miró.

\- Esta también era mi habitación, se supone que todas mis cosas están aquí -Dijo y continuó.

Sakura guardó silencio y solo observo como el pelinegro tomaba sus cosas sin dudar, su toalla, ropa para dormir, un traje para usar al día siguiente, ropa interior, perfumes y cepillo dental. Luego de recoger todo salió de la habitación sin decir ni buenas noches.

Por un instante a Sakura le provocó decirle que estaba bien, que podía quedarse en la habitación junto a ella... Pero no, ambos necesitaban tiempo y ella no haría nada que sea precipitado.

Al día siguiente cuando despertó salió de la habitación después de hacer su aseo personal y ya afuera se encontró con la señora chiyo sirviendo café a Sasuke, que lucía radiante con ese traje negro que llevaba puesto. Ambos la miraron y la recibieron con un "Buenos Días"

\- Buenos Días... -Se sentó en la mesa al lado de Sasuke como ya era costumbre- ¿Qué hora es?

\- Casi las ocho -Respondió el pelinegro antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

Chiyo le sirvió el desayuno a Sakura y ella no dudó en devorar todo lo que había en el plato, pues no parecía que estuviera comiendo por dos, sino por tres.

\- ¿Puedo pedirte algo? -Preguntó Sasuke interrumpiendo a la pelirosa. Ella lo miró y solo asintió- Llevaran mi auto a que le reparen unos detalles así que quería pedirte que me dejaras usar el tuyo.

Ella se lo quedó mirando Incrédula.

\- ¿Es en serio? -Dijo sonriendo- No tienes que pedírmelo Sasuke. Yo he usado el tuyo sin siquiera pedirtelo así que no tengo problema con que uses el mio... Solo cuidalo, aunque no lo creas, amo ese auto.

Él asintió y murmuró bajito un gracias antes de levantarse de la mesa e irse a las oficinas de la empresa que estaban en Osaka.

A Sasuke Uchiha no es como si le gustara andar en un auto prestado, por eso mismo pidió que trajeran los autos desde Tokyo para así no andar en uno alquilado, pero era consiente de que su deportivo necesitaba que le arreglaran unos detalles. Fácil podía usar otro que no fuera el de su esposa, pero el auto de Sakura anteriormente era de él así que prefería ir con un "Amigo" que conocía bien.

Abordó el vehículo junto a su guardaespaldas Juugo y arrancó fuera del edificio en dirección a la oficina. En el camino su compañero lo iba poniendo al tanto de todo lo que tenía hasta ahora, Sasuke escuchaba atento sin quitar la mirada del camino. De pronto, Juugo se quedó en completo silencio y mirando fijamente por el retrovisor del lado derecho.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -Cuestionó el pelinegro pero no obtuvo respuesta inmediata- ¿Qué pasa, Juugo?

\- Señor ¿Puede doblar a la derecha en el próximo cruce?

Sasuke lo miro por unos instantes y volvió al frente, venía un cruce y dirigió el auto hacia el, cruzó a la derecha y volvió a lanzar una vista fugaz a su compañero, él seguía viendo por el retrovisor. El pelinegro también miró por los retrovisores pero no veía nada fuera de lo común.

\- Más adelante hay una tracción, tomela -Agregó Juugo una vez más.

Sasuke aceleró y tomó la tracción en seguida.

\- Juugo... -Iba a preguntar algo cuando el pelinaranja lo interrumpió.

\- Nos están siguiendo señor.

Sasuke miró una vez más por los retrovisores pero solo veía el montón de autos que iban en la autopista tras ellos, no veía ninguno sospechoso.

\- La camioneta de color negro que va a... Tres autos detrás de nosotros -Siguió Juugo sin apartar la mirada del retrovisor- Lleva siguiendonos desde que tomamos la autopista.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Si, señor. Por eso le dije que cruzara en una calle que no era y que tomara la tracción... Sería demasiada coincidencia que tome la misma dirección de nosotros, pero sigue tras nosotros y mantiene una distancia prudente para que no nos demos cuenta.

Sasuke apretó el volante.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? -Cuestionó algo nervioso.

Juugo lo miró.

\- Mas adelante hay una redoma, intentaremos despistarlo ahí.

Sasuke asintió y aceleró el auto, pasando entre los demás a toda prisa e ignorando los pitidos que algunos lanzaban en su contra. Miró una vez más el retrovisor y ahora veía el auto que Juugo señaló acelerar también para no perderlos de vista. Sí, no cabía duda de que los estaban siguiendo pero ¿Podía tratarse de quién él estaba imaginando? Por el momento se ocuparía de perder a quién sea que los estuviera siguiendo pero no iba a descartar la posibilidad de imaginar quien podía ser ese o esa que los estaba siguiendo.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _Bueno, bueno! Hasta aquí el capítulo número 9! Estoy feliz de haberlo terminado porque estoy metida de lleno en el fandom de Tokyo Ghoul que he descuidado esto un poco aqui jaja._**

 ** _Bien, eso es todo creo (?) Amm, bueno me tomaré un momento para preguntarles ¿Que tal se toman el anime de Boruto? A mi me encanta y le estoy teniendo mucha paciencia :) quizá y pueda nacer un fanfic inspirado en nuestra nueva generación jaja quizás._**

 ** _Me retiro por hoy mis queridas lectoras! Se les quiere y nos vemos en el próximo cap. GRACIAS A TODOS/AS POR SUS REVIEWS!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen. Son propiedad de: Masashi Kishimoto. La historia si es completamente mia.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 10.**

* * *

Quince minutos después de que Sasuke se fue a trabajar ella se enfrascó en una animada conversación con la señora Chiyo, era agradable hablar con la señora sobre cosas que ella pronto haría y también agradecía que la señora le diera uno que otro consejo para cuando tuviera a su bebé con ella.

Minutos después, cuando Chiyo fué a hacer algunas compras para llenar la despensa ella quedó sola sentada en la mesa disfrutando de un delicioso chocolate que la mujer le había preparado antes de salir... Bebía el liquido despacio ya que estaba un tanto caliente aún mientras pensaba en algunas cosas sin mucha importancia. De pronto puso su vista hacia su izquierda, donde se veía la puerta de entrada al apartamento y en donde yacía de pie el guardaespaldas que Sasuke le había puesto.

El chico peliblanco permanecía de pie allí en silencio pero con una cara de fastidio característica de él. Sakura no hablaba mucho con Suigetsu, conocía de él lo poco que Sasuke le contaba, pero sabía que era un chico agradable. De hecho le hacía gracia cuando el peliblanco sacaba de quicio al pelinegro con algunas estupideces que decía. Sonrió al recordar esas ocasiones.

\- Oye Suigetsu... -Le llamó.

Él le puso atención.

\- Diga, señora.

\- ¿Quieres sentarte?

Él se mostró sorprendido y negó enseguida.

\- No, no, señora.

Sakura sonrió. Sabía que el chico se negaba rotundamente porque a Sasuke le molestaría verlo sentado junto a ella y hablando... Pero Sasuke no estaba allí en ese momento, así que ¿Porqué no conversar un poco con Suigetsu?

\- No pasa nada, sientate por favor... Puedes cuidarme aún si estás aquí sentado -Agregó amablemente.

Suigetsu se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, pensando. Luego aceptó de una manera tan tímida que a Sakura le sorprendió.

\- Yo... Preferiría que Sasuke... El señor -Corrigió- No se entere.

\- No lo hará -Le cortó- Pero de igual modo no estás haciendo nada malo, solo estás sentado hablando con tu jefa, tal y como lo haces con Sasuke.

\- Eh... Sí -Agregó no muy seguro.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte un par de cosas? -Si, aprovecharía esa conversación para averiguar algunas cosas. No mucho, tenía muy claro que Suigetsu sería un hueso duro de roer para esas cosas, pero cualquiera cosa, por más mínima que fuera, sería buena.

Suigetsu se removió incómodo en su asiento, sintiendo como si hubiera caído en una pequeña trampa.

\- Cosas... ¿Como cuales, Señora?

\- Cosas simples -Dijo como si no fiera para nada de importancia- Tú... ¿En qué área estabas trabajando días atrás?

\- Era compañero de Juugo, estábamos para arriba y para abajo con Sasuke.

Sakura celebró internamente, pues Suigetsu empezaba a caer con ella.

\- Pero a veces Sasuke estaba solo, sin ustedes. ¿Qué hacían mientras tanto?

Suigetsu lo pensó.

\- Eran nuestros días libres.

\- ¿Días libres? -Cuestionó- ¿Hasta de una semana?

Sakura se quedó incrédula. No conocía a Sasuke como la persona más amable del mundo como para darle a sus empleados días libres de hasta una semana.

\- Yo creo que mejor vuelvo a lo mío -Suigetsu se dispuso a levantarse de la silla y volver de nuevo a la puerta.

Pero antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie por completo Sasuka le tomó de la mano y le dijo que aún no se levantara. La pelirosa le pidió que se quedara sentado con ella unos minutos más con la mejor cara de niña que podía tener... Ante esto, el peliblanco no pudo resistirse, ella, además de su jefa, era una mujer que difícilmente se le podía negar algo; no solo por su carácter explosivo en ocasiones, sino también por la dulzura con la que pedía algunas cosas.

Volvió a acomodarse en la silla y lanzó un largo suspiro antes de preguntarle a Sakura qué más deseaba.

\- ¿Han estado escoltando a ella, verdad? -Lanzó la pregunta sin titubeos.

Y sobra decir que aunque Suigetsu guardó silencio, su gesto le dió una respuesta afirmativa del hecho.

\- Juugo y tú han estado escoltando a Hotaru Akemi -Afirmó.

\- Señora yo no creo que usted deba hablar esas cosas conmigo, yo solo soy un simple guardaespaldas que de vez en cuando sirve como asistente personal de Sasuke, no sé mucho -Añadió- Además, Cualquier opinión mia estaría haciendo que me meta en sus asuntos de marido y mujer. No quiero algo así... También, de que si lo hago Sasuke sería capaz de matarme con un corta uñas.

\- Ya te dije que Sasuke no se va a enterar de esto -Apretó más el agarre a la mano de él- Solo te estoy pidiendo que me digas si ustedes le han servido de escoltas a ella y por qué.

Pensativo, se deshizo lentamente del agarre de la pelirosa.

\- No puedo decirle algo como eso.

Sakura chasqueó la lengua. ya veía claro que Suigetsu si era duro después de todo... Ella quería llevar la conversación de manera amable, como si fueran amigos, pero ya que él se negaba entonces tendría que ponerle carácter.

\- Bien. Entonces reiteraré mi petición -Dijo cruzándose de brazos- Quiero que me digas si ustedes escoltaban a Hotaru y por qué... Ahora es una orden.

El peliblanco dejó escapar el aire contenido, ahora no tenía salida. Pero aún así intentaría una vez más de desviar el tema.

\- No creo que sea bueno hablar de esas cosas... Usted está... Embarazada y...

\- Me mantendré calmada -Le interrumpió- Lo prometo.

Suigetsu luchó internamente por no poner los ojos en blanco.

\- Bien, usted gana -Se rindió al fin para suerte de Sakura- Su esposo nos pidió que mantuviéramos vigilada a la señorita Hotaru. Pero sin que ella se diera cuenta de nada.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- No sé mucho sobre eso, Juugo es quien recibe la orden directa -Comentó fastidiado- Creo que esa mujer le dijo algo que disgustó a su marido y desde allí ordenó que la mantuviéramos vigilada las veinticuatro horas... Fué un fastidio, esa chica vive más en la calle que en su casa.

Sakura le tomó de nuevo la mano al guardaespaldas.

\- ¡Suigetsu! Tienes que decirme todo lo que sepas -Dijo casi en un susurro- Absolutamente todas y cada una de las instrucciones que Sasuke te dió.

De nuevo él deshizo el agarre.

\- Ya le he dicho que no soy quien recibe la orden directa, ese es trabajo de Juugo. Así que todo lo que sé es eso que le acabo de decir.

\- ¡Debe haber algo más! -Espetó intrigada- ¿Qué te dijo Juugo durante esos días de trabajo.

El peliblanco hizo una pausa para pensar.

\- Él solamente me decía que me mantuviera alerta, honestamente no tocaba mucho el tema... Solo le puedo asegurar que de cada movimiento que daba la chica, Juugo se lo informaba a Sasuke.

Con eso último sintió una sensación extraña en su pecho que no le gustó ni un poco... ¿Celos quizás?.

\- ¿Sabes por qué Sasuke no quería que ella se enterara de que ustedes la vigilaban?

\- ¡Ah, eso sí! Juugo dijo algo sobre que Sasuke sospechaba de ella -Hizo una pausa, recordando algo- Creo que por esa misma razón ella se desapareció cuando descubrió que la seguíamos... Esa madrugada Juugo dijo algo como "Tal y como pensábamos" pero en sí, no sé si se refería exactamente al caso.

\- ¿Esa... Madrugada? -Recordó aquella madrugada cuando Sasuke atendió una llamada y salió con urgencia del apartamento después de que discutieran- ¿Esa madrugada... Él estaba con ella...?

\- ¡No, no,no! -El peliblanco se apresuró a negar- ¡No es lo que usted piensa! Quiero decir... Ella desapareció y Sasuke regreso hecho furia porque la habíamos perdido de vista y empezamos a buscarla por todos lados pero luego... Pasó lo de usted.

Se refería a la noche que tuvo la amenaza de aborto...

Sakura se levantó de su lugar, en silencio. Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro intentando analizar todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Sí, intentaba analizarlo todo pero estaba bloqueda, no llegaba hasta un punto de balance... No estaba molesta, ni nerviosa, solo estaba como en blanco... ¿Impresionada tal vez? Porque estaba escuchando un punto de vista diferente, no lo sabía, en ese momento, no lo sabía.

Iba de un lado a otro bajo la mirada del peliblanco, él la miraba sin ninguna expresión.

Justo antes de que alguno de los dos dijera algo más celular de Suigetsu sonó para interrumpir. Él contestó de inmediato haciendo una seña de disculpa.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -Atendió- Si, si... Entendido... Okey...

Luego cortó la llamada

\- Los señores Uchiha vienen subiendo -Avisó y retomó su puesto al lado de la puerta dejando atrás a una medio perdida pelirosa.

\- Los señores Uchiha vienen subiendo... -Repitió- ¡¿Los Uchiha vienen para acá?!

Se miró el atuendo que llevaba, aún con un pijama rosa con estampado de conejitos... ¡No podía recibir a sus suegros así! Tenía meses sin verlos y ahora venían hasta aquí y ella los recibía como si acabara de levantarse de la cama.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta donde Suigetsu y le dijo que recibiera a los Uchiha por ella. Quería ponerse otra ropa y peinar su cabello pero antes de siquiera pensar en meterse a su habitación el timbre de la puerta sonó y eso terminó por dejarla helada.

Se dió media vuelta sobre sus talones para mirar a Suigetsu que esperaba por la aprobación de ella par abrir.

El timbre volvió a sonar...

\- Cuando usted desee, señora. -Avisó Suigetsu.

Sakura soltó un pequeño suspiro.

\- Está bien... Abre la puerta.

El peliblanco asintió y abrió la puerta dejando ver del otro lado a los padres de Sasuke, junto a Itachi y su prometida Izumi que los acompañaba. Ante la presencia de ellos Sakura sonrió sinceramente.

La familia Uchiha entró al apartamento rodeando a Sakura de besos y abrazos, todos ellos diciéndole lo hermosa que se veía con su embarazo.

\- Cariño, te ves realmente bella embarazada de mi nieto -Le dijo Mikoto acariciando la abultada barriga de la pelirosa.

\- Muchas gracias señora Mikoto... No sabe lo feliz que me hace volverla a ver después de tanto tiempo.

\- Si, cariño, a mi también -Se acercó un poco más a la pelirosa para que solo ella escuchara lo que le iba a decir- Sasuke siempre me dice que te ves realmente hermosa embarazada, ya veo que tiene razón.

Sakura asintió en silencio, sonrojada por eso último para luego invitar a todos a tomar asiento. Hacía muchos meses que no veía ni conversaba con la familia Uchiha y ahora mismo no sabía por donde romper el hielo de la conversación, además, le ponía un tanto nerviosa que todos le vieran tanto el vientre con unas sonrisas bobaliconas.

\- Sasuke nos contó del percanse que tuviste hace días atrás -Comenzó Fugaku- ¿Está todo bien?

\- Eh, sí... Todo está bien, solo debo llevar las cosas con más cuidado.

\- Nos alegra que todo haya resultado estar bien -Intervino Itachi- No te imaginas como se puso Sasuke cuando supo que estabas en el hospital... Hasta me atrevo a decir que casi vomita el corazón.

\- ¡Por dios, Itachi! -Interrumpió Izumi- Deja de decir esas cosas...

\- Ya no importa -Intervino Sakura- Lo importante ahora es que todo está bien.

\- Así es -Agregó Fugaku- Lo importante es que ya estás bien... ¿Donde está Sasuke?

Fugaku miró a otros lugares de la casa buscando a su hijo.

\- Él salió a trabajar hace como una hora... Normamente trabaja desde aquí pero al parecer requería su presencia en las oficinas de aquí en Osaka.

\- Creo saber porqué fué hasta las oficinas... Aunque le dije que no se preocupara. Pero así es Sasuke, qué se le puede hacer.

Saskura asintió incómoda pero sin demostrarlo. En el estado que estaban las cosas entre ella y sasuke no le gustaba que le hablaran tanto de él, sin embargo, no culpaba a los Uchiha... Si quizá ellos pensarían que ella y él ya habían resuelto todo y ahora vivían como antes.

Para dejar el tema de Sasuke atrás y además de eso ser educada con sus invitados se ofreció amablemente a preparar un café para todos allí... Aunque como debía de esperarse, Mikoto e Izumi se ofrecieron a prepararlo ellas. Cosa que Sakura en otro momento habría agradecido, pero ahora, honestamente no le gustaba que la trataran como si estuviera enferma y no embarazada.

Las tres mujeres se encontraban en una disputa por quién prepararía el café, bajo la mirada incrédula de Itachi y Figaku. Cuando el estruendoso sonido de la puerta abrirse bruscamente las interrumpió.

Por ella entró un furioso y agitado Sasuke seguido de Juugo que se mantenía atendiendo una llamada telefónica. El pelinegro pareció no notar a los allí presente, y si lo hizo, los ignoró a todos y únicamente puso su atención en Sakura que lo observaba sorprendida como él se acercaba a ella y para cuando estuvo cerca la tomó de la mano y la llevó con él hasta a la habitación.

\- Prepararemos tus cosas, nos largamos de aquí -Dijo después de que se metieran a la habitación.

Sakura se soltó de agarre y solo miraba como Sasuke sacaba las maletas del closet y para cuando empezó a llenarlas con ropa de ambos, sin orden alguna, ella reaccionó y se apresuró a detenerlo.

\- ¡Oye, oye, oye! -Intentó quitarle algunas prendas de las manos- ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

\- Te dije que nos largamos de aquí -La miró a los ojos- No podemos seguir aquí si queremos tener seguridad.

\- ¡Pero explícame qué es lo que pasa! -Le terminó de quitar las prendas de las manos- Llegas como loco aquí sin molestarte si quiera en saludar a tus padres.

Él pareció reaccionar.

\- ¿Mis padres están aquí?

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Por supuesto que están aquí... tu hermano y cuñada también.

Sasuke dejó escapar un largo suspiro... Había estado abrumado con todo aquello de la persecución, no sabía quién era ni para qué exactamente pero las conclusiones a las que llegó Juugo lo dejaron fuera de lugar y le fué imposible no preocuparse por Sakura. Tan concentrado estaba de salir de allí que nunca se fijó que Sakura estaba en compañía.

\- Lo siento, yo... -Intentó disculparse pero Sakura lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó con ella fuera de la habitación.

Todos afuera estaban de pie intentando que el guardaespalda de Sasuke les pudiera explicar por qué el pelinegro estaba tan alterado y para cuando los vieron salir de la habitación, con un Sasuke más tranquilo, toda la atención pasó a ser para ellos.

\- Hijo ¿Que fué lo que pasó? -Preguntó un preocupado Fugaku.

Sasuke saludó a toda su familia antes de ponerlos al tanto de la preocupante persecución que había tenido minutos.

Todos se mostraron sorprendidos y preocupados, preguntando si él estaba bien, pero la que más se mantenía con los nervios a flor de piel era nada más y nada menos que Sakura, quien se mantenía en silencio escuchando cada palabra de Sasuke mientras que, inevitablemente, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Karin.

\- ¿Es primera vez que te sucede algo así? -Ahora fué el turno para Itachi de preguntar.

\- Si, es primera vez que me sucede algo como esto. No sé con qué intención nos seguían ya que por un momento los tuvimos muy cerca y no intentaron hacernos nada, esto sea probablemente para hacernos ir a una carretera más solitaria y ahí llevar a cabo sus planes. No estoy muy seguro.

\- ¿Y no lograron identificarlos cuando estuvieron cerca? -Continuó Itachi.

\- Solo pudimos identificar que eran hombres. -Hizo una corta pausa en la que miró a Juugo, quién asintió ante la mirada de su jefe- Lo más preocupante aquí es que no me estaban siguiendo a mi.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -Fugaku lanzó la pregunta ante su confusión.

\- A quien estaban siguiendo realmente no era a mi... Sino a Sakura.

Todos, que en ese momento tenían puesta su atención en Sasuke pasaron sus miradas a una confundida Sakura.

\- ¿A mi? -Dijo sorprendida.

Sakura negó en reiteradas ocasiones antes de levantarse de su asiento y caminar por toda la estancia como si eso le fuera a dar alguna respuesta.

\- No estoy entendiendo nada de esto -Aseveró- ¿Como me van a seguir a mi si no he salido de aquí.

Sasuke también se puso de pie.

\- Juugo y yo llegamos a esa conclusión luego de que despistaramos a nuestro acosadores y cambiáramos de auto en el estacionamiento subterráneo de la torre de oficinas... Uno de nuestros accionistas accedió a prestarnos su auto y cuando salimos de nuevo a la auto pista pudimos fijarnos en el auto que nos seguía antes, nos ignoró por completo.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos para intentar calmarse. Todo lo que estaba escuchando no era algo para que se lo tomara de manera tranquila. Si estaban siguiendo su auto entonces solo significaba una cosa: La estaban siguiendo a ella y podía asegurar que no era para nada bueno.

Respiró profundo varias veces para intentar pasar el leve mareo que sentía. Debía mantenerse tranquila, no tenía que estar así.

\- Cariño, ven sientate -Le pidió Mikoto a su lado y se la llevó a uno de los sofás.

\- Por eso quiero que nos vayamos de aquí mientras tanto -Continuó Sasuke- No sé si sea seguro que estemos aquí por lo tanto nos iremos unos días hasta que pueda asegurarme de que en este edificio no hay nadie sospechoso de lo que pasó hoy.

\- Creo que sería lo más correcto -Finalizó Fugaku con la preocupante conversación.

Más tarde, tanto los padres de Sasuke como su hermano Itachi e Izumi se retiraron del lugar, no sin antes ponerse de acuerdo con el pelinegro para reforzar la seguridad tanto de él como la de Sakura y los padres de ella.

Cuando se vieron solos cada uno se mantuvo distante del otro, Sakura pensando en la situación y Sasuke prestándole espacio para que ella se mantuviera tranquila. La señora Chiyo llegó minutos después con las compras y grande fué su sorpresa al enterarse que debía preparar algunas cosas de sus jefes y de ella porque iban a pasar un par de días fuera de ese apartamento. La mujer se apresuró a preparar todo y cuando lo tuvo listo los dejó solos tal como se lo pidió Sasuke.

\- Espero que entiendas que hago esto por nuestra seguridad -Inició Sasuke tomando asiento en el mismo sofá donde aún permanecía Sakura.

Ella lo miró.

\- ¿Crees que haya alguien que quiera hacerme daño? -Preguntó preocupada.

Sasuke suspiró.

\- No lo sé... También existe la posibilidad de que quieran hacerme daño a mi a través de ti... O que quieran dinero, no lo sé, eso vamos a averiguar -Sasuke intentaba lo más posible de no imaginar que la inestabilidad mental de Hotaru no llegara para tango como para intentar hacerle daño a Sakura.

Horas después se instalaron en un apartamento que Itachi amablemente ofreció a ambos para que así no tuvieran que hospedarse en ningún hotel. La seguridad impuesta por Sasuke era más amplia que antes, Sakura se atrevía a decir que la seguridad abarcaba todo el edificio.

El apartamento contaba también con tres habitaciones por lo cual la señora Chiyo podría quedarse allí a pasar la noche, esto a petición de Sasuke que no quería, ni por un momento, correr el riesgo de que Sakura necesitara algo y él no pudera ayudarla.

Todo iba igual que antes, él le daba el espacio que ella quería y se mantenían como si fueran dos conocidos compartiendo un hogar. Ante la preocupación que tenían por todo lo acontecido se guardaban sus opiniones, no hablaban del tema. A la hora de dormir cada quién ocupó una habitación diferente, Sakura la principal y Sasuke la de invitados.

Cuando estuvo bajo la soledad de su habitación, Sasuke se aseguró de que Juugo recuperara el auto de Sakura que aún se mantenía aparcado en el estacionamiento de la torre de oficinas. Luego llamó a Kakashi y le puso al tanto de todo, necesitaba tener la opinión del peligris para reforzar la conclusión a la que había llegado... Y por supuesto, como era de esperarse, Kakashi apostó porque ella si estaba detrás de todo aquello.

Luego de finalizar la llamada se quitó el traje que aún traía desde la mañana que salió a trabajar y lo sustituyó por un pijama. Luego se metió a la cama dispuesto a dormir pero únicamente se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados por algunas horas, pensando... No podía dejar de pensar en la situación en la que estaba, Pensar en que Kakashi le advirtió que era una chica de tener cuidado... Se preguntaba cómo es que la obsesión por él la llevara a tanto y sobre todo, no podía dejar de pensar en esa pequeña criatura que posiblemente si fuera de él y ahora podía correr peligro con una loca de madre como Hotaru.

Soltó un suspiro largo y se dijo que esa sería una noche larga, no tenía ni una pizca de sueño y pudo ver en el despertador a su lado que ya eran las doce de la media noche.

Se levantó de la cama para ver si encontraba en la cocina algun té que le funcionara para dormir... Salió de la habitación y casi todo estaba en penumbra, excepto una de las esquinas de la sala de estar, donde permanecía encendida una lámpara al lado de un sofá individual el cual ocupaba Sakura acompañada por una taza de té.

\- ¿Que haces despierta a esta hora? -Se acercó a ella.

Sakura dió un sorbo a su té y luego, con una mano, se dió dos palmaditas en su panza.

\- No deja de moverse, ya hasta me quitó el sueño.

Se acercó más a ella y se sentó en otro sofá.

\- ¿Te duele o algo cuando se mueve?

\- No... Pero no me deja dormir -Hizo una pausa- ¿Tú que haces despierto?

\- Simplemente no tengo sueño, de hecho venía a prepararme un té.

Ella dió un sorbo al suyo.

\- Si quieres yo te preparo una taza...

\- No, no, está bien -Se apresuró a decir.

Sakura asintió y continuó bebiendo su té y sintiendo como su bebé se movía.

\- ¡Oh! Sigue pateandome de manera insistente... No sé si lo que tengo aquí es un bebé o un ninja.

Sasuke sonrió después de ese agotador día y se acercó un poco más a ella con una clara intención de tocarle el vientre y sentir a su bebé.

\- ¿Puedo?

Sakura asintió en silencio.

Él acarició la zona con ambas manos sintiendo como su hijo dentro de Sakura se movía de manera insistente, una y otra vez, como si de alguna manera estuviera demandando atención.

\- Se mueve mucho, ahora entiendo porque no puedes dormir -Dijo aún sintiéndolo.

\- Lleva mucho rato así.

Sasuke mantenía las manos en el vientre de ella cuando los movimientos empezaban a bajar el ritmo y un minuto después ya no sentía esos pequeños golpecitos. Sin embargo, seguía mirando y acariciando la zona imaginándose como podría ser su hijo o hija, si tendría el cabello como Sakura o como él, si tendría los ojos de ella... Estaba concentrado pensando en ese bebé cuando escuchó un pequeño sollozo de Sakura.

Entonces la miró a ella, tenía unas delgadas lágrimas corriendo por su rostro y su mirada hacia él era más intensa que otras veces.

\- Se detuvo. -Dijo en un hilo de voz.

\- Pensé que eso querías.

Ella negó soltando otras pequeñas lágrimas.

\- No... Se detuvo después de sentirte cerca. -Las lágrimas salían más seguido ahora- Ahora entiendo... Solo demandaba tu cercanía.

Sasuke tomó aire y alejó sus manos del vientre de ella.

\- Quizá solo...

\- Esta distancia es tan insoportable que hasta nuestro bebé la está sintiendo... -Sollozó- Tan solo tenerte cerca ¡Y mira! Ya se detiene.

No pudo evitar acercarse a ella, ocupar ambos el mismo sofá, ella hizo espacio para él a su lado y no pensó ni un segundo en rechazarlo. Sasuke quitó lentamente la taza de sus manos como si tuviera miedo de romper la atmósfera y luego la coloco en una mesita a un lado.

Como no lo hacía desde hace muchos días y como a ella tanto le gustaba, la abrazó. La abrazó tanto a ella como al bebé de ambos... Sakura se acurrucó en los brazos de Sasuke como tanto le gustaba y lloró en el pecho de él por minutos repitiendo varias veces que su bebé solo demandaba la cercanía de su padre.

Él mientras tanto se mantenía en silencio, envolviendola en sus brazos y escuchando cualquier cosa que ella dijera. Sintiéndose feliz de que ella no lo rechazara y le permitiera darle consuelo.

\- ¿Ya no se mueve más? -Susurró la pregunta y la sintió asentir contra su pecho- ¿Te sientes más tranquila?

Ella asintió nuevamente y Sasuke rompió un poco el contacto para mirarla a la cara.

\- Creo que ya está tranquilo, no se moverá en un buen rato -Susurró ella también.

\- Entonces mejor ve y descansa un poco -Sugirió pero grande fué su sorpresa cuando Sakura volvió a aferrarse a él.

\- Espera yo... Quiero quedarme un rato más -Sakura cerró los ojos aferrada al pecho de él- Por favor solo unos minutos.

Él la volvió a rodear con sus brazos.

\- No me lo pidas como un favor -Soltó un suspiro, estaba tranquilo, en paz- Yo también necesito esto.

Ambos se quedaron así durante varios minutos, sin decir una sola palabra. Sasuke la abrazaba y sentía la respiración de Sakura chocar contra su pecho, ella también parecía estar muy tranquila.

\- Creo que ya no se moverá más por esta noche -Susurró y esperó una respuesta pero nunca llegó. Esa respiración tan tranquila de Sakura solo significaba una cosa.

La removió un poco con cuidado de manera que pudiera ver el rostro de Sakura, ella tenía los ojos cerrados, los labios un entre abiertos y cada fracción de su rostro se veía relajada, estaba profundamente dormida. Sonrió, hacía mucho tiempo que no los envolvía una atmósfera de paz, era gratificante tenerla entre sus brazos, con ella esperando el hijo de ambos y tan tranquilos como si no existiera nada más en el mundo que ellos. Sin más se entregó al sueño junto a ella, los dos juntos en ese sofá que si bien no era muy grande, resulto ser muy cómodo para los dos cuerpos que lo ocupaban.

Horas más tarde aún se encontraban rendidos ante el sueño abrazados uno al otro cuando Sasuke sintió qué algo o alguien picaba de él en el hombro e hizo que despertara. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que apareció en su visión fué la figura de la señora Chiyo que estaba de pie frente a ellos con la preocupación y ternura reflejada en su rostro. La señora le sonrió al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza y le susurraba.

\- Señor, ya son las siete de la mañana ¿Le preparo su traje para el trabajo?.

Sasuke miró al cuerpo que descansaba tranquilamente sobre él y luego miró a la señora.

\- No, hoy no trabajo -Le susurró.

Acomodó con cuidado el cuerpo de Sakura, pasando su brazo por debajo de las piernas de ella y levantándola al mismo tiempo que se levantaba el. Le susurró a la señora Chiyo que no hiciera desayuno hasta que se levantaran y se fué directo a la habitación con cuidado de no despertar a la pelirosa.

Dentro de la habitación la acomodó en la cama con un poco de torpeza, el peso de Sakura era un poco más alto que antes y esto le costaba un poco más de esfuerzo para tenerla en brazos. Sin embargo, con la torpeza con que la acostó ella no despertó, seguía durmiendo plácidamente sin percatarse de nada que pasaba a su al rededor. Sonrió, le encantaba verla tan tranquila, sobre todo después de tantas preocupaciones, se quedaba fijo viendo su rostro, ella era realmente hermosa, la única capaz de arrancarle tal sonrisa bobalicona como la que tenía ahora... A un lado de la cama se hizo espacio para él, se cubrió a ambos, así mismo se volvió a quedar dormido junto a ella.

Abrió los ojos con pereza y lo primero que vino a su mente fue un "¿Donde estoy?" recordaba que el día anterior se habían ido al apartamento de Itachi pero esa no era la habitación donde ella se iba a quedar. Observó a su alrededor y su vista paró justo en la persona que dormía a su lado. Sasuke estaba allí dormido profundamente con un brazo sobre la barriga de ella como si estuviera abrazando al bebé.

Verlo así la hizo sentir un vuelco en el corazón que no pudo evitar sonreír enternecida. Suspiró al recordar lo sucedido en la madrugada, se sintió tan plena con la compañía de Sasuke que hasta se olvido de todos los problemas que hasta ahora le estaban causando más dudas que molestias.

\- ¿Que hora...? - Susurró mirando el despertador- ¡Las doce!

Se removió para levantarse, despertando a Sasuke en el proceso.

\- ¿Qué... Qué pasa? - Soltó asustado.

Sakura quitó el brazo de él de encima y se sentó a la orilla de la cama.

\- ¡Son las doce del medio día! Hoy tenía cita con la doctora a las diez y además tú no fuiste a trabajar.

Sasuke se apartó unos mechones de cabello y volvió a poner su cabeza sobre la comodidad de la almohada.

\- No quise trabajar hoy -aclaró- Y puedes ir más tarde a tu consulta... Pediré que te programen otra cita.

\- Yo... Entonces está bien -Suspiró- Iré a darme un baño.

Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás... Sasuke se quedó acostado y mirando al techo, después de lo sucedido en la madrugada no era como si esperara que Sakura lo recibiera con un beso un abrazo, pero al menos un buenos días y una sonrisa.

Dos horas más tarde se puso a trabajar en su ordenador ya que no había ido a la oficina hoy. Aún llevaba puesto el pijama, y estaba metido en la cama con su portátil.

Escuchó que abrían la puerta de su habitación, pero no prestó atención a quién, solo volteó a su lado cuando escuchó un carraspeo de Sakura. Ella estaba muy hermosa vestida con un conjunto pre-mamá y con su cabello largo callendo como cascada por su espalda.

\- Eh... ¿Interrumpo?

\- No, para nada -Puso el ordenador a un lado- ¿Qué pasa, necesitas algo?

Ella cerró la puerta tras si.

\- Bueno, iré a la consulta de mi séptimo mes y... Me preguntaba si querías acompañarme.

Sasuke la miró impresionado unos segundos.

\- Sakura... De verdad que quiero, siempre quiero, pero no quiero invadir ese espacio que me pediste...

\- Eso no importa ahora -Le interrumpió, luego, chasqueó la lengua y se acercó a la cama para sentarse en la orilla del colchón- Mira... Yo se que te pedí tiempo, que me dieras mi espacio... Pero esas decisiones fueron egoístas, solo estaba pensando en mi y no en la criatura que crece en mi vientre -Negó con la cabeza- Todas las decisiones que he tomado han sido egoístas. Cuando quise desaparecer y negarte tus derechos de padre, ahora también con esto de mantenerte alejado... Ahora veo que... Él o ella te necesita mucho y yo le he negado tu cercanía por mi egoísmo.

Sasuke escuchó atento cada palabra de ella, una vez que Sakura terminó de hablar el se acomodó de manera que quedó sentado junto a ella.

\- Puedo entender por qué tomaste esas decisiones... Tú piensas lo peor de mi y eso es algo que no te puedo quitar hasta mostrarte pruebas... Pero en fin -Le tomó la mano a Sakura- ¿Quieres esto como una tregua?

Ella sonrió.

\- Una tregua.

Aquella conversación fué reconfortable para ambos, estaban bien sabiendo que ya no tendrían que estar como si tuvieran 5 minutos de conocerse. Esa tarde salieron juntos para el hospital donde Sakura llevaba el control de su embarazo, ambos estaban alegres de que ya eran siete meses y dentro de poco podrían conocer esa pequeña persona que crecía dentro de Sakura.

A mitad de camino Mikoto llamó a Sasuke y le avisó que ella también quería acompañarlos en la consulta, algo que los dos aceptaron y quedaron de encontrarse con Mikoto en el hospital.

\- ¿No crees que es demasiada seguridad? -Preguntó ya cuando llegaron a hospital y se estacionaron, al lado de ellos se estacionó una camioneta negra con varios de los guardaespaldas de Sasuke.

\- Prefiero prevenir antes que lamentar -Dijo, salió del auto y le tendió la mano a Sakura para ayudarle a salir.

Mikoto esperaba por ellos en la sala de espera, aún faltaba media hora para la consulta de Sakura así que los tres se quedaron allí un rato conversando... Cuando ya faltaba diez minutos Sakura se separó de ellos para ir a la cafetería del hospital, fué sola y se tomó solo cinco minutos en comprar un capuccino. De regreso a donde la esperaban Sasuke y Mikoto escuchó que ellos mantenían una conversación, un tanto acalorada.

\- ¿Y entonces que piensas hacer? ¿ponerte una venda en los ojos y esperar a que esa muchacha de a luz para saber la verdad -Fue la pregunta de Mikoto.

Sakura se quedó en una esquina donde ninguno de los dos la vería. Con una mano puesta en el pecho, al escuchar aquello sintió una mínima punzada, por alguna razón le afectó escuchar que Mikoto también sabía que Sasuke tendría un hijo con esa mujer.

\- No puedo hacer más nada, ella asegura que mantuvimos relaciones, yo no sé, no recuerdo nada y dudo que estuviera consiente - Fue el turno de Sasuke.

\- Te entiendo, pero tampoco te puedes librar de esa responsabilidad si no estás seguro... ¿Y que tal si es tu hijo? ¿Lo vas a querer menos que al hijo que tendrás con Sakura? -Insistió Mikoto.

Sakura apretó los labios y el vaso de café en sus manos... Quería escuchar esa respuesta.

\- Sakura es diferente, mamá. Ella es mi esposa, no una loca que me drogó para tener relaciones conmigo y embarazarse con algún fin -Escuchó un suspiro de Sasuke- Quiero a Sakura, a nuestro hijo... Pero esa criatura que Hotaru lleva no tiene la culpa de las idioteces de su madre... A ella no la quiero, pero si ese niño de verdad es mio... Lo voy a querer igual que mi hijo con Sakura.

Recargó su espalda contra la pared, inspiró hondo y soltó el aire con cuidado. No sabía que pensar, que sentir, sus sentimientos estaban pasando como por un proceso de coma.

Quería salir de esa esquina y unirse a aquella conversación, escuchar qué tenía Sasuke para decir frente a ella, saber si podían hablar de eso, algo que nunca, desde que se enteró de todo, habían hecho.

Pero cuando estaba dispuesta a salir de su escondite, unos pasos apresurados detrás de ella la alertaron, dió media vuelta y entonces vió a Juugo acercarse rápido en dirección hacia ella. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué le pasaba, por qué venía así, pero él pasó de ella como si Sakura fuera invisible, le quedó claro que el pelinaranja iba directo a donde estaba Sasuke.

\- Señor tenemos problemas -Inició Juugo sin molestarse en pedir disculpa por la interrupción- La chica, Hotaru...

En cuanto escuchó ese nombre prefirió quedarse un momento más en aquella esquina. Ella más que nadie sabía que escuchar conversaciones ajenas era de muy mala educación, pero esta vez lo dejaría pasar. Se quedaría allí para escuchar qué era lo que pasaba.

\- ¡Joder! ¿Ahora que pasa? -Sasuke se puso de pie.

\- Los hombres a los que usted encargó que la vigilaran acaban de reportarme que la chica acaba de tener un accidente en su auto

\- ¡¿Un accidente?! -Espetó Sasuke.

Sakura dió un respingo y se llevó una mano a tapar su boca.

\- ¡Cielo Santo! ¿Pero está bien? -Cuestionó Mikoto.

\- Ellos dicen que fué un accidente muy grave, y que sacaron a la chica muy mal... Ahora mismo la están trasladando a un hospital.

\- ¡Maldición! -Exclamó Sasuke- ¡Esta chica no termina de salir de una para meterse en otra! Para lo único que sirve es para dar problemas.

\- Hijo calmate -intervino Mikoto- Fué un accidente, algo que ella seguro no quiso. Problemática o no, seguro ella no quiso ese accidente.

\- Si pero... ¡Ahg! -gruñó Sasuke.

\- Tienes que ir Sasuke... Recuerda que ella está embarazada y ese niño puede ser tuyo -Agregó Mikoto.

\- Pero Sakura... -Quiso agregar pero Mikoto le interrumpió.

\- Ella se queda conmigo, yo le haré compañía. Ve y no te preocupes.

Sakura esperó una respuesta de él, pero Sasuke no decía nada.

Finalmente escuchó como madre e hijo se despedían y, antes de que se pudiera ir de allí para que no la pillaran, Sasuke apareció frente a ella junto a Juugo. Ambos se miraron con la misma expresión impresionada, luego Sasuke intentó acercarse a ella pero Sakura lo evadió mirando a otro lado.

\- Sakura yo... -Intentó explicar pues estaba seguro que Sakura había escuchado todo.

\- Ve. -Fué lo único que se atrevió a decir, sin mirarlo.

Sasuke permaneció allí parado unos segundos, esperando algo más de Sakura, una mirada aunque sea, pero ella solo miraba otro punto que no fuera él, estaba decidida a no dirigirle más la palabra.

Él retrocedió un paso... luego otro. Y negando se retiró por el amplio pasillo del hospital no sin antes echar un vistazo hacia atrás para ver a Sakura. Ella también lo veía, sus miradas chocaron unos segundos hasta que desapareció cruzando otro pasillo.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _Bueno mis lectores/as, espero que todas hayan leído la nota. Como verán hubo un pequeño cambio y fue nada más que el nombre de la cuenta, que ahora lleva mi nombre -esto fue una decisión tanto de sasaki como mia-. De verdad espero tener la aceptación de ustedes, he trabajado duro para hacer un buen capítulo para ustedes, no es fácil hacerlo sola cuando estoy acostumbrada a la ayuda de una amiga... Para los que no leyeron la nota (la cual borré) quiero decirles que cualquier pregunta que tengan pueden hacerla a través de mi cuenta de Twitter: Kimmys_k puedo pasarles la nota por si no la han leído u así aclarar cualquier duda._**

 ** _Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo /o/ que ya está en el horno xD_**

 ** _¡Un abrazo!_**

 ** _Atte: Kimmys._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen. Son propiedad de: Masashi Kishimoto. La historia si es completamente mia.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 11.**

* * *

Al ver la escena del accidente Sasuke enseguida pensó que las cosas no iban a estar bien pues el auto de Hotaru estaba destrozado como una lata. El accidente se produjo por misma imprudencia de la chica que, al parecer, estaba conduciendo en alto estado de ebriedad y con exceso de velocidad, debido a ello causó el desastre que dejó heridos a cinco personas más.

Ahora mismo iba camino al hospital únicamente con Juugo ya que decidió dejar todo su equipo de seguridad con Sakura. Durante el trayecto iba muy molesto y a la misma vez preocupado... Molesto porque Hotaru fué la causante de ese accidente, por estar conduciendo ebria, ¡ebria cuando está embarazada!. Y preocupado porque ahora el bebé corría peligro.

¿Sería eso una clara demostración de que ella llevaría a cabo su advertencia de matar al niño solo porque él no quería casarse con ella?

Maldijo mentalmente al recordar aquella amenaza.

\- Ya llegamos -Avisó Juugo a su lado.

Sasuke bajó del auto sin pensarlo dos veces, entró al hospital como si su vida dependiera de ello y fué directamente a la recepcionista para pedir información de Hotaru. La chica recepcionista buscó enseguida en la base de datos pero así mismo le avisó que no podía dar información del estado de la joven a otras personas que no fueran familiares puesto que siendo la paciente una figura pública dar información a diestra y siniestra podía armar un escándalo mediático que no beneficiaría la estabilidad del hospital.

Esto le enfureció, podía asegurar que toda esa ridiculez se debía a la madre de Hotaru, la verdadera razón no era evitar que la prensa se enterara, sino para que él no se enterara... Pero no insistió, se alejó de la recepcionista y empezó a caminar en la sala como buscando algo o alguien que le diera la información que buscaba.

Casi se daba por vencido, casi volvía con la joven para ofrecerle dinero a cambio que esta le diera la información que buscaba... Pero entonces vió a la señora madre de Hotaru aparecer por un pasillo, la mujer se veía agitada y tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas. Tan solo fijar su vista en él la señora frunció el ceño y su rostro se tornó rojizo por la rabia que acumulaba.

\- ¡Tú! ¡Todo esto es tú culpa! -Le señaló la mujer.

Todos los que estaban presentes en la sala pusieron su atención a la escena que protagonizaban Sasuke y la madre de Hotaru.

\- ¡Por tu culpa mi hija está pasando por esto! -Le volvió a lanzar esa daga de culpa y luego rompió a llorar.

Sasuke se mantuvo tranquilo, pero por la reacción de la señora, podía adivinar que ese accidente tuvo una consecuencia fatal.

\- Por tu culpa mi hija está muy mal -Sollozó la mujer- ¡Por tú culpa mi hija perdió su pobre bebé!

Con esa misma acusación la mujer fué hasta donde Sasuke para lanzarse sobre este y agredirlo, sin embargo no contó con que el guardaespaldas del pelinegro aparecería de inmediato y la inmovilizaría de un solo movimiento.

Ante todo aquello la señora no perdió la oportunidad de crear más drama. Acusaciones, ofensas y groserías, era lo que le gritaba hasta que aparecieron los hombres de seguridad del hospital para detenerla. Estaba muy alterada y alteraba también el orden del lugar... Sasuke se quedó allí mismo donde estaba, mirando como se llevaban a la mujer y un hombre de cabellos rubios iba tras ella con una cara de estar furioso, Sasuke pensó en él como el padre de Hotaru ya que este tenía mucho parecido con ella.

\- ¿Está bien señor? -Cuestionó Juugo.

Sasuke solo respondió con un asentimiento. No tenía palabras para decir, o simplemente no quería hablar. Únicamente pensar en lo que la madre de Hotaru terminaba de decir, ella había perdido al niño, a ese niño que no sabía si era suyo y que ahora probablemente tampoco lo sabría.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Únicamente observaba a su alrededor como si algo allí le fuera a dar una solución, todos siguieron ocupándose en sus propios asuntos, ya nadie miraba en su dirección por el escándalo causado por la madre de Hotaru. Su vista paró en dirección a las puertas de la zona de Urgencias.

\- ¿Señor Uchiha? -Le habló una voz masculina tras él.

Sasuke se dió media vuelta para encontrarse con un hombre de su misma estatura vestido con una bata blanca.

\- Soy yo. -Respondió al hombre.

\- Soy el doctor Kaoru -El hombre parecía incómodo con lo que fuera a decir- Disculpe que le diga esto pero los padres de la paciente Hotaru Akemi piden que no se le permita a visita a la paciente... Así que por favor le pido que se retire para evitar escándalos como el de hace minutos.

Él asintió como si hubiera acatado la orden perfectamente, pero la verdad es que no. Fijó su vista en el piso y no se movió de allí... Se sentía culpable de alguna manera, por ser tan descuidado, porque quizás ese niño que ya no nacería si pudo ser suyo.

¿Ese era el dolor que se sentía al perder un hijo? Si el que sintió cuando Sakura estuvo en peligro de perderlo no se comparaba con la confirmación de que ya ése bebé no nacería... Quizá así mismo se debía sentir Hotaru ahora mismo, si es que estaba consiente.

Ambos fueron culpables de lo que estaba pasando, él por no tener un poco más de consideración. Y Hotaru por ser tan inconsciente, bebiendo alcohol y conduciendo a alta velocidad en su estado...

\- Sasuke.

Escuchó la voz de Juugo, que extrañamente lo llamaba por su nombre. Miró a su guardaespaldas y este le tomó del hombro como si fueran mejores amigos y no jefe y empleado.

\- Vámonos -Sugirió Juugo- Vamos a casa para que descanse.

Con esas palabras los dos se retiraron del hospital para ir al apartamento donde residenciaba temporalmente con Sakura, cuando ya veía que se acercaban a la torre de apartamentos le echó un vistazo a su reloj, ya eran las seis de la tarde y seguro Sakura ya abría regresado de la consulta, le preguntó a Juugo para ver si todo con su mujer estaba bien y él le dio una respuesta afirmativa; Sakura ya estaba tranquila bajo la seguridad de su hogar temporal.

Antes de que estuvieran más cerca le dijo a su compañero que cambiara de dirección, no quería llegar a casa aún, y no porque no deseara ver a Sakura, sino que no quería incomodarla con el problema que estaba pasando. Prefirió irse con su guardaespaldas a otro lugar, a un bar fueron a parar, uno muy vacío por ser martes, con cinco personas en el lugar contándose ellos dos.

Allí él y el pelinaranja bebieron algunas copas lentamente para no caer en una borrachera, mientras hablaban y hablaban sobre lo dura e injusta que podía ser la vida en ocasiones. Por más extraño que pareciera, quién más hablaba era Sasuke, se sentía realmente increíble desahogarse con un amigo, su empleado que le tenía tanta confianza para considerarlo un amigo.

\- Admito que nunca creí que ese niño fuera mio -Comentó luego de darse un trago de su Whisky, con la mirada triste y perdida- De hecho odie... No... ¡Odio a Hotaru! Ella me tendió una trampa para destruir mi matrimonio, me tendió otra trampa para acostarse conmigo y luego aparece con la gran noticia de que espera un niño mio... La odie por eso y negué mi paternidad -Miró a su compañero- Pero quizá su trampa si funcionó aquella noche y el bebé si era mio... Me duele su perdida ¡Joder! Me duele

\- Es comprensible, con dudas o no debías cuidar de él -Agregó Juugo.

\- ¡Exacto! -Asintió- Con mil y una dudas, debía cuidar de él porque... ¿Y si hubiese resultado ser mio? -Chasqueó la lengua- Maldición... Nunca sabré si era mio o no pero... Me duele que ya no vaya a nacer, me siento mal porque le haya tocado creer en el vientre de una víbora como Hotaru.

Sasuke dió otro trago a su bebida. Juugo lo miraba detenidamente, su jefe ya empezaba a caer bajo los efectos del whisky, así que lo mejor sería que regresaran a casa.

\- Deberíamos irnos... -Intentó sugerir.

\- ¡No! -Le cortó rápidamente- Quiero emborracharme ¿Sabes?

\- No sea imprudente, señor Sasuke... De seguro la señora Sakura lo espera preocupada en casa.

Otro sorbo a su bebida. Dejó el vaso sobre la barra con brusquedad y suspiró elevando su vista al techo.

\- Sakura... -Repitió- La señora Uchiha -Volvió a bajar la vista hasta el vaso únicamente con un trago restante- Amo a esa mujer ¿Lo sabes verdad?

Juugo asintió.

\- Sakura es... El centro de mi mundo -Elevó sus manos como si estuviera sosteniendo el mundo- Es una molestia que este enojada conmigo por culpa de Hotaru... Verla distante me provoca secuestrarla y no liberarla hasta que me perdone y me deje hacerla mia -Hizo una pausa, pensando en ella detenidamente- Sí, vámonos a casa.

En todo el camino ninguno de los dos decía ni una sola palabra. Sasuke iba en el asiento del copiloto con los ojos cerrados para no marearse y pensando una y otra vez como una película repetida los hechos de su día. Un fatídico día que seguramente no olvidaría jamás.

Al llegar al apartamento encontró todo el lugar a oscuras, y no era para menos, pues ya casi iba a ser las once de la noche. Sabía bien que Sakura se iba a dormir temprano, en cambio la señora Chiyo... A ella se la encontró en la cocina terminando de secar los platos recién lavados, la mujer advirtió su llegada y lo recibió enseguida. Le puso al tanto que Mikoto le hizo compañía a Sakura durante lo que restó del día y que ahora mismo se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación, y Sakura en la habitación que decidió usar desde el principio.

\- Vaya a dormir, Chiyo. Es muy tarde. -Recomendó pasando a un lado de la mujer para llegar hasta la nevera y servirse un vaso de agua.

\- Solo terminaba con esto joven, ya me iré a dormir... Si se le ofrece algo solo aviseme -Oyó a la mujer a su espalda, le respondió con un "Ujum" y seguido la escuchó alejarse y meterse a la habitación que ocupaba.

Luego de tomar una buena cantidad de agua se dirigió a unos de los sofás y se tiró en uno como si fuera una cama. Se quitó el saco y lo lanzó al suelo para después desanudar su corbata, aunque esto ni lo terminó de hacer por que la dejó así hecha un desastre y quedó con los brazos abiertos y extendidos.

De esta manera duró hasta dos horas, pensando y pensando, hasta el poco efecto del alcohol que tenía se había ido y ahora permanecía un dolor de cabeza más de tanto pensar que por la resaca. Como venía haciendo desde que iba camino a casa, recordando todos los hechos de ese día, el cual pensó que sería bueno, tranquilo. Pero no, un total desastre.

\- Maldita sea -Susurró.

Se levantó del sofá y cruzó la sala para llegar hasta el baño de invitados. Una vez dentro de este se quedó de pie mirando su figura en el espejo cuando la idea era darse un buen baño antes de dormir. Observaba detenidamente la figura allí frente a él, con el cabello alborotado, unas ojeras que empezaban a formarse, su ropa ya arrugada y jaloneada por lo intentos de hace un momento de quitarse la corbata.

¿Ese era Sasuke Uchiha?

¿El mismo Sasuke Uchiha exitoso empresario al igual que su padre?

Rió con tristeza... Si la gente, los medios lo vieran ahora mismo se darían cuenta que la vida de un hombre millonario de cuna no era tan fácil y feliz como parecía... Ni siquiera podía hacer feliz a la mujer que amaba, no pudo llevar la fiesta en paz con una mujer que aseguraba llevar un hijo de él, próximamente padre pero también con un hijo fallecido... Estas eran las cosas que el dinero nunca, jamás podrían comprar ni arreglar.

\- Este es el reflejo de un maldito miserable -Susurró entre dientes.

No soportaba ver la figura de ese miserable que por más dinero y éxito que tenía seguía siendo un miserable. No soportaba verse... Sí, por que ese era él, ese era Sasuke Uchiha, ese miserable que se reflejaba en el espejo.

Levantó su mano echa un puño y sin titubear lanzó un golpe al espejo al mismo tiempo que susurraba otra maldición. Ahora su reflejo se agrietaba en mil pedazos y se desprendía de la pared cayendo sobre el lavabo haciendo un sonido medio escandaloso.

Sakura se acomodó una vez más en la cama para ver si así se sentiría cómoda para dormir, tenía ya un buen rato moviendo intentando quedarse dormida pero no se sentía comoda, hasta tenía calor y sobre esas cosas, no dejaba de pensar en lo de esa tarde. Después de lo que escuchó, después de que Sasuke se fué... ¿Estaría bien ella?

\- ¿Estará con ella ahora mism...? -No terminó de hacerse la pregunta ya que escuchó fuera de la habitación que algo de vidrio se rompía.

Esto la hizo levantarse, se colocó las pantuflas y salió a ver qué pudo haber sido... Afuera todo parecía normal, la luz de la cocina estaba encendida, la del baño de invitados también pero la de la sala estaba apagada y ahí...

\- Sasuke -Susurró

Ahí lo vio a él, sentado en el sofá con los codos sobre las rodillas y la mirada perdida en el piso.

Sakura se acercó a él para ver si estaba bien, preguntarle si se sentía bien. Ya Sakura sabía lo que había pasado con la chica, gracias a un contacto muy confiable de Mikoto, Sakura pudo enterarse de que la chica estaba muy grave y que había perdido a su bebé... Lejos de sentir alegría por una noticia así, le dió mucha lastima la situación, pensó mucho en Sasuke, en cómo se sentiría él con todo eso. Y ya veía que no estaba bien.

\- Sasuke... ¿Estás...?

\- Quiero estar solo -Le interrumpió.

Sakura apretó los labios.

No, no estaba bien.

Miró la mano derecha de Sasuke, la tenía toda ensangrentada y goteaba hasta manchar la alfombra, pero él no le prestaba atención, como si no sintiera nada.

Sakura retrocedió un paso y luego le dió la espalda, fué en dirección a la cocina y entonces se dió cuenta en el baño, la puerta estaba abierta y el espejo completamente roto. Eso fué.

No le prestó atención, luego recogerían el desastre y pondrían un espejo muevo. En la cocina buscó un botiquín de primeros auxilios, revisó que estuviera todo lo que necesitaba y luego volvió con Sasuke. Él seguía en la misma posición que antes, no se movía ni un poco, Sakura tomó asiento a su lado y puso el botiquín el piso, sacó el alcohol, agua oxigenada, algodón y vendajes.

\- Sakura te dije que...

\- Voy a curarte esa mano -Le interumpió.

Empapó un pedazo de algodón con alcohol, le agarró la mano herida a Sasuke y empezó a frotar con delicadeza para limpiar toda la sangre.

\- ¡Ahh! -Se quejó él y levantó el rostro para ver lo que ella hacía.

\- Olvidé decir que dolería un poco -Agregó y continuó limpiando la herida. Paró por completo el sangrado y limpió toda la zona con agua oxigenada, ahora que la mano no tenía rastro de sangre se podían ver más claras las cortadas. Eran bastante pero no profundas, cuidó de vendar cada uno de los dedos para que luego la herida no se infectara- Será un poco incómodo pero así sanará más rápido.

\- Gracias -Dijo mirándose la mano, vendada.

Sakura metió en una bolsa el material usado y sucio de sangre, y el botiquín lo cerró para finalmente dejarlo a un lado del mueble. No se paró del sofá, se quedó unos minutos sentada al lado de Sasuke observándolo, como el tenía una expresión cansada y su mirada era distraída.

\- Siento mucho lo que pasó con ella y su bebé -Dijo y con eso se ganó la atención de él.

Sasuke la miró serio pero sus ojos denotaban algo de confusión.

\- ¿Como lo sabes? -De nuevo su vista paró en el suelo.

\- Los chismes corren rápido.

Sasuke suspiró y se rescostó del respaldo del sofá.

\- Hotaru te ha hecho mucho daño -Agregó.

\- Lo sé... Pero no soy un ogro insensible, estoy a punto de ser madre como lo iba a ser ella, también me vi en peligro de perder a mi bebé y eso me asustó mucho... -Hizo una pausa- Si de solo imaginarme que pude haberlo perdido me da un dolor incómodo en el pecho... Puedo entender por lo que está pasando ella ahora y también por lo que estás pasando tú como padre.

Se tapó la cara con la mano que no tenía herida.

\- Esto es complicado... Hotaru me ha engañado, tendido más de una trampa. No sé si de verdad ese hijo era mío... Pero me duele -Se quitó la mano y la miró a ella- Siempre he tenido dudas, pues no recuerdo lo que pasó esa noche. Ella me drogó y nunca negó ese hecho... ¿Qué puedo creer? Y lo peor es que ahora nunca podré descubrir la verdad.

\- Eso no lo puedo poner en discusión -Hizo un mínimo mohín- Pero en un momento como éste, Sasuke. Quiero que sepas que puedes tener mi apoyo, no te voy a dar la espalda -Le tomó la mano sin herida.

Él observó las manos de ambos unidas y luego miró a Sakura, ella lo veía directo a los ojos, mostrando una leve sonrisa y asintiendo para darle más seguridad.

\- Eres increíble -Susurró- Con todo el daño que te ha hecho ella, que piensas que he hice... Aún así tienes paciencia y compasión... Tienes un corazón enorme.

Ella amplió aún más su sonrisa y, antes de que se lo esperara ya tenía a Sasuke abrazado a ella, haciendo que el corazón de Sakura se acelerara y correspondiera al abrazo como si estuviera dándole consuelo a un niño.

\- Ya es muy tarde, deberíamos ir a dormir -Susurró.

Sasuke rompió un poco el abrazo para mirarle la cara.

\- Si... Es algo tarde -Terminó de separarse- Ve a dormir tranquila.

Sakura hizo un puchero.

\- ¿Vas a dormir aquí? -Ella negó cuando él le confirmó que si tenía planeado dormir en el sofá- Entonces nos toca dormir solos a mi y a Sageki.

\- ¿Quién es Sage...? -La pregunta quedó en el aire al recordar que ese era el nombre que acordaron poner si resultaba ser un niño- ¡¿Es un niño!?

Sakura rió bajito.

\- No lo sé -Ahora quien hizo un puchero fué Sasuke- Tampoco pude ver que era esta vez pero solo me imaginé a un niño.

\- Me siento timado.

\- No es para tanto, solo una broma -Le volvió a sonreír- Ven, vayamos a dormir. La cama es lo suficientemente grande para los tres.

Sakura se puso de pie y tiró un poco del brazo de Sasuke para que él también se levantara. Él lo hizo y se dejó llevar a la habitación que ella ocupaba, desde allí ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, simplemente se metieron en la cama para dormir. Sakura se acurrucó a su lado siendo correspondida por él, quería estar a su lado, así los dos quedaron dormidos...

No sabía que hora sería exactamente, pero calculaba que rondaba como las siete de la mañana porque apenas era que el sol empezaba a intensificar. Intentaba quedarse dormido de nuevo, estaba muy cansado ya que había logrado quedarse dormido en la madrugada y ahora el sueño lo mantenía pegado a la cama, además, tener a Sakura a su lado lo hacía sentir más cómodo, si pudiera permanecer así con ella durante un año entero, lo haría...

Pero hubo algo entonces que no lo dejó retomar el sueño y es que, en la posición que estaba Sakura, de frente a él, podía sentir todo el vientre de ella pegado a su abdomen y de esta manera podía sentir unos leves golpecitos de cierta personita contra él... Abrió los ojos y ahí se encontró con el rostro de Sakura, ella tenía lo ojos abiertos y lo miraba con una sonrisa cómplice y burlona a la misma vez.

\- Te despertó. -Le dijo ella.

Sasuke le puso una mano en el vientre hinchado de ella y así sintió más los movimientos.

\- Creo que te despertó a ti primero.

Ella se acomodó y quedó acostada viendo al techo.

\- Desde hace tres semanas atrás empezó a hacer eso... -Se levantó para quedar sentada en la orilla de la cama- Siempre me doy una ducha a esta hora y así se calma... Parece que le gusta refrescarse

Sakura se levantó por completo, acomodó un poco la camisa de su pijama porque esta se levantó un poco y dejaba ver el vientre de ella. Sasuke permaneció acostado, observándola hasta que ella se metió al baño.

Decidió levantarse él también, ya se le había quitado el sueño y ahora que se veía su atuendo se preguntó cómo es que pudo dormir así, aún traía puesto los calcetines, pantalones, la camisa media desabrochada y la corbata a medio quitar. Lo mejor sería que él también se diera un baño, así que, mientras Sakura teminaba con su aseado él se quitó los calcetines, la corbata y la camisa; quedando únicamente con el pantalón.

Minutos más tarde Sakura salió del baño únicamente vestida con una toalla azul cielo que era bastante grande para cubrir todo su cuerpo e incluso su vientre hinchado. Ella se quedo ahí parada mirándolo.

\- ¿También... Vas... A usar el baño? -Logró decir.

Sasuke la miraba detalladamente, Sakura tenía su cabello mojado hacia atrás dejando ver completo su rostro levemente sonrojado, aún tenía unas gotas de agua sobre su piel. No pudo evitar ir hasta donde ella, admirarla de cerca, se puso frente a Sakura y la tomó por los hombros. Sus miradas estaban una fija en la otra, la vió entre abrir sus labios y entonces decir algo.

\- ¿Qué haces? -Susurró pero no hacía ningún intento de alejarse.

\- Solo déjame hacerlo una vez -Dijo cuando pasó un dedo por los labios de ella con la mano que no tenía vendada- Solo una vez.

Acercó su rostro al de ella lentamente con miedo a que ella rechazara la cercanía, pero Sakura permanecía quieta a pesar de ver que él poco a poco se acercaba... Cuando estuvo solo a unos centímetros se detuvo porque la vió cerrar los ojos y esperar el contacto, eso le hizo sonreír y, sin esperar más unió sus labios con los de ella siendo completamente correspondido.

El contacto era lento y suave, dándose tiempo para respirar. Sasuke quiso acercarse un poco más para abrazarla pero el vientre abultado de ella le impidió un poco, sin embargo, la envolvió como pudo, pasando las manos desde sus hombros hasta llegar a las muñecas de ella e incitarla para que soltara el borde de la toalla y lo cubriera a él con sus brazos.

\- Se me caerá si la suelto -Susurró entre besos.

Sasuke negó.

\- No importa -Le dijo entre el roce de sus labios.

Sakura soltó el borde de la toalla y sus brazos fueron directo a envolver el cuello de Sasuke para traerlo más hacia si... De esta manera ambos intensificaron más el beso a medida que la toalla que cubría la desnudez Sakura caía al suelo y la dejaba expuesta frente a él.

Sasuke aprovechó esto para pasear sus manos por la espalda de ella, recorrer las curvas de sus caderas ahora anchas por el embarazo donde finalmente dejó sus manos.

\- Sasuke... -Ella gimió haciendo distancia entre ambos y de esta manera verse a los ojos... Así Sasuke pudo ver la chispa de lujuria en los orbes verdes de Sakura- Quiero que me hagas tuya...

Él se quedó mirándola unos segundos sin hacer nada luego de escuchar su petición, buscando seguridad en los ojos de ella y, honestamente, si la encontró. Podía ver seguridad en sus ojos, y no pudo evitar pasar su mano por el rostro impecable de Sakura, admirando cada detalle de su cara hasta que terminó rendido ante ella y siguió con ese beso que los llevó a ambos a hundirse bajo un manto de placer que, desde hace mucho tiempo, ninguno sentía del otro.

Momento después de la unión sexual los dos se encontraban acostados sin decirse nada, la cabeza de Sakura descansaba en el pecho de Sasuke escuchando así los latidos del corazó de él, y el brazo de Sasuke pasaba por toda su espalda repartiendo caricias por sus caderas.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Inició Sasuke.

Sakura levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

\- Estoy bien, ya te dije que no le pasa nada al bebé porque hagamos esto.

\- Pensé que había sido un poco brusco, lo siento... Me dejé llevar demasiado.

\- No te preocupes, los dos estamos bien -Le sonrió y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de él.

Así sintió entonces como Sasuke la apretaba en un abrazo, asiendo que de sus labios saliera un suspiro al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos y se relajara sobre el pecho de él como si se tratara de una almohada... Sabía que no podía quedarse así recostada durante toda una vida pues porque era algo completamente imposible, sin embargo, al menos aprovecharía toda esa mañana para disfrutar el calor que le brindaba el cuerpo de Sasuke, olvidando por un momento todos los problemas, toda la realidad y solo pensar que en ese mismo instante estaba acurrucada entre los brazos del único hombre que amaba: su esposo.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _Primero: No me maten xD Bastante corto este cap, lo sé pero he dejado el capítulo hasta aquí porque si lo hacía más largo luego arruinaría el momento de paz entre Sasuke y Sakura... ¡Eso sí! Para el próximo no se salva nadie :v como dicen en mi país: Ahora si van a sacar los trapitos al sol xD bueno... Quizá si se salven algunos pero el drama estará mas presente que nunca. ¡Ah! Y... (Spoiler) aparece un personaje que será una pieza clave aquí ¿Quién será? e.é_**

 ** _Segundo: Okey... ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó ver a Sasuke borracho? Jiji, es como yo, borracho habla hasta por los codos... Y Sakura, ella es de un corazón puro :'v merece que todos la amemos. Por otro lado... es lamentable lo que le pasó a Hotaru, pero lo que aquí se hace, aquí se paga, es ley._**

 ** _Tercero: Gracias a todas por estar pendiente de esta historia, me hace muy feliz ver la aceptación de cada capítulo, los favs y follows son cada vez más y eso me enorgullece. Gracias también por la aceptación que ustedes me tienen, me hace realmente feliz porque tal aceptación es lo que me inspira._**

 ** _Y por ultimo... ¡La animación del gaiden fue una maravilla! Lo tengo en un altar y juro que ya perdí la cuenta de las tantas veces que lo he visto *Gritos internos* jaja ahora si me voy, espero sus reviews con sus opiniones sobre el capítulo. ¡Saludos a todas, se les quiere!_**

 ** _Atte: Kimmys_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen. Son propiedad de: Masashi Kishimoto. La historia si es completamente mia.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 12.**

* * *

El insistente sonido de un celular sonaba hasta el último rincón de la habitación despertando a las dos personas que dormían plácidamente. Sasuke fué quién interrumpió el sonar del aparato colgando la llamada entrante y volviendo a acomodarse estre las sábanas junto con Sakura para seguir durmiendo.

Pasaron al menos treinta segundos de que cortó la llamada y fué entonces que se preguntó mentalmente qué era lo que acababa de hacer. Tenía un problema gravísimo con Hotaru en el hospital luego de que sufriera un accidente, además, debía ir a la empresa para hacerse cargo de algunos asuntos que ya había retrasado demasiado, la espera de una pronta llamada de Kakashi entre otras cosas ¿Qué pasaba con el? Parecía como si se hubiera desconectado e olvidado de los problemas que se mantenían en puerta.

Aunque no era para menos, pues luego de amamecer compartiendo cama con Sakura y luego haberle hecho el amor, era como si sólo eso le bueno era hecho olvidar todo lo demás, No tenía ganas de más nada que no fuera estar acostado junto a ella, sin problemas ni dudas...

Pero como si fuera una clase de reprimenda el teléfono sonó de nuevo, atrayendo ahora la completa atención del pelinegro que miró la pantalla de celular identificando el nombre de Juugo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- _Disculpe si lo despierto señor._ -Se disculpó Juugo al notar el tono adormilado de su jefe.

Sasuke miró la pantalla una vez más para verificar la hora, eran apenas las diez de la mañana. No sabía a que hora se habían levantado él y Sakura anteriormente pero lo cierto era que sentía como si hubiera dormido una eternidad.

\- No te preocupes... ¿Qué noticias me tienes? -Fué directo al grano. Sabía que Juugo tendría noticias de Hotaru pues le había encargado estar al pendiente de todo lo que tuviera que ver con la chica.

 _\- No he podido tener información exacta sobre el estado de la señorita, Pero la prensa ya se puso al tanto de lo acontecido así que en este mismo instante están aglomerados fuera del hospital... lo único que le puedo decir sobre el estado de la señorita es que al parecer se mantuvo consciente unos minutos, así lo escuché en la declaración de una de sus compañeras._

\- ¿Sigue restringido el acceso para terceros? -Sasuke se terminó de levantar de la cama y se metió al baño, no quería incomodar a Sakura con la conversación.

 _\- Al parecer no, he visto muchas de sus amigas entrar a verla pero su madre siempre está ahí vigilando quién la pueda visitar, se ve muy alerta._

\- Quizás sea por mi, de igual modo iré para allá a ponerme al tanto de todo. -Soltó un suspiro- Debo hablar con ella unas cosas, mantenme al tanto de cualquier cosa que suceda.

Colgó la llamada y antes de salir del baño tomó una toalla y se cubrió su desnudez, había estado prácticamente paseándose desnudo mientras hablaba por teléfono.

Al volver a la habitación con lo único que se encontró fué con las sábanas regadas en la cama vacía, Sakura no estaba en la habitación. Así que se vistió con un pantalón y una camisa de algodón, después salió él también.

Fuera con lo primero que se encontró fué con la señora Chiyo intentando sacar la mancha de sangre que anteriormente había dejado en la alfombra. La mujer trabajaba insistentemente hasta que notó su presencia, así entonces se puso de pié.

\- Usted también despierta señor ¿Quiere que le sirva café?

\- ¿Mi madre se ha ido? -Evadió de momento la pregunta de Chiyo.

\- Sí, dijo que estaría algo ocupada con unas cosas.

\- Ah, de acuerdo. -Miró por todo el lugar buscando a Sakura- ¿Dónde está Sakura?

La señora Chiyo puso un pequeño gesto de incomodidad y señaló hacia el baño de invitados.

\- Parece que se levantó con náuseas.

Sasuke se acercó hasta el baño y entonces tocó dos veces a la puerta, no obtuvo respuesta más si escuchó las arcadas de Sakura. Entró sin permiso y allí la encontró de rodillas frente al retrete en ese penoso y asqueroso acto.

Ella intentó decirle que saliera de allí, Que la viera de esa manera era humillante, pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra trasbocó todo lo que tenía en el estómago.

\- Maldición. -Susurró Sasuke para si mismo.

Alguien como él nunca había vivido un embarazo de cerca, era el hermano menor así que no tenía ni un conocimiento básico como Itachi, por lo tanto, no tenía ni la menor idea si eso era normal o era señal de algún problema. Lo único que supo hace fué tomar el cabello de Sakura y hacer una coleta con sus manos para facilitar el trabajo.

\- ¿Estás Bien? -Preguntó cuando la vió detenerse.

Ella respiraba de manera agitada y sudaba a mares, además de que su rostro estaba más rojo de lo que normalmente solía ponerse y sus labios increíblemente pálidos.

\- Estoy bien. -Dijo entre jadeos- esto es algo normal.

\- Tanto así. -Soltó su cabello una vez que la vió más calmada.

\- Por su puesto, aunque creo que esto es más porque alguna comida me cayó mal.

La ayudó a ponerse de pié y salieron del baño.

Hizo que se sentará en el sofá, ya el mareo pasaba y Sakura agradeció por ello. No soportaba las náuseas, Si de por sí los primeros meses habían sido una tortura por las constantes náuseas, no quería sufrir lo mismo ahora en su sexto mes, se suponía que había pasado de ello.

\- Tome un poco de agua. -La señora Chiyo llegó con un vaso de agua tibia.

\- Debo ocuparme de algunas cosas, me ausentaré durante algunas horas así que si te sientes mal avísale de inmediato a Chiyo.

Sakura dió un último trago de agua y lo miró.

\- Estaré bien. -Le entregó el caso a Chiyo y se puso de pié como si nunca hubiera estado mateada.

Volvieron a quedar sólo ellos dos en la sala, fué entonces que Sasuke prefirió contarle de qué asuntos se ocuparía fuera de casa. Era bastante incómodo decirle que iría al hospital para ver a Hotaru, y basta decir que ha Sakura no le cayó bien del todo escuchar eso, si sabía que Sasuke tenía la obligación de ir y que anteriormente ella le ofreció apoyo y compresión al saber por la situación en la que pasaba. Pero era humano después de todo, y no dejaba de sentir celos, ahora mismo se le empezaban a asomar unas mínimas ganas de llorar y pedirle que por favor se quedará con ella, pero Sasuke tenía la obligación de ir.

Era tal y como se lo planteó horas antes luego de que hicieran el amor; sólo estaban obedeciendo deseos carnales, nada de ello significaba una reconciliación.

\- Si necesitas algo por favor avísame. -Insistió Sasuke. Parecía como si estuviera viendo la inseguridad en los ojos de ella.

\- Estaré bien. Ve con Hotaru, ella te necesita más que yo. -Avanzó dejando a Sasuke atrás y luego se sintió terriblemente mal por lanzar esa daga.

Se estaba dejando llevar por los celos, y lo que terminaba de decir era una clara muestra de ello. Estaba mal, muy mal. Era mejor cerrar la boca y desaparecer de allí así que se metió enseguida a la oficina de Sasuke con la excusa de que leería un libro.

Se encerró en la pequeña habitación y en efecto tomó un libro de la biblioteca improvisada y se lanzó a la butaca de Sasuke, ni siquiera abrió el libro, simplemente que quedó allí sentada con la vista perdida en la pared.

\- Pero qué dije. -Se lamentó en un susurro y se tapó el rostro con el libro.

Tan sólo unas pocas horas atrás ella le había ofrecido comprensión y apoyo a Sasuke frente a la situación en la que se encontraba pero en ese instante no se imaginaba ni un poco lo difícil que resultaría todo eso.

Se quitó el objeto de la cara y lo colocó sobre el escritorio, así como estaba no valía la pena siquiera abrir el libro para leer la introducción, de hecho no ni siquiera se había fijado que había agarrado uno que a ella ni siquiera le gustaba.

Se pasó ambas manos por el cabello para peinarlo hacia atrás y entonces paseó su vista por el lugar, sin duda se veía como una oficina auténtica a pesar de que era algo improvisado. Con esa inspección se fijó de algo que entonces llamó mucho su atención, era un archivo sobre el escritorio bajo otros documentos, como si lo estuvieran escondiendo de la simple vista.

 _ **Archivo: Hotaru Akemi.**_ Leyó la perfecta caligrafía que identificaba el sobre de los demás papeles.

Antes que nada echó echo un vistazo hacia la puerta, como comprobando que nadie estuviera oculto allí espiando. Después tomó el sobre con cuidado de no desordenar lo demás.

La curiosidad se estaba apoderando de ella, miles de preguntas pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento, sobre todo después de ver la firma de Kakashi Hatake en la primera página. Sakura sabía al oficio que se dedicaba Kakashi y que ahora se encontrara con un archivo redactado por él sobre Hotaru, no hacía más que incrementar sus dudas.

 _ **21 de noviembre.**_

Reparó primeramente en la fecha, tan sólo del mes pasado, y justo dos días después de que Sakura tuviera el percance que la llevó al hospital.

Leyó con atención cada punto redactado por Kakashi, impresionada cada vez más de lo que leía. Lo primero era información personal, desde la familia disfuncional donde creció, datos de su vida escolar y su relación con personas delictivas.

\- Padres separados durante su adolescencia, de entre trece o catorce años, dificultades escolares por déficit de atención y riñas con sus compañeros. -Leía cada punto entre susurros- relación con bandas delictivas, aprensión por allanamiento de morada y posesión de drogas.

Negó dos veces con la cabeza, era increíble lo que leía para sólo ser de una muchacha que en ese momento no tenía ni veinte años.

\- Ingresó a la Universidad de los Ángeles y abandonó la facultad para modelar. Su única relación amistosa conocida fué una compañera de oficio con la que terminó en discordia y posteriormente obtuvo una orden de alejamiento por amenazas de muerte. -Leyendo eso último lo primero que pasó por su mente fué "Karin", recordaba que la pelirroja le había dicho que en el pasado ella y Hotaru eran amigas inseparables, eso antes de la traición de Hotaru, además, Karin también había dicho que la habían amenazado- Fué internada en el hospital de Konoha durante un año.

Frunció el ceño al leer eso último pero ante de que continiara leyendo las razones que Kakashi plasmaba ahí escuchó dos toques a la puerta que la sacaron de su lectura y entonces ocultara rápidamente el archivo bajo el libro que permanecía ignorado sobre el escritorio.

La puerta se abrió entonces y por ella apareció la figura de Sasuke quien iba ya vestido con un clásico traje negro. Él la miró serio y por un momento Sakura se imaginó que se enojaría por encontrarla ahí leyendo sus cosas. Pero al parecer el ni siquiera notó nada.

\- Ya me voy. -Avisó el pelinegro y esperó una respuesta de Sakura pero ella permanecía muda por sentirse pillada leyendo lo ajeno. Entonces Sasuke continuó- Si necesitas algo avísale a Chiyo... y si te sientes mal llámame.

\- Eh... sí... avisarle a Chiyo y llamarte -Repitió.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

\- Volveré más tarde entonces -Dijo esto último y se retiró.

Sakura suspiró de alivió cuando Sasuke cerró la puerta, por un momento pensó que la había pillado.

Volvió a tomar el archivo y paró en la última página donde Kakashi colocaba el último punto donde decía que Hotaru fué internada durante un año en el hospital de Konoha pero al querer leer la descripción de ello donde aclararan las razones, sólo se encontró con un "Información clasificada por políticas del hospital".

Bufó en derrota y entonces intento recordar si antes había escuchado sobre ese tal hospital de Konoha. Sakura al ser la hija de una doctora conocía de bastantes hospitales reconocidos en el país pero jamás había escuchado sobre ese mencionado en el archivo, ni de boca de Mebuki ni de terceros.

Únicamente conocía de Konoha, nunca había visitado el lugar pero sabía que era un pueblo bastante alejando de donde vivía.

Volvió a dejar el archivo a un lado y encendió la computadora, seguro debía haber información en Internet sobre ese hospital. Unos pocos minutos después ya tenía frente a ella el buscador de Google esperando por la duda que tuviera, escribió simplemente "Hospital de Konoha" y enseguida le apareció información del lugar.

 _ **Hospital de Konoha: Fundado en 1987 por el doctor Hiruzen Sarutobi. Actualmente se encuentra en funcionamiento después de varias remodelaciones en la estructura, se encuentra ubicado al centro de Konoha y se dedica únicamente a atender pacientes con diagnóstico y tratamiento de enfermedades psiquiátricas que cuentan con internamiento.**_

\- ¿Un hospital psiquiátrico? -Preguntó para si misma.

Ahora en el buscador colocó el nombre de la chica indagando un poco más sobre aquello pero nada de lo que había leído de la mano de Kakashi se encontraba en Internet, era como un pasado escrito a lápiz el cual fué borrado sin dejar rastro público.

Se quedó unos segundos frente al ordenador con la mente en blanco, entonces, como si hubieran disipado una cortina de humo de un solo manotazo empezó a recordar en resumen todos los actos de la muchacha, imaginando quizás que el reciente accidente quizás no había sido un accidente después de todo.

Su inestabilidad mental y déficit de atención la podía llevar a cometer suicidio o hacer tal acto para llamar la atención de Sasuke... ¿Qué tal si planeaba algo más? Quizás no estuviera completamente mal de la cabeza pero aún así tanto ella como Sasuke podían estar siendo parte de una jugarreta de Hotaru.

Antes de plantearse si sería una buena idea o no tomó en teléfono de la oficina y marcó el número de Sasuke, él como siempre contestó enseguida.

 _\- ¿Diga?_

Sakura apretó los labios pero al fin habló.

\- Sasuke... soy yo, Sakura...

 _\- ¿Qué pasa, te sucede algo?_ -La interrumpió.

\- No, estoy bien. -Se apresuró a decir- Sólo... quería saber dónde estabas.

Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó un suspiro del pelinegro.

 _\- Voy camino al hospital... ¿Necesitas algo?_

\- Eh... No, no... -Se cubrió el rostro con una mano, parecía tonta, en cualquier momento Sasuke descubriría su jugada- Solo quería saber qué harías después.

Sakura cerró los ojos como quien dice algo tonto y como respuesta espera un golpe.

 _\- Iré a la empresa, debo ocuparme de algunas cosas._ -Hubo otra pausa por parte de Sasuke seguido de un corto suspiro- _Sakura... De verdad ¿Qué necesitas?_

\- ¡Nada! Yo... sólo quería preguntar eso... eh... ya te dejo -Colgó rápido el teléfono y respiró con alivió.

Bien, ya había comprobado que Sasuke estaría ocupado en la oficina de la empresa así que iba a poder ir con quien respondería sus respuestas: Kakashi.

Se levantó de la butaca y salió enseguida de la oficina encontradose así con la señora Chiyo que estaba a punto de entrar a la oficina para avisarle que en unos minutos tendría el almuerzo listo. Pero para no perder tiempo SaKira prefirió decirle que no tenía hambre, aunque eso último no era del todo una mentira.

Así que se escabulló de las reprimenda de la mujer y se metió a su habitación, se dió un baño rápido y se vistió con un vestido color rosa que le llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas, unas sandalias de tacón bajo y se recogió el cabello en una coleta baja.

Antes de salir de la habitación ideó un plan para escapar de Suigetsu, quería salir sola y el peliblanco no obedecería como corderito quedarse allí mientras ella iba a quien sabe donde. Fué entonces que llamó a Suigetsu a la habitación, supuestamente necesitaba ayuda con el lavabo del baño que estaba roto y goteando sin parar.

Antes que nada el peliblanco alegó no saber nada de plomería, se denominó a si mismo como un inútil para esas cosas pero aún así Sakura insistió y no le quedó de otra que seguirla hasta el baño.

\- ¿Dónde está botando agua? No veo nada-Buscaba con fastidio la supuesta fractura en el tubo.

\- Está por allí, busca bien... iré por algunas herramientas para ayudarte. -Mientras Suigetsu buscaba un bote de agua que no existía ella aprovechó para excusarse diciendo que buscaría un par de herramientas y salió del baño cerrando la puerta por fuera.- Lo lamento Suigetsu.

Escondió la llave en su bolso y salió de allí. Antes de cruzar la salida una vez más la detuvo la voz de Chiyo pero Sakura se puso un dedo entre los labios como diciendo "No vaya a decir nada". Y salió de allí sin dar más explicaciones.

Debía salir lo antes posible del edificio porque no tardaría mucho en que Suigetsu se diera cuenta de su trampa y entonces saldría en su busqueda. Al llegar al sótano ubicó su auto y lo abordó sin pensárselo dos veces... Listo, ya estaba fuera y su rumbo sería ahora la residencia de Hatake Kakashi.

Ir hasta donde Kakashi ocupaba al menos treinta minutos de trayecto y como era de esperarse, cuando pasaron sólo quince minutos y ella apenas iba a medio camino en la pantalla del auto se reflejó la imagen de "Llamada entrante" y por supuesto no era más que Sasuke.

Sabía que eso pasaría, así que ya tenía respuesta para todo, contestó la llamada sin dudar.

 _\- ¿Dónde diablos estás?_ -La voz gruesa de Sasuke resonó en todo el auto, sonaba realmente molesto.

\- Estaba aburrida así que salí a dar una vuelta ¿Qué hay de malo con eso...?

 _\- ¿¡Para dar una simple vuelta tienes que escaparte de casa como si fueras una ladrona!? -_ La interrumpió, estaba casi gritándole, sin duda Sasuke estaba furioso- _Sakura vuelve a casa de inmediato._

\- Oye relájate, sólo iré a casa de Ino para pasar el día, No me voy del pais.

Escuchó que Sasuke susurraba una maldición.

 _\- ¡Si querías salir tenías que ir en compañía! No puedes andar sola y más si..._

Cortó la llamada y de una vez apagó el pequeño monitor para no tener más llamadas de Sasuke, aunque sabía que eso lo pondría como un león hambriento, ya hasta se lo podía imagina echando maldiciones al aire pero por ahora le restaría importancia a eso.

Minutos después cuando llegó a la residencia de Kakashi le avisó a los guardias de su visita, por suerte el peligris se encontraba en casa y le accedió la entrada. Aparcó frente a la morada de Hatake y se apresuró en bajar e ir a tocarle la puerta, no lo había notado pero estaba más ansiosa que nunca.

\- Vaya... debo decir que una visita tuya era lo último que esperaba hoy -Dijo Kakashi con su típico tono relajado una vez que abrió la puerta.

\- Disculpa que te moleste, quisiera hablar un par de cosas contigo.

Kakashi hizo espacio en la entrada.

\- De acuerdo pasa.

Kakashi la llevó hasta su oficina y allí la hizo esperar varios minutos hasta que apareció con dos cafés recién preparados, muy atento Kakashi el día de hoy, pero honestamente Sakura no estaba ahí para una charla, sino más bien para un interrogatorio.

\- Déjame adivinar -Inició él mientras tomaba asiento- Quieres preguntarme sobre cosas que tienen que ver con Sasuke... ¿Él sabe que estás aquí?

\- No, no lo sabe pero realmente eso no importa ahora... Si quiero preguntarte muchas cosas que tienen que ver con él.

Muy relajado Kakashi bebió un sorbo de café antes de continuar.

\- ¿Cómo descubriste sobre la investigación? -Fué una pregunta directa, parecía como si él estuviera leyendo su mente.

\- Vi un archivo redactado por ti en la oficina de Sasuke. -Ella también fué directa, no había razón por la cual darle vueltas al asunto.- Era relacionado a Hotaru Akemi y me gustaría saber la razón por la cual Sasuke te mandó a investigar sobre su vida.

\- Sakura... No te lo tomes mal pero honestamente no tengo que hablar nada de esto contigo, es cosa privada... además, tengo entendido que -Señaló su evidente embarazo- tu no puedes recibir noticias que te vayan a disgustar, disculpa pero no quiero ser el causante de un accidente.

\- Ya lo sé todo. Leí lo que investigaste así que no voy a recibir ninguna mala noticia nueva... sólo quiero que me digas cuáles fueron las razones de Sasuke para mandarte a investigar a fondo la vida de Hotaru.

El peligris guardó silencio durante un momento, analizando las palabras de Sakura mientras hacía círculos con un bolígrafo sobre el escritorio.

\- La razón es simple; no confía en ella... quiere saber las razones que la están llevando a hacerle daño tanto a ti como a él. Aunque también lo veo más como unas pruebas a favor de Sasuke para destruir su carrera, quién sabe que más piense tu marido.

Las manos de Sakura se hicieron puños en su regazo, más o menos eso era lo que esperaba escuchar pero, si cabía la posibilidad de ir más allá no la desaprovecharía.

\- ¿Qué fué lo que te dijo Sasuke cuando te encargó ésta investigación?

Kakashi arqueó una ceja.

\- No me dió una razón como tal, más bien llegó aquí echo una furia y también salió de aquí en el mismo estado al leer lo que investigué... -Hizo una corta pausa- Debes verlo de esta manera Sakura; Sasuke se está preparando para atacar y sacarla del camino antes de que ella lo haga con él.

Inhaló y retuvo el aire unos segundos, luego exhaló y se puso de pié, creo que eso era todo lo que quería saber. Si bien podía indagar más sobre esa investigación, así como otros puntos importantes que Kakashi hubiera reunido, pero algo le decía que se detuviera allí. Por su estabilidad mental.

\- Agradezco que hayas hablado conmigo, eso era todo lo que quería saber... ya me voy. -Dió media vuelta y salió de allí sin esperar a Kakashi.

Casi huyó de la casa a pesar de que el peligris le hablara a su espalda preguntando si estaba bien. Ella sólo respondía "Sí" a todo y una vez que abordó su auto salió de allí sin mirar atrás.

Bien, ahí estaban todas la cartas sobre la mesa; Hotaru era el enemigo, tanto de ella como de Sasuke. Sólo que quizás se pudo convertir en lo que era ahora después de una relación fallida con el pelinegro.

¿Cabía la posibilidad de que todo terminará así luego de un cuento parecido al de Karin? ella misma le había dicho que su ex pareja había pagado todas las consecuencias cuando Hotaru se ensañó con él.

\- ¡Claro! -Dijo para si misma- Karin...

Recordó que en su bolso tenía un papel con el número telefónico de Karin, hablar con ella podía resultar ser una pieza clave en todo.

Pero antes de poner en marcha el plan B debía comer algo, ya era medio día y aún no comía nada, ya mismo su estómago exigía algún alimento y estaba segura que su bebé también.

\- Vamos por parte, primero comer algo y luego llamar a Karin.

Desvío su camino en dirección a un establecimiento de comida rápida. Una hamburguesa no sería el mejor almuerzo pero al menos así no terminaria desmayada. Así que su destino era un McDonald's.

Mientras iba conduciendo encendió la radio para no ir con ese silencio aterrador con el que salió de casa. Se puso a cantar cuando tomó una autopista rápida pero así mismo cerró la boca cuando vió otro auto pegarse al de ella, por un momento pensó que la golpearía pero simplemente se puso cerca, a lo que Sakura le permitió el paso cruzando al canal del lado.

La camioneta de color negro se dejó pasar por dos autos más y entonces, a unos metros detrás de ella se colocó en su mismo canal.

\- Tranquila Sakura, sólo es una coincidencia -Se dijo al recordar el episodio de Sasuke con la persecución, ahora mismo sólo podía ser una coincidencia pero para no tener la duda aceleró y tomó el canal rápido.

Ya pronto se adentraría al tráfico pesado del centro de Osaka, allí se desviaría del camino y entonces ya la camioneta negra tomaría una ruta diferente. Sí, así sería o al menos pensó que así sería porque en cuantro se adentró al tráfico, por más que intentaba adelantarse el auto seguía detrás de ella. Ya la casualidad era mucha, era imposible que fueran al mismo lugar, de hecho, ya hasta se había desviado del camino y ellos seguían ahí.

Iba prácticamente sin rumbo ahora y ellos seguían ahí, no era casualidad, sí la estaban siguiendo.

Como era de esperarse, el pánico entró a su cuerpo hasta que empezó a sudar. Cada minuto miraba por el retrovisor con la esperanza de que ya el auto no estuviera tras ella siguiendole descaradamente, pero ahí seguían, tras ella por cualquier camino.

\- Vamos Sakura, haz algo rápido -Se repitió eso mismo unas cinco veces y lo único que se le ocurrió fué acelerar en una calle con tránsito de menos de 20 km por ser comercial. Si la pillaba un policía estaría perdida pero aún así siguió y notó que los estaba dejando atrás, sí, ellos tampoco se iban a arriesgar de que los pillara un policía.

Y así mismo vió perfecta la oportunidad de doblar a la derecha en una esquina, acelerar un poco más y dar una vuelta a la manzana para despistarlos. En cuando volvió a salir a la vía comercial los pilló sin que se dieran cuenta, justo estaban tomando la esquina por donde ella dobló.

\- ¡Maldición! -Salió por completo a la vía comercial y volvió a acelerar en dirección a una autopista que la llevaría a las afueras de la ciudad. No le quedaba de otra, sabía que el auto la seguiría, no serviría de nada seguir dando vueltas en la ciudad.

Así paró en una autopista rápida y despejada que conducía a Tokyo. Sólo habían pocos autos tras ellas pero aún no había rastro de la camioneta negra; por un momento se relajó aunque no por eso bajó la velocidad, iba a unos 80 km en el canal rápido.

Se mantenía alerta, al parecer si los había perdido, quizás ya era momento de pedir algo de auxilio pero ahí estaban otra vez, en la misma autopista aunque a una distancia muy lejana, Sakura apenas y pudo identificar el auto, cuando lo hizo sintió unas infinitas ganas de llorar.

Ya no sabía qué hacer, si seguía así llegaría hasta Tokyo, estaba increíblemente asustada que ni siquiera se dió cuenta que ya había montado el acelerador en 100 km. Los estaba dejando atrás pero a la velocidad que iba podía resultar peligroso.

\- ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? -Susurraba entre jadeos.

Y la única solución que apareció frente a ella fué una vieja valla publicitaria que hacía publicidad a un motel de paso que se encontraba a 5 km de distancia. No se le ocurrió otra cosa que ir hasta allí así que aceleró más hasta estar cerca del motel. Aún no había rastro de ellos por lo cual se arriesgó, paró el auto a la orilla de plena autopista y se bajó únicamente con su bolso.

Era una locura lo que estaba haciendo, sobre todo en el lugar donde estaba que no era más que una carretera solitaria, agregando a eso su estado. Abandonó el auto aún encendido y se apresuró a correr los más rápido que podía, ellos no tardarían en aparecer y si tenía suerte, para cuando eso sucediera ella ya llegaría al motel.

Era un reto muy difícil correr con una barriga de seis meses de embarazo aunque no imposible, por lo único que temía era porque se le presentara una dificultad allí mismo además de que sus perseguidores la alcanzaran.

Corrió sin detenerse a mirar ni un segundo atrás, estaba completamente bañada en sudor y jadeante. No pasaba ni un solo auto que se detuviera para ofrecerle ayuda, era como si el mundo acabase de olvidarla, sólo era ella corriendo en plena autopista, con el sol fuerte sobre su cabeza y llevando con ella un embarazo bastante delicado.

Si se le hizo algo eterno el camino y para cuando visualizó el motel fué como ver el mismísimo dios. Hasta allí sus piernas parecían programadas para correr, ya no podía más, si seguía se desplomaria en el suelo desmayada. Así que enhorabuena llegó al motel.

\- Buenas... tardes... -Los jadeos casi ni le dejaban hablar.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien señorita? -Inquirió el muchacho de la recepción.

Sakura hizo un gesto con la mano avisándole que no había porque preocuparse.

\- Quiero... una... habitación...

El chico la miró dudoso.

\- ¿Por cuanto tiempo se quedará?

\- No lo sé. -Negó rápido- Digo, sólo será por esta noche.

\- De acuerdo. Permítame sus documentos por favor.

Sakura sacó los documentos de su bolso, desde su licencia de conducir y pasaporte, los cuales ni eran necesarios.

\- ¡Rápido por favor! Me urge dormir -Mintió.

Si que necesitaba con urgencia encerrarse en una habitación para refugiarse pero no podía decirle al chico que escapaba de alguien.

Una vez que el muchacho la registró y cobró por el servicio, le entregó las llaves y Sakura desapareció de allí para esconderse en la habitación número veintiséis del segundo piso... Lanzó el bolso a la cama y se sentó en un sillón mullido que estaba a una esquina, sin duda ese era un auténtico lugar de paso pues la habitación parecía más a la habitación de un vago, no tenía ni un poco de elegancia, de hecho olía a humedad y la cama no le inspiraba ni un poco de condianza.

Pero a fin de cuentas, ella no estaba allí para pasar unas vacaciones. Sólo permanecería en ese lugar hasta que la marea bajara, dos o tres horas quizás estarían bien.

Por suerte en el viejo tocador habían dos botellas de agua con una notita que decía "Bienvenido" al menos un poco de delicadeza si tenían. Tomó una de las botellas y bebió toda el agua en unos segundos, estaba completamente desidratada. Después se fué hasta la ventana que tenía la vista al frente del hotel, el estacionamiento de este estaba vacío y nada más se veían pasar los carros por la autopista además de un gato callejero que estaba durmiendo bajo la sombra de un árbol, no había rastro de la camioneta negra.

Suspiró tranquila y volvió al sofá, allí se lanzó y cerró los ojos un momento.

\- Te agradezco por no moverte ni un poco mientras corría -Se acarició su barriguita mientras le hablaba- Disculpa si te molesté.

Se quedó un rato más así, en silencio y acariciando su barriga cuando de pronto se le salieron un par de lágrimas al imaginar como pudo terminar todo. Estaba tan asustada que lo único que podía hacer era llorar; No tenía a otro lugar donde ir, tampoco con qué movilizarse porque había abandonado su auto y no estaba dispuesta y correr o caminar una vez más hasta allá.

¿A quién podía pedir ayuda?

Si en esa habitación no había ni un teléfono viejo, tampoco saldría de allí a ver si tenía suerte con encontrar uno en recepción. No se iba a arriesgar que la descubrieran en el único lugar seguro donde encontró esconderse.

\- Sasuke por favor ayúdame. -Suplicó al aire como si él estuviera allí escuchando, atento para ayudarla en cuanto se lo pidiera.

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y empezó a emitir pequeños sollozos que terminaron perdidos en el aire cuando se detuvo de inmediato como si ha hubieran conectado de repente a la realidad. Se paró y fué hasta la ventana de nuevo como si la estuvieran llamamdo, parecía como si alguien hubiese estado allí para decirle: "ven a ver por la ventana".

Ahí se encontró con el auto negro siendo el único estacionado. Se tapó la boca con una mano y entonces su respiración se comenzó a acelerar; se quitó de la ventana y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación como si eso le fuera a dar una salida. Para empeorar la situación empezó a sentir un pequeño mareo que la llevó a apoyarse de la pared y resbalar de esta hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

Se mantenía ahí sin hacer ruido alguno, mirando con miedo a la puerta de que esta fuera a abrirse, pero nada pasaba. No se escuchaban voces y pasos en el pasillo.

Estuvo así alrededor de una hora hasta que se atrevió a volver a la ventana para comprobar si se habían ido pero el auto seguía allí, no tenía escapatoria, ellos esperarían por ella hasta que se resignara a salir de allí o ellos mismos tuvieran que ir por ella.

Los minutos empezaban a pasar rápido hasta convertirse en horas, Sakura hacía todo lo posible para mantener la calma, mitaba cada cierto tiempo por la ventana y ellos seguían allí pero no sentía movimiento de nada en el lugar. Hasta el momento ya hasta había perdido la noción del tiempo, simplemente calculaba que estaría entre las cinco o seis de la tarde al ver el cielo; pronto caería la noche y así mismo no se hizo esperar.

Vió como se ocultaba el sol y volvió al mismo lugar de antes, se sentó en el piso a esperar una vez más si ellos se retiraban... El hambre empezaba a hacer acto de presencia en ella y ya hasta se había tomado la segunda botella de agua, si seguía así no aguantaría mucho, estaba llegando a su límite.

Se hizo un ovillo en el suelo y soltó un largo suspiro de cansancio antes de cerrar los ojos para descanzar. Estaba increíblemente agotada tanto física como mental y emocionalmente que ni siquiera se dió cuenta cuando empezó a quedase dormida sobre ese suelo sucio.

Parecía totalmente rendida ante una batalla, sus sentidos estaban completamente adormecidos y dentro de poco se entregaría completamente al sueño... pasó así unas cuatro horas más si acaso no más cuando volvió a reaccionar, se levantó con un terrible dolor de espalda y con los pies acalambrados.

Iba a levantarse con la poca fuerza que podía cuando escuchó unos fuertes golpes a la puerta que le hicieron acelerar el corazón. Se puso de pié inmediatamente apenas escuchó la segunda ronda de golpes y se pegó tanto a la pared como si esta la fuera a llevar a otro lugar.

Estaba paralizada del miedo que no reaccionaba ante los fuertes golpes contra la puerta. Escuchó del otro lado la voz del chico de recepción que se quejaba por la rudeza, luego oyó como ingresaban una llaves en el pomo de la puerta. Su respiración agitada volvió y su corazón parecía que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho... Estaba perdida.

La puerta se abrió y sus lágrimas no tardaron en salir cuando vió frente a ella a Sasuke junto con Juugo y Suigetsu. Su primera reacción fué correr hasta él y abrazarlo mientras sollozaba fuerte; él correspondió al abrazo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza para calmarla, no decía nada, únicamente la sostenía fuerte para que ella no se fuera a caer mientras intentaba hacer que ella calmara sus sollozos y su cuerpo dejara de temblar.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y soltó entonces y largo y silencioso suspiro de alivio.

Ella estaba bien.

Estaba bien después de creer lo peor...

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas por perderme tanto tiempo. No voy a poner ninguna excusa porque no la hay, seré sincera y voy a admitir que todo se debía a flojera, creo que mantenerme tanto tiempo alejada de la lectura mató de momento mi pasión por escribir pero luego de leer mi propia historia mi amor volvió jaja y me tomé antes un tiempo para editar los capítulos anteriores y corregir varios errores para luego continuar con este capítulo.**_

 _ **De verdad pido unas sinceras disculpas.**_

 _ **En cuanto a este capítulo número 12. Quiero aclarar que cambié muchas cosas que anteriormente pensaba escribir y me siento satisfecha con este resultado. Anteriormente dije que aparecería un personaje nuevo y que todo empezaría a salir a la luz pero quiero dejarlo para el próximo capítulo ya les dije que cambié muchas cosas de lo que pensaba escribir así que nuestra antagonista puede descansar un poco más jiji.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer y por tener paciencia con este ente flojo del más allá, se les quiere y un abrazo para todas**_.


End file.
